What You May Stumble Upon
by MapleSnowchunks
Summary: Shion is driving home from his humiliating work, when someone steps out in front of him. Thinking he murdered the man, Shion takes him back to his apartment, only to find the stranger some harassing, sarcastic, jerk named Nezumi.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, if anyone ever reads this. Which probably no one will because its just me being a freak, excuse my bullshit excuse for a fanfiction. Anyways!~ For anyone who actually thinks they'll enjoy this- Just something to get my first fic going. Kinda nervous. I've written books, sure. But it's a whole different ball game. But Nezushi is my favorite couple ever. So I just had to write about them. And seriously, seriously, SERIOUSLY, this fic is AU/OOC. Nezumi's still kind of an asshole, so hey that's good. Shion's a little less quiet and accepting. Oh well. Oh and smut! There's that stuff too! Enjoy, because I know I sure enjoy me a lil' smut._

Sweat poured off of his forehead. He really couldn't take this anymore.

"Hey kid! Over here!" a vulgar voice called out to a boy with oddly colored hair.

"Ah, yes sir!" the boy responded, quickly shuffling to the grotesque man's side.

Shion really didn't like to say he hated his job… But he really did hate it. So many disgusting males or drunken females came in on a daily basis and were constantly calling out to him. He just wanted to be a waiter in peace. However, that didn't seem possible in a place like _The Rough Diamond. _Shion was mesmerized by the name. It seemed so classy, yet something everyone could go to. When he stepped in the door, he knew different. Every waiter in the modern styled restaurant was male. They only hired male employees. Most of the waiters wore highly suggestive outfits, and Shion had to step outside for a minute for his embarrassed state to pass over. The only place that was hiring at the time was _The Rough Diamond, _and he really needed a job. He was trying to go to college, after all. So, that's how he ended up as one of the restaurant's most beloved waiters. And that's how he ended up in a maid's outfit that day.

"What weird hair… Is that wig?" one of the drunken women asked him, reaching out to try to touch his pure white locks.

"Uh… No ma'am… It's my real hair," Shion responded, backing off a step. "May I take your order?"

The rest of the night went as usual. Men and women alike stumbling over each other to have Shion wait on their tables. The restaurant wasn't really known for its food… It was just all of the attractive faculty. In fact, most people ended up just ordering a cocktail and just watching the employees go about their duties.

"Great job today, Shion! Lured in quite a shit ton of people, haha!" Rikiga called. He was the assistant manager of _The Rough Diamond._

"Thank you Rikiga…" Shion replied, an annoyed tone unable to stay out of his voice.

Shion changed into his street clothes, consisting of a slightly tight flannel and worn, gray skinny jeans. He couldn't believe he actually or a maid's outfit! What kind of asshole made a bunch of guys run around in a dress? Well, no one knew. The manager came and went, and didn't really care about the employees. She was a mystery, really. Shion shook his head to clear his thoughts before grabbing his car keys and leaving the accursed restaurant. A cool breeze flowed through as he set foot on the sidewalk, cooling him off and ruffling his almost transparent hair. It felt good to leave the crowded restaurant at last. His little Honda sat parked along the curb, and he hit his head as he stepped into the driver's seat.

_Shit… _he cursed as he turned the key in the ignition.

He violently pulled out of his parking spot and sped down the road towards his apartment. It was eleven o'clock. He couldn't stand working so much, but the job didn't exactly pay terribly… He already saved up a lot for college thanks to the demeaning restaurant. Shion focused on the road, trying not to let his thoughts wander, when a black form tried crossing the road in front of him. Slamming on the breaks, he let out a stream of cuss words and saw the form collapse. The boy quickly got out of his car, thankful the streets were pretty much abandoned at this time of night.

Laying on the ground was a man in a large, black hoodie and fashionable, black jeans with a chain trailing down one side. He seemed to be passed out.

"Oh God what do I do…" Shion mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the man and shook him.

Finally deciding he didn't want to admit the man was dead from being hit by him, he dragged him to his car and shoved him in the passenger's side. Shion ran around to the driver's seat and got in. A groan emitted from his passenger's mouth, relieving Shion of the thought he was dead. Shion's foot slammed down on the gas and he drove 90 all the way back to his apartment.

Once at his shitty apartment, the younger male hoisted the male onto his back and locked his car quickly before practically running up the stairs to his humble abode- apartment 202. Once inside, he hastily closed and locked the door before dropping the heavy mystery man onto his worn, old sofa that released a cloud of dust as soon as anything touched it. The man twitched and let out another groan causing Shion to panic. What if he was seriously injured? What if he was going to die?

"H-hey… Answer me. Are you alive? Come on, man, don't die. I can't afford to face murder charges," Shion said, shaking the man.

Since the hood still covered the stranger's face, Shion couldn't really tell what he looked like. He had to admit, even in this situation he really wanted to know what kind of person he had brought into his home. What could he say? He was a curious little boy. Shion's strange scarlet eyes skimmed over the man shamelessly as he wondered where he had come from. Slowly, he reached out a small, pale hand to pull the hood off of his head. Shion gasped. Now uncovered was a smooth skinned beautiful male with perfect, thick eyelashes and extremely long, dark locks of a navy color. The hair looked like it had missed a day of grooming, but it was still gorgeous. Shion backed off a little once he noticed the older male's eye twitch as if he was going to wake up. A sigh emitted from his perfectly shaped lips before his eyes finally fluttered open, revealing the most spectacular pair of eyes Shion had ever seen. They were beautiful, gray pools. Not like the freaky gray you see on a blind person, but gray eyes full of life. Shion could tell the man wasn't blind by the way he curiously took in his surroundings.

Shion smiled in relief. "Oh whew! You're alive. I thought I was a murderer here for a-"

The man suddenly grabbed Shion's white locks and forced their lips to meet in an unwilling kiss. Shion thought his eyes were going to pop right out of his skull.

When the man finally let go, Shion gasped out, "What the fuck man! What the hell was that?"

"Dunno. You looked kissable, so I kissed you. Do you have a problem with it?" the man replied, looking matter-of-factly back at Shion, who was blushing furiously.

The younger boy was infuriated by the superior tone that tainted the stranger's words. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Nezumi. Or you might know me as Eve, the model and star of the stage," the man replied, giving his un-groomed locks a luxurious swish.

"Maybe you should look in a mirror. You look like a homeless guy to me," Shion said, rolling his eyes. He didn't really pay attention to current news and all that. Of course he wouldn't know who this "Nezumi" is.

"Maybe _you_ should look in a mirror. Do you even see what you're wearing? You look like a bum. Scratch that, a faggot. Or both," the "model" retorted.

Shion stood up rigidly, rage coursing through him. What right did this ass have to start insulting the person who brought him so kindly into their home? Who was this guy anyway? Well, according to him he was some "model" and an actor. Though how such a hobo became a model, Shion didn't know. Okay, maybe he had the most gorgeous fucking eyes he'd ever seen. And _maybe _he was oozing sex, even though he was rocking the guy who just got hit by a lawn mower and rolled down a mountain look. Whatever. Shion definitely wasn't admitting that to his face.

Nezumi stuck his tongue out, screwing his face up in a disgusted look. "I taste makeup. You put a lot of makeup on?"

Shion's eyes widened and he quickly took off to the bathroom, practically slamming into the mirror as he looked at himself. A sigh of relief escaped him as he made sure his makeup hadn't been rubbed off. Taking his thumb, he smudged the stuff off of his cheek, revealing a red band that curled around the left side of his face. It was a burn mark he'd received long ago that Rikiga told him to cover up if he wanted to work at _The Rough Diamond._ Nezumi appeared behind him, a sort of curious, yet I-don't-give-a-fuck look plastered on his face.

"What's the matter cutie?" he said like it was nothing.

"Cutie? What are you talking about?" Shion said, whirling around with a furious look in his eyes.

"What? I was just wondering why you ran off so quick. Was it to fix your makeup?" the beautiful man mocked, smirking slightly.

"Hell no. I just rubbed it off, in fact," Shion said, crossing his arms.

"That's quite the scar you got there. Makes you even more sexy, I think," Nezumi remarked.

Shion rolled his eyes. "Thank you so very much. Anyway, why don't you tell me how you ended up almost being ran over by me?"

Nezumi's face turned expressionless. "Is that any of your business, pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy? Okay listen, fuck you. You've just been insulting me this entire time! I potentially saved your life! Of course its my business!" Shion shouted, losing his temper.

"You almost murdered me, too. Can't forget that," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shit, you're driving me nuts. I'm going to let my dog out of her cage. I'll be right back. Don't steal anything!" Shion called over his shoulder as he walked over to a large cage that contained a gorgeous silver and black dog. It was his precious Australian Shepherd, Light.

"Hello Lighty-bear!" Shion cooed as he released the dog from her jail. She wiggled her little stump of a tail as she ran around the apartment freely. He couldn't remember how thankful he had been once he found out that the apartment was fine with pets. There was no way he would leave his baby behind at his parent's house. Turning back to Nezumi, Shion sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's late, okay? So just… Sleep on the couch. I don't have work tomorrow, because I have Sundays off. We can talk it out then. Light is vicious, so don't try to run off with anything," Shion threatened before heading over to his room to grab some extra pillows and blankets.

"Why would I steal any of this? I could have anything I wanted. I don't need a poor boy's treasures," Nezumi sneered.

Shion chucked a pillow and fleece blanket at the actor and model before muttering angrily, "Good night."

"Sweet dreams!" Nezumi called in a voice very much like a housewife calling to her husband.

Shion mumbled a few things under his breath before storming off to his room and slamming the door.

Nezumi smiled, amusement flickering in his gray eyes. _He's interesting…_

Sleep refused to come to Nezumi that night. It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable- he just felt curious. What kind of boy was Shion? He acted pretty tough, but Nezumi easily saw through his defense. Shion was an innocent little boy. The thought caused Nezumi to chuckle quietly as he pulled the blanket Shion had given him off of his skinny, yet muscular frame. He frowned at himself in the mirror on the wall. He really _didn't_ look like an actor and definitely not a model. No wonder Shion didn't believe his words so easily. A picture of his rescuer flashed in his mind- beautiful, pure white hair. Scarlet eyes lit up with defiance. Long, thick eyelashes that curled up beautifully. Nezumi licked his lips. All of the emotion was turning into lust as he strolled towards Shion's bedroom. It was two in the morning almost. Of course Shion would be asleep. Turning the doorknob to the room carefully, he pushed the rickety old door open and stepped inside, shedding his hoodie which revealed a dull, yellow shirt underneath. His gray eyes were shining as he glued them to the sleeping figure of Shion, curled up on the edge of his bed as if inviting Nezumi over to lay on the other side. The older male slid into the bed on his knees and leaned over Shion's face, his eagerness growing once he caught sight of the cute sleeping face the boy made. Nezumi tilted Shion's face towards his own and captured his lips in a lingering kiss, prying the boy's lips apart slightly so he could sneak his tongue ever so slightly inside. Shion let out quiet, breathy moan which sent chills running down Nezumi's spine and causing his cock to grow harder than it had already been. Nezumi released Shion's lips and began kissing lightly down the boy's neck and stopping to suck and bite at one spot. Shion gasped slightly and his eyes began to open slowly. Once he caught sight of Nezumi, confusion filled his gaze until he realized what was happening.

"What the FUCK!" Shion shouted, jolting upright and clasping a hand over the spot Nezumi had been marking on his neck.

Nezumi smirked and sat back. "Morning, princess."

"You…What…What were you doing?" Shion babbled.

Rolling his eyes, Nezumi responded, "What do you think I was doing?"

"You were molesting me!" Shion yelled indignantly.

"I was most certainly not! You were enjoying it! Those little noises you were making… Mm.." Nezumi said seductively, purring into Shion's ear.

Shion's face turned a bright shade of red and he shut his eyes as he clasped his hands over his ears trying to block out Nezumi. "I…I was not! I was asleep…"

Nezumi's index finger traced the scar along Shion's face and curved under his chin, tilting his head up slightly. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

The boy smacked Nezumi's hand away. "Why are you doing this? You're a complete stranger!"

"Hey now, we've known each other for a couple hours," Nezumi said, pouting.

Shion took a deep breath and laid back against the wall. "Whatever… Just never pull that kind of shit again."

"No promises," Nezumi said, smiling.

Shion glared angrily back at the man before continuing, "So, you've never explained to me how the hell you ended up in front of my car in the middle of the road."

"Is it necessary to know?" the man asked.

"Yes it is."

Nezumi sighed deeply. "Okay then. I told you yesterday, I'm Eve. The famous model and stage actor. I perform in Broadway shows and all that. Haven't you heard of me?" Shion shook his head. "What the hell is with that. Weirdo. Anyways, it's quite a suffocating life, you know? So, I ran off. Disguised myself in commoner clothing and went off to live free. It was a good idea at the time, until I realized I can't take care of myself worth a damn. Finally, you found me and ever so kindly brought me to this… gorgeous home."

"Wow you sound like a prick," Shion laughed.

"Wow you look like a fag, but does that bother me? Nah."

Shion scowled. "Fuck you. You should go back to your luxurious lifestyle, don't you think? It seems like you've wandered enough."

"You see… That's what I thought to until you just happened to almost hit me with that shitty little Honda," Nezumi purred, leaning closer to Shion causing the boy to press his back up against the wall.

"You're saying you want to stay here?..." Shion questioned glaring defiantly into those gorgeous, gray orbs.

"Yes."

"No. Fucking. Way," Shion said, turning his head to the side like a stubborn child.

Nezumi laughed and leaned back once again. "I'm staying anyway. So where do you work?"

"_The Rough Diamond."_

Nezumi raised an eyebrow in question. "What's that? A strip club?"

_Might as well be. _"No. It's a restaurant."

"Ah, classy," Nezumi said, "I'll have to visit sometime."

Shion hastily grabbed Nezumi's arm. "No no no no… It's… It's not anything that good… No one likes the food anyway…"

Nezumi smiled devilishly. "Just by the way you're telling me not to go, I know you're hiding something. I'm going."

_Shit._ Shion turned away from Nezumi, trying to think of a way to keep the nuisance out of his workplace, when the man suddenly grabbed Shion's head and yanked it in his direction. Shion was about to shout out when Nezumi's lip clashed with his, the older male's tongue pressing forcefully into Shion's mouth. Shion squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away, but Nezumi had his hand pushing Shion's head against his own. Finally, Nezumi broke the kiss only for an instant before pressing their lips together again. Shion felt his heart racing and his mind began to get foggy. _What's wrong with me?..._ The boy felt a hand slither up his loose-fitting night shirt, roaming all along his back before sliding down into his pants.

Nezumi broke the kiss once again and Shion panted, "S..Stop. I feel.. Weird.."

Nezumi slid his tongue along the scar that marred Shion's perfect face and then down his neck before he yanked the boy's shirt up and over his head. He began licking at the boy's nipples harshly as he forced his way in between Shion's legs, rubbing his groin slightly against the other. Shion let out a moan that turned into a pitiful whine. His breathing became ragged as Nezumi began purposely rubbing his erection against Shion's growing cock.

"Ne-Nezumi! Stop! Something's.. ah!.. Wrong!" Shion breathed.

Nezumi smirked and didn't bother responding as he grinded even harder against the boy, seeking the friction that it created. Shion reached around Nezumi's neck and dug his fingers into the man's back, letting out little moans. The boy's breath hitched as Nezumi roughly pressed against him. Nezumi pressed their lips back together in a very sloppy kiss as he slid his tongue around Shion's mouth and Shion finally responded, pressing his heated muscle against Nezumi's. This turned Nezumi on even more and he let out a low growl as he grinded against the boy even harder, causing the bed to creak below them. Shion had lost all rationality as he sought out pleasure from Nezumi's movements. He lifted his hips against Nezumi, desperate for some kind of release.

Nezumi released Shion's lips and groaned, "Shion… Shit.. You're gonna make me come…"

Shion responded with a stream of incoherent words, all muddled as his senses became overwhelmed and his scarlet eyes glazed over in pleasure. Nezumi panted harshly, moving faster and harder as his lust grew. Shion finally let out a loud moan and came, Nezumi following short after. Shion lay limp, panting, as Nezumi collapsed on top of him. The boy seemed to be enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss before he looked down at the man and realized what had just happened.

Shion's eyes widened as he squeaked, "What… Why…"

Nezumi had fallen asleep in Shion's lap, a smile plastered on his face.

Shion leaned his head back and sighed. "What the hell…"

After sitting there for a few minutes, the boy followed Nezumi's example and fell into a slumber while leaning against the wall, not bothering to move the man off of his body.

_So how's that my gorgeous readers? Give you a taste of smutty smutsmut in the first chapter. Nezumi is a rapist, huh? Oh well. He always struck me as a rapist, at least. Looks like Shion is still accepting. But hey, that's what makes him so cute, just like you my little turtle doves3 Anyway, if you read my fics, REVIEW. It'll encourage me lots to see proof that people actually read my shit. Bye bye for now!~_


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW. Reviews? You guys are the best! I didn't think people would actually view my stuff! And as for my revision of the first chapter, I really thought no one would even be reading what I put up, so when I put up the first chapter, I was like "Well, might as well make it longer and better. Not like anyone has viewed it yet." But I guess some people did. So my apologies! Won't happen again, and thank you for pointing it out, Anano! I appreciate it. Ask and you shall receive my dearies, here's your update, and there's more to come! (when I saw the reviews, it was like 2 am and I was tempted to jump up and start typing, but logic was telling me to go to bed, so I waited until today)_

When Nezumi awoke, he found himself in some strange environment. Where was he? How did he get there? Then, his memories returned to him of the night before. He was in Shion's room, awkwardly strewn across the bed as if the boy tossed him aside. Nezumi clicked his tongue and rolled out of the creaky bed before making his way towards the little kitchen area in search of food. A model had to eat, contrary to what other people may think. As long as it was healthy, that is. Passing by the cluttered little counter, the actor caught sight of a folded piece of paper with his name on it, scrawled in cursive letters as if the writer had been in a hurry. Nezumi let out a sigh and brushed his hand through his hair, but winced when it caught in the mass of tangles. _Oh yeah… My hair's kind of a mess… I'll fix that later._ He grabbed the letter and unfolded it, quickly reading the little note written inside.

_Hey! I got a call from work, they were short on help so I came in. There's bread by the microwave and the toaster's right there too. Sorry I don't have anything fancy. I'll be back by 8 or 9._

_ P.S. We never speak of last night. EVER. And feed my sweetie-pie Lighty-bear around 3._

_ With hate,_

_ Shion_

Nezumi smiled. As if he'd forget last night's occurrences. His smile quickly faded as he glanced over towards the cage that housed the younger boy's dog, "Light". He wasn't exactly fond of the creatures, and they weren't fond of him. Maybe he would just throw some food in the cage instead of letting it out. But Shion would get pissed… Oh well.

_The Rough Diamond_ was having an extremely busy day. No, that was an understatement. There are no words that could describe how popular the restaurant was that very day. It was Prince Day after all- where all of the waiters would dress in seductive outfits meant to resemble royalty. The masochists especially loved the date- after all, the waiters were able to treat the customers as peasants. (A notice was placed on the door, in case anyone would find their treatment rude. If you didn't want to be treated that way, then you'd better go somewhere else). Shion had a love-hate relationship with the day. He loved it, because he got to treat the grimy bastards that walked in like shit. However, he despised what he had to wear. A set of gems (fake) adorned his snow-white hair, and white silk covered his arms and torso. The outfit was cut very short, causing lots of stares, and the sleeves were too long for the boy's arms. Gold trim decorated the garb, and rubies (fake, of course) were sit in a circle around his waist and the end of his sleeves. It was his least favorite outfit of all, but, if he wanted his paycheck it was a necessity. The day was full of near-rape incidents. He was even corned by five well-built men, but the security at the restaurant was not something to be messed with (thankfully for Shion). Once the day was over, Shion let out the longest sigh he had let loose in months. Finally, he was through with Prince Day for another year. He couldn't wait to escape the Hell hole of a food place and go back to his wonderful apartment. Of course, he halted these thoughts immediately as soon as he realized all he had to look forward to at home was some perverted rapist-model-actor-person. Maybe he should take self-defense classes- karate or something. Shion shook his head and headed into the little locker room where the employees kept their things. Rikiga was back there waiting with all the other waiters.

"Jeez, Shion, you took your time!" the old man shouted, "I have an announcement! To save funds, _The Rough Diamond_ is requiring its employees to wash their own uniforms. This means you will be responsible for keeping track of your outfits and keeping them clean. All of the uniforms for the next month are packed in a suitcase labeled with your name by your locker. Please pick it up and when you get home every night, wash what you've worn and neatly put it away. At the end of the month, we'll be collecting and inspecting the uniforms and issuing the next month's uniforms. Any questions?"

Shion tried his hardest not to groan out loud. Now he had to work at home, too? He wanted to shout out in resistance, but he decided to just shake his head and go with it. Walking over to his locker, he picked up the suitcase and, not bothering to change into normal clothes, headed to his little Honda parked outside and drove home.

Work sucked. Home sucked. How was he supposed to deal with life anymore? Oh great, now he sounded suicidal. He wasn't. He was just extremely miserable. Well, it could be worse. Maybe. Shion jerked himself out of his own thoughts and slammed on the brakes as he slid into his parking space, causing his body to slam into the stearing wheel. He cursed under his breath and gripped the suitcase containing all of his uniforms for work. _Stupid Rikiga… Stupid restaurant… Surely with all the business we get, they can manage to wash their employees' uniforms. Whatever._ He stalked upstairs and stopped in front of his door, key an inch away from the lock. _Wait… What will Nezumi say when he sees all this? _He shook his head vigorously. What did he care what Nezumi thought? The "celebrity" was just a bum hanging around in his apartment. Since when did his opinion matter? Shion violently shoved the key in the door and turned it before busting in, almost knocking the door off its hinges. Nezumi was sitting quietly on the couch, reading one of Shion's books that he had had laying out on the coffee table.

"Welcome ho-" Nezumi started, before raising his eyes and taking a look at the boy.

The older male's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. What the hell was that kid wearing? And what was in the suitcase? A dead body?

"Got something to say?" Shion said, glaring challengingly at Nezumi.

Nezumi coughed to clear his throat. "Uh yeah. What the fuck are you wearing?"

Shion couldn't help it- he felt his face heating up. It was most certainly turning the most embarrassing shade of red as he stuttered out a reply, "I-It's for work! Stop looking at me like that!"

"What kind of gay bar do you work at?" Nezumi said, regaining his composure.

Shion gritted his teeth. "I don't work at a gay bar. I work at a restaurant. Now leave me alone. I'm going to bed."

As Shion tried to pass by Nezumi on his way to his room, the model jumped in his way, holding out his arms so Shion couldn't get past. "Have you eaten?"

Shion averted his eyes by staring at the floor. "No."

"Then you should," Nezumi said bluntly.

"Since when did my eating habits concern you, free-loader?" Shion retorted coldly.

Nezumi snorted. "Since you brought me here."

"I said leave me alone."

"Stop acting like a little kid. I'm just trying to help. You look like you're exhausted and you're all skin and bones. I can tell you probably don't eat much."

Shion looked up at Nezumi defiantly for a few moments but could feel himself giving in. Eating did sound like a good idea. "Fine."

Nezumi smirked and had his arms around Shion in a flash, whispering seductively in the younger male's ear, "What do you want to eat then?"

Shion gulped as he felt Nezumi's tongue drag across his neck. He knew what Nezumi was hinting at, and he wasn't going to fall into the other man's trap.

Quickly, he pushed Nezumi away and said menacingly, "Don't touch me, rapist. I'll get my own food."

"Ouch," Nezumi said with a fake expression of hurt, "you don't have to push me away so cruelly, cutie."

"Don't call me that!" Shion shouted before hurling his suitcase at Nezumi and stomping off to the kitchen. Once there, he pulled out some bread and peanut butter to make a simple sandwich. Mid-sandwich-making, he noticed something. Light's cage was unopened, and the dog was emitting a low, pitiful whine.

Shion clenched his fists and yelled, "What the fuck are you thinking, Nezumi? Did you feed her? Why is she still in that jail cell?"

Nezumi shrugged. "Yeah I fed her. I just don't like dogs, so I didn't let her out. If it's a jail cell, why do you put her in there in the first place?"

"It's so she doesn't tear up the house while no one's watching, dumbass! Now let her out!"

Nezumi frowned and made his way over to the dog cage. He stared at the poor dog for a few moments before finally bending down and letting her out. Light took off towards Shion, who was wolfing down his sandwich, and jumped at him, practically knocking him onto the floor.

"Hey girl! Was Nezumi a jerk to you? I'm so sorry, baby," Shion cooed, petting the dog lovingly.

"Why don't you treat me that nice?" Nezumi said, looking rejected.

Shion rolled his eyes and gave the last bite of his sandwich to Light before walking over to the man and snatching up his suitcase. "Because you're an asshole. Light is a sweet little angel. Good night!"

Shion stalked off to his room and Nezumi decided not to stop him. The boy really looked pissed off. _Note to self- take care of dog._

Later in the night as Nezumi slept on the couch- or at least tried to- he heard a loud crash coming from Shion's room. The man quickly bolted upright and listened again. Silence. Maybe he was hearing things? Light was sound asleep in her cage, so it couldn't have been her. He debated on whether or not to check the origin of the sound… But then he heard a scream of terror arise from behind Shion's closed door. Nezumi flew from the couch, practically tripping over the blanket he had, and slammed the door open.

"Shion!"

Shion was writhing on his bed, whining like a pitiful puppy. It took Nezumi just a second to realize the boy was still asleep and just having a nightmare. He'd seen people like that before, but never this bad. Quickly, he jumped on the bed and grabbed Shion's shoulders, trying to calm the boy.

"Shion, wake up! You're dreaming," Nezumi said, giving the younger male a slight shake.

Shion's eyes flew open. His cheeks were stained with a few tears and he was panting raggedly. The boy's hand strayed to the burn on his face, feeling the mark.

"That dream…"

"What was it?"

Tears began to poor from Shion's eyes. "Don't tell. Don't you ever tell," the boy said as he grasped Nezumi's shirt tightly with both hands.

"Tell what? What's wrong?" Nezumi asked.

Instead of answering, Shion buried his face in the older male's chest and began sobbing pitifully. Nezumi had no idea what to do. It wasn't in his nature to be a very kind person, but he tried. Resting his hand on the boy's head, he hummed a tune softly, using his other hand to rub circles on Shion's back. Shion's cries slowly died down and his breathing became even as he drifted off to sleep once more. _What was that about? _Nezumi wondered. It must've had to do with the scar on Shion's face. Something that the boy refused to tell anyone. Something that traumatized him in the past. Something that hurt Shion immensely. Something that Nezumi craved to know. He disliked himself for being curious in this situation, but he really wanted to know about the boy. He needed to know about him. Nezumi slowly rested Shion's head on the pillow and pulled the sheets up around the boy. The older sighed and fell back on the other pillow, deciding to just stay by the other male's side. This surely wasn't the first time Shion had had the dream. It surely wasn't going to be the last either. Perhaps this could be a way into Shion's wall. The wall the boy seemed to have built up to keep out others, because it was clear Shion had things he had never shared before. Nezumi wanted to be the person Shion confided in. But why? His original plan was to just find a toy for awhile, and then head back to his fabulous life as a celebrity. But why did he feel so drawn to the boy sleeping soundly next to him? He'd never felt a connection to someone else before- never. People had never intrigued him in the least bit. If anything, he was annoyed by them. But Shion… he was different. How? He didn't know. Sure, Nezumi had sex before. Plenty of times, with plenty of people. It was nothing to him. He figured it'd be the same with Shion. But something was changing. No, something was different to start with. But what? Was it Shion's past that made him different? If so, what was the boy hiding? What could have made him that way? Who could have made the scar that marred that perfect face. Well, to Nezumi it was still perfect anyway. Scars were nothing. If anything, Nezumi found it attractive. Why? How the hell should he know? Nezumi finally shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep. In the morning, he figured Shion would be gone when he awoke, so he tried to calm down. He wouldn't get to ask questions for awhile. Maybe he didn't even want to ask questions. What the hell. Why was he thinking so strangely? He should just keep using the boy as he wants and throw him away later, like everyone else. It was his nature. Or at least he thought it was.

_Soooo, I tried to get the story a little more kickin' with a hint of Shion's past. Hope that was good :D I'll update bigger chapters when I start getting more time on my hands, but for now I've got quite the schedule. If there's anything you'd like to see more of,then don't hesitate to say so! I live to serve, my sweet little truffles. So review, and I will shower you with more celebrity Nezumi and mysterious Shion! And thank you once again for the fabulous things you've said my darlings! It boosted my confidence ten-fold. I'll try to update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize, I did type this chapter before today, but my friend passed away a couple days ago. Days have been pretty hectic and full of tears, the school is silent and final exam shit's all switched around, otherwise I would've uploaded this and probably been uploading another by now. Anywho~ Here's a bit longer chapter, darlings._

Shion couldn't breathe right- something was blocking his mouth, forcing him to breathe in sharply from his nose. He must be dreaming. Surely someone wasn't trying to kill him? He started to panic a little, as the feeling began to get more real. He opened his eyes, bringing himself back to reality and saw Nezumi leaning over him. The bastard was violating him while he slept.

Shion quickly jumped up and covered his mouth, yelling, "What the hell, Nezumi! I thought I was dying!"

"Comparing my kisses and death- that's really mean you know," Nezumi said, pouting.

Nezumi examined Shion's face, wondering if the boy remembered last night. Surely he would? After all, Shion was throwing such a fit. But maybe it was just a night thing. Maybe he just forgot about it in the morning. The man decided not to question Shion, since it wasn't exactly a great thing to bring up.

"What were you doing?" Shion said indignantly.

"Just giving you a wake-up call. Do you have work today?" Nezumi asked.

Shion shook his head. "Since I went in yesterday the assistant manager gave me the day off."

"Assistant manager? What happened to the manager?"

"She's a mystery- always gone for some business reasons. Sometimes she comes in to check on things, but that's very rare."

Nezumi chuckled softly. "A manager that doesn't even reveal herself freely in front of her employees. She sounds like a bitch."

Shion glared at Nezumi. "Don't say such things about other people."

"Jeez, getting all defensive over someone you barely know."

"She's my employer. Of course I should defend her. Maybe I should record this conversation so she'll know and maybe promote me to something less demeaning…" Shion added the last part a little softer, hoping Nezumi wouldn't pay attention.

The celebrity had heard anyway. "Demeaning? All right, I really want to know where you work. Take me there."

Shion choked. "Right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on! It's my day off!"

"Well be there as customers." Nezumi smiled.

Shion grinded his teeth together before submitting. "Fine. Let me get dressed- and you should fix your nasty rat's nest of hair."

Shion could of swore he saw Nezumi slightly blush, but he was almost certain he must have been hallucinating. Whatever. He walked over to the old, worn out dresser that was against the wall across from his bed. The dresser had wood chipped off of it and it looked like all of the finish had been rubbed off. A dirty mirror was propped against the wall resting on top of the piece of furniture. Shion gave his hair a quick run through with a comb that sat next to the mirror. Pulling out a black v-neck and some slightly large jeans, the boy chucked the clothing at Nezumi.

"There. Get changed and I'll comb out your hair… it'll be hard to do on your own.." Shion mumbled.

Nezumi smiled. Not a smirk. Not some evil, mocking expression. Nothing sarcastic. A genuine smile. Was Shion showing…. Kindness? Nezumi quickly put these thoughts away so as to not get his hopes up. Hopes? What was he hoping for? _What the hell is wrong with me…_ The older male stripped down, not caring about being in plain sight of the younger, and slid on the clothes that were given to him. The pants fit perfectly as did the v-neck. However, the pants were shredded at the bottom and very worn out. Not his usual designer jeans, but whatever. He had to make do with what was given to him. After all, Nezumi was the one that ran away in the first place. Shion averted his eyes, making sure he didn't see the changing Nezumi. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes before yanking a red t-shirt out of his drawer with "NEW YORK" plastered across the front of it. What the hell. He hadn't ever even come close to New York. Oh well. He quickly removed his gargantuan sleep-shirt and slid the replacement on, hoping Nezumi wasn't watching. Shion didn't know why the thought bothered him. Plenty of guys saw him change at work every day. So what? What was different about Nezumi? Nothing. Nothing at all. Shion pulled out some boxers with a diamond pattern on them and a pair of dark-colored jeans. Nervously, the boy glanced over his shoulder. Nezumi was standing there with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What's wrong dear? Stage fright?" Nezumi cooed.

Shion glared at Nezumi in attempt to intimidate the man. "Shut up. Just stop staring at me."

Nezumi was by the boy's side in a moment, muttering in his ear, "And what's wrong with me getting a little show?"

The younger male shuddered. "Get away from me…"

"No can do."

Shion was forcefully turned around and pressed against the dresser as Nezumi captured his lips in a kiss. Nezumi held Shion's wrists so the boy couldn't fight back as he pried the other's mouth open to explore Shion's mouth with his eager tongue. Shion could feel his legs trembling under him. Oh no. Not again. He couldn't let Nezumi do what he wanted…But…He couldn't seem to fight back. Nezumi pressed his leg in between Shion's legs and against the boy's semi-erection. Shion's flew open and he broke the kiss, trying to get free of Nezumi.

"Stop it!" Shion said, gasping as Nezumi's leg rubbed lightly against his clothed member.

Nezumi grinned and brought his mouth an inch away from the struggling boy's neck. "Do you really not want it? Because you're reacting quite well…"

"I said…get.. off!" Shion yelled shoving Nezumi away.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Shion was panting and obviously flustered. Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"You should be as honest as your body is. Whatever- just get dressed. I'll wait out in the living room." With that, the older male turned to leave the room.

Shion ran a hand through his hair. Why? Why did he feel like _that _when Nezumi touched him? He felt… aroused. _What the fuck…_ Shion cursed over and over, trying to ignore the erection that was demanding attention. He bit his lip. No… Nezumi was waiting outside his room… But… He could wait just a little bit right? Just a few minutes? Shion removed his pants and boxers without thinking and fell back onto his bed before wrapping his little hand around his needy cock and pumping slowly. Unwillingly, visions of Nezumi flooded his mind. Visions of those piercing gray eyes. The oddly colored hair, just like his. The man's perfect features and beautiful skin… The way his tongue felt… Shion tried his best to hold back the moans rising from his throat, but failed. He bucked his hips, thrusting into his own hand. It felt so good… Why? It couldn't be that Nezumi did this to him…

Shion's mind fogged over as he moaned loudly and came, "N…Ne..zumi… Nezumi!"

The boy collapsed in a trembling mess. Why had he become like this? Shion sighed and sat up. There wasn't anything he could do. He felt the need to jack off, so he did it. Big deal. Or at least that's what he tried telling himself. Shion quickly cleaned himself off and put on the fresh clothes. He had dirtied the New York shirt, so he put on a dark purple v-neck like the shirt he gave Nezumi. He grabbed a spare comb from his dresser-top and headed out of his room to start working on Nezumi's hair.

Nezumi was lounging on the dusty couch, waiting patiently for Shion. "What took so long? And what happened to your shirt?"

Shion's face turned bright red. "Nothing! I just wanted to wear this one."

"Right," Nezumi said, smiling.

_Shit. He knows exactly what I was doing in there. I have serious issues…_ Shion gulped and headed over to Nezumi, who had moved to a sitting position on the floor in front of the couch, his back facing the furniture. Shion took a seat behind the man, letting Nezumi rest back between his knees. The younger took a clump of the model's hair and began picking at it, removing little by little of the knots.

Nezumi winced as the comb caught and tugged his hair. "Thanks."

"No problem…" Shion muttered, a red tint still on his cheeks as he worked away at the mass of tangles. "Don't you know how to take care of yourself?"

"That's what stylists are for, isn't it?" Nezumi said matter-of-factly.

Shion rolled his eyes, letting a slight smile spread on his face. "You're hopeless."

"So are you."

"Shut up."

Shion eventually worked his way through Nezumi's hair, and when he was done the sight was breath-taking. If it wasn't believable the man was a model/actor before, it was believable now. Nezumi's perfectly straight, silky hair went a good few inches past his shoulders, and the color was gorgeous. Shion could see it much better now that the knots were untangled.

"Nezumi…" Shion breathed in.

Nezumi smirked and leaned his head back onto Shion's lap, looking up at the boy. "So do you think I'm just some bum now?"

Shion didn't want to admit it. But he really knew then Nezumi was honest. He was indeed a celebrity, if anything. "Can we just go…"

Nezumi laughed and stood up. He pulled his hair back into his hand and did some sort of twist with it, tying it up in a ponytail, leaving the front strands to hang free.

"Why do you put it up?" Shion asked, curious as to why Nezumi would tie up such beautiful hair. If he had that hair, he would never stop showing it off.

"Because it gets to be a nuisance. Try growing your hair out," Nezumi responded.

Shion shook his head. "My hair doesn't grow out for some reason. It just stops about this length and gets horrible split ends."

"You sounded so gay just now."

"You're one to talk! You've raped me like fifty times!" Shion shouted back.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Okay, no, for one thing, it was not rape. You responded and you enjoyed it. And it was twice, all right?"

Shion grabbed his wallet and keys then marched out of the apartment. Nezumi smiled winningly and followed the seething boy. "What about your precious mutt?"

"She is not a mutt! She's still asleep, I checked. Light's a heavy sleeper, and she doesn't like to eat very early in the morning. We'll be back soon anyway," Shion said angrily as he stalked down the crappy apartment stairs. Once the two had made it to Shion's tiny Honda, Nezumi's eyes widened. Shion was just waiting. _Go on. Say it. "What a shitty car! You actually drive this?" Yeah. I dare you. _The boy gave Nezumi a challenging glare. When he decided the older male wasn't going to say anything, he moved on to the driver's side of his car and got in. Nezumi quietly got in the back seat.

"The fuck are you doing, Nezumi?" Shion said, extremely annoyed.

Nezumi looked genuinely confused. "Sitting?"

"In the back seat?"

"Yeah?"

Shion just stared at him for a second before realizing. "Oh you're used to be driven around by a chauffeur. We'll I'm not a chauffeur. Get your ass in the front seat."

Nezumi looked a little surprised as he stepped out of the back seat and sat in the passenger seat. As soon as he closed the door, Shion was stepping on the gas, sending them flying in reverse and sending Nezumi flying forward and smacking his head off the dashboard.

"At least wait for me to get my fucking seatbelt on, jeez!" Nezumi shouted angrily.

"Oh so famous-boy's got a temper. That's to be expected of a celebrity though," Shion said, smiling evilly as he flipped the gear to drive and took off down the road towards his workplace. Nezumi sulked the entire way, putting Shion in a good mood. He found this new side of Nezumi extremely amusing. In fact, Nezumi's expression was so priceless, he had to hold back from laughing. However, he somehow kept his composure on the way to _The Rough Diamond_- that is until he reached the parking lot behind the building where the restaurant's esteemed customer's parked. He was a customer today after all. Shion suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Nezumi asked grumpily.

"Your face! You look so hurt, it's hilarious!" Shion said between fits of laughter.

Nezumi opened the door hurriedly and stepped out. "Shut up. Your face was pretty laughable after you got done pleasuring yourself in your room."

Shion stopped laughing immediately and opened his door quickly. He was by Nezumi's side in an instant, blushing furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Shion demanded.

It was Nezumi's turn to smile and be amused. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I turned you on, but you denied it, so you were forced to jack off all alone in your bedroom while poor me was out in the living room waiting for you."

Shion was really tempted to slap Nezumi. He really was. He wanted to slap that smug grin right off the older male's face, but by now, some people were watching, trying to tune into their conversation. Shion hissed menacingly in Nezumi's ear, "Not a word, do you hear me?"

"Roger that," Nezumi said, throwing a mock salute to the angered Shion.

Shion walked briskly away from the man and towards the entrance of the restaurant. He could already see through the glass doors that today was fairly busy. It was a casual day, so all the waiters were just wearing some "casual" clothes. In other words, very attractive clothes that the restaurant provided that could just barely be considered street clothes. Shion wished he could've worked today and not yesterday. He shuddered at the thought of Prince Day. At least he was able to go another year without it. As soon as Nezumi rounded the corner and peered inside, the man gaped. Shion expected this reaction.

Nezumi stuttered, "W-what… What is this?"

"_The Rough Diamond._ Terrible food. Very attractive employees," Shion answered briefly.

The older male looked at Shion, slightly confused. But then his expression changed entirely. Shion expected this too. Nezumi started laughing. He doubled over in laughter, tears forming at the brims of his eyes.

"You… You work here? Really?" Nezumi said, gasping for breath.

Shion stayed calm, breathing deeply and answering simply, "Yes."

Nezumi straightened up since people were starting to stare, and he wiped the tears in his eyes. It really was unbelievable. The stubborn-willed Shion working at a place like this full of perverts? It really was shocking. Then again, he had learned Shion wasn't as stubborn as he had first seemed. Nezumi chuckled for a few more moments before wrapping his arm around Shion's waist.

Shion tried his best not to let his embarrassment show. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just protecting you. Seeing all these freaks makes me think you get raped on a daily basis," Nezumi said.

"I do get raped every day. By you. Anyway why do you care?" Shion asked, an annoyed look on his face.

Nezumi smirked his signature smirk and replied, "Because you're my property."

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Shion mumbled, gazing down at the ground. People were watching.

Nezumi pulled Shion along with him as he stepped inside the restaurant and ignored the boy's question. The restaurant was very modern looking, with black leather booths lining the wall and circular tables surrounded by decorative chairs scattering the room. A large, very expensive looking black marble counter curved around a bar stocked with enough liquor to give an army alcohol poisoning. Movement in the corner of Nezumi's eye caught his gaze and he quickly turned his head to see some extremely repulsive older man approaching them. The guy wore some dull-green hat with a black band around it and a suit to match. Nezumi decided instantly he wasn't fond of the man.

"Shion! It's your day off! Come to do a little volunteer work, eh?" the man said, chuckling like he made some hilarious joke.

Shion shook his head. "No, Rikiga. My friend here wanted to see my workplace, so I brought him over. We're here as customers, though I'm not sure what the hell I can afford. This place costs an arm and a leg."

Rikiga turned his sights over on Nezumi and raised an eyebrow. "Oh wow, Shion! Where have you been hiding this guy? He's a looker! Of course, we're more in need of little cute types like yourself, Shion. But if he's willing to work here I'd be fine with it…."

"No thank you," Nezumi said bluntly.

"Well fine- Shion you get a discount for putting in so many hours yesterday. Fifty percent off, sound good?" Rikiga said with a smile.

Shion smiled cutely. "Yes, thank you!"

Nezumi's eyes widened and he elbowed Shion. "Why don't you ever look at me like that?"

Shion roughly elbowed Nezumi back. "Because I don't work for you."

"Brown-nosing, huh?"

"Shut up."

Shion led Nezumi over to a small booth meant for only two people and waved at one of the waiters. "Over here!"

"Shion! You here to eat? What'll you have?" a cute blonde waiter questioned him, an annoying smile plastered on his face.

Shion glanced at the menu in front of him and said, "Just Caesar salad and a glass of water."

The blonde smiled even wider (if that was even possible). "Oh Shion, you don't eat much to you? And what about this gorgeous man sitting across from you?"

Nezumi returned the blonde's smile sweetly before ordering, "I'll have the same, but instead of water I'll take a glass of your strongest red wine."

"Ohh classy fella aren't you! Coming right up!" And with that, the waiter skipped off to fill the order.

Shion glared at Nezumi. "What was that all about?"

Nezumi put on an innocent face. "Why, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You practically raped him with your eyes!" Shion raised his voice a little, trying his hardest not to yell.

"Why, Shion, if I didn't know any better I'd think you're… jealous…" Nezumi smirked and leaned back.

Shion's face turned a bright red and he tried covering it with his hands. "What? You're an idiot! Of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"You seem quite jealous. You're blushing. Look at you, you're red as a cherry."

"I'll kill you."

"No you won't sweetie, you love me!" Nezumi said, smiling sincerely.

Shion rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"You hurt my feelings, you know that?"

"Shut the fuck up before I break your nose." Shion raised his fist to show he really wasn't afraid to do it.

Nezumi held up his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. All right! I'll back off, sheesh. Look, here's our food."

And so the two had a nice lunch. Well. Maybe it didn't turn out quite like that. Shion ended up getting pissed off and drinking glass after glass of alcohol while Nezumi watched and cheered him on. Every time Nezumi would try flirting with the blonde waiter, Shion would kick the man harshly under the table while chugging his drink. Needless to say, Shion ended up hopelessly drunk and Nezumi had to drive the poor boy home.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Nezumi said, watching the road ahead of him intently.

"Eehh? Me? I'm the idiot? You wanted that waiter's body! You wanted it so bad! But I wouldn't let you, hah!" Shion said, slurring his words terribly.

Nezumi let loose an exaggerated sigh. "Seriously? Why are you so sure I wanted that kid?"

"'Cause you're a dummy."

Nezumi cracked up. "Shion you are such a child! Then again, maybe that's one of the things that makes you so cute."

"I'm not cute!" Shion yelled, half-heartedly slapping at Nezumi's arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Paws off, I'm driving."

Shion stuck out his bottom lip. "This is my car. Why are you driving my car?"

"Are you really asking me this? Because you're wasted. Do you want to drive and get us killed?" Nezumi said, swatting Shion's hands away.

Shion suddenly started singing some song Nezumi had never heard of before. The lyrics were in Swedish or some weird language, so Nezumi got a little worried.

"You okay in the head?" the man asked.

After a few more verses of the song, Shion finally turned to Nezumi and answered, "I love that song. I don't know what it means though…"

"You scare me sometimes."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"Huh. Heyyy! My apartment, look! It's my apartment!" Shion suddenly jolted upright and squealed.

Nezumi looked at Shion with a seriously worried expression. "Where the hell did you think we were going?"

"I dunno," Shion answered.

"Come on, I'll help you up the stairs," Nezumi said, stepping out of the car.

Shion apparently thought he could help himself, because he was already sliding out of the passenger side and stumbling towards the entrance. The hopeless boy got his feet tangled up within five steps and fell forward, only to be caught by Nezumi.

"Hey now, I said that I'll help you," Nezumi said, helping Shion stay upright.

Shion clung to Nezumi's shirt. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Shit, not on me!" Nezumi cringed.

Shion groaned and leaned all of his weight on Nezumi, causing the man to stumble momentarily before sighing and leading Shion into the apartment building and up the stairs. They finally reached apartment 202 and Nezumi fumbled with the keys for a second trying to find the right one to unlock the door. He eventually found it (5 keys later). _ Jeez, what are all these keys for… _Once he finally guided the drunken Shion into the room, he dropped the younger male onto the couch. Shion mumbled something under his breath.

Nezumi leaned in to listen better. "What's that?"

"C'mere."

Shion reached up and around Nezumi's neck and pulled him close to his face. Shion smiled innocently, keeping just a couple inches between them. He undid the ponytail Nezumi had made earlier that day and twined his fingers into the bluish locks.

Nezumi gulped. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno," Shion replied in a sing-song voice.

"Well quit it before I do something you won't like."

"And what's that?"

Nezumi was on top of the boy in a second, forcing himself in between Shion's legs and attacking his lips. Shion kept his arms around Nezumi's neck and responded with just as much vigor, taking the initiative by slipping his tongue in Nezumi's mouth. Nezumi was shocked for a moment, but quickly got over it and pressed his tongue against Shion's. As the two battled away with their tongues, Nezumi slowly slid Shion's shirt up and slid his hand along the boy's body, taking in as much as he could. Shion let out a little moan once the man slid over his chest and along his hardened nipples. Nezumi suddenly separated their lips and gritted his teeth.

"No."

Shion looked slightly hurt. "No?"

"You have no idea what you're doing. It's probably going to hit you tomorrow, and then you're going to take out your anger on me. Frankly, I don't like it when you get so pissed off at me, which is almost constantly," Nezumi explained.

"Are you serious?" Shion questioned, "I'm practically offering myself up on a silver platter, and you're saying no? That's a riot."

Nezumi bit his lip. "Yeah I'm going to regret it, I know. But still, I know it's the right thing."

Shion pulled Nezumi closer to him and whispered longingly. "You're going to ignore me?"

"Fuck, Shion. You're asking for it," Nezumi said angrily before pressing their lips together forcefully once again.

Nezumi slid his hand down over Shion's already erect member and rubbed it through the cloth, causing Shion to buck slightly into his hand. The man smirked inwardly and unfastened the jeans, yanking them off Shion's small frame. Shion's eyes opened slightly and Nezumi thought he saw a hint of worry, but the boy had asked for it. He was only complying. He began sliding Shion's boxers down as well and moved his head down over Shion's collarbone. Nezumi licked his lips before running his tongue over the spot and then began kissing and biting it. Shion whined softly but the noise quickly turned into a lustful moan as Nezumi ran his hand over the now bare cock, begging for attention. Nezumi smiled and moved his mouth lower so he could lick at the pink nubs on Shion's chest, all the while slipping his hand up and down the boy's erection. Shion clung to the black shirt he had loaned Nezumi as his breathing got faster.

"Nezumi.. Ah… I…"

Nezumi slid the precum dripping from Shion's cock all down the member and pumped faster. Shion gripped the man's clothing tighter and his breath hitched as he came. Nezumi looked up at the boy and smiled evilly.

"You're so mean, Shion. You have to help me out too," he said.

But it was a little too late for that. The boy had already drifted off into sleep. Nezumi clicked his tongue in aggravation and got off of the sleeping Shion. He looked over his shoulder to see Light watching them from the cage- the dog looked slightly horrified, if anything.

"What are you staring at, puppy dog?" Nezumi said, glaring at Light.

She turned around and curled up in the back of the cage. Nezumi nodded. _Yeah that's what I thought._ Turning back to Shion, he sighed. _Way to go, Shion. Guess I have to take care of this myself. _And he was off to the little bathroom across the apartment.

_The lights were dim. Smoke filled the air, gagging Shion and causing him to cough violently. He turned to an angry looking man sitting on a cushioned chair. Shion had tears forming at the edges of his eyes._

_ "Dad! I thought we were going out to eat together today," Shion said, approaching the man._

_ Shion's father snorted. "I lied to get you out of my hair. When have I ever cared enough to take you to someplace fancy?"_

_ "But you promised!" Shion said, tears falling freely now._

_ "Go tell your mother I'm out of vodka for me, will you? Oh and the boys and I will be playing poker here tomorrow night," the man said, blowing off Shion's cries._

_ Shion averted his father's eyes. "You drink too much…"_

_ "What was that you little shit? Say it again! I dare you!" His father stood up, towering over Shion._

_ "No! Get away!" Shion shouted in terror as he turned and started running from him._

"No! No! Get away from me!" Shion screamed, writhing.

Nezumi whipped his head around, toothbrush in mouth from where he had been brushing his teeth. He threw the brush in the sink and spit some of the paste out before dashing into Shion's bedroom, where he had placed the boy after changing him out of the dirtied clothes he had on. Shion was squirming in his bed, whimpering and crying, yelling at someone or something to get the hell away from him. Nezumi crawled on top of the struggling boy and cupped his face in his hands.

"Shion. Shion wake up already, it's just a dream!" Nezumi called.

Shion's whines slowly died down and his eyes fluttered open, glazed over by tears. "Nezumi…"

Nezumi hugged the small boy to him. "Yes, yes. Calm down, I'm here. I won't hurt you. What's wrong? Please tell me."

The younger male's eyes clouded up as if he was dreaming again and he managed to choke out, "Dad…"

"Dad? Did something happen to your father?" Nezumi asked curiously.

Shion shook his head back and forth and pressed Nezumi's hand to his cheek. "Stay."

"Stay? With you in here?"

"Won't you?" Shion stared up at Nezumi with a begging expression.

Nezumi wasn't sure why, but he kissed the boy. Gently though. Very gently and kindly. "Of course."

Once he had settled down next to Shion, the boy immediately curled up against him and fell soundly asleep. Nezumi wrapped his arms tightly around the fragile frame next to him and sighed. He was acting like he actually cared. Did he care? Why would he care? He knew he was curious, at least. Nezumi decided that the next morning, he'd confront the other about these night terrors and hope to learn the cause. He half-feared Shion would get angry and ban him from entering his room (of course Nezumi would never listen. He couldn't stand listening to the boy screaming in terror in the middle of the night). Deciding he didn't care what happened, Nezumi finally shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to Shion.

_Good? Bad? REVIEW. Whatever you do, before you leave this page, I wanna hear from you. It's all I ask for. I'll give you all magic cookies that grant your every wish if you review. So you should do that c:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys, this is just for you, I got my Dad's computer (love you Daddy) just to type for you guys. I'll be in a hurry, so if this chapter seems terrible, just bear with me because my laptop met death yesterday (I knocked it off the couch and it smashed the power button… woops…) Anyway, Here goes nothing._

Shion barely opened his eyes, a harsh light burning them as soon as he did so. _Ugh, morning…_ The boy turned over, trying to ignore the sunlight that poured in through the window next to his bed. Why wouldn't the sun just leave him alone?

_Wait…_

"Shit!" Shion yelled, bolting upright and out of bed, rolling over the slumbering Nezumi in the process.

The older male awoke with a start, practically falling out of the bed as he let out a stream of incoherent words and growled. He took a moment to take in his surroundings before rounding on Shion. "What the hell, Shion!"

"Work! I have work!" Shion babbled as he discarded all of his clothes besides his boxers and became digging hysterically through his work suitcase.

Nezumi sighed a long, exasperated sigh and flopped back down on the bed. "You had me scared to death. Why do you have to work?"

Shion rolled his eyes. "Because, Nezumi, some of us aren't worthless free-loaders just mooching off other people."

Nezumi frowned. "Sheesh, that was harsh. You're never nice to me. Why aren't you nice to me?"

Nezumi's voice sounded like a pleading toddler, causing Shion to smile and laugh a little. "I wonder why." Shion stopped. "Wait wait wait. What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

It was Nezumi's turn to laugh now. "I love how you're just now asking me this."

"I'm serious! What'd you do? Rape me in my sleep?" Shion asked, searching his body for any marks Nezumi might have left.

"Hey now, I am not like that. I'm glad you asked though, because that helped me remember I have something to ask you." Shion turned his head and gave the man a questioning glance. Nezumi continued, "For two nights now I've been woken up by your screams and cries, and being the nice guy I am, I came in and comforted you. You clung to me like life depended on it, by the way. It was so cute. Anywho, I want to know what you dream about at night that haunts you so terribly."

Shion froze and his eyes grew wide. "You… You heard…" Shion covered his face with his hand and started looking a little dizzy.

"Shion?" The boy stumbled forward, only to be caught by Nezumi. "Hey, Shion! What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

Shion shook his head over and over again. "I can't… I can't tell you."

Nezumi felt frustrated. "Why the hell not?"

The boy looked up at Nezumi, looking all too fragile. So fragile, Nezumi was afraid if he let go of him, he'd fall apart right in front of him. Shion began shaking violently, fear glinting in his scarlet eyes. It was obvious the younger male wasn't going to say anything, and Nezumi wasn't about to question him further, seeing the state Shion was in. Quiet sobs began sounding from the boy Nezumi held, and the older male cradled Shion's head against him.

"Hush. I'm sorry. I won't ask again. You have work remember? I'll help you get ready," Nezumi said, helping Shion to his feet.

Shion was still trembling and didn't show any signs of moving on his own, so Nezumi just carried him over to the bed and let him sit there as he dug through the boy's suitcase. Each uniform was in a bag labeled for each day, so it was fairly easy for him to find what Shion's outfit for the day would be. It was… "Leather Day"? Nezumi's eyes widened. _Wow…_ In the bag was a tight, leather vest that looked like it would've never fit Nezumi, even in his younger years. There were some denim shorts, contrasting the leather garment and a load of various leather straps and accessories that confused the male. He could get the vest and the shorts right, but he had no idea whatsoever of where to put the different pieces of the outfit. He decided to let Shion do that part. Bringing the outfit over to Shion, he unzipped the vest and pulled it over the boy's arms, amazed at how well the tiny thing fit Shion. The younger male's eyes remained lifeless the entire time, as if watching something replay in his mind over and over. Nezumi sighed and pulled the shorts over Shion's pale legs (which were hairless… he guessed shaving was a requirement at the restaurant, too. Poor kid). After fastening the extremely short shorts, Nezumi stood up and pressed the leather straps and other such things into Shion's hands.

"Shion, cutie, I'm gonna need you to snap out of this… trance… thing. You have work and you'll get pissed if you miss it and get in trouble with that gross assistant manager," Nezumi said, shaking the boy gently.

Life returned to Shion's eyes and he looked up at Nezumi, staring at the man for a few moments. "Work… Work… Work? Oh.. Oh shit!"

Shion quickly began slipping the accessories over his body in various places- arms, legs, neck. He then ran out the door of his bedroom, forgetting any sort of shoes. Nezumi chuckled. _That's more like it._ Shion came sheepishly walking back to his room to retrieve a pair of black leather boots and then took off out the door again. Nezumi followed and found the boy struggling to get the boots laced up on the couch. The older male rolled his eyes and approached the younger, who was kicking his legs in frustration as he tried lacing one boot and getting the other on.

"Need help?" Nezumi asked, sitting down beside Shion.

"Yes please…"

Nezumi smiled and pulled the boy's leg towards him, causing Shion to fall over on his back. With ease, the man was easily able to slide Shion's foot into the leather boot and lace both of them up. Shion rolled off the couch and stood up, testing out the shoes.

Nezumi stood up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shion's waste, pulling the boy against his body, and whispered in his ear, "I'll drive you, if you want. I can pick you up later…"

Shion tried pushing the arms away from him and gritted his teeth. "No thank you. Please get off me."

The older complied and let loose of Shion, backing off and crossing his arms. "All right, then. Just trying to be nice. I'll be sure to take care of your doggy today, so don't worry. See you… when?"

"I should be back by 6 or 7," Shion answered, "depending on how long Rikiga needs me to stay."

"Then, I'll see you around 6 or 7," Nezumi said, waving at the boy as he grabbed his keys from the counter and opened the door to leave.

"See you…" Shion mumbled.

Shion arrived at his workplace half an hour late, thanks to his prolonged morning routine. Needless to say, Rikiga blew a fuse and practically kicked the boy out on the floor to wait tables. The customers were as perverted and disgusting as ever, but somehow Shion managed to get through like any other day. Around 5 was when things began to change.

A group of nicely-dressed men had entered the restaurant, taking up the long table at one side of the eatery. It wasn't strange to see a group of males come in, in fact, that was _The Rough Diamond's_ most common customers. However, to have a group of five men all dressed in expensive-looking suits enter the place… That was indeed strange. Maybe the fine males had entered the wrong place? Shion knew he was wrong as soon as they requested he wait their tables. They were perverted just like the rest of the customers. Maybe there were no decent people in the world. Maybe Shion was the only innocent one out there. He sighed inwardly as he put on a fake smile and approached the patiently waiting group.

"Hello and welcome! What would you like to drink today? We have the finest selection of alcohol in the-" Shion's overused line was cut off.

"I don't want anything to drink," said one of the men, "I'd like to have a chat with you."

Shion gulped. Was this man some sort of official? Maybe someone had witnessed him almost killing Nezumi and then dragging him back to his car the other night? Maybe… Maybe Nezumi was a mass murderer and framed Shion for all of his gruesome deeds? Shion shuddered at the thought.

"Uhm… If you need, sir, we can talk outside for a few moments. But I'll have to get back to work very quickly," Shion replied, deciding it was best to hear the man out in case he was someone important.

The customer nodded and stood up, leading Shion out of the main entrance and around the corner of the restaurant where the windows stopped. Shion could only think of one thing, _He wants me where no one can see me being taken away… I'm in so much trouble! _Suddenly Shion felt hands grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back. He yelped in surprise and looked at the man who had lead him outside- he was… smirking?

"Wow, how naïve. You followed a suspicious figure outside so easily!" the stranger said, laughing. Shion could hear laughing behind him as well. The whole group had followed them outside.

Shion gritted his teeth and glared at the man in front of him. "What do you want?"

The stranger grinned and removed the sunglasses that had been hiding his face, revealing an ugly set of dull green eyes. Shion gasped. It was a regular customer. But he had never had trouble with this customer before! He was one of the polite ones- of course Shion didn't remember his name. He could care less about names. However, Shion did know his face.

"Why…" Shion asked.

"I'm shocked you didn't notice me watching you so often. You know, the most innocent of people are the ones to be suspicious about. So many idiots have their eyes on you, but they have no idea how to go about getting you. That's because they don't have knowledge. I have knowledge. I know how to get what I want, and you are what I want," the man laughed a disgusting laugh.

Shion tried to pull free of the arms that held him. "That's messed up! Let me go right now! I'll call the cops! There's no way you'll get away with this, you pervert!"

The man put on a mock expression of sadness. "Oh really now? We'll see about that. Bring him to the car, boys."

The group of men behind Shion laughed once again and shoved the poor boy forward, leading him around behind the restaurant where two black cars were parked along the curb. _Oh shit… They're really taking me… I'm really gonna be kidnapped, aren't I? _Shion tried to shout out but he felt a dirty piece of cloth being forced between his teeth and being pulled back, gagging him. He let out some muffled cries, hoping and wishing that someone would hear him. But no one did. Someone from the group opened one of the car's doors and Shion was shoved ruthlessly into the back seat. Shion immediately leapt up and tried to get out of the car, but the door was slammed shut in his face and he could hear the car lock. He turned to see if he could crawl up into the front seat, but the front seat had been separated from the back by black, metal bars. Shion was stuck. There was no way out. For some reason, he found himself wishing Nezumi was there. Not even to rescue him- if only he could hear the man's sarcastic tone again. If only he could hear his calming voice, the one that told him to go back to sleep. The one that told him that he wasn't alone- that everything was okay. If only he could hear Nezumi humming some tune he had never heard of to help him sleep. However, everything wasn't okay and Nezumi's voice wasn't there to calm him. He needed to think rationally. Surely there was a way out of the situation he was in. Shion saw two men climb into the front seats, the driver being his regular customer and the seemingly leader of the group. How did he get into this mess? Maybe he should've waited a little longer for a job, instead of taking the one that was already available to him. It was too late to think that now, though. Shion's hands were thankfully unbound, so he tried searching for hidden buttons, levers, anything to get him out of the car. The vehicle was already moving, but he wouldn't mind bailing out. It wouldn't kill him- hopefully. The boy searched his pocket for his outdated cell phone- it had been taken. _Shit…_ Shion looked up at the two men in the front seat. He could just barely see his phone poking out of the passenger's pocket. The boy racked his brain for an idea- any idea. Anything to get him out of this horrid situation. Then he remembered- he had enough leather straps to cover the Pacific Ocean. The two people in the front seat didn't seem to be paying attention to Shion. They were too busy basking in the glory of capturing one of _The Rough Diamond's_ best employees. Shion smirked as he unbuckled one of his leather arm straps. He pushed the buckle in between the bars that separated the front and back of the car, letting the metal piece drop down above his cell phone. His phone had a little hook-like structure at the top of it where charms and other accessories were supposed to go. Shion gulped and swung the buckle at the hook, missing barely and almost tapping into the man who was obliviously singing along to a hideous song playing on the radio. The boy rolled his eyes and swung again, nudging the worn-out hook and almost getting the buckle inside of it. Shion could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he nudged the buckle into the cell phone clip and began pulling the phone out of the man's pocket, glad that men's jeans were looser than women's. Otherwise, the man would've easily been able to tell something leaving his pocket. Finally freeing the cell of the pocket, Shion pulled it up through the bars swiftly and into his quivering hands. Quickly, he slid over to one side of the car and flipped the phone open, hiding it between his knees. He looked up at the men, who were now singing a duet together, before dialing his home phone number. Wait a minute. Why wasn't he dialing the cops? Why home? Why _Nezumi?_ He decided he didn't care who he called. Cupping the phone in his hand, Shion held it to his ear and heard the other end pick up.

Nezumi's voice. "Hello?"

"Help," Shion's voice was quivering as he whispered the word. "Help me, please." It wasn't like Shion planned to just say a couple words. He had planned out a very informational shortened-version of what had happened to him. He had planned on staying calm and telling Nezumi what the hell was going on. That obviously didn't happen.

"Shion? Shion what's going on? Where are you?" Nezumi asked urgently.

"In… In a car… It looks like we're headed to the west part of town, near the old shoe factory," Shion muttered, trying his hardest to sound calm and collected.

Nezumi let out a low growl. "Stay on the line. Tell me where you're headed exactly."

"I think… A small warehouse. Yeah. We're turning in there. It's by the factory and the run-down apartments. Wait, do you know where this is?" Shion asked, remembering Nezumi was new to the town.

"I'll find out." Nezumi hung up.

Shion felt scared. What if Nezumi got lost? What if Nezumi had no intention of helping at all in the first place? Why should he help Shion? He had no reason to. Shion found himself mouthing the word _please…_ over and over, as if Nezumi could hear him begging.

Nezumi was already out the apartment door and searching the parking lot. He spotted a girl, probably in her twenties, getting out of beat up car, looking like she had an exhausting day at work. Nezumi ran a hand through his hair and tucked a few strands behind his ear before approaching the woman.

"Excuse me, miss," Nezumi said, smiling prettily.

The woman turned around. "What do you-… Oh. My God. Eve? _The _Eve? What are you doing here? Wow, I can't believe this. Can I have your autograph? Maybe a picture?"

Nezumi (or "Eve") bowed courteously. "Why, of course. But I have to ask something in return right now. You see… I'm stranded…"

And within a few minutes, Nezumi was inside the woman's car and taking off down the road, directions to the shoe factory scrawled on a little piece of paper. The man smirked. Being a celebrity had so many perks. The factory seemed to be on the complete opposite side of town, but the directions were written flawlessly, guiding Nezumi on a straight route to his destination. As he sped through the west side of town, he couldn't help but be repulsed by the dilapidated buildings that littered the area and the sickening people that sat along the streets, calling out whenever Nezumi drove by. Finally, the giant ruins of a factory came into view and Nezumi looked around for the little warehouse that Shion had described over the phone. He saw the building almost immediately and he quickly pulled into the little lot in front of it, skidding to a halt by two suspicious looking black cars. _Shion…_ Nezumi jumped out of the car and dashed for the door that had a _Keep Out_ sign nailed to it. Ignoring the sign, Nezumi slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. He let out a choked cry when he saw what was inside.

Shion was curled up on the floor, gagged and bound, surrounded by a group of five men, contemplating on what to do next. He watched as one (most likely the leader) grabbed Shion's hair and pulled the boy up to meet his gaze. The man had a disgusting smile plastered on his face and tears were welling up in Shion's eyes as he glared defiantly back at the stranger. Nezumi clenched his fists.

Inside the building, Shion couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had been bound with crude rope and thrown on the warehouse floor as the group of males decided what to do with him. None of the options sounded good. Each one made Shion cringe and let out a mangled cry, muffled by the gag he wore.

"Why don't we ask him," Shion's regular customer had suggested as he yanked Shion upright by his hair. "What should we do with you first? There's so many options. The rumors say you're a virgin… I want to know if that's true."

The man pulled the gag from Shion's mouth and Shion coughed. "Let me go…"

The stranger laughed and pulled the boy close enough to his face so that Shion could smell the man's gross breath. "That's not an option. Look at the outfit you're wearing… It's as if you're waiting for me to take you. You're begging me to fuck you, and I'll be happy to comply."

Shion's eyes widened and he felt hot tears starting to well up in his eyes as he struggled against the ropes that bound him. "No! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Oh, feisty, huh? We'll you're not that intimidating, sadly…"

Suddenly a groan emitted from one of the men standing nearby and he fell forward. The man holding onto Shion looked around with a confused expression.

"What was that?" he asked.

Another person fell, blood oozing from his head. Another quickly followed. Only two men were left. Shion watched in awe, wondering what was going on himself. A shape stepped out of the shadows, causing Shion to almost cry out in joy. Nezumi.

"Oi, what's this here? Why do you have my lover tied up like this?" Nezumi said, showing off the broken metal bar he was holding.

Shion's customer dropped him and stood up, feigning innocence. "Now, now. We found him here! He was curled up so pitifully in here, we couldn't leave him be. Is he yours?"

"You bet your ass he is," Nezumi said, swiftly throwing the bar he was holding at the customer's last follower and knocking him out.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" the man started to get angry as he took a step towards Nezumi.

"Get the fuck away from Shion and come here so I can break your neck," Nezumi growled, clenching his fists.

The man smirked and barreled towards Nezumi. "Have it your way!"

Nezumi stepped to the side, dodging the man with ease and dealt a swift punch the side of the man's head, knocking him over. The stranger groaned and looked up at Nezumi with pleading eyes, opening his mouth to say something. Not giving him a chance to speak, Nezumi knelt down and punched the guy so hard, Shion heard his nose crack and the man passed out. Nezumi stood up and walked towards the trembling Shion, who was sitting and watching in horror.

"Sorry you had to see that," Nezumi said bending down to untie Shion.

Shion jumped back. "No!"

Nezumi's eyes grew wide with shock. "Shion… I'm trying to help you."

"O-oh… Yeah…" Shion hesitantly said, turning so that Nezumi could untie the ropes around his wrists.

Nezumi felt a stab at his chest when he saw how hesitant Shion was to let him near. He was hurt. But why? Why did he even save Shion in the first place? Why did he care that Shion was like this? The normal Nezumi would be taking advantage of this situation, not being gentle like he was now. Why was he acting so different towards the boy? What made him act so strangely? Nezumi felt extremely frustrated with himself.

"Come on. I borrowed some lady's car and I have to get it back to her," Nezumi said, pulling Shion up off the floor.

"Y-yeah… Okay."

Nezumi looked back at the boy, who was staring at the ground as if he was scared to look at Nezumi. The older male clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled Shion into his arms, planting his lips onto Shion's. The younger struggled for just a brief second, but seemed to decide against it. It wasn't as if Nezumi was trying to take advantage of him. The kiss was a comforting one. But why? Was Nezumi toying with him? Of course he was. But maybe Shion was okay with that. He knew the man would probably leave someday unannounced, but whatever. If Nezumi was going to use him, he would use Nezumi, and when the time came that they separated, Shion wouldn't care. He knew it would happen, so he prepared himself. But why, even though he was certain Nezumi would leave someday, why did he feel so pained?

_Soooo, some fluffles yeah. I was contemplating the idea of a cliffhanger, but I HATE those, and I figured you guys would be upset with me if I did that… Therefore, I finished it for you, my dears. Yes, all for you my delectable little cupcakes. So since I was kind enough not to do a cliffhanger, you guys should review :D Yes? Yes. Review, and life will be free of cliffhangers (until I decide to put in a cliffhanger. Hey, I'm unpredictable. Sometimes I feel like being mean. Eh). If you don't review, I will put SO MANY CLIFFHANGERS. Maybe even the ultimate cliffhanger. *gasp* you don't mean… Just kidding I wouldn't quit writing. But seriously. REVIEW._


	5. Chapter 5

_So I'm using a different laptop :D Just for you guys, I always find a way to write a new chapter. And also I have to do some online course stuff sooo… I'm kind of not doing course work, and instead I'm writing this here chapter. So I'll try my best, enjoy, my little songbirds! And I apologize deeply since I took over a week to update D: I told myself I'd definitely update at least once a week, but I failed… Forgive me?_

Nezumi awoke the next morning with a groan. After returning the car he had borrowed from an overly-excited woman, she was practically crawling all over him. He ended up giving her a picture, an autograph, and even a lock of his hair. He then just had to go to her apartment and sit to drink a cup of tea and talk about useless things… like politics. Nezumi hated politics. Politics couldn't touch his world- the world of a celebrity. He finally got out of her place around one in the morning and returned to apartment 202 to find Shion curled up on the sofa sleeping like a baby. After returning Shion to his own bedroom Nezumi fell asleep next to the younger male.

Nezumi turned over, avoiding the sun and trying to go back to sleep. However, his eyes shot open when he heard another person breathing quietly next to him. _Seriously? Not again. He's really going to be late this time._

The man crawled on top of Shion on all fours and leaned down to whisper, "Hey, cutie, you're going to be late."

Shion didn't budge, but replied, "No work for a week."

"Huh?"

"No work for a week. I called Rikiga and blew up on him last night while you were with your number one fan. He said I get a week off. Seven days of rest. Now let me rest," Shion said burying his face in the pillow.

Nezumi smirked and lowered his mouth to Shion's neck as he muttered, "But I don't want to let you rest… That's no fun…"

Shion's eyes shot open and he shuddered. "G-get away from me. I'm tired."

"But Shionnn," Nezumi's voice turned into a whine.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Shion narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine! I'm up! Now get off me."

Nezumi rolled off of Shion and got to his feet, stretching and yawning. "You can't expect to sleep in when you have a house guest, right?"

"Well I was hoping since I took you in out of the kindness of my heart, you would return the favor by letting me sleep in," Shion said, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Nezumi made his way over to the other side of the bed next to Shion. "I am being kind. I'm not letting you sleep the day away. You have to eat sometime. Sometimes I'm worried you're anorexic or something."

Shion rolled his eyes. "I am most certainly not anorexic. I just don't have enough time nor money to cook decent meals. If you would cook for me and find a way to pay for it, I'd eat enough to feed twenty people, otherwise, I can't eat that much."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll cook for you," Nezumi said, smiling, "since I am a celebrity. You should see my bank account."

Shion stood up and glared at Nezumi. "You mean this whole time you've been mooching off me you could've been helping me out with your shit load of money?"

"More or less."

"I hate you."

"You most certainly do not. Now come on, I'll make some coffee and see what we have to cook," Nezumi said, heading towards the kitchen.

Shion followed the older male, grumbling, "We? You make it sound like we're some married couple or something."

Nezumi quickly found that Shion was right. He really didn't have the money for a lot of food. The kitchen only contained the necessities. Bread, eggs, peanut butter, and a few things here and there in the refrigerator as well as a bag of potato chips that had been sitting on the counter far past their expiration date. The man let out a deep sigh and turned to Shion.

"Let's go."

Shion rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Go where?"

"To the store. We're going to go shopping," Nezumi said, pulling back his hair and twisting it up in his signature ponytail. "Get dressed."

"I don't have that kind of money!" Shion argued.

"Well I do, and I want to pay you back. Now get dressed!" Nezumi commanded.

Shion complied and wandered off to his bedroom, mumbling curses under his breath. Why did he have to get up so early on his day off to go shopping? Slamming his bedroom door closed, Shion made his way over to the dresser that was covered in dirty clothes that he had neglected to take to the Laundromat for so long. He decided today he would take them to wash before him and Nezumi went shopping. Shion jerked one of the drawers open and yanked out a plain red t-shirt that looked like it would barely fit him. After removing his nightshirt, Shion pulled on the shirt that hugged his body. He then grabbed a pair of jeans and a belt from on top of his dresser and replaced his loose-fitting pajama pants with them. Shion sighed and ran a comb through his hair before leaving his room.

Outside in the living room, Nezumi rested on the couch waiting for Shion to get out of his room. Upon hearing the boy's door open, he turned and started to get up but stopped, jaw dropping. Shion had on a tight red shirt and jeans that rested low on his hip, held up barely by a black silver-studded belt. Nezumi eyed the sliver of skin showing between the boy's shirt and jeans, revealing his smooth, perfect, pale skin.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Nezumi asked, eyes glued to the boy.

Shion looked at the man curiously. "What do you mean? I'm wearing clothes."

"Are you _trying_ to seduce me?" The older male stood up and slowly walked towards Shion.

"I don't know what you mean," Shion said, shaking his head.

Nezumi grabbed the collar of Shion's shirt and pulled him forward so there faces were just inches apart. "I asked… What are you wearing? You're going to garner lots of attention in that get-up, and I'm not going to rescue your sorry ass."

"Wh…What the fuck?" Shion averted his gaze, turning a bright shade of pink. "I didn't ask you to rescue me. There's nothing wrong with my outfit- and who gives you the right to insult me like that?"

The older male let out a low growl and leaned in even closer to Shion. "You're testing my patience. Don't make such a face or I'll take you right here and now."

Shion tried pushing Nezumi away, quickly stepping back only to have the other male's arm wrap around his waist. "Get away from me, Nezumi. Stop screwing around!"

Nezumi ignored the boy's protests and pulled him closer so that their body's touched. The man leaned down and began planting kisses on Shion's neck as his hand slid down over Shion's ass and gripped it harshly, making the younger male gasp. Shion struggled as best he could, trying to resist Nezumi's advances.

"Stop!" Shion gasped as he felt Nezumi bite at a spot on his neck.

Nezumi stopped for a second and mumbled. "Mm.. Only if you answer something…"

Shion felt Nezumi continue licking and biting at his neck, no doubt leaving a sizeable mark. "Ahh.. Wh.. What?"

The older male smirked. "You're a whore aren't you?"

Shion felt like he had just got shot. It hurt. A lot. "What?"

"You go around looking like this, you work at a place like that… Everything about you screams 'fuck me'," Nezumi said, frowning suddenly and halting his kisses.

"How dare you."

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. "What? I must be right. Look at y-"

_SLAP_

The man put a hand to his burning cheek that had just been slapped brutally by Shion, who was glaring angrily at Nezumi. "Shion…"

"How dare you say that! I would never do such… such… terrible things… Why would you say that about me?" Shion looked up at the older male with a genuinely hurt expression.

Nezumi's eyes widened and he felt guilt washing over him. "Hey… I was just- I was just kidding. Shit…"

Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to hurt Shion so much? Was it fun? What was his issue? Did he like seeing the boy sad and in pain? Of course not. He felt awful. Nezumi didn't mean to do such idiotic things- he didn't mean to say things that caused Shion so much pain. But why did he care anyway?

"You can be such an asshole, Nezumi. For your fucking information, I'm a fucking _virgin,"_ Shion said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Nezumi gaped. What did he just say? Wow he really was an asshole.

"Shion I'm sorry. Please just… forget what I said. I was being a moron. I didn't mean it, seriously," Nezumi said in a pathetic attempt to apologize.

Shion turned his head away from the man, letting his hair drape over his eyes, trying to hide his tears. "You… Why…."

"Why what?" Nezumi asked curiously.

"Why do you act like I'm so despicable, but then turn around and act like you care? You confuse me. You hurt me. But why…" _Why did he feel like this? Like Nezumi was someone… special. What was he feeling?_

The older male wrapped his arms around Shion, pulling him into an embrace. "Forgive me. You're not despicable. There's nothing wrong with you, I'm just a jerk. I get confused sometimes, too. Just… bear with me."

"You're so selfish. Asking me to bear with your rudeness. You're lucky I'm nice…" Shion said, allowing his head to rest comfortably against Nezumi's chest.

Nezumi sighed, planting a kiss on Shion's head. "I'm very selfish. Sorry about that."

Shion mumbled some things the man couldn't hear and gently pushed away from Nezumi. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be borrowing some of your clothes again, if that's okay," Nezumi said, walking towards the younger's room.

"No problem. I have a lot of bigger stuff in the bottom drawers that would fit you better. I'll be waiting out here," Shion responded, heading over to the couch and sitting down heavily on it, causing a dust cloud to appear.

Once Shion heard Nezumi leave the room and his bedroom door slam, he let the tears he'd been holding back flow from his eyes. Why was he crying? Did it really hurt him that bad that Nezumi had called him a whore? It did… It hurt immensely. Shion felt his stomach twist in knots when he heard the older male utter those words. He felt as if Nezumi had punched him in the gut. Oh great, now Shion was acting like some overly-emotional teenage chick. Just the thought of how much Nezumi's words affected him made him shudder. Everything that was said by the man held so much power over Shion, and he hated it. Why couldn't he just not care like Nezumi? Nezumi surely didn't care. He said such terrible things all the time. He was just toying with Shion. Yet, Shion went with it. He let Nezumi stay at his home. He allowed Nezumi to do the things he did. Why?

"Okay, I'm ready!" Nezumi called from the bedroom as he opened the door.

Shion hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. "Took you long enough. Let's go."

Nezumi pranced merrily past Shion, saying with an excited voice, "Can we go to the toy store, Papa?"

The younger male clicked his tongue in agitation as he fastened Light's cage shut and headed for the door. "Papa? You're the old man here."

"Hey now, I take offense to that," Nezumi said, waiting beside the door for Shion.

Shion swept past the older and headed down the steps to the parking lot. "You think I care?"

"You can be so harsh sometimes," the man responded.

"I try."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and followed the younger down the stairs to the lot where Shion's little car sat. After they both were in the car, Shion in the driver's seat, Nezumi immediately put on his seatbelt before Shion had a chance to throw the car in reverse and get turned around. Finally taking off onto the road, Nezumi began fiddling with anything in sight. Manuals in the glove box, air freshener, Shion's cell phone, Shion's wallet, Shion's receipts, Shion's _hair._ This annoyed the living shit out of the boy, obviously, and he slapped the older male's hand away.

"Can you calm down for five fucking seconds?" Shion questioned angrily.

Nezumi smiled sweetly. "I am calm. Hey isn't that the mall right there?"

Shion slammed on the breaks, swerving into the turn lane and muttering a stream of curse words. Nezumi's seatbelt saved him from slamming his head off the dash this time. The younger male pulled into a parking space in the back of the lot, causing a questioning look from Nezumi.

"What?" Shion asked, wondering why Nezumi was staring at him so curiously.

"Why are you parking in the back?" the man asked finally.

Shion huffed and got out of the car, snatching his wallet and keys. "It's too much of a hassle to fight for a front space."

Nezumi unbuckled and exited the car as well. "You're strange." The man then flashed a card in the air, smiling. "Anyway, where to first? I have my card right here, and my account is full of money."

"I can buy for myself…" Shion muttered.

"Buy what, a pair of sunglasses, maybe?" Nezumi said, smirking, "no. I'll buy."

"I hate you…"

"You do not."

The mall was the usual. Full of shoppers, mainly high-schoolers and families. Nothing eventful ever happens at the mall, which was why Shion rarely went there at all. Nezumi seemed to be having a great deal of fun picking out clothes for Shion, which amused the boy. Nothing special happened, however, except Shion getting a trunk-full of new clothing. Nezumi said it didn't even put a dent in his bank account, which suited Shion just fine. If the man was willing to spend money so freely, so be it. The grocery store next to the mall was equally crowded and it took the two forever to figure out what food items they needed to buy. Nezumi seemed to be educated in the field of cooking, surprisingly, as he picked out items Shion would never have even thought of. Most of the things he picked out were ingredients rather than frozen food stuffs.

Once the two males were ready to collapse (around 7 o'clock), they finally halted their shopping. Shion got pissed because they weren't able to take the clothes to wash since it was too late, so Nezumi offered to drive home. It took awhile to get all of the day's purchases shoved in the little Honda's trunk, but they managed to get the majority in there and the rest of the bags were pushed into the back seat. Finally, they rushed back to the apartment, Shion urging Nezumi to drive faster because his precious dog was starving to death at home.

"Jeez, Shion! Calm your tits, your dog is fine!" Nezumi shouted.

Shion grumbled, "So you say."

"Look, there's the apartment, so keep your pants on."

Nezumi pulled into a parking space carefully and twisted the key to turn off the car. Shion was already out the door and grabbing bags. Sighing, Nezumi got out of the car, too and began gathering bags in his arms. The younger male had gotten the majority of the bags, somehow, and was already headed up the staircase forgetting Nezumi was in possession of the key. Nezumi knew the boy realized this as he heard Shion's voice call out his name. Nezumi locked the car after shutting the doors and the trunk and went up the stairs after Shion. The younger was waiting impatiently beside the door, tapping his foot. As soon as Nezumi had unlocked the door, the boy was inside, unlatching Light's cage and filling her food bowl to the brim.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Nezumi called over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom.

"That's fine. I'm just going to go to bed," Shion replied, petting Light's head tenderly.

Nezumi grabbed a towel from the little closet by the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Shion stripped off his clothes, throwing them onto the couch and headed towards his bedroom to get into his night clothes and sleep.

The shower warmed Nezumi, and the man sighed happily. The outside air wasn't exactly warm, since it was fall now. He faced the stream of water with his eyes closed, letting the liquid flow over his face and roll down his body. Nezumi stood there for a few minutes before proceeding to shampoo his hair and clean off. He stopped, though, since he heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Shion? I'm still in the shower," Nezumi shouted over the sound of the shower.

The door opened, despite Nezumi's words. Shion stepped in and wordlessly approached the shower. Nezumi swallowed hard.

"What are you doing?" the man questioned.

Nothing.

"Shion?"

The shower curtain flew open and Nezumi cried out in shock. What was the boy trying to do? Was he angry enough to attack Nezumi while he was _showering? _But they hadn't fought since that morning… That was when Nezumi noticed the clouded look in Shion's eyes. The boy wasn't awake. He was dreaming.

"Hurts… Dad…" Shion muttered, falling forward only to be caught by Nezumi.

"Shion wake up. I'm naked and you're super vulnerable right now- don't provoke me further," Nezumi said hesitantly.

The shower water soaked Shion's clothes and hair as the boy clung to Nezumi and trembled. "Help. Please…"

Nezumi sucked in a shaky breath and stepped out of the shower, supporting Shion as he turned off the water. The man grabbed a towel and half-heartedly wrapped it around his waist before leading Shion out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. Shion muttered incoherent things under his breath, dragging his feet as he walked with Nezumi. Finally making it to the bedroom, Nezumi laid Shion down on the bed and walked over to the dresser to grab a two pairs of boxers. After slipping one pair on, Nezumi climbed into bed next to Shion, who's eyes were still open yet lifeless. He stripped the wet clothes off of the boy's body and replaced them with the dry pair of boxers. The man then got on all fours over the boy.

"Shion."

No answer.

"Hey, Shion."

Still no answer.

Nezumi gritted his teeth in annoyance and leaned down to press his lips lightly to Shion's. The boy flinched slightly and blinked, but stayed still. Nezumi deepened the kiss, prying open Shion's mouth to allow his tongue to roam the cavern. He felt Shion stir beneath him as he pressed closer to the boy. Nezumi continued his kiss, wildly exploring every part of Shion's mouth as he grabbed the boy's wrists and held them down on the bed. Shion finally began to wake up. The boy's eyes widened and he let out a muffled cry as he struggled against Nezumi's grasp. His cries turned to small moans of pleasure as Nezumi slid his knee up in between Shion's legs to nudge his cock. Nezumi stopped his kiss momentarily, breathing heavily. His lungs felt like there were going to burst.

"Nezumi…" Shion breathed, "What are you doing?"

Nezumi let his lips hover a mere centimeter from Shion's as he muttered, "You wouldn't wake up."

"Wake… up… aahhnnn," Shion gasped out as Nezumi's hand released his wrist and slid down over his growing erection.

The older male lowered his head so that his lips came close to Shion's ear. "Shion… You said you were a virgin?"

Shion felt his face grow hot. "M-maybe…"

"Mm…. Tell me," Nezumi commanded in a low voice, biting at the boy's ear lobe and continuing to caress the younger's clothed member.

Shion moaned softly, not even trying to resist. "Y-yes…"

"Let me change that," Nezumi whispered, switching his weight to his knees and sliding his other hand over Shion's bare chest.

"No.. Ah- Nezumi don't!" The boy cried out weakly, grabbing the man's shoulders and half-heartedly trying to push him away.

Nezumi smirked. "You'll have to fight harder than that to push me off of you."

The older male pulled on the elastic of the boxers he had just put on the younger, sliding them down slowly to reveal Shion's erect dick. Shion covered his face with his arm, trying to hide the blush there.

"D-don't…" Shion mumbled.

Nezumi ignored the boy's meek protests and pulled the boxers off of Shion completely. He licked his lips and moved downward to let his mouth hover above the younger male's erection. Nezumi held the boy's legs apart and ran his tongue over the cock in front of him, eliciting a small whimper from Shion. Happy with this response, Nezumi continued to kiss the tip, brushing his tongue over it sloppily before pushing the member into his mouth slowly, causing Shion to moan and arch his back. Nezumi suddenly swallowed the cock whole, letting it slam into the back of his throat. Shion cried out and bucked his hips involuntarily. Nezumi slid the cock in and out of his throat quickly, knowing Shion was on edge. Finally, the boy came, panting as his seed shot into Nezumi's awaiting mouth. Nezumi pulled back and swallowed some of the sweet liquid, letting the rest drizzle down out of his mouth. The cum rolled down and over the boy's entrance and Nezumi crawled over the boy once more to kiss him.

Nezumi placed three fingers by Shion's mouth. "Suck."

Shion was about to protest, but decided against it. The boy took the fingers in his mouth and slid his warm tongue over them, coating them thickly in his saliva. Nezumi felt his dick growing harder by the second, and he soon discarded the boxers he had put on since there were restricting him. He pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth and replaced them with his own tongue, kissing Shion fiercely and letting their tongues dance sloppily. Nezumi pressed his first finger against Shion's entrance, and the boy seemed distracted by the kiss. Slowly, Nezumi pushed his finger in the tight hole, causing Shion to flinch and break the kiss.

Nezumi planted small kisses on the younger male's neck. "Relax. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Ah… No…"

Shion's cries of slight pain turned back into pleasure momentarily and Nezumi pushed his finger all the way in, thrusting it in and back out experimentally. Deciding Shion was ready, he pressed a second finger in next to the first, causing Shion to squirm uncomfortably. The older male went through the same process of letting Shion adjust and then he started to add a third finger.

"Ahh! N-Nezumi! It… Hurts…" Shion whined, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

The man kissed Shion tenderly and muttered soothingly. "Sshh… It'll get better. Just relax."

Nezumi forced the third finger in and Shion bit back a sob as Nezumi began using his other hand to cover his dick in Shion's previous cum that still soaked the boy's lower half. The older male finally got his fingers all the way in, and Shion's moans became mixed responses of pain and pleasure. Slowly, Nezumi began thrusting his fingers in and out of Shion, gaining speed once Shion looked comfortable with the actions. Nezumi wasn't sure why he was being so gentle. Maybe it was because it'd just be a nuisance if Shion was in so much pain that he'd push Nezumi away. After all, it was just sex. Nezumi was even lucky enough to find a virgin, and Shion wasn't really resisting. Probably because he wasn't fully aware of his actions- he had just woken up from a dream state after all. Oh well- Nezumi didn't care, right? Shion was just a toy. The man snapped back to reality when he heard Shion practically scream in pleasure. He had nudged the boy's bundle of nerves, causing an immense wave of pleasure to wash over Shion. Nezumi removed his fingers and positioned himself outside of Shion's entrance, flinging the boy's legs over his shoulders. He nudged at the hole as if asking Shion permission. The boy laid still, panting for a few moments, staring at Nezumi with clouded and lustful eyes before nodding. Nezumi started pushing inside Shion, and the younger male gripped the sheets causing his knuckles to turn white. The man didn't stop until he was fully inside Shion, then he waited patiently. It took all his willpower not to start fucking the boy mercilessly, but he was able to stay still.

"Sh-shit… Shion?" Nezumi looked at the boy questioningly as he clenched his teeth.

Shion had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, feeling the pain die down. "I'm okay…"

That was all Nezumi needed. He pulled almost all the way out of the boy before slamming back in, causing Shion to gasp and moan. Nezumi continued to thrust into Shion, moaning in pleasure as he felt the younger male's tight walls squeezing his cock. He aimed at where he believed the boy's prostate was, and eventually was awarded with Shion arching and screaming out his name. Nezumi smirked and kept thrusting in the boy at that angle, nailing the spot every time. Shion let out a small mewl and pushed down on the man's cock, meeting every thrust, desperate for the pleasure that hit him every time his nerves were nudged. Shion threw back his head and his eyes glazed over in utter ecstasy. Nezumi's thrusts became ragged and faster as he came closer to the edge.

"N-Nezumi… More… Please… Nnn ahh!" Shion begged, moaning loudly.

The man panted as he responded, "F..fuck… Shion I'm gonna come…"

Shion's breath hitched as he came, his muscles clenching as he screamed in pleasure, calling out Nezumi's name. Nezumi was sent over the edge when he felt the boy's walls squeezing around him. He slammed into Shion once more as he came inside the younger male. Nezumi collapsed on top of Shion, pulling out of the boy. The two stayed still, panting wordlessly for a few minutes before Nezumi rolled off of Shion. Without a word, Shion had already drifted off to sleep. Nezumi felt exhaustion overtake him as he followed soon after.

Shion saw a bright light. It was blinding. It stung his eyes and caused him to squint. The light died down and he finally saw Nezumi staring blankly at him.

"Nezumi?" Shion questioned curiously.

The man didn't respond. Shion rolled his eyes, annoyed since he was ignored. Why was the older male ignoring him?

Finally Nezumi spoke. "You're so stupid. I can't believe you actually _like_ me. You do know you're just a toy to me, right?" The man smirked.

Shion's face turned a bright red. "I don't like you! And I know… I know I mean nothing to you. I don't care."

"You do care. You're a terrible liar," Nezumi retorted.

Then, the older male faded away, leaving Shion alone. Shion collapsed to his knees, letting tears stream from his eyes. Why did it have to be like this? Why did he let himself be used so easily? Why did he let himself be tricked? Surely he didn't like Nezumi. He was fully aware that he meant nothing to the man- but why did this happen? When did these feelings start developing? Was it when they first met? He didn't know. Shion could feel his heart breaking in two. He wanted to stay on the ground and never get up. Why did he let himself feel these things when he knew they would just cause him pain? Nezumi never once cared for him. His own stupidity allowed him to start liking such a heartless man. Shion sobbed uncontrollably, feeling as if his whole life had been torn in two. He was so naïve. So utterly stupid. Shion's dream slowly faded out and he slept through the rest of the night in unforgiving darkness.

_ So I felt like I wanted them to have sex. And I didn't want the whole story to be like "WHEN THEY GONNA HAVE SMEX?" I decided to get that part out of the way. Next chapter we'll see some more story development- this fic is moving really slow for me. Lots of fillers I guess.. I hate fillers. Anywho, on with the main storyline! (Hopefully this story's going to end up being pretty long… so ENCOURAGE ME. Reviews help me write, seriously :D) REVIEWS PLEASE. They make me feel pretty._


	6. Chapter 6

_ Wassup guys :D You are the best my dears, you know that? I got four reviews, FOUR within the time that I went to sleep and woke up. I check my mail and I'm like WHOA. I love you guys. You have my eternal dedication. In other words, we are now all married. What state is it that is fine with polygamy? We're all going to have to go there. I'll get a large mansion and we can have little babies. Or not. That's up to you darlings. Anywho here is your reward, because I'm going on vacation for the next five days and I didn't want to go over my week limit again! ENJOY_

Shion groaned. Why was he in so much pain? It hurt to move. It hurt to even lay in bed. What the hell could have happen- Oh. Memories came swarming back to him from the night before, causing his face to turn red. Shion buried his face in his pillow and sighed. He had been fully awake. As soon as Nezumi kissed him, he had snapped out of his dream-state. Shion just went along with it. Why? Holy shit. He wasn't a virgin anymore. Shion bolted up at this thought, his eyes widened in horror. He lost his virginity… to Nezumi?

"Fuck…" Shion muttered under his breath.

He suddenly felt something nudge his side. Looking over, he saw Nezumi rolled over next to him tangled in the blankets. Shion chuckled. It wasn't every day he got to see the man so childish and innocent looking. Of course, he knew different. Nezumi was the devil in disguise. Shion shuddered and decided to wake Nezumi, considering he didn't feel up to walking, but he needed some sort of pain reliever. The younger male cautiously poked Nezumi's shoulder a few times, watching as the man mumbled something and curled up in a ball.

Shion nudged the older once again, whispering, "Uhmm… Nezumi?"

As soon as the name left his mouth, Shion felt arms slip around his waist and pull him down on the bed, causing the boy to wince. Nezumi's lips found Shion's neck as the man trailed kisses across Shion's collarbone and up to his jaw line.

"Good morning, Shion," Nezumi growled lowly as he slightly bit down on the younger's neck.

Shion let out a short gasp and tried to push the man away. "Ah! Get… Get off me! I'm hurt!"

Nezumi's face suddenly adopted a worried look as he sat up and looked down at Shion. "What? You're hurt? Where? Do we need to see a doctor?"

"Yes I'm hurt! You hurt me! My ass is killing me! Just get me some medicine from the kitchen counter," Shion said with an annoyed tone.

Nezumi chuckled and hugged the boy. "I was worried. I'll get you some meds, cutie, just wait here."

Shion mumbled something quietly as Nezumi rolled off the bed and wandered into the kitchen. It was at that moment Shion realized the man was naked. Shion's face turned a deep shade of red as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nezumi.

"Put some clothes on!" Shion shouted, curling back up on the bed and hiding in the blankets.

Nezumi smirked winningly and shouted back, "Says you!"

Looking down, Shion realized he too was lacking any sort of clothing. Well, it was to be expected. They _did _just fall asleep immediately after… that. Shion squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a shaky breath. How the hell did it end up like this? He let himself be taken by some stranger who claimed to be a celebrity. Nezumi was going to leave now, probably. After all, he achieved his goal. Shion was just a plaything. He knew that all along, yet last night he let himself get swept away in the illusion that Nezumi actually cared. Maybe he even thought Nezumi liked him; but that was impossible. Nezumi was a model. Nezumi was an actor. Nezumi was rich and famous. Shion was… poor and living in an apartment, trying to scrape up funds to go to college since his parents weren't any better off than he was. There was no way that two people that lived that differently could be together. Did he want them to be together? Shion thought about this. Shion had thought about this for awhile now. Had he fallen for Nezumi? If so… why? Why did he let it happen? He didn't know why. However, he did know now he loved Nezumi, and there was nothing he could do about it. Every time he told himself that it wasn't logical, his feelings didn't change. He still felt an ache in his heart when he saw the man. Shion always felt sick when he thought of Nezumi. Just thinking of him made him remember how he felt about him, and when he thought about how he felt about him he thought about how Nezumi was destined to leave. Did celebrities do this a lot? Toy with people's hearts? Shion felt a sting in his eyes that brought him back to reality. Tears were streaming down his face, making the bed damp beneath him. He tried his best to stop the flow, but it was impossible. Deciding he didn't care anymore, he sat up and cried. Cried like a baby. His tears blinded him and he sobbed, balling his hands into tight fists. He ignored the pain that shot through him as his nails dug into his palm, even after he felt a warm liquid seeping from his hand.

"Shion I found- Shion?" Nezumi dropped the medicine bottle he was holding and ran to the boy's side, grabbing Shion and pulling him into an embrace.

Shion continued crying as Nezumi's hand brushed over his white locks of hair comfortingly. "I… I hate you…"

Nezumi felt a pain in his chest once Shion muttered those words. "What? What's wrong?"

The younger male gritted his teeth and looked up at Nezumi for a moment before lunging at the man and kissing him fiercely. All of his emotions poured out in that one brief connection- his confusion, his anger, and his love. Nezumi felt as if fire was engulfing him.

After pulling back he spoke angrily, "Why? Is this fun for you? Is it fun for you to mess with me? I'm a mess because of you, and I didn't even want it this way! When did this happen? Why am I like this?"

Nezumi was at a loss for words. His grip loosened on the boy as he said hoarsely, "What do you mean?"

"I love you! It's your fault I'm like this! You're going to leave me, I know you are. I knew you would. I always knew it! But you still made me fall for you. You just had to torture me, didn't you?" Shion cried as a fresh surge of tears poured from his scarlet eyes.

Nezumi gaped. What? Shion loved him? This wasn't supposed to happen. Or maybe it was? Maybe that was what Nezumi was shooting for, but was it to mess with Shion or because he loved Shion back? He wasn't sure. He really wasn't sure. At least, he thought he wasn't sure. His thoughts were jumbled. Nezumi shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It wasn't fair to Shion that he was confused at the time the boy needed him most. He tried to sort out what he was thinking. Then it hit him. Was this what it felt like to finally realize your feelings? It felt refreshing. He had finally understood.

Nezumi cradled the younger's head against his chest and rested his chin on top of Shion's head. "No. I didn't want to torture you. Maybe that's what I had originally planned, because I'm a jerk, but things changed when you brought me to your house. I was confused. I kept denying everything- I kept thinking I was just toying with you, so it was okay, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I'm sorry for not realizing this earlier. I'm sorry you had to fall in love with a person like me, but please believe me… I love you too. Every time I hear you screaming in terror and crying at night, I cringe and try so hard to comfort you. It kills me to see you in such a state. It kills me to see you crying right now, because you think I'll leave you. I won't, though. I won't leave the one person I've ever loved."

"Liar… You'll leave me. I know it. But I won't let you," Shion muttered softly, his tears finally stopping as he clung to Nezumi desperately.

Nezumi smiled and began humming softly. It was the same tune he had used to calm Shion the first night he had a nightmare. Shion listened intently. He loved Nezumi's voice. It was so wonderful. It cleared his small headache that had started developing. He shut his eyes slowly, letting Nezumi's song seep into him.

After feeling Shion relax in his arms, Nezumi slid his hand under the boy's chin and tilted his head upwards. "Keep me locked up here if you're so afraid I'll leave, but I swear to you I'd never leave you."

Shion nodded and stared into Nezumi's silver eyes. They seemed to pull him in even more. He never wanted this moment to pass. Finally, his confusion was starting to clear. Finally, he could feel… happy. Nezumi leaned in and kissed Shion lightly- sweetly. Their eyes fluttered closed and Shion deepened the kiss, lifting his arms to wrap around Nezumi's neck. Nezumi's arms found a place around the boy's waist, pulling him closer as he dragged his tongue across Shion's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Shion quickly obliged and they lovingly tangled their heated muscles together, all of their emotions pouring forward. Shion moaned softly into the kiss as Nezumi moved his tongue more fiercely against his own. Finally breaking the passionate lip-lock to breathe, the two pressed their foreheads together panting lightly.

"We should get dressed," Nezumi said, kissing Shion quickly again before releasing him and getting out of bed.

Shion, flustered as ever, nodded in agreement. "Can you hand me that medicine you brought me?"

Nezumi smiled and laughed slightly before picking up the medicine and handing it to Shion. Shion removed two pills and swallowed them, not caring to use water to wash them down. Nezumi threw Shion some clothing and he gathered up an outfit for himself. The two got dressed in silence and when they were finally fully clothed, Nezumi stretched and yawned. As for Shion, he had stayed on the bed the entire time he was getting dressed, scared to stand up due to the pain in his backside. Nezumi watched, amused by the boy's actions. When Shion finally started to stand, he winced in pain and after standing up for a split second, he fell to his knees.

The older male rolled his eyes and helped Shion to his feet. "Poor little Shion can't walk right."

"Who's fault is that?" the younger questioned, raising an eyebrow at the man.

Chuckling light-heartedly, Nezumi lead the boy out into the living room and onto the couch. Just as he was about to sit down next to Shion, the phone started to ring. Nezumi sighed and gestured for Shion to stay put while he headed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Shion's place, who's this?" Nezumi asked.

"Eve, what the fuck are you doing?"

Nezumi froze. That voice. That voice belonged to someone he knew. "Yoming. How did you get this number?"

The man on the other line snorted. "You're so stupid, Eve. You used your bank card so carelessly- it was easy to track you here after some searching. We're coming to get you Saturday. Two days from now. I hope you're ready to leave, because your little escapade is over."

"I don't think so, Yoming. I'm free to make my own choices, and that includes where I go. You can bring the set here, but I'm not leaving," Nezumi replied stubbornly.

"Is it that boy?"

No response.

Yoming laughed. "I hit the nail on the head. You know you can't hide things from me, Eve. You've fallen for him right? That's your own fault. We aren't moving the set. We decided to keep it on the beach, remember? That was when you disappeared. Now we find you two states away with some kid, and you're telling me to move the set? No."

"Either you move the set or I quit."

Yoming stayed silent for a moment before responding. "You know you can't afford that."

"Neither can you," Nezumi retorted.

Nezumi heard the man grinding his teeth on the other line. "Find us a nice spot for the set. If you can do it, we will move. If it's not good enough, you're coming back here. Deal?"

"What about my Broadway shows?" Nezumi questioned.

"If you so insist on staying there for that long, we will provide transportation as always to the show. You will have to stay in the area for at least a week to rehearse with the other actors, all right?" Yoming said, trying to find a happy medium with the hard-headed Nezumi.

Nezumi didn't respond for awhile. He had to think about the proposition. If he didn't agree, he would either quit and just drag the boy down or be taken away and have to break his promise. He let out a low growl as he answered, "Fine."

Yoming sighed. "All right. You have a week to find a good place for us to set up. Good luck."

Nezumi didn't respond and instead hung up the phone. He was such an idiot! He had used his bank card without a worry in the world and now his employers knew where he was. Well, they would have found him soon enough anyway. At least he was able to strike a deal with his manager, Yoming. The president of the modeling company wouldn't be too pleased, but he was sure Yoming could get her to agree to his terms. As he turned around to head back to the living room, Nezumi almost ran into Shion who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Are you leaving?..." Shion asked, his voice pained.

Nezumi placed his hand against the boy's cheek and smiled. "Not in a million years."

Shion leaned into the warm hand that cupped his cheek and placed his own hand on top of it, closing his eyes. "You better not."

The older male hesitated for a moment before saying, "But… There's something I'll need your help with."

The younger's eyes opened slowly as he released Nezumi's hand. "What's that?"

"If I want to stay, I need to find a new spot for my next modeling shoot. It's the most important shoot I've ever had and we're shooting a commercial there as well, so we had picked out a private spot on the beach, but I left because of all the stress it was causing. Now my manager wants me to find a better spot for the set or I'll have to leave. Of course, I threatened to quit instead. However, I'd just be a burden to you if I quit and stopped getting an income. I'm sorry, Shion," Nezumi explained sadly.

Shion stood on his tip toes to kiss Nezumi's lips tenderly before he withdrew and smiled. "You're trying. For you to go that far for me… Thank you."

Nezumi blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh you know… It's nothing."

Shion laughed at the man and walked over to the refrigerator to look for any sort of breakfast. He decided it was a good morning that deserved a good breakfast. Surely he could get something made up for the two of them, especially since they had bought a ton of groceries the day before. He pulled out a pack of bacon, some eggs, milk, some spinach, and a few other ingredients to lay out on the counter. Nezumi looked at Shion curiously as he whisked the eggs quickly in a bowl and added salt, pepper, and a drop of milk. Slowly the man noticed what Shion was making and smiled. He turned to grab the bread and put two slices in the toaster before he pulled out the butter. After a short while of cooking, the two had put together a meal of omelets and toast. They sat down together at the small table by the kitchen and Shion ate like he hadn't eaten a morsel since the 1800s.

Nezumi cut through his omelet and laughed. "Hungry?"

"You bet!" Shion mumbled through mouthfuls of toast, "I haven't eaten like this in… since I've lived with my parents!"

"Hmm… I'd like to meet your parents sometime," Nezumi said.

Shion swallowed and chugged down his glass of juice before asking, "What about your parents, Nezumi? What are they like? Could I meet them?"

Nezumi averted his gaze and cough lightly. "Uh. They died when I was little."

The younger male froze and he frowned. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless in asking…"

The man smiled at Shion and said, "How else were you supposed to ask? It's okay. I don't really remember them. I lived at a foster home for awhile before going off to the modeling business and living alone."

Shion paused for a second. "Well… If you don't mind answering… How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty," Shion replied back, "what age did you start living on your own?"

Nezumi thought for a minute before responding, "Sixteen."

Shion choked on the piece of toast he was about to swallow. "_That_ young? Wow that must have been hard…"

Nezumi shugged. "Not really. Anyway, we probably need to start looking for a new set spot after breakfast. I hope you know a few good spots."

"I don't know very many spots, but I know a lot of people that can help us out," The boy said smiling happily.

"That works too," Nezumi said, returning the smile.

Shion stood up, grabbing his plate and Nezumi's. "Then let's go!"

After leaving the dishes in the sink, Shion let Light out briefly and left some food in her cage insisting that she needed breakfast as well. Nezumi rolled his eyes. The two males eventually left the apartment, locking it behind them and headed down to Shion's car to start their search for Nezumi's new set place.

_So I decided to start up Nezumi's story here! Hope you like it. Maybe you don't like it. I'm sorry if you don't like it D: Oh well it's too late, I wrote it and it's going up. I wish my schedule would cool down so I could write a really nice chapter for you guys, but for now I just have these short, awful ones. Your reviews do help though :D Thank you! And also, I had thought up the new set, but I do want to incorporate some of what you guys think. So, if you have some idea where YOU would put the new set, do tell! You guys are super creative- probably more creative than me- so I want to hear from you. Message me if you've got a super cool idea, and the more ideas the merrier! I want to hear from you, so review, review, review as welllll. Anywho, my dear starlings, I can't wait to hear from you! I'm watching Dora the Explorer right now. She is growing her hair magically with a hair brush. That's some crazy shit._


	7. Chapter 7

_I finally got my new laptop :D Yeah, NEW. Because I guess my old one was broken beyond repair. :c I know, it's sad. I miss my old laptop, but this new one is fairly similar and less cluttered :3 So yayyy! I wasn't really inspired in particular to write this chapter by any mass number of reviews, because I really got the least reviews on this last chapter, HOWEVER, one person in particular pushed me to not be lazy. I guess their review really cheered me up. You know who you are. And I want to thank you :D Again. Because I already thanked you. But you deserve all the thanks in my thanks-box. (LOL thanks-box? Whut?) Anywho, I was also pushed to write a new chapter because of this BRAND-SPANKIN-NEW-LAPTOP. Warranty, baby. Warranty._

Crimson orbs were revealed as Shion was awoken from his slumber. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the morning light and let out a long sigh. Yesterday had been a huge day. Who would've thought that now he'd be racking his brain for beautiful places nearby where a model could do a photo shoot? The task was impossible. Shion thought so at least. The entire time he had lived in that town, he had never seen anything prettier than a stray dog covered in fleas. Of course, Shion had a warm spot for dogs. Sitting up in his bed, Shion looked to the side expecting to see Nezumi sleeping there next to him. However, the other side of the bed was barren. Shion felt his heart sink down into his stomach. Surely Nezumi hadn't left? He had already went through the trouble of convincing his manager to let him stay, so why would he just leave? Nezumi had promised to stay. He promised to stay with Shion. Then why was Shion alone? The white-haired boy stumbled out of bed in only a pair of purple striped boxers and headed for the living area, frantically searching for Nezumi. The living room and kitchen were deserted. He was alone. Shion collapsed to his knees holding back tears.

"Fuck I'm so weak… I knew it…" Shion mumbled to himself, wiping at his watering eyes with the back of his hands.

While the boy was moping on the floor, he didn't care to notice a presence sneak up behind him until he felt someone shove his back and laugh. Shion yelped and whipped around to glare at Nezumi, who was cracking up.

Shion shouted indignantly at the man, "That wasn't funny!"

"Really? Because I thought it was hilarious! You should've seen your face, Shion," Nezumi said, laughing even harder.

"You can be a real asshole, Nezumi," the boy retorted, clenching his teeth.

The older male offered his hand to the younger, smiling. "I know."

Shion rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the hand that was extended to him, allowing Nezumi to pull him up and into his arms. Nezumi hugged the boy tightly as Shion averted his gaze and nervously hugged the man back. After a few seconds, Nezumi let go of Shion and stretched, yawning.

"So have you thought of any new set locations?" Nezumi asked curiously.

Shion frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Nezumi ruffled the boy's white locks and smiled. "It's fine. We'll go out together and try to find a place."

The younger male paused for a long while before speaking, "Nezumi…"

"Hm?"

"Maybe you should just go," Shion managed to say.

Nezumi laughed lightly at this. "You're kidding right? We just confessed our love for one another and won a fight with my manager and you want me to go?"

"I'm just saying that it's unnecessary trouble for you! There's probably no way we're going to find a new set spot in this area, and you'll have to leave anyway. I have to work on getting to college, too. You have your celebrity job you have to take care of, and I have my studying. I'm causing issues that never should have happened, and you'll probably end up leaving anyway since it seems like everything is against us being together. The odds are against us, not with us, and I don't want to take up your life when you could be living it up with some pretty celebrity girl or something," Shion tried to explain.

Nezumi's good mood stopped there. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Shion replied angrily.

"I said shut up. I made my decision. I thought you were with me. You were the one who confessed first- or was that a lie? Were you trying to trick me? Either way I'm staying here. You're mine, and I plan on keeping it that way," Nezumi growled, taking a step towards Shion.

The boy took a step back, barely bumping into the back of the couch. "Yours? So I'm property now?"

"Damn right you are," Nezumi said coldly.

Shion lifted his right hand and slapped the man in front of him without thinking. "Don't you dare call me property. You confessed to me too, remember? I thought you loved me. What happened to that?"

"I already asked you that. You're the one that wants me to leave," Nezumi said as he stepped even closer to the boy, ignoring his burning cheek.

"I don't want you to leave!" Shion retorted, "I was only thinking of you!"

Nezumi grabbed Shion's arms angrily and forced him up against the couch. "Liar. I want to be with you. If you were really thinking of me you wouldn't try to get me to go away."

Shion winced in pain. "That… That hurts. Let go, damn it!"

"Why? I'm an asshole, remember? Or at least that's what you always say," Nezumi muttered into Shion's ear.

The younger squeezed his eyes shut. "No… I didn't mean it. I swear, please…"

Nezumi bit lightly on Shion's ear, whispering hotly, "You didn't mean it? Then did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Ah.. Yes… Just stop, please," Shion whined, gripping the top of the couch to keep his balance.

"That's right. So I'm going to stay here, and you're going to have to put up with it whether you actually want me here or not," the older growled as he moved his hips roughly against the younger's.

Shion could feel the world around him fading out. "Nn.. Stop it, Nezumi… I'm…"

Nezumi stopped his motions once he felt the boy going limp. "Shion? Hold on, Shion!"

"Don't, please," Shion whimpered pitifully and shoved Nezumi away.

"It's me, Shion. Calm down; what's going on?" Nezumi asked urgently.

The boy crumpled to the floor and cowered there. "Don't come near me!"

Nezumi slowly got to his knees in front of Shion. "Hey, Shion, it's me. Just calm down, okay?"

"STAY AWAY!" Shion screamed, curling up and covering his head with his arms as if someone was about to hit him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, idiot!" Nezumi said, feeling a bit frustrated.

Shion suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream and pressed a palm to the left side of his face as he writhed on the floor as if he was in pain. Nezumi quickly pulled the boy over to him and held him still.

Shion squirmed, trying desperately to get free of Nezumi's embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

As the boy kept repeating apologies, Nezumi gritted his teeth. He hated seeing this side of Shion. Shion must have been terribly traumatized or something for him to be haunted this badly by the memory. It seemed like the male was reliving the scene over and over, including all of the pain and the feeling that went with it. Nezumi felt helpless. It usually wasn't this hard to get Shion to calm down. He shouldn't have been so rough with the boy in the first place- he really was a jerk, but he never learned his lesson. All of the tears Shion had been trying to hide in attempt to act tough were now spilling out of his eyes as he let out a series of choked sobs. How was Nezumi supposed to help?

"Get off… Please," Shion begged, groaning as if he was in a horrendous amount of pain.

Nezumi held the boy even tighter as he tried to think of a way to stop the episode. While the man was distracted, Shion managed to wiggle free of his grasp and took off, stumbling desperately in a bee-line for the door. Nezumi let out a stream of curse words as he bolted up and after the boy. Just as the man was about to reach Shion, the younger male stumbled in front of the kitchen counter and his head hit the corner of it. Shion let out a cut-off yelp as he collapsed, unconscious.

Nezumi sighed. "That's one way to take care of it."

The man quickly checked to see if the boy was seriously hurt before carrying the limp form bride-style back into Shion's bedroom. He placed Shion gently onto the bed and then took a seat next to him. Nezumi ran a hand through his bluish locks and grumbled a few things under his breath as he brushed some of Shion's hair back from his face. A slight bruise was already starting to develop where the boy had banged his head off the counter. Cupping Shion's cheek with his hand, Nezumi brushed his thumb tenderly over the scar that wound around the left side of the boy's face. If he remembered correctly, Shion had said something like "dad" in his dreams once. Perhaps someone killed his dad and in the process this happened? Nezumi tried not to assume things. He was only guessing after all. But surely one incident like that couldn't affect Shion so badly. Right? He wondered.

Pain. It was pulsing throughout his veins. It got worse with every beat of his heart. Shion hated pain. He was burnt out on pain. He had experienced enough hurt over the years, and he was tired of it. He could see a light burning in his vision. Oh no. Not that memory.

_"I said sorry! Please, Dad! I'm sorry!" Shion wailed, cringing on the floor._

_ The child's father viciously sent Shion flying against the wall with a kick. "Sorry doesn't cut it. You disrespect me, Shion. You have to pay the price for that."_

_ Shion felt a searing pain tearing through his chest. "It hurts! I'm gonna die, Dad! Please stop!"_

_ "You won't die, you pussy. I'm not even hurting you," the man said, laughing harshly._

_ The young boy's ribcage felt shattered. His spirit felt the same way. He didn't like the pain. Shion hated the pain. So much pain…_

_ "Come here," his father demanded._

_ Shion obeyed, not wanting to be hurt any more than he already was. He crawled over to the man's feet. Shion's father got to his knees by the boy and grabbed Shion's arm, turning him around roughly._

_ "Let me show you how to compensate for your wrongs, Shion," the boy's father said, smirking as he tugged Shion's pants down off his waist._

Shion couldn't remember much after that as his senses faded in and out. All he could remember was pain. A horrid pain that was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He remembered the cigars his father smoked non-stop and how while he was being violated by his own parent, the man marked him using the tip of one of his cigars. The feeling of his skin burning on his face haunted him constantly. He could never forget it. Slowly the vision faded along with all of the terrible memories that would no doubt return unannounced. Shion could feel himself regaining consciousness. He awoke into a world of darkness with a powerful headache. The boy groaned and weakly tried to get up until he felt a hand grab him and pull him back down.

"It's night time. You need rest," a voice said next to him.

"Nezumi…"

Nezumi was about to say something until he felt arms wrap around his neck and hug him. He could feel Shion's small frame trembling against his and warm tears were spilling over onto his shoulder. Nezumi sat up cross-legged on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Shion continued to cling to the older male, crying fitfully. Nezumi yanked the boy onto his lap so that Shion's knees rested on either side of his hips and hugged the boy's small waist, rubbing the small of Shion's back comfortingly. Shion slowly relaxed, still crying softly as he rested against Nezumi's bare chest.

"Hush. You're okay now," Nezumi whispered, kissing the boy's forehead gently.

"Nezumi… Nezumi…" Shion repeated the man's name quietly.

The older male brushed a hand through Shion's soft, pure white hair. "I'm sorry."

The younger hugged Nezumi tighter. "No. It was my fault…"

"You never do anything wrong, Shion. Look at what I did to you. You're a mess because of me," Nezumi said, inwardly scolding himself.

Shion loosened his hold on the man so that he could lean back and look Nezumi in the eyes. He wanted to stare into those comforting silver eyes that always seemed to be filled with worry for him. Shion leaned forward hesitantly to press his lips to Nezumi's. The man paused for a moment, shocked by Shion's sudden movement, but quickly responded, pulling the boy's body closer to his own. Shion could feel himself melting against the older male as they kissed, lovely emotions seeping into one another through such a simple connection. Nezumi pushed his tongue lightly against Shion's lips, and the boy parted them, allowing the man's heated muscle to enter. Nezumi rolled his tongue lovingly over Shion's and the two pressed their mouths as close together as possible, open wide so they could taste each other fully. Shion let out a muffled moan as he felt Nezumi's hand snake under the waistband of his boxers to slide them down. The younger male raised himself slightly so Nezumi could push the boxers down to his knees. Nezumi slid his hand over Shion's already erect member, causing Shion to moan into their heated kiss even more. The man pulled back to observe his lover and smirked. Shion was panting lightly, his cheeks tinted red and his scarlet orbs lidded. Nezumi took the chance to quickly swap their positions. He dragged Shion off of him as he turned and pressed the boy's back against the wall, separating the younger male's legs so that he could sit on his knees between them. Nezumi leaned forward to press his lips to Shion's once again as he slid his own boxers off and removed Shion's completely.

The man broke the kiss and panted a few moments before saying, "I went to the store while you were unconscious."

"For… ah.. what?" Shion questioned breathlessly.

"Groceries. But I got something else, too," Nezumi explained as he reached for something on Shion's small night stand.

Shion moaned in anticipation and wrapped his legs around Nezumi's waist, trying to press his erection against Nezumi's. "Mm… Hurry…"

Nezumi smirked and held a bottle of lubricant in front of the boy's face. "Is this what you were hoping for?"

The boy nodded wordlessly as Nezumi covered his fingers in the stuff. The older male slid his hand in between Shion's parted thighs and lightly pressed a finger to the boy's entrance, looking up at Shion to see if it was okay. Without a word or a simple nod, Shion impatiently rocked his hips down onto the finger, pushing it into him. He whined slightly as Nezumi complied to his wishes and began thrusting two fingers in and out of him, not waiting for him to adjust to just one. Shion moaned loudly and hugged the man's neck, digging his fingernails slightly into the male's back. Nezumi grunted slightly and grabbed the lube to pour over his own dick. The older male didn't bother adding a third finger to Shion's hole and instead withdrew, causing Shion to whimper sadly. Nezumi didn't leave Shion much time to feel sad, because he almost immediately plunged into the boy, causing Shion to gasp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Nn- Nezumi!" Shion cried out, gripping the man's shoulders.

Nezumi began rocking into the boy harshly, causing the bed beneath them to shudder and creak obnoxiously, not that it could be heard over Shion's sultry cries. Nezumi moaned along with the boy as he pulled almost all the way out of Shion and slammed back in, causing the younger male to mewl and scratch at his back. After repeating this gesture a few times, he was rewarded with a scream from Shion. Nezumi could feel Shion meeting his thrusts and trying to grind at that one spot within him. The older male grinned winningly and slammed into the boy, nailing Shion's prostate and causing the younger to arch his back and cry out in ecstasy. Shion moaned streams of nonsense and called out to Nezumi.

"Ah! There! Fuck- Nezumi harder!" Shion whined as he trembled, close to his climax.

After a few more ragged thrusts, Shion's breath hitched and he moaned one last time before coming. Of course, the simple lewd sight of Shion at that moment had Nezumi following the boy soon after. The two could feel the excitement wearing down quickly. Shion felt weak as he lay limp on the bed with Nezumi on top of him, both of the males a sweaty, panting mess.

"Shit… You're so sexy… I can't believe we just did that," Nezumi said as he rolled off of the boy.

Shion didn't respond for a minute. He just sat there breathing heavily. Nezumi almost thought he had fallen asleep until Shion finally responded, "I have to tell you something."

Nezumi froze. It didn't sound good. "Yes?"

"I told you I was a virgin…"

Nezumi felt sick to his stomach. "Yes…"

"I wasn't."

The man stayed silent for a while. Then why did Shion say he was a virgin? Why wouldn't Shion just tell him?

"Why did you hide it?" Nezumi finally asked.

Shion started to tremble slightly, but stayed calm. He didn't want to freak out again. He wanted to talk to Nezumi, because the man had a right to know. "My… Dad…"

The older male was dumbfounded for just a moment before it finally clicked in his head. "Oh my God…"

Shion swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat and continued, "He raped me. He was abusive in every way you can imagine…"

Nezumi could easily see how hard it was for Shion to talk about his father. The boy looked like he was suffering with every word- no, with every _letter_ it took to form his words. "Stop, Shion. You're fine now. I don't care what happened in your past, I'm here now. You don't have to tell me this."

The younger male nodded slightly before pressing close to the older and going to sleep. Once Nezumi heard the boy's breathing even out and decided he was asleep, he let out a low growl he had been holding in. He circled his arms around Shion. Just the thought of such a past happening to Shion made him sick. Nezumi had never felt so much hatred towards one being he didn't even know. He couldn't stand the idea of someone doing such horrible things to Shion. The older male kissed the top of Shion's head and closed his eyes, exhaustion driving him to sleep. He would focus on revenge some other time.

_Weeeeeeee! So pretty fucked up, right? Shion's dad is twisted. Anywho, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my gorgeous like fifty-lingual friend who lives out of my country, but I swear on America's crumbling economy that I'll find a way to bring her here or go there. I love you Silv, you know I do :D So much. SO. MUCH. O.e Anyways, Love and kisses darling~ and all of you, my little sugar-covered pancakes, I love you too. So leave me reviews! Shower me with reviews like you would shower a stripper with money! Mm yeah, I like that. And instead of giving you strip-teases and shit in return, I'll give you smut, fluffles, lovins and all that all compiled into one thing called- a CHAPTER. So, REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. THIRTY REVIEWS HOLY SHIT. Do you know what this means? This means… thirty reviews. And that's pretty awesome. So thank you all for making my day/week/month/YEAR. Anywho, ElusiveIllusions, you crack me up. Thank you for playing along with my stripper theme :D And Silv. Ohoho. Silv. You. Are my reason for living. LOL. I'm probably freaking everyone out right now, including my darling, but oh well :B Enjoy, my lovelies!_

Burning. A terrible, fiery feeling that tore through Shion's body at that moment. It engulfed him completely, searing is skin and causing mass amounts of pain. The white-haired male couldn't seem to cry out or move, he was stuck letting the heat cover him from head to toe. Finally Shion's nerves returned to him, and a scream tore through his lungs, ringing out in a call to anyone who would listen. He finally felt someone grab his arm. A firm, but gentle touch. Someone called his name. Who was it? Why did they sound so… sad?

"Shion… Shion!" the voice shouted louder and louder, filling Shion's ears.

Shion's eyes flew open and he immediately saw the owner of the voice over him, staring at him with a terribly worried expression.

"Nezumi?"

Nezumi pressed a palm to Shion's cheek and searched him for any signs of pain or terror. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Shion smiled slowly. "I'm fine."

"You scared me," Nezumi said, smiling back at Shion, "you were screaming and it woke me up."

"I was?" the younger male questioned, "I'm sorry for waking you up…"

Nezumi suddenly pressed his lips to Shion's, delivering a chaste kiss. "Don't apologize."

Shion smirked and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Were you worried, dear?"

Nezumi narrowed his eyes and lowered so that his face was separated from the boy's only by an inch. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Shion replied, returning the kiss Nezumi had given him.

The older male smirked. "Want to repeat last night?"

"You wish," Shion said, turning red and averting his gaze.

"You bet I do," Nezumi replied, leaning down to kiss the boy's neck.

"Sorry I don't feel like granting your wish," Shion grunted as he sat up.

Nezumi frowned and lazily got out of bed, let down that Shion had denied him. "Fine then. We have to find locations anyway. I'm getting a shower."

"You do that," Shion mumbled as Nezumi headed for the bedroom door, but was stopped when Shion called him back, "hold on! I need a shower, too. Can I get one with you?"

"You ask that so innocently," Nezumi said, rolling his eyes, "sure. But I can't guarantee nothing will happen in there."

Shion rolled his eyes as well and followed Nezumi out the door and to the bathroom where he prepared two towels. Nezumi turned on the water on and tested it out with his hand, adjusting the temperature accordingly. They were both still unclothed from the night before, so undressing was unnecessary as Shion jumped in under the stream of warm water. Nezumi sighed and got in next to the boy, who was currently letting the water soak his pure white hair with his back to the spray. The older male smiled and reached behind him to grab the shampoo. After pouring some of the sweet-scented stuff on his hand, he reached over to slather it on Shion's hair.

"You're wasting water just standing there," Nezumi commented, smiling at the boy who had reached up to scrub the shampoo into his hair.

"Thanks for the advice," Shion retorted sarcastically.

Nezumi shrugged. "No problem, Your Highness."

The younger male scoffed and began rinsing the shampoo out of his almost transparent locks. Nezumi stepped under the water once the boy was done rinsing and repeated the same thing Shion had done before stepping aside once again so Shion could clean himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried anything," Shion remarked calmly.

Nezumi rolled his eyes and handed Shion the body wash. "I have _some_ self-control. Wash my back for me?"

The white-haired boy sighed and poured some of the wash onto a cloth before turning to slide it over Nezumi's back. He stopped. How did he not notice that?

"Shion? What's wrong?" Nezumi questioned.

Shion traced a long scar that cut diagonally across Nezumi's back with his finger. "What is this?"

The older male smirked and commented smartly, "Well it's obviously a scar, cutie."

"I mean… Where'd you get it?" Shion asked, unfazed by Nezumi's sarcastic tone.

Nezumi frowned, recalling the memory. "I don't feel like giving story time in the shower, Shion. I'm barely controlling myself over here and you want to wait even longer?"

"Nezumi I'm serious!" Shion said indignantly.

The man whipped around quickly and grabbed Shion's wrists, pinning them against the wall behind him. "I'm serious, too, so if you don't want to get fucked senseless in the shower I suggest you finish up."

The younger turned his head away and balled his hands into fists. "Fine…"

Nezumi released the boy and turned back around, allowing Shion to carefully wash his back as if the scar on older male's back was in massive pain and if the cloth touched it, Nezumi might fall over in agony. Nezumi knew better of course- the scar had been there probably as long as Shion's had been on his face. It wasn't a big deal. Everyone had scars they wanted to forget about, whether they were physically or mentally. When Shion was finally done cleaning up Nezumi and himself, he switched off the water and stepped out of the shower to grab his towel. Nezumi followed, but he chose to ignore the towel set out for him and instead wrapped his arms around Shion, who was wrapped in the towel and focusing on patting dry his face. The man's dripping, navy locks fell forward onto Shion's shoulders as Nezumi rested his head in the crook of the boy's neck.

"N-Nezumi?" Shion asked nervously.

"Hm?"

"You should dry off…"

"Why?"

"Because you can get a cold, idiot." Shion grabbed the other towel and easily broke free of Nezumi's embrace to turn around and pull the towel around the man's shoulders. "There."

Nezumi looked into Shion's scarlet eyes and faked a pout. "Hug me?"

The younger male blushed slightly. "You're such a child…"

"I know," Nezumi responded simply.

Shion sighed and dropped his towel, opting to hug Nezumi and let the man wrap his towel around both of them. "Happy?"

"Yes," Nezumi said, smiling, "I love you, Shion."

Shion could feel his stomach doing flips as his heart started beating rapidly. He felt his cheeks heating up and he was speechless for a moment. What a strange feeling. "I…I love you, too."

Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open, causing both males to jump practically out of their skins. Shion looked over his shoulder to the person who was now standing nonchalantly at the door, watching the two embrace. It was a young man with multi-colored hair that draped flawless in front of his face and was cut short and layered in the back. The natural color of the locks looked to be dark brown, but purple and red streaks were placed throughout his hair. He wore a fitted, black shirt and not-so-loose black shorts that ended just above his knees and were riddled with chains and other metal accessories. The younger male quickly let go of Nezumi and grabbed his towel to tie around his waist, his face turning a bright red.

"Looks like you two were having fun," the visitor laughed.

"For fuck's sake, Hex, have you heard of knocking?" Shion yelled at the man standing in the doorway.

Nezumi looked as if he didn't care someone just barged in on the two of them- he just looked pissed that it was interrupted. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hex," the man answered, "but I think I should be asking who _you _are. You were snuggling naked with my sweet Shion."

Nezumi shot a glance at Shion before turning back to glare at Hex. "Excuse me? _Yours?"_

"What the fuck do you think I said, moron?" Hex said coldly.

Shion stepped in between the two males and shouted huffily, "I am _not_ property, damn it! Now both of you go into the living room and calm down. I'm getting dressed."

Hex mumbled something under his breath and went out to the living room with Nezumi following a few feet behind. Shion stepped out and immediately went to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, causing both Nezumi and Hex to flinch. The two calmly made their way over to the couch and sat on opposite ends.

Nezumi waited a few moments before questioning coolly, "So how might you know Shion?"

Hex snorted and leaned back on the couch. "I'll leave that to your imagination, pal."

The obvious older of the two, Nezumi, whipped his head around and stared intimidatingly at the other male. "What the fuck are you saying, _pal?"_

"Oh you know. It was high school. Shion was so… innocent," the younger of the two said, smirking.

Nezumi's arm reached out before the other man had a chance to blink and the older had a grip on Hex's collar in a second, pressing Hex back onto the couch forcefully. "Don't you mess with me. I will kill you right here, right now."

"Someone's a bit… jealous. I don't think Shion would approve of this," Hex said, keeping a smirk plastered on his face.

Nezumi's silver eyes glinted dangerously as he made a fist with his free hand and held it up ready to hit Hex so hard the man would never again see the light of day. "I don't care."

Shion stepped out just in time to see Nezumi pulling his arm back, ready to punch the younger man. "Nezumi!"

The older male whipped his head around and let out a low, territorial growl. "I'm gonna kill this guy, Shion. He's fucking annoying."

"You're so immature!" Shion shouted, hurrying over to the couch to pry Nezumi off Hex. He turned to Hex and frowned. "I'm sorry Nezumi's a jerk. You okay?"

Hex stood up, perfectly unaffected by Nezumi's assault, and put an arm around Shion. "Yeah I'm fine. So who is he anyway, Shion?"

Nezumi was about to shout something profane, but Shion interrupted him, "He's a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Hex questioned, "he must be a pretty good friend."

Shion blushed and looked away from his high school friend. "Ah.. uh… yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and see my best buddy from high school," Hex responded, letting go of the boy.

"I see," Shion said, "well I'm sorry you had such a terrible welcome… but do you want something to eat?"

Nezumi, who had barely kept quiet, finally said, "You're going to feed this guy, Shion? What the hell!"

Shion glared at Nezumi, staring the man straight in the eyes. "Yes, Nezumi. He is my friend from high school, therefore he has more of a right to mooch off me than _you _do; if that's even possible."

The oldest looked hurt as Shion led Hex over to the kitchen to search for something that would suit the visitor's appetite. Nezumi shot daggers at Hex the entire time the other two males were laughing and talking about whatever it is the two liked to talk about. Who was Hex to Shion? Why hadn't Shion mentioned Hex before? Did the two… No… Shion said he was a virgin- besides when his father had raped him. Wait. If Shion lied about being a virgin, did he mean that he had sex with someone else, also? No way. Shion wouldn't do that- right? Finally, Shion and the strange-looking Hex came back over to the living room to sit on the couch. The two had decided to have peanut butter sandwiches, since anything else would've required effort. Nezumi sat on the far end of the couch, letting the other two males sit together on the other side. Shion cast occasional glances over at Nezumi as Hex talked to him about gossip, rumors, and other useless things. The man look utterly crestfallen. Hex easily noticed how Shion kept moving his attention over to Nezumi.

"I think I'm gonna go," Hex said, standing up, "you two probably need to talk."

Shion hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Nezumi once again before sighing. "Yeah."

It looked as if the male was about to leave, but Hex quickly bent down and gave Shion a loud kiss on the cheek before smiling and skipping off gleefully before Nezumi had a chance to react. The older male bolted up, rage bubbling through his veins as he hurled curses at the departing Hex. Shion held back a fit of laughter as Nezumi whirled around to face him, speechless with anger.

"What are you laughing at?" the man questioned haughtily.

Shion laughed slightly as he replied, "You. Your jealousy is cracking me up."

"I don't see why it's so funny. That guy was such a creeper," Nezumi said, pouting like a two-year-old.

The younger male wrapped his arms around the seething Nezumi's neck. "Like you?"

"Hey now- you know you liked it," Nezumi retorted, pulling the boy closer.

"So you say."

Nezumi shook his head, trying to think of what he wanted to say. "Okay so wait, wait, wait. Before we get distracted, I want to know who he is to you."

Shion rolled his eyes. "A friend. What'd you think he was? A secret boyfriend I never told you about?"

"Maybe an ex-boyfriend."

The boy froze and laughed nervously. Shion started to remove his arms from around Nezumi's neck, but the man just hugged him tighter. "We… Might have dated- back in high school."

Nezumi stared intensely down at the fidgety Shion. "Might have? What did you do?"

"Why are you asking me this? You know you were my first…" _besides Dad, _Shion finished in his mind, shuddering slightly.

The older male removed a hand from around Shion's waist and tilted the boy's head up so that he could look directly into those crimson eyes. "I want to make sure. Did you kiss him?"

Shion looked down at the floor as he tried to pull away from Nezumi's grasp. "Is it even a big deal?"

"Yes," Nezumi answered shortly.

"Let me go…" Shion muttered quietly, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Nezumi.

"Not until you tell me."

Shion whipped his head around and glared straight at Nezumi, staring intently back into the man's silver orbs. "What the fuck do you want me to say? We made out? We _almost_ had sex? The important thing is that we didn't have sex. We were fucking high-schoolers, Nezumi. It was weird that I turned him down so many times, but I did anyway. We didn't do anything, all right?"

Nezumi lowered his head and growled onto the skin of Shion's neck. "I wouldn't say you didn't do anything."

The man bit on the flesh in front of him that was already marked from their past session. Shion gasped in agony and shock as Nezumi continued to lick and suck at the mark until it swelled. The younger male cried out in pain, but Nezumi ignored him. When the older had finally marked the boy to his liking, he raised his head up once again and glared down at Shion, who was gritting his teeth trying to fight off the pain that Nezumi had caused.

"Let this be a reminder that you are mine," Nezumi said lowly, releasing Shion who immediately stumbled backwards and clapped a hand over his lightly bleeding neck.

Shion didn't bother saying anything. He figured it was his fault. He hid all of this sort of information from Nezumi, and to top it all off, Hex had shown up and caused quite a scene. Shion should have told Nezumi before then… The white-haired boy turned away from Nezumi and walked into the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. Once he was safely in the confines of the room, he cried quietly to himself and attempted to clean the wound Nezumi had given him. Surely the man didn't intend it to hurt him that much. Shion was just weak, and Nezumi wasn't used to handling weak people. Shion sighed and dried off his tears, giving himself a minute to recover before opening the door and stepping out into the living room. Nezumi was resting on the couch, spread out lazily over the dusty cushions.

Shion trembled as he approached the man. "N-Nezumi…"

No response.

"I… I'm sorry," Shion said, warily circling around the couch to stand in front of Nezumi.

Nezumi looked up at Shion, eyes laden with sorrow. "Don't apologize. Please, don't apologize."

"But…"

The man was up in a second, arms around Shion, cradling the boy's head against his chest. "No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I feel right now, okay? I'm a horrible person. I hurt you for my own selfish reasons."

Shion could feel the man shaking as he was held tight against Nezumi. "Nezumi?"

The older male was crying. Shion stood still in shock for a while, unsure of what to do. Wasn't Nezumi always the one to comfort him? How was he supposed to help? Not sure of exactly what he should be doing, Shion hesitantly wrapped his arms around the quivering Nezumi. "Please don't cry…"

Nezumi buried his face in Shion's perfect, white locks and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, dumby," Shion muttered in response, clinging to the man.

"Sorry," Nezumi said once again.

Shion let the older hold on to him for a long while. The two stood in silence, seeking comfort in each other's warmth. Nezumi finally lifted his head and noticed the mark on Shion's neck was still slightly bleeding. He felt a stab at his chest as guilt fully hit him. Nezumi released Shion who in turn loosened his grip on the man and looked up questioningly at him.

"Let me treat your neck," Nezumi said, answering Shion's look and leading the boy to the bathroom.

Shion followed along wordlessly, watching Nezumi grab a washcloth from the hall closet. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom in silence as Nezumi pulled out some random first-aid stuff that Shion didn't recognize. He didn't even know he had first-aid stuff. Nezumi pulled out a rather large band-aid and spread some sort of goo from a tube on it and then grabbed the washcloth, wetting it from the sink before gently pressing it to Shion's neck, causing the boy to flinch. The man looked like he was about to cry again as he pulled the cloth away and noticed tiny spots of blood on it. He held it back, though as he placed the band-aid over the bite-mark. Nezumi was about to turn away and leave, but Shion quickly grabbed the man, pulling him near so that he could kiss Nezumi sweetly, trying to tell him it was okay. Nezumi forced a smile to try to convince Shion he was fine, but the boy wouldn't buy it.

"You know, it's not just you at fault," Shion remarked, letting go of Nezumi.

"Yes it is. You didn't do anything wrong," Nezumi said as he turned away.

Shion hugged the man from behind. "I don't feel like proving to you that I'm not an angel right now. I just want you to know that we all make mistakes. It happens, so when a mistake comes along, we just have to deal with it."

Nezumi sighed and cherished those arms around him. "You sound like some doctor on a TV show talking to his patient."

Shion smiled. "That's my joking and sarcastic Nezumi. Good to have you back."

_Sooooooooooooooo, they have such a dysfunctional relationship. I just want you guys to know, thirty reviews… it's like, wow. I'm serious, I never thought I'd get past chapter one with this. But for you, my darlings, I would write into eternity :D So let's make some more milestones and I will throw chapters at you one after the other! Maybe not throw… That's a little violent._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so I wasn't going to write a chapter right now, but I went canoeing with some friends and of course I am a stubborn BITCH and didn't put like any sunscreen on (I half-assed it) and so I am burnt worse than how I burn my bacon (mmm burned bacon). And I can't sleep because of the intense PAIN. And also I am ON THE BRINK OF A HEART ATTACK because did you see the number… the number of reviews? The last chapter was celebrating 30, and now you guys are giving me 40? Since it's already past 40, I'll have to do something nice at 50. I'll think of something. It'll probably take awhile to get there, since I have bad luck and you guys were just pitying me3 right? Yeah. You guys are great. Pity me more. MORE. Okay so I'm going to write now._

The one day Shion had a visitor had went horribly wrong. That was why he hated visitors. Shion was fine with people, he really was (depending on who they were), but when they came over things just tended to go horribly wrong. He considered himself lucky that everything ended up working out and Nezumi was questioning him about set locations once again. Shion sighed for the fiftieth time. The day was far from over.

"Shion… Shion are you listening to me?" Nezumi asked, poking the boy's shoulder.

Shion responded with a grunt and then looked over at Nezumi who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Oh.. yeah I'm listening."

"It doesn't seem like it. But whatever- so get your keys."

Shion stared at Nezumi with a confused look plastered on his face. "Keys?"

The man rolled his eyes. "The car keys?"

"Oh… Right. Why?"

Nezumi felt as if he wanted to smack his head off the wall. "We're going to your work…"

"Oh yeah! But what exactly for?"

"Just get your ass in the car. I'm driving."

The white-haired boy mumbled a few things under his breath as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab his keys. Snatching them from their home by the counter, he turned and followed Nezumi out the door, not bothering to seal Light away in her cage for once. Shion turned to lock the door and then continued down the stairs, arriving at his car just after Nezumi. The younger male tossed his keys to the older before opening the passenger door. After he got in, he pulled the door shut just as Nezumi was starting the old Honda.

Shion waited until Nezumi had got out of the parking lot before asking, "Could you explain why we're going to my work again?"

The man kept his focus on the busy road ahead of him as he replied, "So we can ask some of your work buddies about some nice looking places."

"Ah. I see."

The two males rode the rest of the journey to _The_ _Rough Diamond_ in silence. Shion had to admit, he was kind of afraid of Nezumi in a way now. He knew Nezumi regretted what he did, but who wouldn't be a little nervous around someone who attacked them? Of course, Shion knew it was no big deal. Just a little wound on the neck was all it was. However, could it get worse? Would Nezumi go farther than that? Shion hated thinking like this. There was no way Nezumi would _really_ hurt him. Shion was snapped back to reality once _The Rough Diamond_ came into view. He waited patiently as Nezumi pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car (rather crookedly) in one of the parking spaces. Once the man turned the car off, Shion was immediately out of the car door. Nezumi looked over at the boy curiously before getting out and locking the car. The two males quietly made their way to the door of the restaurant, but Nezumi stopped Shion before he could open the door.

"What's wrong?" Nezumi questioned, holding Shion back by his arm.

The white-haired boy tried to pry Nezumi's fingers off of him. "Nothing. Why do you think there's something wrong?"

The older male scoffed. "You think I'm that unobservant to not notice how quiet it's been? You didn't talk to me at all in the car."

"I did talk to you!"

"Yeah sure, about where I was taking you and why. Anyone would ask that. You weren't _talking _to me," Nezumi said, loosening his grip a little.

Shion tried to pull away from the man, averting his gaze as he replied, "I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling good."

"Let me see." Nezumi reached out a hand to feel Shion's forehead, but the boy recoiled, squeezing his eyes shut. The man frowned, realizing what Shion's problem was. "Are you scared?"

Shion's eyes flew open and he stuttered in response, "Uh n-no… I just…"

Nezumi released his hold on Shion's arm and stepped back. "Sorry, Shion. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Shion grabbed the man's hand before he could turn away. "No! I want you to stay here with me, so we need to do this."

"Then lead the way," Nezumi said, pulling the younger male to him and giving him a kiss.

Shion blushed slightly and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. "I have a few… old friends in here you didn't get to meet last time…"

"Is this a warning?" Nezumi asked, hugging the boy's waist.

"Yeah, kind of. They're a little clingy, so don't freak out okay?" Shion said as he stood on his tip-toes to kiss the man lovingly.

Nezumi tightened his hold around Shion, pressing his body against the other male's. As the kiss deepened, Nezumi took a few steps forward, pushing Shion back against the wall by the doorway. The two slowly became oblivious to their surroundings as they eventually pressed their tongues together, sliding them over each other sweetly, taking in each other's taste. Shion let out a small moan when he felt Nezumi move his leg so that it slightly pressed against his groin. The younger male rolled his hips onto the man's leg, desperate for some sort of friction to help with his growing erection. The males broke the kiss only for a moment to take in oxygen before sloppily pressing their lips back together. Nezumi moved his other leg in between Shion's so that he could pry the boy's legs apart. Removing his hands from the younger male's waist, he reached down to pull Shion's legs up and around his own waist. Shion happily obliged and hugged the man's middle with his legs as Nezumi supported his weight easily. The man slowly grinded his hips against Shion's, causing the boy to moan into their heated kiss once again.

As Nezumi continued his movements, Shion finally threw back his head and whined, "Harder, please, ahhn..."

The older male smirked as he pressed Shion's back forcefully against the wall and grinded into the younger even harder, not even noticing when the door to the restaurant finally opened. The white-haired boy was on edge, moaning Nezumi's name and other incoherent things, when he finally noticed someone standing behind Nezumi.

Shion dug his finger's in Nezumi's shoulders as the man continued to hump his small frame and whimpered, "Nn.. Nezumi… Stop- ah! Someone's here!"

Nezumi ignored the boy's words, too busy with his current position to worry about the man who had showed up behind them. He supported the boy with one hand as he moved his other up Shion's shirt, causing Shion to shudder due to the man's cold fingers. Nezumi slid his hand lightly over both of the boy's nipples, stopping to pinch one of the nubs in between two fingers.

Shion moaned and tightened his legs around the man, his eyes clouding over as he forgot about their observer. "Fuck.. More, Nezumi!"

The man thrust upwards with even more force, sliding Shion's (thankfully covered) back along the wall. Nezumi rocked his hips harshly against the younger's, earning needy moans from Shion. Finally, the boy trembled slightly and let out a mixture of a small mewl and a moan as he came. Nezumi held the exhausted boy still in his arms, panting lightly.

Nezumi whipped his head around to face the onlooker, who happened to be a very shocked Rikiga. "Like what you see, old man?"

The assistant manager coughed and tried to regain his composure. "Wh… What the hell are you two doing outside my restaurant?"

"Most likely drawing in customers," Nezumi said smartly, smirking as he nodded towards the cars pulling into the parking lot, more than likely drawn in by the sight of the two males almost fucking in front of the door.

"What kind of excuse is that? Is that you Shion?" Rikiga asked as his anger started to build up.

Shion hid his face against Nezumi's chest as he replied, "Uhm… No? I mean- yes. I'm so sorry, Rikiga…"

"Do you think sorry excuses the inappropriate things you were doing outside of my fucking restaurant, Shion? Huh?" Rikiga said, raising his voice.

Nezumi gently put Shion down and turned to face the angered assistant manager. "Shut your fucking mouth. Don't you dare talk to Shion like that."

"Excuse me?" Rikiga shouted indignantly.

The man was about to repeat himself, but Shion quickly stepped in front of him. "He didn't mean it, Sir. Please forgive me. We'll never come here together again, I swear."

"Shion, I'm not so sure I want you coming back to work Sunday. To find you out here doing… that," Rikiga said, turning slightly red.

"Please, Sir! I need this job. I have to keep up with rent and save for college," Shion begged.

Rikiga shook his head and chuckled, his attitude changing instantly. "Oh no Shion… I mean after that display, I'm transferring you to _The Rough Diamond's_ cousin- _The Diamond Stand._"

"Uhm… What? What is that?" Shion asked curiously.

"It is just like this restaurant here. The manager owns both of the establishments. However, _The Diamond Stand_ is a little more… intense, shall I say?" Rikiga replied, smirking.

Nezumi bolted forward and grabbed the assistant manager's collar. "Are you trying to transfer my boyfriend to a strip club?"

Rikiga let out a strangled laugh, ignoring Nezumi's attempts at intimidating him. "Oh no, kind sir. It isn't a strip club. We don't let the employees be seen nude at all. They just tease… They show off what no one can have. Don't worry, we have security placed all over the facility. The customer's are not allowed to touch unless the employee gives their consent. Of course, the more you give out, the more money you make. It just so happens that our star 'diamond' quit… and we are in need of a new one."

Shion put a hand on Nezumi's shoulder to try to calm him. "Nezumi, let him go. I need the money. Does this job pay a significant amount? And are you insinuating that I will be this star of yours?"

The older man ran a hand over his neck once Nezumi released him. "Why yes, Shion. This job pays almost double what you get now, and if all goes well, you will be making even more than that as our star."

"Then I'll take it."

Nezumi looked at Shion in shock and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "What? Shion are you crazy?"

The white-haired boy whirled around to face Nezumi. "No I'm not crazy, Nezumi. I need to go to college, okay? This job will help me get there faster."

"Excellent!" Rikiga exclaimed before Nezumi could protest further, "then come with me inside. We'll discuss this further. As for your… boyfriend… he should leave."

Shion stopped Nezumi before he could shout something profane at the assistant manager. "Okay. He'll leave, but can you drive me home later, Sir?"

"Why certainly."

Shion looked over to Nezumi who was fuming. The boy hugged Nezumi tightly and muttered, "I'll see you at home." Nezumi sighed and dug out the keys to Shion's little Honda before hugging the boy and glaring at Rikiga. The man finally let go of Shion and turned to leave Rikiga and Shion to discuss the new job Shion would be getting.

Rikiga watched as Nezumi left and momentarily let a look of scorn pass over his face. He turned back to Shion and gestured for the boy to follow him into the restaurant. Shion looked over his shoulder at the retreating Nezumi for a second before following Rikiga into the bustling restaurant and back into Rikiga's office. Once the two were inside the small room, Rikiga shut the door and walked over to his desk to sit down.

The man pointed to the seat in front of his desk. "Take a seat. First of all, I want you to know that _The Diamond Stand _has some employees who actually choose to sell themselves for money, and trust me, you get massive amounts of cash. You do not have to do this, though honestly I would recommend it."

Shion shook his head. "I couldn't do that… Not while I'm with Nezumi."

"That's understandable," Rikiga said, "and that's okay. You'll have to be more accepting of perverts, though, because they will want to touch you. I'll need you to throw yourself out there, Shion. You need to tempt the customers as if you are wearing a sign saying 'come fuck me', okay? This place is a bar, really. We just have many… hosts. Of course, all of the employees are male there, too. You will have to be very flexible."

It took awhile for the boy to respond to this, but eventually, he raised his head and stared at Rikiga with determination. "I'll do it."

Rikiga smirked. "Then let's talk about your new job…"

Nezumi couldn't believe it. Shion was going to be working at an even more messed up place now because of him. What if Rikiga somehow convinced Shion to let all of those perverts touch him? What if Shion got hurt? Or raped? Nezumi cringed just thinking about it. Considering Shion's past, this job was definitely not for the boy. The man had been pacing the apartment ever since he had arrived there, waiting anxiously for Shion. Light watched Nezumi from a distance, confused by the male's actions. Nezumi turned to the dog and sighed, realizing he should probably feed her. After pouring a random amount of food into the animal's bowl, he made his way over to the couch and sat on the couch. He decided to just wait calmly for Shion's return. Of course, as soon as he heard the door open, he bolted up and over to Shion, who had just arrived.

"So? What's going on?" Nezumi questioned.

"You already know. I'm taking the job. We just went over business details," Shion said, smiling up at the man.

Nezumi gritted his teeth. "I hate that man."

Shion rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hate is a strong word."

"Yeah well it takes strong words to describe him," Nezumi said as he slid his arms around Shion.

The boy closed his eyes and rested his head against Nezumi. "Yeah well I need the money."

"I can help you, you know," Nezumi said, resting his chin on top of Shion's head.

"I can't rely on you for everything. I need to be able to be independent," Shion explained.

Nezumi sighed and decided not to respond. There wasn't anything else to say on the topic. Shion had decided to take the job, and he didn't have any right to stop him. Nezumi slid a finger under the boy's chin and tilted his head up. Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly to Shion's.

Once he separated from the boy, Shion smiled. "Looking for a continuation of today?"

"Possibly," Nezumi said, smirking an inch away from Shion's lips.

Shion lunged forward, connecting his lips to Nezumi's and kissing the man deeply. Nezumi responded by prying the boy's lips open and thrusting his tongue as deep into the boy's mouth as possible. Shion felt Nezumi lifting him up, so he once again let the man lift him and he wrapped his legs around Nezumi. The two males' tongues battled fiercely as their mouths moved sloppily against one another. Nezumi stumbled towards the couch, knocking a small side table over along the way. He bumped against the side of the couch and then fell forward onto the cushions on top of Shion. Nezumi stood on his hands and knees over the boy, angling his mouth so that he could push his tongue even farther down the boy's throat. Shion had his legs still hooked around Nezumi's waist as he breathed out a moan into their sloppy kiss. Nezumi used one of his hands to unfasten Shion's pants and jerk them down off of the boy's hips. Shion rested his legs on the couch so that the man could pull his pants and boxers off of him completely. Nezumi had removed Shion's shirt within seconds and pulled his off with ease. Shion unbuttoned the man's pants and tugged at them, desperately stripping the man of the restrictions.

The two continued to intertwine their heated muscles in a passionate kiss as Nezumi reached down to grip Shion's erection, causing the boy to moan lustfully. Nezumi growled heatedly into their kiss, fondling the boy lovingly until he realized they were missing something.

"Shit…" Nezumi groaned as he picked Shion up bride-style and continued his kiss with the boy. The man made his way towards the bedroom, stumbling into several things along the way. Finally, they made it to the room and Nezumi dropped the boy onto the bed, observing how lewd Shion looked at the moment.

"I don't want anyone else to see you like this," Nezumi growled as he yanked open the drawer in the night stand and grabbed the container of lube.

Shion pressed his legs together, attempting to hide from the man's gaze. He didn't like being laid out so open in front of Nezumi. Nezumi got on his knees on the bed and pried the boy's legs apart, causing Shion to turn a deep red. The man then coated his fingers in the lubricant and smirked at Shion before sliding his hand between the boy's parted thighs. Shion gasped once he felt a finger slip inside of him and moaned as it was thrust mercilessly in and out. Nezumi, satisfied with Shion's reaction, pressed another finger into the boy's tight entrance and spread them, causing Shion to whimper and arch his back. Nezumi leaned forward to press his lips lovingly to Shion's, comforting the boy so that he could slight a third finger in him. Shion moaned in pleasure and shifted downwards, trying to push the fingers farther inside of him. Nezumi smirked and removed his fingers, causing Shion to whine pitifully. The man then poured the lube over his needy erection and reached over to open the night stand drawer and put the tube away. When he turned back around, he noticed Shion had shifted positions. He was laying with his stomach down and his perfectly shaped ass in the air.

"Fuck me," Shion breathed, gripping the sheets in anticipation.

The sight was almost enough to make Nezumi come right then. The man grabbed Shion's hips roughly and plunged inside of the boy, causing Shion to cry out in pleasure and a little bit of pain. Nezumi pulled out and thrust back in, then repeated this motion, slamming into the boy over and over in search of the boy's bundle of nerves. Nezumi thrust in as deep as he could and Shion babbled nonsensical things, moaning loudly. The boy's breath hitched as Nezumi hit his prostate, and Shion screamed in pleasure, gripping the sheets so harshly that his knuckles turned white.

"Nn-ah! Nezumi! Nezumi! There! Fuck me harder!" Shion cried.

Nezumi felt his cock twitch at the words. He happily obliged, thrusting into the boy and grinding at that one spot. Shion writhed beneath him, his senses clouded as Nezumi made a mess of him. Nezumi could feel the boy's walls tighten around him as Shion came, clawing at the sheets. The man gave a few more ragged thrusts before following suit and collapsing on top of the boy. Both males felt exhausted and unable to move.

The older male kissed the boy's neck, panting. "You're too tempting. Those perverts at your new job better keep their hands to themselves."

Shion smiled and replied breathlessly, "They will, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Nezumi rolled to the side and ran his hand through Shion's white locks. "All right. Now get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can actually look for a set location."

The boy nodded and curled up against Nezumi, allowing himself to drift off to sleep. That day had been tough, and both of the males needed their sleep. The next day they would have to think of a way to impress Nezumi's manager if they wanted to stay together. Nezumi sighed, trying not to think of what would happen if they _didn't _find a new spot for his photoshoot.

_I feel like I got lazy on this chapter, but I didn't write but like a few paragraphs before falling asleep and then the next morning I find that my dad was in a wreck ._. Sooooo It took me awhile to write this, because I have a lot going on, but here you go dearest readers3 AND MY GOODNESS. You guys are the greatest. Reviews make my day, you know. Especially those ones that all corny and delicious. You guys are good at those :D SO REVIEW. Make my day more, and I'll give you chapterssss!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Argh. So it's late, but I have nothing to do :c It's sad, I know. I live a boring life. But considering it is night, I bet this chapter is gonna suck. Oh well :D Maybe you guys will love me anyway? Did you love me in the first place? Love me, darlings. LOVE ME. This here chapter is dedicated to my dear Silv. At least I know she loves me :D I think. Yeah. Let me check… Yes. Yes she does. I am such a lucky duckling :B _

"…ion…"

A voice. A voice was calling to him. Why? He just wanted to stay asleep. Sleep was always his sanctuary. Sleep brought with it a world that one could use to escape reality. Shion loved sleep.

"Shion…"

There it was again. Shion hated when voices would pull him so rudely from his dreams. All he had awaiting him out of the dream world was a cold, harsh reality. Reality meant pain. Reality meant disappointment.

"Hey, Shion!"

Shion could no longer cling to his beloved sleep. The familiar voice had succeeded in pulling him back to the real world. Something was wrong though- more wrong than usual. Reality _did _mean pain- but never this literally. A searing pain shot through Shion's body as his mind flashed through different memories. What was this? It was unusual- why was this happening? Then he remembered. It happened before. Shion lost control of his mind as his sped through all of his unpleasant thoughts. He could see the face of his father, the face of his mother, and the face of… his sister. His wonderful sister. How old would she have been now? Fifteen, maybe? Sixteen? Maybe he shouldn't think of her age. Age stopped after death, didn't it? Then his mind stumbled upon the day of her death. The blood. The screaming. Shion's mother wailing in utter loss.

"You monster! How could you?" his mother's voice echoed.

The boy was wavering between reality and the depths of his memories. He could still hear that voice calling out to him, now sounding worried. He could hear his own voice as well- it was like another person. Shion could hear himself screaming. He could faintly feel his own body thrashing wildly around, trying to throw another body off of him. Someone was holding onto him, shouting things at him. Shion could just barely hear himself mumbling his sister's name, over and over, as if it could bring her back from the grave. He fell back into his thoughts, memories of his neighbors and other people he barely knew talking about him.

"Poor child… He'll never be able to live a normal life."

"His sister was killed…"

"He should be sent away… They say he's insane."

"What if he grows up like his father?"

Shion felt his heart drop. He felt nauseous. Sadness was washing over him, drowning him. His memories suddenly fluttered to recently- a picture flashed in his mind. _Nezumi…_ He felt desperate for Nezumi's comfort. His embrace. His love. Struggling, Shion finally pulled himself back into reality, suddenly becoming aware of Nezumi's worried cries. Shion stopped writhing and gasped as he awoke fully, his eyes shooting open.

"Shion? Shion! Please, please answer me!" Nezumi said, his eyes glistening as if he were about to cry.

Shion stared up at the man who was positioned over him, vaguely aware of his own tears flooding his eyes. "Nezumi?"

"Fuck, you scared me…" Nezumi muttered, lowering his head so that he could rest it in the crook of Shion's neck.

"I'm sorry…" Shion replied hoarsely, feeling weak from his episode.

Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion's middle, hugging the boy's slightly trembling frame tightly. Shion's arms instantly found purchase around Nezumi's shoulders, seeking the warmth of the man. Nezumi pulled back slightly only to press his lips to Shion's, pouring forth all of his emotions in an effort to comfort the younger male. Shion kissed the male back, deepening their connection and loving the sensations it sent down his spine. His heart fluttered, as it always did when he was that close to Nezumi. They separated momentarily, panting lightly and staring at each other with loving gazes.

"Are you all right?" Nezumi questioned, moving one of his hands to cup the boy's cheek.

Shion leaned his head into the man's warm hand. "I'm fine. I'm sorry that I worried you."

The older male smiled and kissed Shion's forehead before moving off of the boy and sitting on the side of the bed. "How about we take a walk?"

"A walk?" Shion questioned curiously, "Why?"

"Walks always helped me when I felt down," Nezumi replied, shrugging as he stood up, "and you could use the help. Plus, it could help us find a new set location. You never know."

Shion sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision before looking out the window. "It's still dark out!"

The older male laughed as he opened up a dresser drawer and pulled out some clothing. "That's okay. We can bring a flashlight if you're scared."

"I am not scared," Shion huffed, getting out of bed.

"Sure," Nezumi commented, throwing a shirt and boxers at Shion, pants soon following.

Shion rolled his eyes and slipped on the outfit, not caring that the pants had a rip along the bottom of the leg. Nezumi had already gotten dressed in some new clothing that he must have bought himself and was headed out of the room. Shion followed the man closely, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Once the two males had made it out into the living room, Shion went to let Light out of her cage before remember he never put her in the jail the day before. Shrugging nonchalantly, he filled the dog's food bowl up, noting the little ball of fur curled up in the corner of the room.

Shion turned to Nezumi then, saying, "Shall we go?"

Nezumi smiled and hugged the boy briefly before nodding and leading the way out of the apartment. They decided to stay mostly quiet, respecting the neighbors' sleep. Shion noted the time before they left- 4:25. They finally made it outside of the building and into the parking lot. Shion thought maybe Nezumi would ask him where to go, but to his surprise the man kept walking, leading him on some unknown path into the pitch black shadows. They circled around the apartments, heading down a steep slope and into some woods Shion had barely noticed existed. Since when was there a forest behind his apartment? He guessed it had been there all along. Shion was rather unobservant, after all. He simply continued to follow after Nezumi, who was pretty confident in his randomly chosen path. The trees slowly started to thin out as they walked further, showing off more vegetation that grew closer to the ground. Wildflowers were trying their best to stay alive, even though winter was almost upon them. Shion stumbled several times over tree roots concealed in the darkness, but he kept up with the man ahead of him. Finally, the trees stopped all together, revealing a clearing. Shion stood still, staring at the spot until his eyes adjusted. It wasn't anything special- just a large patch of uneven grass and some jagged rocks placed here and there. Nezumi made his way over to a rather large formation and sat down, gesturing for Shion to do the same. The boy nodded and made his way over to the spot next to Nezumi. He sat down gently, attempting to get comfortable on the hard surface.

The two sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the different setting until Nezumi finally spoke. "Who's… Inukashi?"

Shion froze, suddenly uncaring about the new scenery. "You… Where did you hear that?"

"You… said their name when you were having that episode," Nezumi said, turning so he could face Shion more.

"My sister."

"Excuse me?"

"I said she was my sister," Shion replied coldly, turning away from the man.

Nezumi felt as if someone had slapped him when he heard the word "was". Why was he such an idiot? Why did he question Shion about things that only hurt the boy? "I'm so sorry. Just… ignore me, I'm being stupid."

Shion felt a small pang of guilt as he turned back to the man. "No, no. I was being rude. You were just curious."

More silence. They both stared awkwardly at the ground, wondering what to do next. Nezumi didn't want to hurt Shion, and Shion wasn't sure how to start another conversation. Finally, Nezumi couldn't help himself, "Can you tell me about her?"

Shion looked up then. He looked into Nezumi's gray orbs and smiled sadly. "She was the best person you could ever meet. She always acted so tough- more tough than me, of course. Inukashi was younger than me, too. She was so rough on the outside, but so caring on the inside. Like… you."

Nezumi felt sorrow pierce his chest. The look on Shion's face pained him immensely. He couldn't believe how much agony the boy had had to put up with in his life. How could someone so small and fragile live through such a terrible past? Nezumi wasn't so sure if he had the same experience if he would be able to take it. Despite Shion's appearance, he must be a very strong person. Or maybe, he just was beyond repair at the time and just decided there wasn't anything better. What if Shion thought it was normal to have such a terrible life? He imagined how broken Shion must have felt as a child, experiencing everything that he did. Nezumi grimaced thinking of it. He shook his head, clearing his terrible thoughts.

"Your sister sounds like a much more wonderful person than I could hope to be," Nezumi said honestly.

The white-haired boy leaned forward to rest his head against Nezumi's chest. "You two are both about as good as it gets. I just… I loved her so much," Shion choked, holding back tears, "I remember when we used to sit in the woods, just like this. She loved it there. I still don't know why, but she really did. Sometimes I wondered if she would leave us and run away into the woods, but Inukashi said that she wouldn't leave us with Dad. She was the only one who stood up against him…" Shion stopped there. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks as memories came flooding in. He wished so much that she could be next to him now and see how far he had come- he had escaped their abusive father and was living on his own, trying to earn money for college. If Inukashi hadn't stood up against their father, would she still be alive? Would she have made it out of that house along with him and Mom? He decided it was no use thinking of it. He wondered how his mother was doing. She had been with another man for awhile before he left for this new town. Shion hadn't even tried to contact her since he left.

Nezumi could see distress filling Shion's eyes as he cried, spilling his warm tears onto Nezumi's shirt. The man wrapped his arms around Shion and pulled him in for an embrace. He leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear, "Sshh… You're all right…"

The older male's calming, flawless voice echoed, filling Shion's senses. He clung desperately to Nezumi, trying to not let depression overwhelm him. "Nezumi… Nezumi…" Shion repeated the man's name several times, letting it soothe him.

Nezumi stroked the boy's hair comfortingly. "Yes, yes…"

Shion hugged the older male's neck and paused hesitantly for a second before kissing him, reassuring him that he was all right. Nezumi wrapped his arms snugly around the younger's waist and kissed back lovingly, knowing that it was impossible to convey how he felt for the boy using any words. Shion felt overwhelming emotions envelope him as Nezumi kissed him, causing him to shudder and press closer to the man. They broke contact for just a second to stare at each other, thoughts swarming in their minds. Finally, the two pressed their lips back together more fiercely. Shion wasn't sure what he would do if he couldn't feel this connection. He wasn't sure how he was living before he took Nezumi in. Was he even _living?_ No. He wasn't alive after Inukashi died up until Nezumi came along. Finally, he could feel it again. Life- warm life was pouring through him. He finally realized how much Nezumi had done for him. The man had brought him back from the dead. Shion slid his tongue desperately into Nezumi's mouth, wanting even more of him. He wanted all of Nezumi. He wanted to feel the man's warmth that proved he was alive as well. The two males' tongues twined together, rolling over each other sweetly. Shion pushed his hands into Nezumi's thick, navy locks and gripped them tightly. Though Shion never wanted their lip-lock to end, they both had to breathe, so they finally separated.

Shion panted for a few seconds before whispering, "I love you. I love you so much."

Nezumi felt like his heart was about to tear out of his chest as he hugged Shion tightly, holding the boy's body against his own. "I love you, too."

They locked their lips together again and Shion moaned breathlessly into each kiss, "I love you… I love you…"

Nezumi smiled and trailed his kisses down the boy's neck, mumbling, "I know, I know… I love you."

Shion tilted his head back so that Nezumi had better access and whined when the man began to suck gently on the boy's collarbone. The man finally pulled back after leaving a small mark on Shion's neck. Shion leaned forward, hugging Nezumi tightly as he rested against the man's chest. Nezumi's arms loosely rested around Shion's waist as he hummed a soft tune, almost inaudible. Light suddenly started seeping over the treetops, causing both males to turn their gaze to the source. The sun had begun to rise, casting a pool of dull light over the land. Shion had to hold back a gasp when he looked towards the rocky ridges that were across the clearing. The light had just barely struck the formations, causing them to shimmer somehow, lighting up the clearing in a way. Shion and Nezumi watched quietly as the sun climbed higher in the sky, illuminating the forest and clearing beautifully. Nezumi was sure that the spot couldn't be this gorgeous any other time of day. He preferred sunrise over sunset anyways- it just seemed to him that sunrise meant hope was still there. Sunset just meant all hope was slowly slipping away into the darkness. Nezumi wasn't sure how long they had sat there, watching the sun's ascent, but he didn't care how long it was. He loved holding Shion in his arms with the boy clinging to him. It seemed to reassure him that Shion was his. A good hour or more had probably passed before Nezumi leaned down and kissed Shion's head, smiling gently at the boy as he looked up to gaze at Nezumi.

"Did you enjoy that?" Nezumi asked, rubbing loving, comforting circles along Shion's back.

Shion smiled back at the man, his eyes drooping lazily as if he was ready to fall asleep. "Mmhmm… How about here?"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how about here for your photo shoot?" Shion asked, laying his head back down on Nezumi's chest.

Nezumi scanned his surroundings once more, just realizing that one of the reasons they came to the spot in the first place was to look for a set location. He chuckled lightly and ran his hand through Shion's white locks. "You're so smart."

Shion blushed slightly, thankful that his face was hidden to the man. "Like you wouldn't have thought of it if I didn't."

"I probably wouldn't have. I got too caught up in thinking of you that I forgot what we were looking for," Nezumi said, speaking his thoughts.

"How can you say such embarrassing lines…" Shion mumbled.

Nezumi continued to brush his hand through Shion's hair. "I'm not sure. Anyway… Are you ready to go back?"

Shion stayed silent for awhile, thinking that if he just stayed still he'd be able to stay in that moment forever. Finally, he leaned back a little and looked up into Nezumi's eyes, nodding. The man smiled and delivered a chaste kiss on the boy's lips before standing up and stretching. Nezumi then turned and helped Shion stand. They silently made their way back up the slope through the now lit up forest and to the apartment building, exhaustion finally catching up to them since they had awoken at such an absurd hour. Nezumi held the door for Shion as the boy walked lazily into the apartment and stumbled up the stairs. The older male followed closely behind Shion, making sure he wouldn't fall backwards or anything. They finally made it to Shion's apartment and they both stepped inside, sparing no time in making their way to the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Shion curled up and was almost instantly asleep, but not before Nezumi pulled the boy close. They snuggled close, not bothering to remove their clothes as they fell back asleep, finally relieved that they found the perfect spot that would keep them together- as long as Nezumi's manager liked it.

_Okay so I was SO TIRED while writing this ._. Like, it's insane. So it is short, and possibly terrible. I don't know, because I'm too tired to judge it right now D: But writing is a nice way to not be bored, so you will have to deal with my boredom. And I want to give a shout out to whoever called me their fluffy cookie iguana or whatever. That made me laugh LOL. Anywho. Silv, I love you darling~ I hope you like this chapterrr_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ohoho! 50 reviews! You guys. I love you. Really. Even if I was almost at 50 last time and only needed a couple more, STILL. FIFTY REVIEWS. This chapter is just a tidbit early, because I'M GOING TO THE BEACH, BITCHES. Oh yeah. Vacation. Mmmmmm. Oh how exciting. And I'll be gone for around a week, so I just had to give you guys SOMETHING. Especially for your gorgeous reviews. Now, now, I know… it may be a lot to ask… But I would be a happy little mongrel if you gave me 60. Yes? No? REVIEW and we shall find out if it works._

An annoying noise filled Shion's ears, causing him to toss and turn in his half-awake state. Nezumi groaned next to him, turning over to nudge Shion. The younger male sighed and rolled lazily out of bed, the ringing of the phone calling him into the kitchen.

The boy finally picked up the phone and answered hoarsely, "Hello?"

"Shion? I've been trying to call you for the past hour!" The voice that spoke belonged to Rikiga.

"O-oh," Shion stuttered, fully awake now, "why?"

The assistant manager sighed loudly and explained, "Because we are in need of someone to star during the late shift at _The Diamond Stand _tonight. We need you in half an hour!"

Shion almost dropped the phone. "WHAT? Half an hour? I thought I started tomorrow!"

"That was the _original_ plan, because our star wasn't supposed to quit on us until tomorrow, but they didn't come in today. Just… Listen, okay? Come in, I'll suit you up and tell you what to do," Rikiga said.

"Uh.. Yes Sir!" Shion said, still not mentally prepared for his new job.

"Then get your ass over here!" Rikiga shouted before hanging up the phone.

The white-haired boy fumbled with the phone for a second before setting it back down. He let out a long sigh before making his way back to his room. Nezumi appeared to still be asleep, so he decided to just let the man be. They had gotten up at such an unreasonable hour- Nezumi needed the sleep. Shion silently slid open a dresser drawer and pulled out some fresh clothes, since he didn't want to wear the ones he had went walking in and slept in. After pulling out a shirt with a random kitten picture on it, he grabbed a pair of gray skinny jeans that resembled the color of Nezumi's eyes. Shion got changed quickly and then walked over to the side of the bed. He slid onto the mattress on his knees and leaned down to kiss Nezumi's cheek. Just before he started moving away, Nezumi's arms shot out and grabbed him, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Where are you going?" the man asked, sleepily planting kisses along Shion's neck and jaw line.

Shion struggled to get out of the man's grasp as he said, "Let go! I'm just going to work!"

Nezumi's eyes shot open and he sat up, gripping Shion's small shoulders. "You mean your new job? I thought you didn't start that until tomorrow."

"I thought so too," Shion said with a sigh as he shook off Nezumi's hands, "but Rikiga just called. I have to come in for tonight. I'm going right now so he can show me the ropes- it's no big deal."

"Yeah, sure," Nezumi grunted, getting out of bed to stand up and stretch. "Well, I'll make us a big dinner when you get back. You'll have something to look forward to."

Shion shook his head as he stood up and flattened his shirt. "I'll get back probably around midnight and-"

"_And_," Nezumi interrupted, "you wouldn't have eaten all day. So, you will have food when you get back."

"You sound like my mom," Shion grumbled as he walked out of the room. "Well, I'm off!" he called.

The older male waved to Shion, wiping away a fake tear. "I'll miss you, dear!"

Shion rolled his eyes and snatched his keys before heading out the door. He really would miss Nezumi. He had grown accustomed to being with the man all day long, but now he would have to go back to work and probably not see Nezumi even half the amount of time he had before. Shion didn't realize how much he would miss the man, or how much Nezumi had taken over in his life. _Wow, _Shion thought, _love is exhausting._ As the boy made his way into his car, it finally hit him. If _The Diamond Stand_ was a more "intense" version of his old job… The outfits… Shion shuddered. Hopefully they wouldn't be much worse than _The Rough Diamond_'s.

Carefully, Shion backed out of his parking space and switched the car to drive before taking off out of the parking lot. Rikiga had given him directions to his new workplace during their meeting. It was on the complete opposite side of town from _The Rough Diamond._ At least Shion would be able to explore a different part of town. With little difficulty, he was able to find the street Rikiga had described to him. As he pulled into the street, Shion's jaw dropped. The street was a street full of bars- to be precise, notorious gay bars. And right smack in the middle was a large, monochrome building with a huge, blue neon sign that said "_The Diamond Stand"_ in cursive letters. Shion wanted to slam his head off the steering wheel. The boy swallowed his anxiousness and slowly pulled up to the curb, parking next to his new workplace. Shion uttered a few curses as he checked the sidewalk for anyone, not wanting to be spotted in that place. As soon as the coast was clear, he scrambled out of his car and stiffly made his way up the steps to _The Diamond Stand_'s entrance. He slowly pushed open the neatly decorated, black and white door and gasped. There was no way he could work there.

The inside of the place was just like the outside, black with modern white designs. A huge bar took up one side of the facility, perfectly round, white stools placed in front of it. Black couches with black and white cushions sat facing each other in several places with a nice, glass coffee table in between them. Various booths, tables, and chairs were placed throughout the room, and at the end opposite the bar was the biggest attraction. A gargantuan, raised stage with steps leading down to it stood there, decorated by glittering, silver ribbon and other silver attractions. A large pole with a claw at the top of it was what caught Shion's eye. The largest diamond Shion had ever seen, or better yet, probably the biggest diamond he would _ever _see, was resting prettily atop the claws of the pole. Lights were directed upon the giant jewel, causing it to shimmer and cast light in different parts of the room. _So that's the Diamond Stand, _he thought just as a familiar form made its way up to him.

"Ah, Shion! Good to see you!" Rikiga hollered, giving Shion a hearty pat on the back, almost bowling the fragile framed boy over.

Shion regained his balance and forced a smile. "Good to see you, too, Sir."

Rikiga turned and smiled up at the big diamond claiming center stage, his eyes glowing. "It's a beauty, huh? Think you can outshine it, eh?"

"Surely not," Shion mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"With that attitude, you won't!" Rikiga said, grabbing Shion's wrist, "come on! Let's get you suited up. I have your shift planned out completely."

Shion could've sworn he saw a smirk on the assistant manager's face, but decided to ignore it. Surely Rikiga was just being helpful by planning everything out for him. As the two made their way to the back of the room, Shion noticed there were actually quite a few people at the establishment- and not just customers. As the customers lazed about on the furniture and at the bar drinking themselves into oblivion, various hosts curled up to them and served them. The outfits of the hosts were enough to make Shion want to take off out the door and never come back. However, he stood his ground and followed Rikiga as he went through a pair of barely visible, black doors. Behind the doors was a completely different place. It was a well lit hallway and held room after room labeled with different names. A few hosts were rushing back and forth, preparing for work or preparing to leave. As they took a couple turns down different halls, they finally reached the end where a door stood plastered with a picture of a huge diamond.

"Here you are, our sweet, star diamond," Rikiga said with a laugh as he opened the door.

Shion lost all words. The room was huge. It had to have been bigger than his entire apartment. Several, powder blue couches covered the room, as well as a white lounge and a couple love seats. In the corner was a fireplace decorated with the same powder blue and silver vases and other different things. The carpet was white, and there was even a large, canopy bed resting in the back of the room. To the left, there was rack upon rack of clothing- everything Shion could imagine.

"Do you like it?" Rikiga asked, smirking at Shion's wordless reaction.

It took the boy a minute to regain his speech ability, but eventually he stuttered, "I-I…. It's huge!"

Rikiga laughed and threw his arms up in the air. "All for you! It is made to cater to your every whim. If you are here for a long day, or maybe you want to stay the night, there is the bed and wonderful sitting areas. We have entertainment in the employee lobby down the hall, as well. You have plenty of chances to rest here, as you are royalty!"

Shion felt his heart leap. "Royalty? That's a big jump from what I was before."

"Oh, well don't you worry. You can let it all sink in later. For now, we have to get you suited up!" Rikiga said giddily as he pranced over to the clothing rack and searched it.

Rikiga had no idea what he was searching for. He wanted something to make Shion's debut a smash with the customers, as he was sure they had all heard about their other star quitting. They would all be curious as to what kind of boy Shion was. What kind of a boy _was _Shion? Daring? Hell no. Ambitious? No. Teasing? Not on purpose. The assistant manager was having a hell of a time deciding what Shion was. Shion was _something_. He was… innocent? Yes, yes… But more. Innocence was not enough to make someone. But wait- Shion wasn't completely innocent was he? Rikiga could feel his face heating up as he remembered the scene outside _The Rough Diamond_. That was it. The man quickly snatched up several articles of clothing and dug around in huge bins for even more accessories. As he was gathering these things, Shion watched on in horror. Rikiga had a brilliant idea, and he was definitely not going to like it.

…

Time passed and more people swept into the streets as night fell. Most of them found their way into _The Diamond Stand_, obviously anticipating something. The room became slowly more and more crowded as people swarmed in, some already drunk, some desperately getting there. Shion rested in his large, well-decorated room, awaiting Rikiga's orders. The man had told him that Shion was not to come out under any circumstances. Shion was going to be a secret until his big revealing on stage. The boy hung his head in his hands. This new job definitely wasn't for him. The outfit Rikiga had picked out for him was so… flashy. It may not have been the skimpiest thing he'd ever worn, but it definitely would draw ten times more attention. The "maids" who had done Shion's hair and bit of make-up had weaved several ribbons into his hair so that they trailed down over his torso and back. Where on earth had Rikiga come up with this outfit? Then he remembered what he had said.

_"So listen, Shion. You are ordinarily portrayed as innocent, right? Because you are. However, you do have _that _side to you. The side that asshole boyfriend of yours gets to see. See where I'm going with this? So there is another side to you. You're just like… an angel, except, stained with a dark side. Like blood staining a murderer's hands. See what I'm saying? So let's get you dressed," Rikiga explained, smirking and handing the maids the bits and pieces of the outfit he had chosen._

Shion hadn't understood at all. Of course, he was never exactly talented at seeing "outside the box". He was _definitely _not suited for the job. However, he didn't have much of a choice. Finally, Shion heard the dreaded noise of his door opening. A maid stepped inside quietly and motioned for Shion to follow her. He got up slowly, his stomach turning over and over. He felt sick. There was no way he could do this. Shion tried desperately to remember what Rikiga had told him to do. He had been directed through the whole thing step-by-step. It took Shion several times to loosen up and finally do the routine to Rikiga's liking. It took him even longer to step out from in front of the mirror. He couldn't believe his appearance- and he was shocked that Rikiga didn't cover up his scar. Something about "dark sides are attractive" or some shit. Shion sighed as he followed the maid.

She finally spoke to him, saying, "We cleared the halls so that not even the employees would see you. They are all out on the floor entertaining the guests. Most of the guests are waiting for you appearance, however."

_Great_, Shion thought, _that makes me feel a lot better- tons of people waiting for some spectacular performance._

Shion's fashionable boots made small clicking sounds upon the floor as he walked towards a white door, trailing behind the maid. _This is it…_

"Okay, behind this door is a small, curtain enclosed area. It is just enough room for you to stand in. Rikiga told you when to move, right? As soon as it's time, just leave the curtains and walk down the steps that lead to the stage," the maid instructed carefully as she opened the door.

A flow of noise resounded in Shion's ears as soon as the door was opened. There was really a lot of people out there, and all that was separating them was a velvet, black curtain. Shion swallowed and took a few shaky steps within the curtain space and heard the door shut behind him. The boy took a deep breath, attempting to clear the butterflies in his stomach, but it failed. Finally he just stared ahead determinedly, awaiting his queue. Then, the music started, and he almost automatically threw open the curtains to greet the roaring crowd before him.

…

Nezumi never was the stalking type, but he was nervous. Shion's new job had definitely sounded suspicious to him. So, to clear his suspicions, he had looked up the address of _The Diamond Stand._ Waiting for night begin to fall, he then borrowed the same woman's car that he had used before to find the place. It turned out that it was pretty far from Shion's old workplace. Nezumi had asked the owner of the car for additional directions, and she complied, saying "Oh you can't miss the street it's on." He wondered what that meant, until he turned.

The man had never seen so many males wandering a street containing so many bars, and _The Diamond Stand_ stood out most of all, with its black and white contrasting colors and neon sign. Nezumi had parked and went into the building, hoping to find Shion. However, he already didn't like the place. The hosts were way too friendly with the guests, and he guessed Shion wasn't enjoying the place either. It took Nezumi about ten minutes to find out Shion had been hidden away from the crowd until a certain time. So, the man had to wait. And wait. And wait. Until he realized people were starting to gather at the large stage to the side of the room. He followed them and waited there with the rest, and then finally, music started, and-

"Fuck," Nezumi cursed aloud as he saw Shion appear from behind pitch black curtains.

All lights were directed upon the boy, causing his outfit to stand out even more than it should have. He was dressed in all red. Shion had nice, red boots, and torn up red shorts that looked as if they could've been underwear instead of shorts. The boy's top was simply ribbons- wrapped around just his upper torso, revealing slivers of skin here and there. The ribbons curled up around his neck like a halter, and Nezumi could've sworn that make-up had been put on Shion's scar to make it stand out more. Torn, red cuffs circled Shion's small wrists, and ribbons trailed from his gorgeous, white hair to flow around his lithe form. What made the outfit stand out the most, however, were the wings- bright, crimson, feathered wings, spreading from the boy's back. Also, a bright, red halo that had spikes resembling those on a crown seemed to float above Shion's head.

Nezumi could feel himself grinding his teeth, and as if the outfit wasn't enough, the way Shion was _moving._

Shion gracefully made his way down the steps, his little feet barely touching the ground as he slowly found his way to the stage. His crimson eyes were lidded as he switched his gaze from one side of the crowd to another, and finally and spun and begun a series of swift, smooth footsteps towards the diamond stand itself, his hips moving back and forth enticingly as if taunting the crowd that couldn't reach him. Shion's steps matched the music perfectly, as if he had rehearsed the dance for years. He found his way to the stand, and the crowd started cheering loudly. Nezumi wanted to stop Shion, but he knew he couldn't. He watched on in horror as Shion was put on display for everyone's viewing pleasure. Shion placed his feet far apart as he stood a little ways from the pole under the glowing diamond, and then bent to wrap his arms around the stand and tilted his head downwards so that his white hair covered his face, the light hitting his locks at just the angle to make them shine the purest color anyone had ever seen. He looked like he was bracing himself, and it made Nezumi want to tear out the eyes of every male in the room. Only _he _was allowed to Shion like that.

Finally, Shion pulled his right leg forward to wrap around the pole in front of him. He gripped it with his hands and extended his arms so he could lean back and roll his head back to see everyone by the stage going insane, like some barbaric creatures. It disgusted both Shion and Nezumi, but Shion didn't show it. Nezumi could take no more. His mind went blank as Shion went on with his routine, luring the crowd into a trance. People wildly tried jumping up on stage, but of course security kept them back. Hands reached out to try to touch the untouchable, and Shion smirked inwardly, knowing they would never have him. Shion finally ended his performance, easily holding onto the pole with both of his legs wrapped around it and posing as the song ended and the lights died out. A voice came on the intercom telling the crowd to stay still until the lights were back and the "diamond" was lead back to his quarters.

Shion dropped quickly from the stand and practically ran from the stage, guided by two security guards. He opened the door desperately and stepped into the hall, letting out a sigh of relief. It was over. He couldn't believe he had went through with it, but then he remembered the unbelievable amount of pay. If all he had to do was do a little dance on a stage for the amount he was getting, Shion was okay with it. The guards lead Shion back to his room, where they opened the door respectfully for the boy and let him go in to change. Shion walked shakily over to the bed and collapsed on it, burying his face in the soft quilt. He was so happy the night was over and he could go home to see Nezumi and the food he had promised him. Shion's stomach growled at the thought of food- he really was hungry.

Just as the boy was about to get up and begin undressing, he heard voices outside his door followed by a loud thud. His eyes widened at the sound and he started to say something, but then he saw the door bust open and Nezumi march in. The two guards were crumpled on the ground outside of the doorway. Shion gaped.

"Why…" he started, but Nezumi's gaze shut him up.

"You did _that_ in front of _all those people?"_ Nezumi growled, his piercing gray eyes staring Shion down.

Shion could feel himself start to tremble- Nezumi was angrier than he could've ever imagined. "N-Nezumi… It's just a job… "

"Just a _job?"_ Nezumi asked, seething. "Well if your job is _that,_ I don't see how you can hold down a relationship with me."

The younger male felt his heart literally rip into pieces. He had never felt so messed up by one comment before. Shion could feel his knees buckle and he collapsed, staring up at Nezumi. "I can… I can be with you. It's nothing!"

"I suppose you'd say I'm nothing if your job called for it. Am I nothing? Don't answer that. You didn't even seem bothered up there. Why didn't you tell me it would be like this?" Nezumi said, his voice raised in anger.

"You're not nothing! I didn't think you would be this mad about it!" Shion choked out.

Nezumi rolled his eyes and his voice dropped back to normal. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

Shion was about to answer, but then another person came bursting in his room- Rikiga. "Shion, m'boy! That was fantastic! I have customers lining up for a date with ya!" the assistant manager laughed loudly.

Nezumi turned away and scowled. "Date? I can't believe this. I'm leaving."

And he was gone. Leaving a dumbfounded Rikiga and a desperate Shion. Rikiga, deciding it wasn't the right time to talk about how spectacular Shion's performance was, left the boy in the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Shion fell forward, letting his forehead rest against the carpet. He dug his nails into the fine, white carpet and felt tears pouring from his eyes. Shion had never felt as discarded and torn up as he did then, and he almost thought he just might die at that moment. The feelings that washed over him were unbearable as thoughts came swarming into his mind. By leave, did Nezumi mean leave and go back to the apartment? Or did he mean leave completely? Did Nezumi want him to come back to the apartment if he was there? Would Shion make things worse by trying to apologize? Or would it be better to go beg Nezumi for forgiveness? What would he do, though, without a job? Rikiga had explained in their meeting it was either this job or no job. Shion sobbed uncontrollably on the floor, forgetting about changing out of his showy outfit. He cried until he felt completely empty with no other emotions to drain through his tears. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he finally heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said hoarsely, still on the ground.

The same maid that had escorted him to the stage entered the room, a sympathetic look on her face. "Sir, I came to ask you if you were staying overnight."

Shion answered her, his voice muffled by the carpet he was directing it towards, "Y-yes…"

There was an awkward pause before she finally said, "I was standing near the room, and happened to hear… Sorry. I don't mean to get involved. Ignore me, just… My name's Skyla."

"Shion," Shion replied shortly.

"I know," Skyla replied with a smile, "you're the star after all. Anyway, you should get undressed and take a bath. They usually help. If you need anything ask for me, I'll be there in a second."

The maid finally turned and left the room. Shion sighed and picked himself up, deciding to follow her advice. He wondered if maybe he could confide in her sometime- she seemed kind enough. At least he had someone on his side willing to help him out, and, despite the fact Nezumi had left Shion a mess, Shion hoped that the man had someone to help him, too. He was sure it wasn't much easier on Nezumi, having seen Shion's new "job". Shion sighed and rested his head against the wall. He wasn't sure what his next move would be- he just wished someone would plan it all out for him like Rikiga had for his performance. Shion knew, though, he would have to make some sort of decision, and it had to be the right one.

_Argh so I got lazier and lazier, but it's whatever. Thank you Silv m'dear for helping me out with a lil' bit :3 I appreciate it. And lookit! It's a longer chapter! Wow. Are you guys happy? It is your reward for 50 reviews. Now give me more reviews, COVER ME IN REVIEWS. SO MANY REVIEWS I'LL BE SWIMMING IN THEM. And I'm glad you like my A/Ns oreoanime11. At least I know someone does :'D So at least I'm not just rambling to myself. I love reading you guys' reviews. Seriously. They keep my life going happily. So anywho, I really fried my brain on this chapter, so I hope I can think of something for the next one. I have a week to think, so I hope I get something worth reading for the next chapter :D In the meantime, I know I keep pressing, but reviewwwww. I love you guys, and its cool seeing how many people look at this, but I love hearing from you more! So talk to me my little cupcakes!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay guys, just wow. WOW. This is gonna be a long A/N so just suck it up and read because I am praising your amazingness. Okay so three things to address here, maybe more, but three big things. ONE, holy shit you guys, SIXTY REVIEWS. SIXTY. Just wow. I am so happy, its actually OVER sixty :D You are all just so fantastic, you make my life better. And TWO, okay so not so good, but not bad. There seems to be a misunderstanding that (even though I'm writing this fic?) I find some of the gays' hobbies and lifestyles repulsive. Well that couldn't be any more wrong, so don't you worry your pretty lil heads3 And I have watched Queer as Folk, but thanks for the thought. Just keep in mind I write this fic from the point of view of the CHARACTERS. If their views seem a little off, it's probably not my point of view. What if Nezumi hated peanut butter? Would you think I hate it too? That's bull shit, I fucking love peanut butter :D And now, on to number THREE. MyPaperSoul, you made my life. Just sayin'. I've always wanted a literary genius to say I'm actually good at writing :') So ONWARD! You all that have reviewed, I appreciate it SO MUCH LIKE YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE. All of your reviews mean a ton. I'll have to point out each and every review and reply some time, just so you guys know how much it means to me. Okay okay, I'll write now._

Shion had never had a completely sleepless night. He had nightmares- lots and lots of nightmares; however, he never lost very much sleep. This night was different, though. He had never felt so alone without the warm body of his lover next to him. Shion wasn't sure how he was able to sleep before Nezumi came into his life. Now that he was unsure if Nezumi even cared for him anymore, he wasn't even able to shut his eyes. Hour after hour passed and Shion couldn't get a wink of sleep. He watched the little, digital clock by his overly-large bed as time ticked by until morning. Shion wasn't sure what to do when daylight flooded into his new bedroom. Would someone come to wake him up? Would he have to leave? He didn't want to leave. If he left he would have nowhere to go but back to his apartment where Nezumi was sure to be waiting. Nezumi would leave immediately if Shion came back, so Shion had to stay put so that the man would at least be near him. Shion pulled the soft quilt over his head to block out the sun's rays. He was exhausted. His whole body felt numb and his head was pounding from crying uncontrollably all night long. How was he supposed to go on with life? Did he even care about college? Was Nezumi all he had in life and he didn't even realize it?

Finally, a knock sounded, startling Shion. "Shion? Are you awake?" a familiar voice questioned.

The boy groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Yes…"

Without another word, the door opened and Skyla entered the room wielding a cart full of bath supplies. She hurried over to the bed and yanked the quilt off of Shion. Not caring that all the boy had on was a pair of boxers, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. Shion stumbled out of bed, almost falling over if it hadn't been for the maid's arm balancing him.

"Hey wai-" he began.

"No. It's time for a clean-up," Skyla said simply, interrupting Shion.

Shion was roughly dragged into the bathroom, and once they were both inside Skyla slammed the door shut, locking it. She turned on the water, letting hot water flood into the bathtub as she blocked the drain to let it fill up. Skyla grabbed a bottle of who-knows-what and poured it into the water. Shion shuddered- the maid didn't look like she was messing around. Maybe he should've cleaned himself better the night before. When the bathtub finally was full enough to Skyla's liking, she switched off the water and put on a pair of gloves.

Pointing to the water, she said, "Get in."

The white-haired boy looked around nervously and muttered, "But my clothes…"

Skyla rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't seen enough people naked, Shion. I'm a maid for crying out loud, I've seen everyone who works here without clothes on. Now, get in."

Shion hesitantly pulled down his boxers, attempting to cover himself as he got into the bathtub. He was grateful for the bubbles that formed from the stuff Skyla had put in the water, since they covered him once he was settled in the tub. Skyla grabbed a washcloth and poured a good amount of body wash on it before grabbing a container and filling it with water. She then grabbed Shion's shoulders and turned him around so that his back faced her, and she began washing the boy's back none too gently. Shion winced when she made her way up to wash his face and scraped over his scar. Skyla mumbled a quick apology and switched to washing his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity of painful washing, Skyla finally said, "So how'd you sleep?"

"I slept good," Shion lied, staring down at the glistening bubbles.

"Liar," Skyla said, easily pointing out Shion's farce. "You didn't sleep at all, did you? Those dark circles under your eyes tell the truth."

"Why do you care?" Shion asked, suddenly defensive.

Skyla smiled and filled the container she had with water, dumping it over Shion's back. "Because I'm your maid," She paused for a second before adding, "and what happened to you was awful."

Shion felt all of the depression flooding over him once more. He wasn't sure if he could take it a second time. The boy doubled over and tried his best to hold back a fresh round of tears as he said softly, "Why did this happen?"

The maid filled her container once again and gently poured it over Shion's pure, white locks of hair. She squeezed shampoo out onto the boy's head and slowly massaged it in. "Because bad things happen to good people, Shion. Do you love him?"

"More than anything," Shion choked out in reply.

Skyla continued her ministrations, relaxing Shion as she said, "And does he love you?"

"I…I thought so…" Shion mumbled, fumbling with his own hands.

"He does. That's why he got so angry," Skyla said, sure of herself, "so just give it time. You have a job to do, remember? And take care of yourself! I'm not going to bathe you every day."

Shion smiled slightly, nodding as he replied, "Okay. When do I start work?"

"Well," Skyla began, "it's already noon, and we have your appointments starting at two. In other words, we need to hurry up and get you ready. Oh and don't worry, your appointments are all groups. We decided to keep you as comfortable as possible. We only chose trustworthy regulars that always bring friends so you won't be the absolute center of attention. Of course, that will change after you've been here awhile."

Shion didn't know what to say. Skyla was trying her hardest to make his job easier. "I… Uh… Thank you."

Skyla dumped water over Shion's head, working on rinsing out the shampoo as she smiled. "No problem."

…

Shion's bath had ended shortly after his talk with the maid and as he dried himself off in the bathroom, Skyla had chosen an outfit for Shion. Today he would be wearing a loose, powder blue top that cut off above his stomach and blue shorts and a white belt to match. Skyla had hunted through the bins of shoes for what seemed like an eternity before finally getting white boots similar to the red ones he wore the night before. He begrudgingly let Skyla put some makeup on him (still not covering up his scar, however) and by that time his first appointment was only ten minutes away. His customers had already arrived, though, so Rikiga was pushing him out the door early.

"Just remember Shion, flatter them! Keep all your nasty feelings on the inside, okay? For me? Please? Just… Be cute! That's not hard for you. Now go! They're at booth six," Rikiga explained to the boy as he guided him onto the floor.

Shion was scared for his life. How would the customers be? Would they try to touch him? Rikiga said that he had told them "no touching" before they made an appointment. Would they follow that rule? Shion hoped so. He made his way over to the booth Rikiga had pointed out and swallowed hard when he noticed the half-drunk group of friends that were waiting there- and they were only drinking more. Shion forced a smile and tried to approach them with confidence, but his confidence was failing him. He decided to just approach timidly like he normally would. He was about three feet away when they finally noticed him.

"Hey there! You here for our appointment, eh?" a black-haired man said. He seemed to be more sober than the rest of the group and he was well-dressed and nice looking.

Shion tried to look the man in the eye as he smiled shyly and nodded. "Y-yeah."

A red-headed, younger looking male sitting on the outside of the booth slid away from the edge and patted the space next to him. "Well sit here! Mr. Rikiga says your name is Shion, right?"

The white-haired boy sat down next to the red-head, saying, "Yes. What's your name?"

Another black-haired man who wasn't so well-kept replied, "Akira! That's me!"

"Deyna is me," the red-head said, grinning at Shion.

The nicer looking black-haired male smiled kindly at Shion and said, "Call me Hasumi. Pleased to meet you."

The three friends weren't what Shion had expected so far. They were acting so kind towards him instead of rude and perverted. Hasumi had medium-length hair that fell neatly just above his ears and eyebrows, but Akira on the other hand had long, shaggy hair that stuck out in several places. Deyna's fiery hair was lengthy, but definitely not as long as Akira's. They all looked as if they tried to dress nice, too. He wondered if they would stay kind and well-mannered.

"Have a drink!" Deyna said, pushing a glass of alcohol towards Shion.

Shion shook his head and pushed the glass away. "I couldn't… You paid for it after all."

Deyna threw an arm around Shion, causing him to flinch uncertainly. "Hey now, it's the least we could do for you agreeing to hang out with us for a couple hours!"

_But you're paying me,_ Shion thought as he said, "Well… I guess one drink couldn't hurt." The boy grabbed the container of alcohol and downed it surprisingly fast.

There was one thing people never expected out of Shion. This was because he looked so fragile and cute- but they never knew that he was a heavy drinker. That didn't mean he could hold his liquor, because he couldn't. However, it just seemed that Shion would lose track of time and how many drinks he would take in. Once he started, it was awhile before he stopped. So, after that first drink given to him by the red-head, Shion had one after another, shocking the group of friends.

"Are you game for another round?" Akira said holding up the deck of cards they had been using to play a leisurely game of blackjack.

Shion nodded slowly, barely aware that his surroundings were blurry and moving was becoming more confusing. Akira started up the game and Shion looked to Hasumi. "Don't suppose I could have another drink?"

Hasumi chuckled amusedly and smiled at Shion. "I think you've had enough, Shion."

The boy stuck out his bottom lip, pouting pitifully. "Please?"

Deyna butted into the conversation at that moment. "I'll give you another! Come sit on my lap and you can have plenty more!" the man said, patting his lap in a half-joking manner.

"Okay," Shion said, catching the red-head off guard. Deyna hadn't expected Shion to actually agree and come crawling over to sit on his lap like an obedient little puppy. Shion turned his head around to look at Deyna pleadingly. "Now can I have one?"

The man laughed nervously, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Rikiga had told them "no touching", so he couldn't touch Shion- could he? But Shion had come to him first…

Hasumi shot a warning glance at Deyna, shaking his head as if to answer the red-head's inner thoughts. Akira pouted angrily across the table, jealous that Deyna had gotten Shion to comply so easily. The white-haired boy smiled happily as another drink was handed to him and leaned back onto Deyna's chest, causing the male to swallow anxiously. Deyna kept his hands at his side, not wanting to put them anywhere near Shion.

"You don't have to be so nervous," Shion said, laughing drunkenly as he pulled Deyna's arms around his own waist, "here!"

Deyna's eyes widened as he was allowed to embrace the boy. He glanced over at Hasumi who was just as shocked as he was. Akira coughed, trying to get their attention back on the game. They continued the card game undisturbed after that, Shion sitting comfortably on the red-headed male and Deyna finally relaxing after awhile. The three hours the group had scheduled was soon up, and a maid was sent out to tell Shion and the others that the appointment was over. Shion was saddened by this and looked as if he was going to cry when the three men left. The maid that had been sent to fetch the boy tried to ignore the fact that Shion was completely wasted. There was nothing against the rules about getting drunk, after all. Shion barely had ten minutes to relax before his next appointment was ready, and the next three hours were full of useless conversation, card games, and flirting. By that time it was night, and short appointments became pouring in. Shion had as short as fifteen minutes with groups, but eventually got a longer appointment that lasted two hours. The group that had scheduled two hours was a lot different compared to Shion's other groups, however. The later it got, the rowdier the group there was, and this was the boy's second to last appointment. Several times the five males had gotten too close for comfort, even in Shion's drunken state. However, Shion didn't do much to fight them off. He didn't really care. His troubles were forgotten for the time being and he was having a great time.

"Look here, Shion, we won!" one, golden-brown haired male said, hugging the boy.

Shion wrapped his arms around the man's neck and kissed his cheek, smiling lazily. "It's all thanks to you."

The man on the other side of Shion pulled the boy towards him, saying gruffly, "Don't hog him, Takeshi. Come give me some attention, will ya, Shion?"

The white-haired boy crawled into the man's lap and curled up against his chest, running a finger down from his collar bone to his stomach. "Why don't you give me some attention?"

"Oh I'd give you a lot of attention if you'd let me," the man said, smirking as he slyly slid his hand down Shion's back and onto the boy's ass.

Shion immediately moved off of the man's lap, lowering his eyes angrily at him. "No touching," the boy said.

Takeshi laughed and patted his friend's back heartily. "Look who got denied!"

The man growled lowly and turned his gaze back onto the cards that lay unused on the table in front of them. The other three males in the group began vying for Shion's attention, and the boy loved it. There were a few more incidents that upset Shion, but he ignored them after awhile. The group's time was almost up, after all. Shion began watching the clock as it approached 11 o'clock. His last appointment was only an hour long, and he was beginning to get fed up with everything. The alcohol had begun to wear off since he stopped drinking during his last session. He had regretted stopping, however, since he felt extremely sick. Finally, the maid came to separate him and the five men. He again was given less than ten minutes to prepare himself for the next group, who apparently had three people. Shion watched as the three settled themselves at his booth. One of them wore sunglasses and a black hat, but the other two were accessory-free. They were all dressed in nice clothing, however. Shion decided this appointment wouldn't be so bad. Maybe these men were nice. He made his way over to the group and sat down, pressing up against the man in sunglasses.

"Hello there," Shion purred, looking up at the male.

The man smiled down at Shion and replied, "It's nice to see you, Shion."

Shion froze at that statement. For some reason it sounded off. Nice to see you? Maybe he meant nice to _meet_ you. The boy chose to ignore it as he turned to face the other two men. "And hello to you all, too."

He sudden felt something press up against his side. Shion flinched as it dug against his ribcage and the man in sunglasses said, "They're happy to see you, too. Care to stand up?"

Shion was confused momentarily. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Then, it hit him. The man had a gun. Why, though? Who was this man, and why was he threatening Shion? The boy decided to just do as he was told. He stood up slowly, keeping his eyes forward.

"Let's leave," the man said simply, jabbing at Shion's ribs with the weapon once again.

The white-haired boy complied, leading them towards the door. He silently wished that someone would see him and stop him, thinking that it was suspicious. However, no one seemed to notice his problem at that moment. The males herded him out the door. Shion felt like he was going to faint. So many things were going through his mind at that moment it made him dizzy. Was he going to die? Who were these people? Where were they taking him?

The two un-armed men grabbed Shion's shoulders and lead him around the corner of the building and into a narrow alleyway. They walked around sever dumpsters into the shadows until they were hidden from view. Finally, the man with the gun removed his sunglasses and grinned winningly at Shion. It took the boy a moment to recognize him, but he gasped when he did. It was his regular customer that had kidnapped him before. How did he find Shion? Why had he come back?

"You…" was all Shion could manage to say.

"Oh please, dear Shion, call me Tsugumi. Isn't it nice to see me again?" the man said, smirking at Shion.

Shion felt his heart drop. He wasn't sure what the man wanted, but after Nezumi had beat Tsugumi senseless, he was sure it wasn't good. "Just… L-let me go."

Tsugumi laughed and kept his gun pointed at the boy. "Why on earth would I do that when I've waited so long to have you in my grasp?"

The two males holding Shion roughly forced the boy's front up against the wall so that his cheek grinded painfully against the bricks. Shion's hands were twisted behind his back and he tried to see what was going on out of the corner of his eye. He felt hands grab the belt he was wearing and tear it off. Shion felt fear wash over him as he began to struggle against the male's grasp.

"Stop!" Shion shouted as his shorts were tugged down along with his underwear.

Tsugumi pressed his own body up against Shion's and chuckled in the boy's ear as he groped his ass. "I don't want to have to gag you, cutie."

Shion felt his breathe catch in his throat when he heard the nickname Nezumi always used for him. Ever since he had met Nezumi, the man had referred to him as "cutie". Shion struggled more wildly then, only to have the grip on his arms tighten. Tsugumi grabbed the boy's wrists, holding them together with one hand so the other two males could have a break.

Tsugumi bit down on Shion's ear, causing the boy to cry out in pain. The man smirked and kicked Shion's legs apart. Shion called out protests as Tsugumi slid his hand in between the boy's thighs and roughly shoved a finger into his entrance. The young male whimpered and pulled at his arms, begging the man to stop.

"No can do," Tsugumi said, pushing another finger inside of Shion, "this is payback."

Shion felt like he was going to die. Pain shot up his spine as tears began forming in his eyes. One male forced a strip of cloth in between Shion's teeth, muffling the boy's cries. He could've sworn he was being ripped in two. Shion wished that someone could come into the alley at that moment and stop the men from causing him so much pain. Memories began building up in his mind as the familiar pain filled his senses. Visions of Nezumi flooded his brain and he sobbed pitifully as he realized the man wasn't there to save him this time. He was able to get away so easily before, but now there was no way to escape, and there was no one to help him. Shion was vaguely aware of the man behind him unfastening his pants and grabbing the boy's waist before a wave of agony washed over him. He screamed against the gag as tears poured from his eyes. His arms were burning as they were tugged backwards each time Tsugumi would thrust into him. With each brutal movement, Shion thought he would faint. He _wished_ he would faint.

"Uh, boss," one male finally said nervously, "I think he's bleedin'."

Tsugumi groaned and replied breathily, "So? You both get a turn after me, so don't be complaining."

The man smirked and decided not to make any further comments. Shion had never felt so helpless. He was being used so easily and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe he would die before it was over and he wouldn't have to worry ever again. He wouldn't be heart-broken anymore. There wouldn't be any more pain. He wouldn't be afraid anymore. Shion could feel his whole body going numb. The whole group would have their way with him before the night was over, and surely Shion wouldn't be able to live through it all. He smiled slightly at the thought of leaving all of his troubles behind and passing away. It would be so easy.

_I KNOW I said I'd try to avoid cliffhangers…. However I couldn't help it on this one D: And anywho, I'm thinking I'll upload early… a double-upload week perhaps? Would that be nice? I bet you guys would like that. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.I have a twisted mind, I know. But that's okay. It'll all turn out okay after this, you'll see :D I write with the character's best interest at heart. Not really. Well… Sort of. Gotta make it interesting, you know? Review my dears, review like no other! For Its my birthday week and I'm super busy but I'm still finding the time to write this, darlings. Just for you. It might be terrible, but still. I like reviews_


	13. Chapter 13

_Guys, wow, you're gonna make me cry, you are all so wonderful! Over 70 reviews! Can you believe that? I can't believe that. You all make this humble girl's life so much more fantasmical. What a great birthday present! And thank you oreanime11 for the happy birthday :D And oh my darlings- I am awfully sorry for what happened to our baby Shion. However, I had his best interest at heart :'D Everything happens for a reason. If I just had a happy-happy-happy story, that would be boring, right? So here, your second update this week, loves!_

His first day alone had come to an end as the late night hours crept into early morning. Nezumi wasn't sure what the hell he was doing in a bed that didn't even belong to him without a certain someone next to him. He hadn't slept ever since the night before, even though he had brought the situation he was in upon himself. Why did he push Shion away? Wasn't that a bit drastic? Did Shion even care, or was he already over it? Perhaps it was best Shion was over him. Nezumi did nothing but cause the boy pain. Their relationship was what you might call cursed, in Nezumi's mind. Everything seemed to be trying to tear them apart, so maybe it was meant to be that way.

Nezumi rolled over on his side and breathed a sigh when he saw the clock read 4:00am. It was Tuesday morning already- the day before Yoming would be calling about a new set location. Shion and Nezumi had found the perfect spot, but should Nezumi just give up? Should he just tell his manager that he was ready to come back- that he was done messing around? He wasn't sure. Nezumi wasn't prepared to answer the phone call that would come Wednesday. Maybe he should hurry and apologize to Shion? Maybe he should speed back to _The Diamond Stand_ and pull the boy into his arms, reassuring him that he didn't care what he did with his life. Nezumi wanted to tell Shion that he wanted to be by his side forever- that it was all his fault and he trusted Shion to make his own decisions. The man wanted to know if Shion would blush and be at a loss for words like he always does, or if Shion would blow him off without a care. No matter how much Nezumi's mind pushed him to get up and go see Shion, he couldn't seem to move his body. Every time he would start to move, he would find some stupid reason to stay put. He needed to make up his mind soon, however.

…

Death didn't come as easily as Shion hoped it would have. For what seemed like an eternity, all Shion could feel was pain- his whole word had gone black and he wasn't even able to protest anymore. He was like a rag doll with no emotion being used as a toy for others. Shion recalled how he thought about dying as a child, but of course never had the guts to. Would he have been better off if he had died back then, though? He didn't know. His brain wasn't functioning properly. After laying in the alleyway for awhile, all Shion could think about was getting home. He wanted to see Nezumi. He wanted Nezumi's voice- that beautiful voice that calmed him immediately. Shion managed to half-consciously make his way back to his car, unaware of his current state of health, shorts half-heartedly tugged over his waist. He didn't care, though. The drive back to his apartment was a blur. He shouldn't have been driving- he knew that. However, he had nowhere else to go. He definitely didn't want to go back to work. The only one to take care of him there would be Skyla, but he didn't want to bother her even more than he had already. Shion barely recalled backing into something as soon as he started driving. He finally made his way down the road and onto the main street home, unsure if he was even staying on the right side of the road. When he arrived at his apartment, Shion almost fainted at the wheel, running over the sidewalk in front of the building in the process. Making his way out of the car on wobbly legs, Shion stumbled inside the apartment only to fall at the base of the steps. He could feel something warm trickling down his aching legs, but he tried to ignore it as he crawled his way up the steps one at a time. Shion thought he would never make it to his floor, but eventually he reached it. Not bothering to stand back up, Shion dragged himself across the floor to his apartment and tried to open the door- locked.

Shion weakly pounded his fist on the door, attempting to shout something but failing miserably. His voice was almost completely gone because of all of his screaming. All he could do was to continue hitting the door as he sobbed on the ground, desperate for someone- _anyone_ to let him in.

…

It was 4:30. Half an hour seemed like forever to Nezumi as he lay in Shion's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Light had gone unfed while he was there, and the dog was whining at the foot of the bed.

Nezumi growled lowly and sat up, glaring at the animal. "What? I'm not your master. Don't bug me."

Light suddenly stopped her begging and sniffed the air. Nezumi was just grateful she had stopped making noise. However, as soon as he thought this Light began barking nonstop as she raced towards the door. Nezumi felt like he wanted to kill the dog at that moment. Her barks sounded like a wild chimpanzee gone wild. She scratched at the door, yelping and barking. Finally, Nezumi bolted out of bed and walked angrily towards her. Grabbing her collar, he hoisted her away from the door and lashed out at her with his foot. Light growled, biting at him and continuing to bark at the doorway. That was when Nezumi heard it. The faintest whisper of a voice and weak knocking sounded from the other side of the door. Someone was there. Nezumi threw open the door without a second thought. It took him a moment before he realized the visitor was actually on the floor. When he looked down, he knew he had never felt so shattered or shocked in his entire life. Shion was crumpled on the ground in front of the door wearing barely any clothing, and whatever he was wearing was torn and dirty. Bruises littered the boy's arms and neck, and Nezumi felt sick when he saw the amount of blood on his legs.

"Ne…mi," the boy whispered hoarsely, putting forth a lot of effort to say just a fraction of the man's name. He tried over and over to say Nezumi's name, whimpering as Nezumi got on his knees and gently pulled him so that he was at least inside of the apartment. Nezumi ignored the blood that stained the carpet outside of the room and shut the door.

He sat on the floor by Shion, trying his hardest not to let tears spill over as he cradled Shion's head in his lap. "What… What happened?"

Shion replied quietly, straining his voice as he replied, "Ra….d"

Nezumi felt like he'd been hit in the stomach as his insides churned over and over. What did Shion say? "What's that?"

"R-raped," Shion finally managed to say, clearing his throat as he weakly clung to Nezumi's hand.

_I'll kill them._ The thought passed through Nezumi's mind, even though he had no idea who had even done such a thing to Shion. Nezumi slipped his arms under Shion's legs and back, lifting him up gently and carrying him across the living room towards the little bathroom. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes as he carried Shion's small, limp form in his arms into the room. He sat Shion down in the bathtub, the boy's head sitting on the opposite side from the faucet. Turning on a tiny stream of water, he grabbed a wash cloth and wetted it, stroking Shion's cheek the process. The boy was barely clinging to consciousness as he lolled his head to the side onto Nezumi's hand.

"Stay awake, Shion. Please, just for a little while," Nezumi begged, using the washcloth to clean Shion's thighs off.

He pulled down Shion's shorts slowly and held back a growl as he noticed the mixture of blood and semen still barely seeping from the boy's backside.

Shion could sense how agitated Nezumi was easily. He laughed painfully and quietly, muttering as his voice recovered slightly, "Pretty… unsightly, huh?"

Nezumi felt a tear finally roll down his cheek as he leaned over the top and placed his head on Shion's chest. "I am so sorry. I should've came and apologized. I shouldn't have even left you alone in the first place. Please, please, forgive me. I can't believe someone did… this to you."

"Yeah the fuckers beat me up pretty bad," Shion said hoarsely, using all of his strength to wrap his arms around Nezumi.

Nezumi wasn't sure how Shion could joke so easily at a time like that, but he didn't say anything. If Shion was in the mood to joke merrily he wasn't going to stop him. "Well I'll murder them, so don't worry."

"Don't get put in jail, Love. I just got you back," Shion mumbled, his consciousness slipping slightly. He could feel his own arms going limp and his whole body going numb.

Nezumi noticed the arms around him going limp, and he quickly sat up and ran a hand through Shion's white locks. "Stay with me, Shion. Stay awake until I can get you in bed," the man said as he hastily finished washing Shion's legs.

Shion whined when he felt his body being lifted once more and pain pulsed through him. He panted softly as he struggled to keep his head up right and said, "Hurts… Hurts so bad…"

Nezumi kissed Shion's forehead as he made it to the bedroom and gently laid Shion down on the bed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, just let me change your clothes and I'll let you sleep."

The white-haired boy was trembling as Nezumi pulled the rest of his clothes off of him. They were soon replaced by loose-fitting, warm clothing and he was covered up with a thick blanket. Nezumi got into the bed next to Shion and laid down facing him, lovingly brushing his hand through Shion's hair.

Shion shut his eyes and muttered. "Do you still love me?"

"What a stupid question," Nezumi snorted, sliding closer to the boy, "why wouldn't I?"

Shion buried his face in the man's chest, letting Nezumi's arms envelope his little body. "I'm really messed up…"

Nezumi chuckled and pressed his nose against Shion's beautiful hair, taking in the boy's familiar scent. "You are not. You're so perfect it's not even funny."

"What fantasy world are you living in?" Shion questioned curiously.

"You're perfect to me, at least," Nezumi explained, tiling the boy's chin up slightly so he could look into Shion's lidded, scarlet eyes.

Shion blushed slightly and smiled. "You say the most embarrassing things."

The man leaned forward slightly to press his lips to Shion's for what seemed like the first time in years. He drew away quickly, afraid that he might hurt the boy. Shion grinned slyly and twisted his fingers around the tips of Nezumi's hair. "And you're turned on. Even with me in this hideous state."

Nezumi cleared his throat nervously and shifted away from Shion slightly. "Sorry- and you're not hideous at all."

"Really? I don't know who you've been looking at this entire time," Shion muttered, rolling his eyes. He loved being able to talk leisurely with Nezumi once again.

Nezumi shifted back to his normal attitude and smiled back at Shion, narrowing his eyes. "You could turn me on no matter what, cutie."

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear you call me that," Shion groaned, sliding his hand behind Nezumi's head to twine his slender fingers in the man's blue locks.

The older male lifted himself up and over Shion on all fours, the younger instinctively wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck- even though it took some effort. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," the man said as he leaned down and kissed Shion, more forcefully than before.

Nezumi could tell by the boy's lazy response that sleep was starting to overwhelm him. Shion whined slightly when the man pulled away from him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you're only half-awake. You need to get some sleep, all right?" Nezumi said, regretfully rolling off of Shion.

"Fine," Shion said, pouting slightly as he snuggled against the other male's chest.

Just as Nezumi thought, it didn't take but a minute for Shion to be fast asleep next to him. Nezumi had never expected to be back with Shion that night, nor had he expected such a terrible thing to happen to the boy. Shion even tried to act like nothing happened- but Nezumi knew better. The boy was traumatized on the inside. He was traumatized even worse than he was before. Shion just didn't like causing trouble for others. Nezumi had let this happen. If he would've come back to the bar and apologized to Shion, maybe things would have turned out different. Then again, maybe it wouldn't have made a difference at all. However, he couldn't stop blaming himself. Was Shion really all right? Was there something Shion wasn't telling him? What if the boy was in so much more pain than Nezumi realized, but he just wasn't saying anything? Did Shion really forgive him? Nezumi wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and ran his fingers through Shion's hair. He couldn't believe he had ever questioned his love for Shion. He really loved the younger male, and he finally realized no matter what tried to tear them apart, no matter how many times, that would never change.

…

Shion woke up. That in itself shocked him, considering he actually was able to sleep. He was alone after all. However, something else shocked him. He was in so much pain he felt like crying. Opening his eyes, he got a third surprise. He wasn't alone- and that's when all of his memories came rushing back to him. All of the good and bad. His body began trembling and he felt sick as he recalled where the pain was coming from. Shion struggled to sit up and breathed heavily, trying to keep from throwing up. Nezumi stirred next to him and let out a sigh as his eyelids flickered open for a second.

"Shion?" the man asked groggily.

"Uh huh?" Shion replied, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he tried to keep from doubling over.

Nezumi slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. "What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?"

Shion slid a little farther from the older male, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking so bad. "I'm fine. Just… I'm going to the bathroom."

The white-haired boy rolled out of bed and shuffled out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Nezumi in the bed alone. Nezumi got up to follow Shion and found the boy in the bathroom leaning over the toilet.

"Shion? Are you sick?" Nezumi questioned dumbly.

Shion couldn't hide his violent trembling anymore. He gripped the sides of the toilet and coughed, answering hoarsely, "A little bit, but I'm fine."

Nezumi got down on his knees next to the boy and rubbed circles along Shion's back, frowning. "You should have just told me. We have medicine, and I could take you to the doctor."

"I'll be fine, so don't worry about it. Some medicine would be nice though…" Shion said, realizing now that he was feeling slightly better that the pain was returning.

"Be right back," Nezumi said, getting up hastily and going to retrieve the medicine that Shion requested.

The man returned shortly with a couple pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Shion took them gratefully and sighed as he stood up with the help of Nezumi. He was immediately pulled into the older male's arms. "Uhm… Nezumi?"

Nezumi hugged the boy's waist tightly, taking in the feel of Shion's small frame against his own body. "You know tomorrow my manager is going to call. Should I tell him he's coming to us, because I'm staying with you?"

"Of course you idiot," Shion said clinging to Nezumi's shirt and blushing a rosy color, "you're staying with me forever."

"I have no complaints against that," Nezumi replied, smiling as he lifted Shion's face up so he could see him. Shion averted his gaze and mumbled something. "What's that?" the man asked.

"K…Kiss me?" Shion said, a little bit louder as he shyly looked up at the other male.

Nezumi tightened his hold around the boy's waist as he immediately complied, pressing his lips sweetly against Shion's. The kiss was deepened when Nezumi slid his tongue into Shion's mouth, rolling it lovingly over the boy's. Shion responded willingly, and the two twined their heated muscles together, Shion's arms finding their place around the man's neck. The younger male's back arched backwards as Nezumi kissed him more forcefully, practically sweeping the boy off of his feet. Finally they had to separate for air, both panting lightly.

Nezumi smirked, pressing his forehead against Shion's. "Satisfied?"

Shion nervously looked down and stuttered, "Y-yes…"

"Good," Nezumi said, releasing his hold on the boy, "then how about breakfast?"

"Wouldn't it be more like lunch?" Shion asked, following the man out of the bathroom. "The clock said it was one o'clock already."

"Ever heard of breakfast for lunch?" Nezumi questioned, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Shion fell back onto the couch and crossed his arms. "Well excuse me for eating certain food at the proper time of day."

Nezumi laughed and yanked open the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

The younger male rolled his head backwards and rested it on the head of the couch. "My ass still hurts, though."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Nezumi froze and narrowed his eyes, a growl escaping his throat. "I'll find them, don't worry. And when I do, they'll regret what they did to you. They'll regret ever meeting you. I won't just kill them, I'll torture them. I'll turn their lives into a living hell, and then send them off to hell."

Shion gulped and shuddered, hoping that Nezumi would keep his cool. He didn't want the man to get in trouble for anything. "Nezumi… I'm fine, really. Please don't do anything irrational."

Nezumi whirled around and said with his voice raised in anger, "Irrational? Don't you think what they did was irrational? I'm acting completely normal for this kind of situation!"

"Yes, they did a stupid thing! But that doesn't mean you have to follow in their footsteps!" Shion retaliated, standing up suddenly and glaring back at the man.

"I am not following in their fucking footsteps. I would never do something like tha-" Nezumi stopped mid-sentence. Why did he feel so wrong? Then it hit him. He did do something like that… Didn't he practically rape Shion when he first met him? Maybe he was like the men who violated Shion- or even like Shion's father. He'd hurt Shion before, as well…

Shion's voice finally reached the man's ears. "Nezumi? Nezumi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It wasn't right for me to get mad like that," Nezumi said. _Maybe I'm not so different…_

"Something's wrong, so tell me. You don't usually stop your tantrums so abruptly," Shion said, making his way over to the man.

Nezumi turned back around to face the counter and began cracking eggs into a bowl. "I said nothing's wrong."

Shion grabbed Nezumi's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "What are you thinking?" the boy questioned curiously.

Nezumi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and mumbled, "That maybe I'm not so different from them."

"_What?_ That's bullshit and you know it!" Shion shouted, shocked that Nezumi would think of such a thing.

"Think about it!" Nezumi retorted, "do you remember when we first met? The things I did to you? Do you remember how I've hurt you multiple times?"

"But I _love_ you!" Shion said, sighing deeply. "Don't you get the difference? Lovers hurt each other every once in awhile. A relationship isn't perfect. You are nothing like them."

Nezumi smiled and hugged Shion, muttering in the boy's ear, "Then you liked it when I did those things to you?"

Shion struggled to try to get away from the man and replied, "I-I… Didn't hate it… But that's beside the point!"

"I think it's pretty important knowledge," Nezumi said, smirking as he slid his hand up the boy's shirt, causing Shion to blush a deep red.

"Could we not- ah!" Shion cried out as Nezumi's hand slithered across his chest and pinched one of his nipples.

"Yes? What was that?" Nezumi asked, narrowing his eyes slyly.

Shion finally wiggled out of the man's grasp and crossed his arms over his chest. "I said, could we not do that!"

"A little too late, don't you think?" the man asked, laughing and grinning at the embarrassed boy in front of him.

"You love to mess with me don't you?" Shion said, glaring angrily at Nezumi.

Nezumi chuckled and turned back to the counter to finish his work on breakfast. "Indeed I do. But that's because you're my cute little Shion."

"Yeah right," Shion spat, stalking back over to the couch.

No matter how angry Shion tried to be, he couldn't help but feel happy that he was able to talk with Nezumi once again. Everything had finally went back to normal, even if Shion's life had gotten more twisted, he was back with the person he loved- and the next day he'd be finalizing their life together after Nezumi's manager called. As long as the manager liked the location they chose, of course…

_Ohyayyyy so their little lover's spat is overrr! :D Isn't that great? But they have a lot of issues, seriously. I hope Yoming doesn't cause them too much trouble D: Of course, that's all up to me. It depends on what my mood is that day I suppose. I'm not sure if good mood= intense, angry writing or if it means happy writing. Or if bad mood= sadness and terribleness. I do know that good mood= good chapter though :B So reviews? Yes? Yes. Lots and lots of reviews! You guys haven't let me down so far! Review like mad people and I will reward you even more! -blows kisses- I love you dears!_


	14. Chapter 14

_So, I'm sorry I waited kind of long to update… But motivation's been low D: I've just been a lazy bum, too. I've been staying up half the night drawing and waking up in the middle of the day x.x Yeah. That all ends Friday, though. Which also means weekly updates will be really hard :c We'll see how it goes. I'm not going to rip my hair out about updating, because it's not really my priority. But, I'll get chapters up no doubt. I'll stop rambling now._

By Tuesday evening, it seemed like Shion and Nezumi were getting nothing done. All they did was laze about on the couch. Most of the time they didn't even converse. It was as if anxiety had taken over them due to the events that had occurred and the events to come. It was weighing down on them, and Shion felt like he wanted to melt into the cushions of the couch. Maybe he could become one with the piece of furniture and never have to worry again. He really hadn't moved since sitting down. Every time he tried to move or be productive, Nezumi stopped him and did it for him. Not wanting to offend Nezumi, he just let the man do it. Finally, he thought he saw an opening. Nezumi was staring off into space, his head resting on his hand. Shion rolled off of the couch, standing up slowly and stretching. Nezumi immediately snapped out of whatever trance he was in and bolted up to his feet.

"Hey, you need to sit. Come on Shion, I'll carry you anywhere you need to go. I'll get you anything. What is it?" Nezumi asked, fussing over Shion.

Shion brushed the man off and began walking towards the kitchen. "I just want to move. At least let me do that."

Nezumi watched Shion closely, staying glued to the floor by the couch but not sitting down. If he followed Shion it would just piss the boy off more, so he observed from a distance. Shion was walking a bit awkwardly, but seemed to be fine- until he reached the kitchen. Pain suddenly burned within him and he instantly hugged himself, collapsing to the floor. It felt like every sort of torture was being done to him. Shion dug his nails into his sides, gritting his teeth as he waited, silently begging the pain to go away.

Nezumi was by the boy's side in an instant, kneeling down next to him. "Shion? I told you not to move! What's wrong?"

Shion couldn't really speak for a moment. He wasn't sure why all of this was happening at once. Then again, he hadn't really done anything all day. He hadn't moved off of the couch, so there was no reason for the wave of pain he was feeling then. However, he had gotten up. He had walked all the way to the kitchen, and that was when it hit him. Earlier that day he was in pain, but it had died down.

"I-It's nothing…" Shion finally managed to say, bracing himself against Nezumi as he tried to get up but instantly failed.

"I gave you medicine…" Nezumi muttered, unsure of what to do.

Shion hated to admit it, but he knew what had to be done. "Doctor…" Shion said hoarsely, clearing his throat to repeat himself, "a doctor."

Nezumi paused momentarily before asking nervously, "But… I thought you didn't want to go to a doctor?"

The truth was, Nezumi just really didn't want to take Shion to one. For one thing, he hated doctors. They just seemed like smartasses. They knew _everything_ supposedly, and the way they spoke made Nezumi want to punch them in the face and tell them to speak English. For another thing, what would they think of a man like him bringing in a boy like Shion in his condition? That would put him in an awkward position. Everyone would be horrified with him.

"Nezumi," Shion said, finally sitting up a little, "just do it. I don't like this any more than you do, but they might give me the good stuff." Shion smiled, trying to lighten the mood. However, Nezumi didn't do anything but scowl darkly and made stand up.

The man made his way over to the wall, snatching the keys off of their hook and heading back over to Shion to try to help him up. Nezumi slid his arms under Shion and hoisted the boy up, Shion's arms instantly wrapping around his neck. Pain shot up Shion's spine, as Nezumi walked towards the door and he winced. Nezumi stopped by the door, his expression softening as he looked down at Shion.

"You okay?" he murmured, suddenly feeling guilty about only thinking of himself.

Shion buried his face in the crook of Nezumi's neck and replied, "Yeah…"

"Good," Nezumi mumbled as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, inwardly cringing when he saw the blood stain on the floor. He slammed the door shut and picked up the pace as he went down the stairs. Shion wanted nothing more than to sleep- to escape the agony that threatened to overcome him. It just reminded him that the episodes wouldn't stop there. He hadn't left his past behind, and he hadn't left what happened to him behind. He was in such bliss when returning to Nezumi, but finally it just came down to him wanting to sleep once again, because in the end that was all he had to get rid of his worries. Nezumi heard a small whimper and he stopped a few steps from the bottom of the staircase.

"Shion?" he questioned, gently nudging the boy with the tip of his nose.

Shion looked up at Nezumi, barely holding back a flood of tears. "Y-yes?"

Nezumi had been with the boy long enough to know when something was wrong, and this was no exception. Shion always thought he could hide what he was feeling, but there was no way he'd be able to hide it from Nezumi. "Don't cry, Shion. It'll be okay, you hear me? I'll get you anything you need. Doctors, therapists, anything- so don't worry, all right? And I'll always be here. You're never short of people that care about you, so stay calm and everything will be fine."

"Stupid…" Shion muttered, causing Nezumi's eyes to widen in confusion as tears came pouring out of the boy's eyes. Shion pressed his forehead against Nezumi's chest, saying, "If you say something like that… I'll just cry more."

"S-sorry," Nezumi stuttered, unsure of what to say. He thought that would stop Shion from crying.

Nezumi decided to just continue on, heading down the last few steps and reaching for the door knob to head outside to the parking lot. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened itself, revealing a dumbstruck Hex standing in the doorway. Shion looked over at his friend, shocked to see him.

"You…" Hex began to say, staring at Nezumi. "What's going on?"

Nezumi growled lowly and pushed past Hex, saying, "I'm taking Shion to the doctor."

Hex whirled around and watched, frozen in place, as Nezumi carried Shion towards the car. He then adopted a look of pure rage as he made his way over to the car as well, just as Nezumi was sitting Shion in the car.

"What'd you do?" Hex questioned angrily, grabbing Nezumi's arm and turning him around to face Hex.

"Nothing," Nezumi said, shoving the other male away, "just leave us be. We'll be back later."

Shion reached out and tugged on Nezumi's shirt, getting the man's attention. "Nezumi, it's okay. Can he come, too?"

Nezumi didn't respond for a few moments, just staring down at Shion and then slowly shifting his gaze up to glare at Hex. "Fine. I told you I'd get you anything. Get in the car, Hex."

The boy with the multi-colored hair crossed his arms and nodded, satisfied as he got into the back seat of the car. Nezumi stalked around the vehicle to the other side and slid into the driver's seat, turning on the car. Gripping the steering wheel, he used one hand to pull the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space so he could drive out of the lot. Stopping at the entrance to the parking lot, he turned to Shion.

"So where's the doctor?" he asked, realizing he probably should've asked that earlier.

Hex rolled his eyes and opened the door, making his way around to the driver's side and yanking it open. "Let me drive."

Nezumi stayed put and refused, glaring up at Hex like a stubborn, small child. "No."

Shion looked over at the man and frowned, saying, "Just let him drive, Nezumi. He knows where to go."

Finally, Nezumi unbuckled and got out of the car, letting Hex sit in his place. He reluctantly got into the back seat and slammed the door shut. Shion glanced back at Nezumi through the mirror and smiled, holding back a laugh as Hex took off down the road.

"What?" Nezumi asked.

"I just thought you looked funny, pouting back there like a kid," Shion said, laughing lightly.

Nezumi grunted and turned his head, looking out the window as he retorted, "I am not a kid."

Hex snatched up Shion's hand and held it in his, saying, "Oh darling, our son is angry with us."

Nezumi instantly jerked his head back around and pounced on the twos' hands. "Get your grimy hand off of him," Nezumi growled, separating them.

Shion shook with laughter as he watched Nezumi shoot daggers at Hex with his eyes. "Oh come on, you have to admit the scenario did kind of seem like you were me and Hex's son."

"Are you kidding me? I'm older than him!" Nezumi said indignantly.

"You don't act like it," Hex replied calmly.

Nezumi was about to reply with a smart remark, but Shion quickly pointed, saying, "Oh look, we're here!"

Hex pulled the car into the parking lot and stopped it right outside of the building entrance, turning the car off and getting out. Nezumi got out and hurried to the passenger's side to open the door for Shion and gently pick the boy up. Shion tried telling him he didn't need carrying, but Nezumi wouldn't hear any of it as he kicked open the door and walked inside after Hex.

As soon as he entered the building, Hex cupped both hands around his mouth, shouting, "Hey! We need help over here!"

Several heads turned their way, staring at the strange group in shock. There was a beautiful man carrying a boy with oddly white hair and another male with purple, red, and brown hair wearing all black, tight clothes- a strange sight indeed. A nurse popped her head around the corner and joined the staring parade for a few moments.

"Uh…" she mumbled before making her way over to the boys. "Hello. If you could just wait-"

Hex interrupted her, saying viciously, "We are not waiting! Do you see this poor child?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but-"

Nezumi cut the nurse off again, cupping her cheek in his hand as he held Shion up with the other, gazing at her with a kind look. "Please, Miss. He needs to be seen by someone."

The nurse blushed a light pink color and stumbled over her words as she said, "O-oh… then please carry him on back. Follow me."

Shion glared up at Nezumi, saying, "You couldn't have taken a different approach?"

Nezumi smiled slyly and kissed Shion on the lips, causing the boy to turn red and look away. "This was the quickest way."

Hex and the nurse were travelling in front of the two, so they didn't see the brief lip contact between them. Finally, they entered a small room and Nezumi laid Shion down on the table. Nezumi then took the nurse's hand and lead her just outside the door.

"So, let's cut to the chase. Shion was raped by three guys the other day- I don't know exactly what all needs to be checked out with him, but just make sure he's all right- no diseases, no injuries, anything like that. Just get it taken care of, okay?" Nezumi explained.

"O-okay," the nurse said, her eyes wide with shock. It wasn't every day someone just brought in a rape victim so nonchalantly.

The two entered the room in silence and all three males looked to the nurse expectantly.

The nurse nervously shuffled her feet, saying, "Uhm… The doctor doesn't really like others to be in the room. Could you please wait outside?"

"Bull shit!" Hex shouted suddenly, balling his hands up into fists. "I'm not leaving Shion!"

Nezumi grabbed the male's wrist and began pulling him towards the door. "Excuse him, Miss. We'll wait, so take good care of Shion."

She nodded as Shion watched Hex and Nezumi leave the room. Nezumi nodded reassuringly to the boy before shutting the door behind him and leading Hex back to the waiting room. They both sank into a seat and stared at the wall, neither one speaking to the other. Nezumi wondered how long they would have to wait until everything was done and over with. Surely nothing was wrong with Shion, right? He would get some medication, and that would be it- but what if something really was wrong? Would Shion be okay? Nezumi had never even considered the possibility that Shion was hurt worse than he thought. He tried to think positively. Shion would be fine, he was just overreacting. That was when he heard it.

Screaming. He hadn't paid any mind to it, considering it was a family doctor and kids probably screamed in there a hundred times a day, but he recognized this. Nezumi had heard it before. Obviously, Hex didn't recognize it, because he was busy reading some magazine. Nezumi got up and hurriedly made his way back to the room Shion was in, ignoring Hex's questions. Something was wrong. For Shion to be screaming like this…

As soon as he opened the door, Nezumi knew what was happening. Shion was cowering in the corner of the room; his eyes squeezed shut as he shielded himself with his arms.

"Please, Shion, just one more test! You're almost done!" a man begged- he appeared to be the doctor.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Shion shouted, trembling as he shrunk back against the wall even more.

"Shion!" Nezumi called, causing the doctor, the nurse, and Shion to turn their heads and look at the man.

"Nezumi…" Shion mumbled, his eyes wide. Tears were streaming down the boy's cheeks.

Nezumi quickly got down by the boy and pulled him into his arms, running his hand through Shion's hair. "Hush, Shion. You're fine. The doctor just wants to make sure you're healthy, okay?"

"But…" Shion choked out, clinging to Nezumi's shirt desperately.

The doctor tapped on Nezumi's shoulder lightly, causing the man to turn and look at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"What just happened?" the doctor asked, a bit unprofessionally for a man of his stature.

"He has episodes like this often," Nezumi explained, standing up and helping Shion up as well.

"I see…" the doctor said, staring down at the ground for a second before looking up and holding out his hand. "Ah, I forgot. I'm Doctor Hansin. Thank you for your help just now. We were almost done when he suddenly started screaming and telling us to stay away and not touch him. It was all very confusing. Anyway, I'd like you to know that physically he is in good shape- as good as rape victims go. I have a few prescriptions I'll be giving to you. However, mentally he is in an awful condition. I have several recommendations for you. Each one involves a therapist. The one I would go to lives not too far from town. She's worked with many of my patients before."

"From town?" Nezumi asked, "how far away does she live? Isn't there anyone closer?"

"Sadly, not any good therapists are in practice in this town. I really don't think you should go on without helping Shion, so it'll be worth it," Doctor Hansin said, handing a stack of papers to Nezumi, "oh and, that was quite an entrance. I heard about it from my nurse. You just came barging in, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Nezumi apologized, taking hold of Shion's hand and heading out the door. "I'll get a hold of one of these people you recommend- don't worry. Thanks, Doctor."

"No problem- it's my job," the doctor replied with a smile as the two males left.

Once Nezumi had gently lead Shion to the waiting room, Hex got up in an instant, wondering why Nezumi had suddenly left. He then noticed the clouded look in Shion's eyes. It was like he was in a trance and didn't know anything that was going on around him. "What happened?" Hex asked, prodding Shion's arm.

Nezumi slapped Hex's hand away and replied, "He had an episode in there. We're going to the pharmacy and then to home."

"Fine," Hex said, crossing his arms, "I'll take you to the pharmacy. You don't know where it is, right?"

Nezumi nodded and thanked Hex gratefully, following the other male outside to Shion's small car. He gently lifted the boy and placed him in the passenger's seat, buckling him in before getting in the back seat himself. Hex started up the car and took off down the street. The pharmacy wasn't too far from the doctor's office, so they were there within minutes. Hex handled the situation with his usual attitude- rudely. The pharmacist had the medicine quickly, trying to get rid of the boy as soon as possible. Nezumi didn't blame her- he couldn't speak with Hex for longer than thirty seconds before wanting to kill him. Hex angrily pulled out of the pharmacy drive-thru, thoroughly frustrated with the woman's unkind attitude. Shion, who was slowly coming back to reality, slowly shook his head back and forth in attempt to clear his mind.

Hex glanced over at his friend and smiled. "Finally waking up?"

"Nnn…" Shion mumbled, rolling his head to the side to lazily look at Hex. "Yeah... I feel like I'm moving in slow motion over here."

Nezumi leaned forward over the center console and latched on to Shion's hand, worrying over him. "Are you in pain? Is everything okay? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine," Shion said, kissing Nezumi on the cheek, "stop worrying. I'm sorry I acted up back there…"

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault, Shion," Nezumi replied, pressing a hand against the boy's cheek.

Shion leaned against Nezumi's hand, closing his eyes and loving the man's touch. It always calmed him- it always made him feel like nothing was wrong, only for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nezumi said, leaning forward to press his forehead against Shion's.

Hex looked over at the two and then back to the road, a smile slightly crawling onto his face. He was very doubtful of Nezumi before- but all of his doubts were cleared by then. When he first saw them, it seemed like Nezumi might just be another guy trying to take advantage of Shion. Then, when he saw him carrying Shion so gently, staying with him and taking care of him, he realized it was different. Somewhere along the way, Shion had found love without Hex even realizing it. He always thought that Shion would be his lone little friend forever- that no one would ever come between them. Hex should've known better. Maybe if he would've had more courage, things would have turned out differently. In his wildest dreams, Hex always thought that maybe Shion could be his forever, but then he would realize he was just holding the boy back. He was happy Shion found Nezumi- but he couldn't help feeling just a little bit disappointed.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the apartment building, and Hex turned it off, looking over at the two males immersed in their own world. "We're here!"

Nezumi looked around and mumbled a quick, "Oh," before opening the back door and getting out of the car. Shion and Hex exited as well and Hex ran around the car to hug Shion.

"I'm gonna go, Shion," Hex said, giving Shion a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off to his car.

Nezumi clenched his teeth and glared at the other male as he left, and Shion laughed as he wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck. "Let's go inside," Shion murmured, kissing Nezumi briefly.

The two males made their way into the building and up the staircase, with Shion struggling to navigate each step as the pain hit him. Nezumi offered to carry him, but he refused. They finally reached the right floor and Nezumi unlocked the door to apartment 202, stepping inside before Shion to hold the door. Once inside, Shion immediately made his way to the couch and collapsed on the dusty cushions. Nezumi sat the bag of medicine they had got in the kitchen and opened it up, digging around until he came up with a container of small pills. He popped the top off and took out one, then took it to Shion with a small glass of water.

"Drink up," Nezumi said, smiling as he handed the pill and water to the boy.

Shion glared at Nezumi before placing the pill on his tongue and sipping the water. After swallowing the medicine, he handed the glass back to Nezumi, saying, "I can't believe you got all of those pills. You just want to drug me, don't you?"

Nezumi slid his index finger under Shion's chin, tilting the boy's head up and leaning in close to him. "Perhaps I do."

"Too bad you won't be able to do anything," Shion said, smiling slyly.

The older male frowned. "You're evil, you know that?"

Shion leaned forward and kissed Nezumi for only a moment before leaning back and averting his gaze. "Seriously though… I'm sorry."

Nezumi sat down next to the boy and pulled him onto his lap, hugging his waist. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I cause you so much trouble," Shion mumbled, leaning back against Nezumi's chest and letting his eyelids droop.

Nezumi rested his head on the boy's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "That's a lie. You're perfect."

Shion was about to deny that statement, but decided against it. He knew it was no use arguing with Nezumi. It seemed that to the man, he really was perfect. Nezumi trailed kisses along Shion's neck and smiled. Shion was fine- he would take care of everything. He would make sure Shion stayed healthy, no matter what it took. He'd drive out of town every week or even every day if it meant helping the boy. Though, he could tell already Shion probably wouldn't like the idea of a therapist. So, for the moment he said nothing, knowing he would have to say something eventually.

_So my dog Light (yeah the one that Light in my fic is based off of) was bugging me throughout this entire chapter. I'm like her Shion, except she's much more demanding than the fanfic-Light. I love her though. Anywho, review or somethin' of the sort. Sorry I couldn't make the chapter any better, I've got a lot going on D: And MyPaperSoul, I just want to put a shout out to you in every chapter. You deserve it. Thanks so much for everything :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_OH MY GOD I'M SO FREAKING SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE AND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AS SHIT. I'm an awful person, I know. Please forgive me. I don't deserve… -checks reviews- HOLY SHIT 101 REVIEWS. That's like, the Dalmatians! You guys, for real, you are just… so awesome. My half-dead cats thank you. Yeah we have some cats that are in pretty bad shape… Maybe I should put one of them in my fic. The under-sized one that had kittens. Tiny Kat. Yeahhh. Good kitty. She's a sweetheart. Just like all of you. Babies, your reviews are what keep me in line writing this fic. Thank you so much and I hope you review again, even though I was an asshole and didn't update until now D: And shout-outs! Oh my god this is a delayed one… RICECRACKAH YOU CRAZY BITCH. I LOVED YOUR REVIEW. What like, 2 chapters ago? Yeah. You're fucking awesome. And not to worry, vaati-shake, Hex will return. Ohoho, and with more bitches. Just kidding I don't know that for sure. That guy is nuts, you never know what he'll do next. And you, KellieAM, I appreciate being called a talented little fucker. Made my day. Violent love is the best kind. Madlyangelique, that is a lot of love. Thank you! And of course MyPaperSoul, another thanks. And thanks to everyone else! I love you all!_

It was Wednesday. To every normal person on Earth, Wednesday didn't mean anything. It was just another day of the week. Maybe they were going shopping that day or starting a new job- but none of these common events could compare to how Nezumi and Shion felt about that day. It was the day that decided their fate together- if they would remain together or be torn apart. No matter how many hardships they faced, they couldn't accept the thought that maybe they weren't meant together. No- that was impossible. They were always meant to be together, even before they met. Nothing seemed more right. So, when the alarm clock buzzed early that morning, the two males felt sick as they got up and waited for their fate. A phone call would come sometime during that day, and they were trying to get prepared. Both of them got out of bed quietly, making their way sleepily out of the room. Nezumi filled two mugs with coffee and brought them over to the couch where Shion was curled up in a ball almost asleep once again. The boy forced his eyes open and reached out to gratefully accept the coffee, taking a small sip as he huddled against the couch cushions. Nezumi sat down beside him and Shion leaned back to rest against the man's body.

"I guess this is it?" Shion asked softly, staring down at the warm liquid settled in his mug.

Nezumi smiled grimly, his stomach doing flips as he laughed. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again. We're going to finalize our life together, remember?"

"Yeah…" Shion said, trying to sound certain even though he was terrified.

"Ah," Nezumi suddenly said, getting up quickly so that Shion almost fell backwards, "I forgot your medicine."

Shion grumbled and rested against the cushions once again. "It's not a big deal…"

"It is," Nezumi said seriously, turning to look at Shion. "It is a big deal. You need to recover, okay?"

Gripping his mug tightly, Shion averted his gaze and forced a smile as he retorted, "What, so we can fuck?"

Nezumi clenched his teeth and calmly grabbed the coffee from Shion's hand, setting both of their drinks down on the small coffee table before leaning down and grabbing Shion's chin roughly. He forcefully turned the boy's head to face him as he growled, "Don't say that to me. You know you mean more than that. You're not just some fuck-toy, so stop acting like a little bitch to me, got it?"

Shion stared back at Nezumi, astonished. All he could manage to say was, "I…I'm sorry."

Standing up straight, Nezumi stretched and smiled at Shion. "Good, then I'm going to get your medicine."

The man made his way over to the kitchen, leaving Shion gaze at the man in shock. He never expected Nezumi to just snap at him like that. He was so calm, but he seemed so cold… Nezumi snatched a pill bottle up from the counter and opened it, taking out a pill and repeating the process with another container. Shion really hated taking so much medication, but Nezumi wasn't about to let him go without it. If it was prescribed to him, he had to take it. After setting the bottles back down where they belonged, Nezumi made his way back over to Shion and handed the pills to the boy. Shion begrudgingly swallowed the medicine, using his coffee to wash it down.

Shion shuddered and mumbled, "I feel like a drug-addict…"

"You're not, so stop saying that," Nezumi replied, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Shion. He looked over at the boy who was staring off into space, obviously thinking of something. "You know," the man said, snapping Shion back into reality, "those pajamas are way too big on you."

The younger male looked down at the soft, button-up shirt and pants he was wearing. They were indeed on the larger side. "So? They're warmer that way."

"I'm sure," Nezumi said, smiling as he pulled Shion onto his lap.

Shion struggled against the arms that had wrapped around his waist. "I'm not a kid, Nezumi. I'm too big to be in your lap."

"You are not that big. You fit perfectly right here," Nezumi explained, letting his lips hover just above the pale skin of Shion's neck.

The white-haired boy gasped softly when he felt Nezumi pull back his collar and let his tongue lightly travel over Shion's shoulder and neck. "Nezumi... Don't…"

"You don't like this?" the older male questioned, sliding one of his hands in between the younger's legs, causing Shion to moan slightly.

"Hnnn… Nezumi," Shion breathed, grabbing the man's arm in a weak attempt to stop Nezumi as his hand rubbed the boy's groin teasingly. "S-stop."

"I don't think so," Nezumi grunted, suddenly pushing the boy onto his back on the couch, sending up a little cloud of dust.

Shion looked shocked for a second as Nezumi climbed over him, his knees separating the boy's legs. Before Shion could say a word, Nezumi's lips pressed against his and the man's tongue was thrust into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck, Shion closed his eyes and twined his tongue with Nezumi's, letting him dominate the kiss. Shion could feel the older male shifting his weight to one hand as he used the other to undo the buttons on his shirt. The boy could feel nervousness gathering in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. Surely the medicine was just making him a little nauseous. Nezumi soon had Shion's shirt laying open and was sliding his hand up the boy's chest to pinch and play with his nipples. Shion squirmed slightly and moaned, breaking their kiss for a moment. Both males breathed for a few seconds before smashing their lips together once again. It was when Shion felt a hand start to push his pants down off of his waist that the nervous feeling grew. Shion whimpered quietly and separated their lips once again, squeezing his eyes shut.

Nezumi halted his hand and looked down at the boy worriedly. "Shion? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Shion shook his head hesitantly and drew his arms up over his chest. "Uhm… No. Just… I don't think I can do this."

The older male moved his hand up to place it on Shion's cheek as his gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I won't do any more."

"No, I'm sorry," Shion said, placing his hand over Nezumi's. "I cause you so much trouble."

"That's a lie." Nezumi leaned down and pressed his forehead to the boy's. "You are no trouble at all. I'm the one who causes all of the trouble."

Shion gave the man above him a chaste kiss as he laughed and smiled sadly. "We're such a mess."

"I don't mind that," said Nezumi, turning his hand to intertwine his fingers with Shion's and smiling.

At that moment, as if to shatter the moment that the two males were engulfed in, the dreaded noise resounded within the room. The phone rang. Nezumi raised his head and turned it to the side, staring in the direction of the sound. Shion tilted his head to do the same.

"It must be him," Nezumi mumbled, carefully getting off of the couch and standing up.

"Yeah…" Shion agreed, sitting up, "you should get it before it stops ringing."

Nezumi nodded and slowly walked over to the phone that rested in the kitchen. He reached out to get it, briefly thinking maybe he should just ignore it and just stay with Shion care-free- but he knew that wouldn't work. Grabbing the phone, he raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, noticing how his own voice trembled.

"Time's up," the voice on the other line said. Nezumi could tell Yoming had been looking forward to this for awhile.

Nezumi sighed and closed his eyes, taking in a breath before saying, "And we're ready."

"I take it you still want to try to change the location, then?" Yoming asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes," Nezumi replied instantly, "we have the perfect spot, so pack your things."

"Not so fast, Nezumi," Yoming said, "I'll be the judge of that."

Nezumi growled into the receiver, "Just so you know, I don't care what you think about it, if I can't stay with Shion then I'm quitting everything. I will be with him no matter what."

"That's fine by me. Just keep in mind that boy doesn't make enough money as is. I know what's been happening. You've seen what he's had to resort to for money… and what happened because of it."

The breath caught in Nezumi's throat. How? How did Yoming find all of this out? "You shut the fuck up, or I will fucking kill you."

Yoming clicked his tongue. "Cornered, aren't you? You're like a wild beast. You fight back irrationally when trapped. You know it's true, Nezumi. 'Shion' can't support himself. What are you going to do if something else happens? You don't have a vehicle. You have no money for one. You're nothing but a burden on him if you stay there without a source of income."

"I will have an income…" Nezumi muttered. "You're going to come see this spot, decide to move the set, to the photo shoot and whatever else you need- and I'm going to stay here."

"You seem so full of yourself. Fine- you get two days. I will be down there in two days to determine your future, all right?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Until then."

"Bye."

Nezumi slammed the phone down in its place and grinded his teeth together, overcome with rage. Shion had been sitting wide-eyed on the couch while listening to their conversation from across the room. The man sighed and turned around to walk back over to Shion and sit on the couch next to him.

"So?" the boy questioned.

"He's coming in two days," Nezumi stated simply.

Shion's expression suddenly shifted. His mood had slowly been declining that whole morning, and now it was stuck in despair. He bit his lip and looked down, feeling sick and ready to cry. "I'm so worried…"

The younger male's quick change in attitude caught the older off guard. Nezumi looked over at Shion and slowly reached out to touch his hand. "Shion?"

The boy whirled around to throw himself on Nezumi, clinging to him as he trembled slightly. "I'm afraid. I don't know… I don't know what to do without you."

Nezumi hugged the smaller male and hummed comfortingly, "I'll always be with you. You don't have to be afraid."

"But what if you have to leave?" Shion asked, looking up at the man with watery eyes. "I don't think I can go through all of this without you. It's awful… I can barely deal with it even now."

Shion was talking about his episodes. Nezumi hadn't even thought of that. If Shion kept having those frequent breakdowns and Nezumi wasn't there, would the boy be able to handle it? Without someone there to tell him it was okay and none of that would ever happen again, would Shion give up? What would happen then? Nezumi couldn't stand the thought of it. Shion definitely wouldn't be able to recover without someone there for him.

"I won't leave," Nezumi promised, leaning down to kiss the boy tenderly.

Shion could feel himself melting. He always did when Nezumi held him. The emotions that welled up inside of him at the thought of Nezumi were indescribable. Nezumi was so much to him- a best friend, someone who took care of him, someone who was always by his side, someone who doesn't care about his past, someone who accepts him, someone who could see past the barricade he always put up around others so they would not see the fragile being that was behind it, and he was a lover, most importantly. Nothing could describe it better than that. Someone he was drawn to- someone he loved so blindly, he would do anything for him. Everything about Nezumi drew him in and trapped him more. Shion was sure, no other affection he felt was as pure as this. Whatever he felt for his sister, his mother, Hex, and anyone else… It couldn't compare to this person he was utterly devoted to. He was so lucky, even with his horrendous past, because he had met Nezumi.

"I believe you," Shion whispered once their lips separated.

"Good," Nezumi responded softly, lifting a hand to stroke Shion's hair.

Shion moved so that he was facing Nezumi, straddling the man's hips. He lifted his arms around Nezumi's neck and muttered, "I could never live without you."

Nezumi smiled up at Shion, sliding his hand lightly along the boy's back under his shirt. "I couldn't either."

It was such a simple conversation. It seemed so stupid to say such lines over and over, but it meant so much more to the two males that were saying them. To Shion, who had been betrayed over and over by those around him, and to Nezumi, who had been alone all of his life until he met the boy with the white hair that almost ran him over. To others, it might seem like nothing, but to them… It seemed like everything. Shion wordlessly let Nezumi draw him in, letting his lips find the man's own. Shion slid his slender fingers into the other male's dark, bluish locks, desperately pressing closer to him. Nezumi pulled Shion against him, loving the feel of the boy's smooth skin. Nezumi's touch made Shion shudder- it was so cool, yet warm at the same time. So much love could be felt by such a simple connection, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. For some reason, tears began to fill Shion's eyes as he deepened his kiss with Nezumi, their tongues slowly clashing together. A single tear spilled over, dripping down onto Nezumi's cheek. The man tightened his hold around Shion and pushed his tongue farther within the boy's warm mouth. Shion trembled slightly and let out a moan mixed with a whine, encouraging Nezumi even more. The man lifted a hand to caress Shion's soft cheek and Shion responded by weakly rolling his hips against Nezumi. Nezumi could tell Shion wanted things to go on as they normally would so bad, but he was sure the younger male wasn't ready for anything past where they were.

Nezumi pulled his lips away from Shion's slowly, both males panting as they realized they were in desperate need of air. "Can't…" Nezumi said, catching his breath, "we can't go on, Shion. You're hurt, still."

Shion leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Nezumi's as he frowned. "But look at us…"

Surely, Shion was referring to both of their erections at the time, but Nezumi still shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you any more…"

A smile spread across the boy's face as he kissed Nezumi once more. "You didn't do this to me, silly. None of this is your fault."

Nezumi knew arguing with Shion wouldn't get him anywhere, so he just smiled back at him. "Whatever you say," the man replied, "but I'll make it all better, anyway- when Yoming gets here and tells us we can be together forever."

"Mhmm…" Shion mumbled, closing his eyes and hugging Nezumi's neck loosely as the man kissed gently down his neck.

"Hmmm…" Nezumi hummed against the other male's skin, "by the way…"

"Yes?" Shion said quietly, sucking in a breath as Nezumi gently sucked at a spot near his collarbone.

The man lifted his head slightly and whispered in Shion's ear, "I'm taking you to a therapist tomorrow."

"What?" Shion questioned suddenly, his eyes flying open. _A therapist?_

_So once again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. UGH. Life is so busy. What with trying to survive and all. Oh survival. You screw us all. Just like I do my Ciel-bear. Just kidding darling, Just kidding. I just felt like messing with you because I've been ignoring you, too. I love you Silllllv! I hope you still remember your loving manly man._


	16. Chapter 16

_SO. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN. Trust me guys, I've thought about you A LOT. I've been writing this chapter BIT-BY-PAINSTAKING-BIT because I know I owe you wonderful people for your sweet reviews. Well, I have one review to address. They seem to have wrong interpretation skills, so let me just ramble on for a second at this guest review- *coughcough* So first of all, in the beginning I did say that my characters could be OOC. It all depends on how the reader interprets that character, so I put up the warning just in case. If you don't like it, please don't read D: It'll just hurt you and me. Anywho. "I feel weird" LOL dear god if Shion didn't know what an erection and an orgasm felt like I'd be worried. It's referring to a state of mentality, and his emotions. For him to be turned on by a guy and all that good stuff- I'd be confused too. I'd be downright freaked out if I was him. And I'm sorry my sick mind isn't right to you :c I'm just a terrible person. ANYWAYS. Now for the good stuff! Well, the sort of good stuff. Not the chapter yet. First I have to compliment you, my wonderous darlings. Ricecrackah made my day again. Ricey's my new bitch. Hear that? Yeah. There's no choice in that either. And MyPaperSoul, you called me precious :'D How precious. So sweet. If you guys want to know the nicest person ever, there you go. Paper's good as it gets. AND oreoanime11, I love your reviews. It's like we're holding a conversation indirectly. They're so friendly and I love hearing from you :D I'm glad I made your day, detsuko teshiba, and ElusiveIllusions I'm glad my work is satisfactory. C: You are all such fantasmical people, keep reviewing my dears! I love hearing from everyone! NOW IT'S THE GOOD STUFF (hopefully)_

It was Thursday morning. In other words, the day Shion would be dragged to some place he absolutely didn't want to go to. He had to go to a therapist. Those people who think they know everything about you and think they can help. Those people who never made anything better- Shion knew from experience. The boy groaned as the alarm clock went off. Nezumi had set it the night before so they would get up in time to go see the therapist who was out of town. A gentle nudge had Shion blinking awake. Nezumi was standing over him, fully clothed and ready for the day. He must have gotten ready early.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head," the man said jokingly. He then added, "I'll have you know your boss has been spamming up your phone. Haven't you checked it at all?"

Shion tried shoving Nezumi away, but the older male simply captured his hand and intertwined their fingers. The younger male scowled and pulled the blankets over his head with his other hand. "I don't care. Leave me alone."

Kissing the back of Shion's hand, Nezumi mumbled, "Come on, Shion. I made bacon."

The word bacon had Shion throwing the covers off and yanking his hand grouchily away from Nezumi. He got up from the bed and pushed past his lover, marching out of the room and into the living room, the smell of bacon luring him in. Nezumi followed soon after carrying clothing for the boy who had positioned himself at the table, ready to eat. The man smiled and placed the clothes on the table before going into the kitchen to get two plates of bacon and toast. As they ate, Shion stayed silent. This was slightly unnerving to Nezumi, but he just guessed the boy was tired.

"So… I figure it'll take about half an hour to get to your appointment," Nezumi said, awaiting Shion's reaction.

All Shion did was nod.

"Do you want me to go with you inside or wait in the car?" Nezumi asked, already knowing the answer.

Shion grunted. "With me."

Nezumi smiled and swallowed the last bit of his food. "You know I can't go with you into the actual room with the therapist, right?"

"Yeah…" Shion said, sounding disheartened.

As the older male cleared away the plates, the younger stood up and started stripping- tossing his nightclothes carelessly to the side. He snatched up his fresh clothes and slid them on, all the while with Nezumi struggling not to watch.

Shion turned around and ran a hand through his white locks. "Staring isn't polite, Love."

"It's kind of hard not to," Nezumi grumbled before grabbing the car keys off the kitchen counter. "It's time to go."

Shion groaned and followed the man towards the door. Leaving Light out of her cage had become a habit, since he had to start worrying about Nezumi and other things lately. She didn't mind, of course- as long as she got fed. Shion made sure that happened, so she was happy. Making his way slowly down the steps, Shion eventually made it to the exit where Nezumi was already waiting. Nezumi headed out the door upon seeing the boy catch up and got in the driver's seat of Shion's car. This didn't bother Shion- he didn't particularly like driving (though he didn't hate it either) and he was too sleepy to drive anyway. He plopped down in the passenger's seat, weakly tugging the door shut as Nezumi started up the car and pulled it into reverse. They took off out of the parking lot, but before they were even to the end of the road Shion was fast asleep. Nezumi glanced over at the boy and grinned. Shion was so peaceful when he slept. He looked so… normal. It was as if he wasn't traumatized- as if he hadn't gone through all of the awful things that happened to him. Nezumi ran through the things in his mind… After all, Shion would have to discuss them with the therapist. He wondered how Shion would react to the therapist's questions… About his dad and how he raped and abused him. About Shion's sister- Inukashi. About Shion's financial problems. About how he was just raped recently. Nezumi grimaced at the thought. He would never forgive himself for that- for letting Shion get so brutally assaulted. Time crawled by as Nezumi finally found the office where Shion's new therapist worked and pulled into the parking lot. Shion slowly started to stir. His eyes fluttered open, revealing clouded, crimson eyes. Nezumi could tell he was exhausted.

"Are you okay, Shion?" Nezumi asked, reaching over to brush his hand over Shion's cheek.

Shion nodded drowsily, sitting up and unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'm fine…"

Nezumi wasn't convinced by this, but he turned the car off and got out, hurrying around to the other side in case Shion needed any help getting out. Shion brushed the other male off and got out of the car, heading towards the entrance to the office building with an unenthusiastic look. Nezumi followed closely behind, slightly irritated by Shion's stubborn attitude. Right before the boy could tug open the door to the office, Nezumi slammed his hand down on the heavy metal and held it shut.

Shion turned his head slightly to the side so he could see Nezumi out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere while you look like you just got a stick shoved up your ass," Nezumi said.

Whirling around, Shion glared at the man who stood over him. "Remember, Nezumi, I don't want to be here. You're forcing me to be here, so obviously I'm not going to be happy about it."

"How the fuck else are you going to get back to normal, Shion?" Nezumi retaliated, his voice raising slightly.

"I don't know! Fuck off, jeez. I'm doing what you ask, there isn't a law that says I have to be happy about it. Besides, I'm fine. Therapy isn't necessary, I just need a little bit more time," Shion said, crossing his arms childishly.

Nezumi leaned down so that his face was only an inch away from Shion's and planted his other hand on the door. "Fine? You think you're fine?"

"I am fine, thank you. I just want to go home," Shion mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Allow me to prove you wrong," Nezumi growled, lunging suddenly to press his lips violently to Shion's.

Shion let out a muffled yelp of shock as Nezumi's tongue suddenly forced its way into Shion's mouth, rolling over the boy's own slick muscle and deep within the boy's warm cavern. The younger male's arms loosened and fell to his sides. One of Nezumi's hands slithered down the boy's back and over his ass, groping Shion lustfully as the man attacked Shion's lips. A slight moan escaped Shion's throat, encouraging Nezumi to slip his hand under the cloth of Shion's pants and boxers. Nezumi drew back from their kiss only to travel lower and begin biting and sucking on Shion's neck as the boy panted, his face tinged pink and eyes halfway lidded. Small whines made their way out of Shion's lips as Nezumi dragged his tongue roughly over his neck. He didn't even notice a finger slip between his thighs until it was pressed up against his entrance. Shion's eyes suddenly flew open and his moans of pleasure turned into ones of pain as fear crept up on him. His hands flew up and he desperately pushed on Nezumi's chest, trying to get him away.

"S-stop, please!" Shion whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Nezumi raised his head, leaving Shion's neck and removing his hand from the other male's pants. "You're not fine."

Shion leaned forward, letting his head rest against Nezumi's chest as he clung to the man's shirt. His breath was ragged and tears began springing from his eyes. Harsh sobs escaped him as he muttered, "Why?"

"Because you didn't believe me." Even as Nezumi said this, guilt was washing over him, and he wrapped his arms around the boy tightly.

"Uhm, excuse me," a voice sounded from behind Nezumi.

Shion froze, his eyes wide as he pressed against Nezumi, willing himself not to be seen. _Did they see…?_

"Yes?" Nezumi questioned nonchalantly, turning his head to see who the person was.

"Are you all right?" the stranger asked. "I just got here and saw that young man break down. Is he doing okay?"

Nezumi nodded and turned back around as he replied. "He's okay. We're here for an appointment."

With that, Nezumi grabbed Shion's hand and lead the boy inside as Shion sighed with relief. The stranger obviously hadn't seen anything besides him crying. The two males approached the main desk and Nezumi began sorting out what to do while Shion took a look around the room. It was a very dull room. People were waiting in chairs, reading old magazines. The walls were a cream-color on one side and dark brown on the other. The chairs were simple, plastic, black chairs with metal legs. A couple coffee tables were in the room, littered with the magazines. There was a hallway by the main desk that Shion guessed lead to the therapy rooms. It was a small establishment, but it served its purpose.

"Shion. Shion. Shion?"

"Huh?" Shion grunted, turning to see Nezumi staring at him.

"Follow Ms. Davis, Shion. She's taking you to a room," Nezumi said, pointing to a woman with blonde, curly hair and suit complete with a tie with ducks on it.

Shion nodded and began to follow Ms. Davis when Nezumi tugged him back and kissed him gently, hugging the boy's waist. This gained a few stares from around the room and a smile from Ms. Davis. Shion blushed deep red and hurriedly followed the lady into the hallway.

"So," Ms. Davis said, grinning at Shion, "are you two a couple, then?"

Shion glanced up at her, contemplating if he should lie or not, but decided he couldn't pass off the kiss as friendly affection. "Yeah. Normally we don't do that kind of stuff in plain view of the world but…"

Ms. Davis laughed and patted Shion on the back. "Oh I know what you mean. My girlfriend is just like you. She gets flustered so easily."

The white-haired boy tried to hide his shock as he replied, "Oh."

They made their way down to the end of the hallway and turned to the left, Ms. Davis opening the door for Shion so the boy could step in ahead of her. "Here's your room! Your therapist will be here in just a second."

Shion nodded and mumbled a brief thank you before taking a seat in front of the large desk at one end of the room. He glanced around the area, taking in the sight of it. It was fairly plain, but had a homey feeling. A couple small plants sat around the room, but to Shion's surprise, no pictures decorated the place. Didn't people who work in offices usually decorate with pictures of family or something?

Just as this thought passed Shion's mind, the door opened and someone stepped in. Shion turned his head and began forming a greeting, but stopped. Several emotions began to pour into Shion at once. First, confusion filled his thoughts, but then a mixture of grief, love, and longing came over him. For, standing at the door was a plain, tall woman with long, brown hair. Her eyes looked tired and her attire was casual.

"Mom?" Shion whispered, staring at her.

Karan's usual, bright smile suddenly faded and formed an "o" to go along with her shocked expression. "Shion?"

Both of them stood still, looking at each other until tears began to overflow from both sets of eyes. Shion bolted up and was in his mother's arms within an instant. Karan's smile returned to her as she hugged her boy gently, kissing the top of his head over and over.

When Shion's words finally returned to him, he looked up and smiled, tears still pouring from his eyes and running down his cheeks. "It looks like your dream to be a therapist came true, huh?"

"Yeah. I worked hard," Karan replied, reaching up to wipe away Shion's tears.

It was a reunion Shion never thought he would have. To see his mother again was something the boy had given up on long ago. Leaving his past behind was most important to Shion, and he had always knew that meant leaving his mother behind, too. He regretted it later on, of course, but it was too late by then. Every time he went to search for Karan, he felt sick because it felt like he was returning to his past. However, at that moment, Shion wasn't thinking of the bad things he had experienced. He was thinking about the wonderful mother that stood before him and the good memories that she had given him. It was an amazing reunion, indeed.

When mother and son's tears finally died down, they took a seat across from each other at the desk and began talking, considering they were supposed to be having a therapy session.

"So why are you here?" Karan finally asked, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them.

"You can probably guess one of the reasons," Shion replied, leaning back in his chair, "and the other reason… Recently… I was raped."

Karan frowned and shook her head, looking ready to cry again. "I'm so sorry… I can't believe all of the horrible things that have happened to you, Shion. It's just… it's unthinkable- for only terrible things to happen to someone as wonderful as you."

Shion leaned forward and smiled at his mother. "That's not true, Mom. Not only terrible things have been happening to me. Wonderful things have happened as well. For starters, I finally got to see you again. Also… there's some else…"

Karan's good mood returned and she smiled back at Shion, winking at the boy. "Oh? Who is this someone?"

The white-haired boy hid his face in his hands in attempt to hide the embarrassing shade of pink that was dusting his cheeks. "Well… his name is Nezumi…"

A worried look passed over Karan's features. "Shion- and you're sure that he doesn't have… ulterior motives?"

Shion suppressed the bit of anger that threatened to throw off his good mood as he quickly replied, "I'm sure, Mom. He is the most wonderful person in the world. You have to meet him. He's helped me out with buying clothes and groceries, and he's even put his job on the line to stay with me. He makes some really stupid decisions and sometimes we fight or I might get hurt or I might hurt him… But every time we apologize, because I know I can't live without him. He's really silver-tongued and smooth, but I get to see him act childish and be silly sometimes. That's the real him. He's sarcastic a lot, but he's actually really sweet. Oh, and he's really a big chicken. He won't even sleep on the side of the bed closest to the door, because he says when a robber or a murderer comes he'd be first to go if he was close to the door. I think that's crazy. He's terrible with animals, too. My dog doesn't like him, because he forgets to take care of her sometimes, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Karan said, laughing, "I'll have to cut you off there, or you'll keep rambling on forever. I can see you really like him."

Shion scratched at his head and looked away sheepishly. "Yeah… I love him a lot…"

Karan smiled and gently laid her hand on top of Shion's. "Then, you have something really special, Shion. I think what you need to do is focus on how wonderful everything will be now that you have Nezumi to take care of you. I'm sure there's lots of things you have going for you now, and the past can't affect that."

Shion nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The two spent the rest of their time together talking about Shion's future and how great it would be. Shion told his mother about how he was working to go to college and even told her about the deal Nezumi struck with Yoming. He told her how Yoming was coming into town tomorrow to decide whether or not the new set location was satisfactory.

"He sounds like a mean man," Karan said, frowning as she looked up at the clock, "oh… It looks like our time is up. Have you scheduled another appointment?"

"I'm sure Nezumi has," Shion replied, standing up. "Hey, do you want to meet him?"

Karan grinned and got up as well, stretching as she began walking towards the door. "I would love to meet him. After all, he has to have your mother's approval."

Shion laughed and followed his mother out of the door and down the hallway, chatting with her as they exited into the lobby. Nezumi, who had been anxiously waiting, stood up when he saw Shion enter the room. He stared at the woman walking with him confusedly, wondering who she was. Certainly she wasn't some sort of competition. She was older- or maybe she was just that good? Nezumi tried to contain himself as the two made their way over to him.

"Nezumi!" Shion called, hugging the man as Karan stopped to size up Nezumi.

"Shion," Nezumi said, smiling as he wrapped his arms securely around the boy and looked at Karan, "who's this?"

Shion looked up at Nezumi and happily replied, "My mother- Karan."

Nezumi couldn't help but sigh in relief as he smiled kindly at Shion's mom. "It's nice to meet you, Milady. May I ask how you found Shion?"

"Oh what wonderful manners," Karan said, "and I just so happen to be his therapist. He told me all about you. In fact, I couldn't get him to shut up!"

Shion blushed and turned to glare at his mother. "Mom!"

Nezumi hugged the boy's waist and smiled mischievously as he leaned over Shion's shoulder and muttered in his ear. "Oh? You talked about me?"

"Only about how you hog the bed and how you're a sarcastic ass," Shion retorted.

"Don't let him fool you, Nezumi, he was saying such embarrassing things! 'Oh Mom! He's so wonderful! I love him so much, and he's so sweet!'" Karan said, holding back a fit of laughter.

Nezumi mumbled in Shion's ear loud enough so only the boy could hear, "So fucking adorable… I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"Do it, then," Shion challenged, turning his head to look at the man.

Karan noticed the tension in the air and she coughed. "Well… I think I'm going to get going. I have a bit of work to do, you see."

"Okay, Mom!" Shion called, springing free of Nezumi's grasp to hug his mother and kiss her cheek.

"Bye, Shion! I'll see you soon!"

As Karan retreated, Nezumi grabbed Shion's hand and dragged him towards the door wordlessly. Shion started to protest, but decided it was a stupid and pointless idea. Nezumi flung the door open and made his way to the car, pushing Shion in the passenger seat before quickly making his way around to the driver's side and getting in. He slammed the door and turned to Shion, grabbing the boy before he could say anything and kissing him. Shion wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and Nezumi's hands explored up and down Shion's body- along his chest, back, stomach and hips, feeling every bit of the boy. The two males kissed slowly, Nezumi's tongue finding its way into Shion's mouth to twine with the boy's own tongue. Nezumi growled lowly and separated their lips momentarily to pull Shion into his lap. Shion settled easily into the man's lap, bringing their mouths together once more.

Nezumi pulled away, panting as he said, "You're feeling better."

"Yeah," Shion replied breathlessly, "my Mom was a lot of help."

Nezumi connected his lips to Shion's neck and began to work on the mark he had begun to leave earlier. Shion let out a moan and gripped the man's shoulders, tilting his head back to give Nezumi better access. Unthinkingly, Shion rolled his hips onto Nezumi's, seeking friction and causing the man to groan into the soft skin of his neck.

Nezumi delivered one last kiss to the boy's neck before saying, "We need to get to the apartment."

"Well said," Shion said, quickly getting back into his seat.

Nezumi started the car, not caring to buckle his seatbelt as he threw the vehicle in reverse and backed out of his parking space. As he took off out of the parking lot, neither male was aware of Karan standing outside of the office staring with a look of amusement on her face. She had meant to give Shion an appointment card, but there was no possibility of that now. Shion and Nezumi were in their own world.

_So I'm hoping Karan as his therapist made you all like "WHAT THE FUCK" and flyin' out of your chairs. If not, my attempt at surprise is TERRIBLE. I just reallyyyy didn't want some flat character runnin' in out of nowhere and being like "HEY SHION I'M YOUR THERAPIST :D" Because then he'd have to be a rapist and there'd be another fifty chapters of tragic, heart-wrenching awfulness that happens to Shion. I have to be careful who comes along in this fic, because it just seems like hurting Shion is the "cool" thing to do. Don't fall for peer pressure, my sweet turtle doves. Even if they say it's the "cool" thing to do D: REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17

_WOW this chapter seemed to take FOREVER. Not really, I wrote like 90% of it at once, but then took forever writing the rest. I really have no schedule of releasing chapters at all :D Oh well. I really appreciate the fact you like crazy people, gothpandaotaku, because I'm as crazy as it gets. My mind is pretty damn twisted ;D But that's what you people love about me right? If you love me at all. If you don't then well I can't judge your decisions . You know what guys? You know who's awesome? MyPaperSoul. Yeah. She's like, the nicest person in the universe. In fact, she's so awesome, she'll be making an appearance. Hope you like being included, Paper, my dear! You certainly deserve it- what with your amazing reviews and whatnot. Oh and her friend. Paper's friend is a great artist. Yeah, she drew some No.6 fanart that was the cutest thing ever. So, with that, I dedicate this chapter to Paper, her artistic friend, and of course my lovely Silv! Silv's amazing, guys, for reals. Let me ramble here for a second. She's the most adorable human being ever, and I hope this embarrasses you, Sil :D I'm glad you're okay, and if anything ever happened to you I'd bomb the world and we'd all die. Yayyy! Anyway, enjoy, my dears, I hope this chapter isn't complete shit! :3_

The car ride back to Shion's apartment was torture. Both males tried their hardest not to glance over at each other since it only deepened their lust even more. Finally, Nezumi pulled into the parking lot and hurriedly exited the car. Shion got out as well only to be met by Nezumi's lips crashing into his. The man deepened their kiss hungrily, Shion eagerly accepting the man's tongue into his mouth. As they lost themselves in their need, Shion was backed up against the car. Nezumi pressed against the boy, groaning and rocking his hips against Shion's as the younger male broke the kiss to let out a moan seeping with passion. Nezumi took the opportunity to trail kisses down the boy's jaw line and neck, pulling at the shirt collar that stopped him from going any lower. The man growled lowly and ripped at the button-up shirt, tearing open the first few buttons and ravenously attacked Shion's chest. He dragged his tongue over the boy's nipples, stopping to nip at them before travelling back up to kiss Shion once again. Shion's muffled cries filled Nezumi's ears, causing his want to become unbearable. Grabbing Shion's wrist, he quickly lead the flustered boy into the apartment building, barely remembering to lock the car. The two males stumbled up the stairs, Nezumi fumbling with the keys as he walked, attempting to find the right one. As soon as the man was able to pull the door open, he slammed it shut and pushed Shion up against the wall. The boy's hands wrapped around Nezumi's shoulders automatically as they kissed, tasting each other as Nezumi yanked open the rest of Shion's shirt. The older male's hands began running teasing over Shion's chest, slowly going lower as their lust intensified.

Once they separated to catch their breath, Shion panted, "Move… We need to move… To the couch or the bed."

As soon as Shion finished his sentence Nezumi reattached their lips and began moving Shion backwards towards the couch. The bedroom was too far for his liking. The boy almost tripped twice, but they made it to the couch eventually. Shion fell back onto the dusty cushions, Nezumi landing on top of him. As Shion's fingers twined their way into Nezumi's hair, the man busied himself with unbuttoning Shion's restricting pants. Shion groaned as he felt Nezumi's hand brush over his erection, causing Nezumi to smirk and work slower.

"Ah… No… More, Nezumi- please," Shion whined breathlessly.

"So selfish," Nezumi said, smiling as he yanked the white-haired boy's pants down.

"I'm not- hnnn.. s-selfish," Shion protested weakly as Nezumi slid his boxers down.

Nezumi scooted farther back on the couch, leveling his mouth with Shion's lower half. "Liar," he breathed, running his tongue up Shion's cock.

Shion let out a cry of pleasure, throwing his head back and gripping the sofa cushions. "Nezumi! Please!"

The man smirked and kissed the tip of Shion's member. "You want more?"

Shion turned his head to the side, hiding his face as he blushed deep red. "Nn… yes…"

As soon as the word of approval reached Nezumi's ears, he opened his mouth wide and leaned down, taking in the whole of Shion's length. Shion's jaw dropped and he arched his back, his hands moving to grip Nezumi's bluish locks firmly as a cry of ecstasy ripped from his throat. The boy spread his legs as wider, resisting the urge to buck his hips into his lover's mouth. Nezumi's head bobbed up and down, his tongue rolling roughly over the tip of Shion's weeping cock every time he reached the top.

Shion could barely form words to speak as Nezumi continued. "N-Nez… zumi… Ah! S-Stop! I'm going to- nnn…"

The boy was unable to finish his sentence as the pleasure overcame him. He mumbled incoherent things and began moaning Nezumi's name, his gaze becoming clouded as his breath became ragged. Just as Shion was about to be pushed over the edge, Nezumi released him. The boy looked down at Nezumi, panting with a begging expression on his face.

"Ahnn- Nezumi! Please…" Shion pleaded.

Nezumi merely sat up and ran a hand through his mussed locks. "Please what?"

Shion bit his lip, hesitating a little bit. "P-please… More…"

"Ah, how vague. What does Your Majesty want, exactly?" Nezumi questioned, leaning down to kiss the boy's desperate erection.

"Ah! M-make me… Come… Please!" Shion whimpered, bucking his hips upward.

With that, Nezumi swallowed Shion whole once again. Shion couldn't remember a more pleasurable feeling as he screamed out Nezumi's name and released in his lover's mouth. Nezumi swallowed, drinking the boy's seed. Shion lay limp, breathing heavily as the post-orgasmic bliss slowly passed away. He looked up at Nezumi, smiling lovingly as the man crawled over top of him.

The boy wrapped his arms loosely around Nezumi's neck, whispering, "I love you."

Nezumi's expression softened and he buried his face in the crook of Shion's neck, muttering in the boy's ear, "I love you, too."

Shion snaked one of his arms down to struggle to tug off Nezumi's pants, whining when his strength and coordination failed him. Nezumi chuckled softly and slid out of his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side. He sat up momentarily to pull off his shirt before leaning back down over Shion and kissing the boy tenderly on the lips. The man's own erection was growing very needy, but he tried being patient. Shion reached down and stroked Nezumi's member, smiling when the older male held back a groan.

"You don't have to hold back, you know," Shion mumbled.

Nezumi rested his forehead on Shion's as he replied, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I want you," Shion responded. "I feel better. I just didn't realize you were here for me, and that makes all the difference."

"Shion…"

Nezumi pressed three fingers on Shion's lips, asking for entrance as he was unable to hold back any longer. Shion willingly let them in, coating the digits in a thick layer of saliva. Nezumi couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the boy flustered and rolling his tongue over all three of his fingers. He quickly pulled them out of Shion's mouth and replaced them with his tongue, kissing Shion slowly and sensually as he began to press a finger into the boy's entrance. Shion tried hard not to wince, since he didn't want to worry Nezumi.

Nezumi stopped kissing Shion for a second, whispering against the boy's lips, "I'm sorry, Shion. I know it hurts."

"I-it's fine," Shion replied, tugging Nezumi in for another kiss.

After Nezumi had finally gotten the boy relaxed with one finger, he slid in a second, trying his best not to move to fast. Shion had started to get readjusted to the feeling, so it didn't take as long for Nezumi to be able to fit a third finger.

"Can I move?" Nezumi questioned.

Shion simply nodded, and with that the man began thrusting his fingers inside Shion, scissoring them slightly as he searched for _that _spot. It had been awhile since he'd been inside Shion, so it was hard for Shion to fight off the pain as Nezumi experimented. It seemed like an eternity before a jolt of pleasure had Shion moaning in pleasure, digging his harmless nails into Nezumi's shoulders.

"There!" Shion breathed, grinding down on the man's fingers.

Nezumi smiled and kissed the boy's neck. "Patience. I don't want to hurt you." The older male withdrew from Shion and positioned his needy cock in front of Shion's entrance. "You can bite me if you want- this will probably hurt," Nezumi muttered, leaning down so that he was resting on his elbows and his shoulder was just above Shion.

Shion was about to protest and say he didn't need such a thing, but when Nezumi began slipping inside of him he couldn't hold back a slight cry of pain as he bit his lip.

Nezumi kissed the boy, whispering, "Don't. You'll hurt yourself that way."

As the older male continued to move inside Shion, the boy finally caved in and bit down on Nezumi's shoulder, letting out small whines every now and then. Nezumi smiled as he pushed into the boy, whispering soothing words into his ear until he finally made it fully inside. Then he knew it was the torturous waiting game. It took all of his power not to pull out and thrust roughly into Shion, but he knew that was a terrible idea.

After a few moments that seemed like forever to Nezumi, Shion finally released the man's shoulder and said, his voice wavering, "M-move… I'm fine."

Nezumi didn't need a second bidding. He immediately pulled back and thrust back into Shion, causing the boy to sink his teeth back into his skin, muffling a cry. The older male tried his best to locate the spot he had found earlier, pulling out and slamming back in his search. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of Shion's eyes, and Nezumi slowed down to whisper more soothing things to the boy, waiting until Shion released his shoulder so he could kiss him sweetly. Nezumi then thrust back into Shion and he was rewarded by a moan from the boy. The man smirked and tried to memorize the spot and he thrust back in, nailing it once again. Shion held back a scream, gripping the couch cushions until his knuckles turned white.

Nezumi kissed Shion once again, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he grunted, "Don't hold back… I love hearing you."

As the man said that, he slammed into Shion, grinding at what he knew was the boy's sensitive bundle of nerves that lost his sanity. Shion threw his head back, letting out a loud moan as his body became wracked with pleasure.

"Nezumi! There! Harder!" Shion cried, his eyes lidded as he breathed heavily. The pain had subsided to a dull throb finally.

Nezumi complied, roughly thrusting into the boy and panting. "Fuck… Shion… You feel amazing…"

All Shion was able to say in reply was nonsensical, as his mind was becoming foggier with each thrust. His thoughts were filled with Nezumi- about his friendship, his love, his compassion and caring. It was as if the whole world would come crashing down if he couldn't be with him. There was no life for Shion to carry on to anymore without Nezumi there with him. The more Nezumi made love to him, the more his _everything _revolved around the man. Pleasure was drowning Shion- he was just barely aware of Nezumi capturing his hand and twining their fingers together as both males came closer to their limit. The man used free hand to sliding along Shion's member in time to his thrusts, causing the younger male to moan and grip Nezumi's hand tightly.

"N… Ne… zumi- Ahnn! I can't-!" Shion stuttered, struggling to put together a sentence that the man would understand.

"It's… fine," Nezumi replied, his movements and breathing becoming even more ragged.

The older male sped up, grinding against Shion's prostate. It wasn't long before Shion was screaming Nezumi's name, both males releasing together. Nezumi pulled out of the boy then collapsed, hugging Shion's thin waist and listening to the boy's rapid heartbeat.

After Shion had a chance to regain his breath and thoughts, he muttered, "I don't think I can move."

Nezumi jolted up and looked down at the boy worriedly. "What? Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Shion said quickly, "just exhausted."

Smiling, Nezumi leaned in to kiss Shion softly. "You scared me."

"You're just paranoid."

"Well with the way your heart is still racing, I have a right to be scared."

Shion turned his head, trying to hide a blush as he replied, "Shut up!"

Nezumi laughed and grabbed the boy's hand, pressing it against his own heart. "It's fine. I don't think mine will ever calm down."

This only made Shion turn redder as he jerked his hand away. "How can you say that kind of stuff…?"

Nezumi pressed his forehead against Shion's and smiled. "Because I love you."

Shion averted his gaze, mumbling in response, "Love you, too."

The older male sat up, leaning back against the couch as he looked over at the clock. "Wow, can you believe we did that in the middle of the day? I didn't even realize what time it was when we got home."

"Some people really are animals," Shion said, laughing as he stayed on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Need help up?" Nezumi questioned, looking down at the boy.

"Yeah. I think a shower would be sufficient. Can you carry me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Nezumi got up and kneeled by Shion, sliding his arms under the boy and lifting him easily. Shion wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he carried him across the room and into the bathroom. Nezumi sat the boy down on the edge of the bath tub before reaching to turn on the water, but Shion stopped him.

"I can take it from here," the younger male said, smiling and kissing Nezumi briefly.

"Whatever you say," Nezumi replied, leaving Shion to take care of himself and shutting the bathroom door behind him as he exited.

The man sighed and leaned against the wall, letting his head rest against the hard surface. He ran a shaky hand through his bluish locks and shut his eyes. Nezumi had always thought about the future- his future with Shion. He thought about how he'd need to take Shion to therapy each week- at least until he was certain Shion was better. He thought about how he'd need to meet Shion's mother properly, and about how he would learn so much about the boy because he really didn't know anything about the boy. Some people might think he knew a lot, since he knew about Shion's past- but he really didn't know a thing. There was so much he had to learn about Shion. However, what if the future didn't come? It all relied on what Yoming said the next day.

Nezumi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint knock at the door. At first, he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or if someone was really knocking. The noise grew a little louder, though, so Nezumi begrudgingly grabbed his clothes and threw them on, not bothering to fix his ruffled hair. His appearance wasn't the best, but he didn't care.

Grabbing the door knob, he flung the door open to see a girl standing outside, holding an odd ball of fur in her arms. "Hello?"

"U-uh. Hey- I just wanted to know if you had any eggs I could borrow. I'm making a cake and I ran out, so I asked the landlord and she said to ask you…" the girl's voice wavered as she tried not to stare at Nezumi's rough look.

"Ah, yeah," Nezumi said, "come on in. I'll get some from the fridge."

"I can wait out here," she said quickly.

Nezumi shook his head and waved his hand half-heartedly as he turned around. "No, there's no sense in you standing there while I dig through the refrigerator."

The stranger nervously stepped inside and looked around the little apartment. It was just like hers- all the apartments were alike. They were all made for kids who wanted to go to college and have cheap living expenses. However, this one was a little… wrecked. Pillows that appeared to have originally sat on the couch were now thrown across the floor, and the couch cushions were all out of place. What was even more surprising was the clothes that scattered the ground next to the old sofa.

It was easy to guess what the man with the blue hair had been doing before she arrived.

She shuffled uneasily and averted her gaze to watch Nezumi dig around the fridge, cursing to himself as he tried to find the eggs she had requested. Just then, a door opened and another male stepped out, his lower half wrapped in a towel and his odd, white locks dripping wet. A little, furry head poked around the corner that lead to the one bedroom in the apartment and sniffed the air. A smaller head popped up from the girl's arms and locked eyes with the dog across the room.

Shion looked over at the guest and blushed, quickly asking, "Uh- what are you doing here?"

"I-"

Nezumi cut her off, "She wanted some eggs, so I'm trying to find the damn things."

"They're in the door," Shion said with a sigh. He then turned to the stranger. "I'm sorry. You kind of came at a… weird time. So what's your name?"

"Kathryn- and I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No, it's not your fault," Shion replied with a smile, "I'm Shion. That grouch over there is Nezumi." Shion looked to the little animal that Kathryn was carrying in her arms. "Aww! Who is that?"

"She's Paper," Kathryn replied, smiling down at her little Corgi. "Who's your dog?"

"That's Light," Shion replied, looking over at his significantly larger dog. The shepherd wagged her stub of a tail and bounded out of Shion's room to the boy.

Kathryn laughed as Shion petted his overly-hyper dog. "She's cute."

"I have the eggs!" Nezumi declared, holding up a carton.

Shion applauded. "Good job. How many do you need, Kathryn?"

The girl thought for a second before replying, "Three."

Nezumi carefully pulled out three eggs and handed them off to Kathryn. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much!" Kathryn said, smiling as she cradled the eggs in her arms along with her dog.

"No problem," Shion replied.

"Oh and…"

"Hm?" the younger male questioned.

"You two- are a couple?" Kathryn asked.

Nezumi wrapped and arm around the boy's waist and pressed close to him, smirking over at the girl. "Yeah."

"Nezumi!" Shion exclaimed, turning red. He couldn't believe Nezumi would say that so nonchalantly! Then again, it was kind of obvious…

"Cute," Kathryn said simply, turning and walking out the door.

Shion stared in shock for a second, but quickly said before she shut the door, "U-uh, feel free to come visit!"

He heard a quick "okay" before the door shut and the two males were left alone once again.

Nezumi looked down at the boy and asked, "You think she'll share that cake with us?"

Shion held back laughter as he replied, "Are you serious?"

The man's expression looked almost hurt as he said, "Of course! I mean, I haven't had something sweet like that in forever."

"I bet if we go visit her she would be delighted to share," Shion said, smiling up at the older male.

"I hope so…"

Shion laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, kissing his lips. "I love you."

"You better," Nezumi replied.

Everything would turn out fine, Nezumi decided. There was no other life than with Shion. He would stay with the boy forever- meeting people like Kathryn, becoming friends with Shion's mother, making memories with the other male, and learning more about him. It was going to be a great life.

_Everything's all rainbows and sparkles! I'm gonna have to do something about that. To be perfectly honest, I don't really know what's going to happen until I write it. I think about it, but keep changing my mind until the last minute. It all depends on what I'm feeling at the time. So, it could either remain rainbows and sparkles, or become the darkest pit of Hell. :D Review my darlings, reviewww! And with your reviews, no matter the outcome, it will be a good chapter. Because, your reviews are what keep me going. Oh! And let me talk here for a second about a couple people. Piko and Sekihan! God they're so cute. And Piko- his voice is wunnerful. They are some really talented guys. Check them out! They can sing in like, any pitch! And they are one of the cutest couples ever, behind Nezumi and Shion of course. Anywho, until next chapter! Byebye!_


	18. Chapter 18

_So I have no idea how long it's been- has it been two weeks? Or what? I'll have to check that. Anywho- you all are just SO WONDERFUL. I have 122 reviews. Do you see that? Do you BELIEVE that? I can't believe it. I was talking to my darling Silv and realized how far this has gotten. You know, I'm not really sure what inspired this fic, but I'm so glad all you, my sweet little truffle-muffins, enjoy it :D I feel like I've really met some of you, and I LOVE THAT. Anywho, I love reading your reviews, my dears! Please continue to speak to me, for I love hearing from you! And I want all of you to know, this chapter is of course dedicated to m'dear Silv._

It was the day.

The day that would decide everything.

The day that would decide if all of the time Shion and Nezumi had spent together was in vain.

Time slowly ticked by, counting down the minutes the two males had left together. They tried to stay optimistic, but it was difficult. Would Yoming be satisfied with their decision on the new set?

"Shion, you hungry?" Nezumi questioned, opening the fridge.

Shion shook his head, staring at the floor with a blank expression. "No."

The older male shut the refrigerator and made his way over to the boy, who was seated on the couch. "You need to eat something. Starving yourself isn't going to change Yoming's decision."

"I know that," Shion said, sighing as Nezumi sat down next to him, "but I'm so nervous…"

Nezumi smiled and wrapped his arms around Shion, kissing the younger male's forehead. "There's no need to be. Everything will be fine."

At that moment, the phone rang. Both boys looked over at the device like it was a poisonous rattlesnake ready to strike. After it rang a couple times, Nezumi got up warily and walked over to the phone.

Shion watched as the man picked up the phone and saw his expression drop. It must have been Yoming. He saw Nezumi nodding grimly and speaking, but he was unable to hear the man's words. After a few minutes, Nezumi's face suddenly grew angrier and angrier.

Finally, Shion heard Nezumi scream, "Don't fucking mess with me!"

The man slammed the phone down on the receiver and made his way back to Shion, trembling slightly with rage.

"Yoming?" Shion asked, snuggling into the other male's side.

Nezumi pulled the boy closer, hugging his waist as he replied simply, "Yeah."

Shion closed his eyes, taking in the man's warmth. "Hmm… What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know our address so he could stop by here. We're supposed to meet here and then lead him to the place."

The boy smiled at the way Nezumi referred to the apartment as their home. It wasn't just Shion's anymore- he was not alone, and he didn't plan on being alone. "When will he be here?"

"He said he's busy today, so it'll be in the evening," Nezumi responded, running a hand absent-mindedly through Shion's soft, white locks.

Shion knew Nezumi's manager must have said something more to make Nezumi explode like he did, but he didn't press the man for information. He was about to ask if Nezumi was hungry when a loud knock sounded. Nezumi looked over at the door and muttered under his breath as he got up to see who it was. It couldn't have been Yoming- he wasn't coming until much later.

The man called from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"Hex," a voice responded, "and some weird chick.."

Nezumi decided not to question Hex's accompaniment. Instead he opened the door and let the odd looking boy in followed by a woman with short, brown hair and wearing a sweater way out of style. Nezumi tried his hardest not to scoff at the girl's sense of fashion.

Shion looked towards the door and smiled at Hex before turning his gaze to the other visitor. He immediately bolted upright, crying out in surprise, "S-Safu?"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Safu? Do you know her?"

The woman answered for Shion, "I'm the manager of _The Rough Diamond_ as well as _The Diamond Stand._ It is a pleasure to meet you, friend of Shion's."

At the mention of Shion's workplace, Nezumi had to suppress his anger. "_Boyfriend_ of Shion's," the man added, wanting the manager to know how much trouble her establishments caused her since Shion was working there.

"How odd," Safu responded nonchalantly. "Usually relationships don't last with my workers."

A low growl escaped Nezumi's throat as Shion hastily said, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see how my favorite employee was doing. I heard about your ordeal. I apologize for what has happened to you," Safu said in a monotonous voice.

"Ah… Favorite employee?" Shion asked.

"Of course," Safu said, smiling, "you make the most money. I love a hard worker."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she said this, taking a few steps forward so that she was right in front of the boy. Shion swallowed nervously. "W-well I appreciate you coming out here…"

"It's no problem," the girl said quietly, then added in a lower tone so only the boy could hear, "It's such a shame you're taken. Feel free to contact me if anything… happens."

Shion's eyes got wide as the meaning of her words sunk in. She backed off and began heading for the door, smiling slyly at Shion and waving to Nezumi. Opening the door, she uttered a quick "good-bye" and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Nezumi asked, eyes narrowed, "and why did she sound like she didn't give a care about what happened to you?"

"I'm sure she cared- otherwise she wouldn't have come all the way out here," Shion said, reassuring the man.

Hex rolled his eyes. "Hello? Am I visible over here? You've been ignoring me ever since I set foot in here."

"Sorry Hex," Shion said quickly, grinning at his friend.

"Awh it's okay, Shion," Hex replied, smiling and hugging his friend. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got… a boyfriend. Isn't that wonderful?"

Shion pushed his old friend playfully. "Really? That's great!"

"Yep. And you get to meet him in approximately… two minutes," Hex said, looking over at the clock.

"That's pretty precise," Nezumi grunted.

"Well he's a freak about timing. He said he'd meet me over here at exactly twelve o'clock," Hex responded, falling onto the couch and sending up a cloud of dust.

Shion paused for a second before asking, "Wait… Why did you get here with Safu?"

"Well," Hex began, "I met her outside. She said she was looking for your apartment, so I told her I was too. Therefore, we arrived here together as I lead her to your humble abode."

"I see," Shion said quietly, his thoughts interrupted by another knock at the door.

Hex skipped merrily over to the door, calling, "Who is it?"

The person on the other side answered, "It's me Hex. Oh, and a couple of ladies. They said they were looking for Shion."

Shion rolled his eyes exasperatedly, saying, "Really? How many people think they can crowd into my apartment?"

"I didn't know you knew that many females," Nezumi said, slightly surprised.

Hex opened the door and instantly pounced on his boyfriend, who was significantly taller with medium-length black hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to soften at the sight of Hex. Shion looked around them to see his mother and a stranger standing at the doorway. The boy gestured for them all to come in.

After the group had made their way into the apartment, Shion hugged his mother tightly and backed off to look at the young girl she had brought with her- probably just in her teens. "Who's this?"

The girl shyly looked to the ground, long black locks hiding her face. Karan smiled over at her and replied, "This is Valerie. She's a good friend and one of my visitors. She's been coming to me for almost a year now."

"Hello there," Valerie said, a thick, Spanish accent covering her words.

"It's nice to meet you," Shion said, smiling warmly at her. What could've happened to her that would push her to seek therapy?

Shion found himself reaching for Nezumi's arm, clinging to the man's dull t-shirt and looking up at him. Nezumi smiled at Shion and pulled the boy against him, letting Shion hug him tightly as he looked over at Karan.

"So what's up?" Nezumi asked.

Karan leaned back against the couch. She looked extremely tired. "Nothing much. I just needed a break from work and I felt like spending time with my son and Valerie."

Nezumi looked to the dark-haired girl questioningly. "I see. And I guess you're good friends with Shion's mom?"

Valerie's eyes got wide when Nezumi spoke to her, and she backed away fearfully next to Karan. "Y-yes."

Shion laughed as he caught glimpse of Valerie's attitude towards Nezumi. "He's kind of scary isn't he? Don't worry, he's not too mean."

The boy released his hold on Nezumi and turned, leaning his back on the man as Valerie laughed a little. "Oh… I really like your hair."

"My hair?" Shion questioned, reaching up to run a hand through his pure white strands. "I think it's kind of odd."

"I don't think so. It's pretty," Valerie said, smiling as the fear vanished from her expression.

Karan laughed. "Isn't that sweet?"

Shion grinned and leaned his head back on Nezumi's chest, looking up at the man. "Hear that? She thinks my hair's pretty!"

"I could've told you that," Nezumi grumbled, tightening his arms around Shion.

"Don't act so scary, Nezumi," Shion said.

Nezumi leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips briefly and smiled mischievously, "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Shion tilted his head down quickly, blushing slightly. "Now you're just being mean."

At that moment, a blur of fur came bolting out of Shion's room, halting at Valerie's feet and circling her legs.

"Light!" Shion said, snapping his fingers. "Be nice to the guests!"

The dog's ears drooped, but Valerie smiled and bent down to pet her. "What a cute dog!"

Shion's eyes instantly lit up and he broke free of Nezumi's hold to kneel by the girl. "Isn't she? She's so sweet, too!"

"I'm sure," Valerie responded, hugging the ball of fur. Light wiggled in her arms and pushed her nose against the girl's shoulder.

"Awh, she likes you! She really doesn't like Nezumi. Nezumi's bad with animals."

"Hey!" Nezumi shouted, crossing his arms. "You act like I'm not even here."

Shion continued to ignore the man as he cooed over Light with Valerie. Karan smiled and stepped forward to stand by Nezumi. "Looks like they get along great." Nezumi grumbled something under his breath and Karan laughed. "Don't worry- Shion really loves you. He's a very caring boy. Sometimes I wonder how I could've been so lucky to have a child like him."

"You're a great mother," Nezumi said, watching Shion as his dog pounced on him and knocked him to the floor.

"That's very kind of you to say," Karan said, looking up at the man, "and I owe a lot to you as well. You've been keeping him sane, haven't you? How bad was he when you met him?"

Nezumi's gaze dropped and he frowned. "Bad. He had nightmares almost every night. I'd have to wake him up to make them stop."

"You're a wonderful person, Nezumi," the woman said hoarsely, swiping at her eyes, "and I don't know how to thank you for taking care of my son."

The man shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I'm just lucky to have met him in the first place."

Karan smiled, sniffling as she asked, "How'd you two meet, anyway?"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh as he recalled the day. "He almost ran over me on his way home from work. He took me home and somehow I ended up staying. Hopefully, today I'll be able to call this my permanent home."

"That's quite the story!" Karan said, shocked. Then, she asked, "What's going on today? Can't you already call this home?"

Sighing, Nezumi replied, "No. My manager told me that in order for me to stay I need to find a new set for our photo shoot. I'm a model, you see."

"Wow! How come I haven't heard of you?" Karan questioned.

"You might have. My stage name is Eve."

"Eve!" Karan exclaimed, gaping at the man. "I've never really seen you much, but I've definitely heard of you! Shion's lover is the famous Eve?"

Shion looked over at his mother and Nezumi. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Valerie giggled, petting the big Shepherd that had made its way into her lap. "You act like it's nothing, Shion."

"Well I didn't know he was famous when I almost killed him," Shion said simply.

"What a great love story," the girl responded, running her hands through the dog's soft fur.

Nezumi nodded sagely. "It could make a great novel." He then looked over at the couch where Hex and his significant other seemed to be an inch away from tainting the dusty sofa (as if it wasn't tainted already). "Could you two please not do anything nasty on Shion's couch?"

Hex hissed at the man and stood up indignantly, his hair ruffled. "Can't you mind your own business?"

"Not with you two snogging on the sofa," Nezumi responded with an annoyed tone.

Hex's boyfriend stood and stretched. "It's fine, Hex. I guess if two guys I barely knew were about to go at it on my couch I'd be a bit angry, too."

"Who are you anyway?" Nezumi questioned.

"Yamase," the other man responded.

Shion looked at him for a moment, taking in the sight of the stranger his friend was dating. "Hey… Hey, I know you!"

Yamase grinned and winked. "Now you remember me?"

"You worked with me back in high-school! We worked at the park together," Shion said, the memories suddenly hitting him.

"Nice to see you, too," Yamase replied, wrapping an arm around Hex's waist.

Shion smiled at him and stood up, dusting himself off. "It's been awhile. I see you and Hex became better acquaintances."

Hex slid his arms around Yamase's neck and muttered, "_Much_ better acquaintances."

Valerie shyly hid behind Light, hugging her tightly as the dog stared obliviously at the two close males. Shion sighed and looked at the clock. "Well, is anybody hungry?"

Everyone in the room answered with a "yes".

The white-haired boy laughed and made his way over to the kitchen, snatching his car keys. "Why don't we all go out for lunch? Me and Nezumi don't have to be back until this evening, and it's only one-thirty."

Hex straightened his clothing and smoothed his multi-colored hair, smiling happily as he scampered towards the door. "I'm starving! You're a genius Shion. Did I ever tell you how you are my best friend?"

"Yeah yeah," Shion chuckled, walking towards the door. "Is Nezumi the only one riding with me?"

The room was silent for a moment and Valerie hesitated before raising her hand. "C-could I ride with you?"

"Fantastic idea!" Shion said, opening the door for his mother as she stepped outside.

Nezumi frowned slightly and grumbled as he shuffled out the door, Shion and Valerie chatting amiably behind him.

The close group of friends merrily drove to a restaurant that Hex picked (which happened to be a Chinese buffet) and was seated, which took longer than expected since it seemed everyone and their brother wanted to be at a Chinese buffet that day. Shion couldn't remember the last time he had had such a wonderful lunch, spending time with people he cared about. It seemed that for a short time, he was able to forget about the stressful event that would take place that night. Nezumi even acted happy- making sarcastic and funny comments throughout their meal. Valerie and Shion talked constantly about whatever came to mind- cute animals, the handsome waiter across the room, favorite movies- they had a lot in common. When the bill finally reached their table, no one was surprised that it was around four o'clock. It had took them an hour to get to the restaurant, after all. Satisfied with their huge meal, they made their way back to Shion's apartment where they all lounged around on the small couch or the floor, and Shion apologized for his lack of seating.

The white-haired boy looked up at the clock, feeling a bit sleepy. The time jolted him awake though. "Oh my… Nezumi! Yoming could show up any minute!"

Nezumi felt sick at the mention of his manager. He had almost forgotten. "Don't worry, Shion. It'll be fine."

"Is something wrong?" Valerie questioned.

"Someone very important is coming by soon," Shion replied, getting up off the floor, "but it's okay. You all can stay here."

"Good!" Hex said, getting off the couch. "Because I'm not leaving. Got any alcohol, Shion?"

Shion thought for a moment. "I think there's some stowed away in the cabinet. There's a couple bottles of beer in the fridge, too, if you want that."

Hex wrinkled his nose at the mention of beer. "You know I don't like beer. I'll go for whatever's in the cabinet."

As the male skipped over to the kitchen, Nezumi turned to Shion. "Are you ready, then?"

"Yeah- ready as I'll ever be. I hope he shows up soon so we can get this over with."

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door for the umpteenth time that day. Except, this time Shion and Nezumi knew who would be waiting on the other side.

Nezumi swallowed harshly and walked nervously towards the door, reaching out slowly and pulling it open with a loud creak. He peered outside and saw the familiar face of his manager- a face he really wished he would've never seen again.

"Hello, Eve," the man snickered, pushing open the door. He took a look around the room and scowled. "You seem to have an odd accompaniment this evening. Which one, might I ask is your beloved?"

Shion stepped forward and nodded his head towards the prestigious looking man. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Let's not waste all our time on formalities," Yoming scoffed, "just show me the location."

Nezumi lowered his eyes, gritting his teeth as he said, "Fine. I'll show you the way."

Valerie stood up nervously, hesitating before she asked, "M-may we come, too?"

"I don't think s-"

"Of course," Shion said, cutting Yoming off.

Valerie looked like she was about to change her mind, but Shion's comforting smile was enough for her to began walking towards the exit with Nezumi, Karan following closely behind.

"We'll hold down the fort," Yamase called as Hex got on his knees, straddling the male on the couch with a bottle in hand.

"Don't do anything I'll have to kill you for," Nezumi threatened with a growl.

Yoming rolled his eyes and stalked out of the doorway, leaving everyone to follow him outside. Shion grabbed Nezumi's arm in the hallway, letting everyone get farther ahead of them.

"I'm scared," Shion whispered, trembling as he held onto the man.

Nezumi slid his arms around the boy's waist, embracing him as he replied quietly, "Don't worry. We'll get this over with and I'll be with you forever. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I love you so much," Shion muttered, hugging his lover's neck, "and I don't want to live without you."

"I know," Nezumi said softly, pulling back so he could look into Shion's watery eyes. "Don't cry, Shion. It'll be fine. I promise you that."

The older male leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Shion's, tightening his hold on the boy. Shion felt Nezumi's tongue drag across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth wide, the man's tongue rolling over his. Their kiss lasted for only a minute before they separated, their breath slightly quickened.

"I love you," Nezumi said, twining his fingers with Shions, "now let's get going."

The two finally made it to the bottom of the steps and pushed open the door to go outside where everyone was waiting for them. Yoming was tapping his foot impatiently. Wordlessly, Nezumi began walking forward, skirting the outside of the apartment building, still holding onto Shion's hand. Yoming debated on asking why they were headed away from civilization, but decided to keep quiet. The small group winded their way through the trees, Valerie and Karan sharing a worried look every now and then. Shion could feel his stomach doing flips the closer they got to the location Nezumi and him picked. Would Yoming like it?

Finally, the trees thinned out and there it was.

The clearing that Nezumi and Shion had rested at in the middle of the night.

The location they had chosen that would determine their future.

Yoming took a look around, taking in the gorgeous nature that surrounded them. Shion squeezed Nezumi's hand, shaking like a leaf as he watched Yoming observe everything around them. Silence filled the forest.

"This…" Yoming began, "is not what I was looking for."

Shion's heart dropped. He could feel warm tears began to swell in his eyes as he bit back a cry of anguish.

However, at that moment there was a change- a change in the area. The sun had dropped behind the trees, setting as night began to fall. The clearing was cast in a golden light, the trees on the horizon turning a brilliant red. The large rock formations seemed to shine- the whole forest looked like a bright blaze of fire.

Yoming's eyes were shining. "I've underestimated you, Eve."

Nezumi looked at his manager, hope filling his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"I was going to say just a minute ago that this was different- we've never used nature as a set location. The way the sunset is right now makes me think my decision is even more right," Yoming said. "You can stay."

Shion couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he turned and began to say, "Did you hear th-"

He was halted by a kiss from Nezumi. The man slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, twisting it with Shion's own hot muscle passionately as the younger male's arms wrapped around his shoulders. The two had their mouths wide, taking in each other's taste as Nezumi pressed against Shion. Yoming stared in shock while Karan and Valerie smiled at each other. When the two males finally separated, panting harshly, the manager shook his head and whistled.

"I can see you two are happy about my choice," he said.

Shion nodded breathlessly and managed to say, "Thank you."

Yoming smiled, turning around and walking back through the woods. "I'll be calling you tomorrow about the photo shoot arrangements, Nezumi."

All Nezumi could manage to reply was, "Okay."

When Nezumi's manager had finally gone, Valerie dashed over to Shion and hugged him. "Congratulations!"

The white-haired boy laughed and hugged her back, causing Nezumi to roll his eyes. "Thanks!"

"I'm so happy for you," Karan said, making her way over to them and hugging Shion as well.

When Shion was finally released, he said, "Thank you so much. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life."

Nezumi gave the boy a chaste kiss and smiled. "Shall we head back to the apartment? I think we should celebrate."

"I hope your room is soundproof, Shion," Karan said seriously.

Dark red colored Shion's cheeks. "Mom!"

Nezumi was sure he had never been so happy in his life, either. He was able to see Shion forever. He could be by the boy's side for as long as he wanted, and no one was trying to stop him. Maybe they had finally overcome the last big hardship. They had been through so much together, and finally it seemed everything had worked out.

However, that was foolish. Of course as long as they lived, Nezumi and Shion would experience hardships. How they would get over them was what determined how long they would be together. There was a long road ahead- with Shion's college and Nezumi's photo shoot coming up- and now they had many people to help them through it.

As they made their way back to the apartment, these things passed through both males' thoughts. They cleared their mind afterwards though, deciding that for the time they would forget everything and just celebrate Yoming's decision.

_SO OH MY GOODNESS. I was seriously debating a MAJOR cliffhanger for this chapter. Doesn't it make it seem like the end? Well it's not. There is a lot more than this! That was hardly the last event of this fanfic, hoho! There is so much more. Anywho, Silv my darling, I hope you enjoy your lovely presence in this. You make every character look terrible. And all of you, my darling readers, review! The more reviews I get, the more reminders I get to WRITE ANOTHER FUCKING CHAPTER. Yeah once I even set reminders on my iPod. I should put an alarm on for every review I get, because I'm a terrible procrastinator. I have to beat myself up just to remember sometimes, you know? Anywhozzle, I love you all! Especially you Silv. And MyPaperSoul, of course. You guys know, Paper's a genius and super fun to talk to? Now you do. Okay I'm going to go now and post this chapter before my darling Sil attacks me. I take forever writing A/N's. And they're not even that fantasmical. I have fun with them, so it's whatever :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_So good golly, I take so long to update now! Someone should time me. I'm too lazy too look myself. Tell me how long I took, and I'll try to get better each time. I feel so bad about it! Because you guys give me such sweet reviews! Anywho, my darling Silv, japeoigjapwoeigjakogjkaokrg I need to pay more attention to you dear D: Here, let me shower you with love through this A/N! *showers with rainbows and kittens* Accept my love! Yes, my love is shown through rainbows and kittens. I just ate some sausage biscuit things you cook from the freezer. You know what I'm talking about? Well I couldn't tell if they were delicious or if they made me want to throw up. I'm kind of in between there. Hey, hey Silv. We've known each other for like, 9 months now. Time sure flies. So, let me dedicate this here chapter to you, as well as all my darling reviewers. You guys are so amazing!_

"Nezumi!"

A scream resounded in the room as Shion was pulled from the nightmare he had been suffering through. His eyes flew open and began to adjust in the dark of his room as he became aware of his heavy breathing and sweat dripping down his forehead. He felt sick. Scratch that- he felt absolutely nauseated.

The bed creaked as the man next to Shion awoke and sat up. "Shion?" As he became more aware, the man's eyes got wide and his hands gently pressed against the boy's cheeks. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Shion shook his head, controlling his breathing as he replied, "No… Just a dream."

The younger male felt Nezumi's lips being pressed to his forehead in a gentle kiss, then the man spoke, "I'm sorry."

Instinctively, Shion pressed against the other male and felt arms wrap around him. He always sought Nezumi's loving embrace after awaking from his horrific nightmares.

"What time is it?" Shion asked, slightly drifting off in the man's arms.

"3:32," Nezumi replied, caressing the boy's hair, "so go back to sleep."

Shion didn't need to be told twice, and within minutes, he was fast asleep. Nezumi fell into slumber soon after, leaning against the headboard with Shion curled up against him.

…

Morning came all too soon for Nezumi. He felt like he could crawl in a hole to escape the sun and go into hibernation. Of course, the well-rested Shion was up and dragging him out of bed, going on about breakfast and other things Nezumi could care less about. As the man finally stumbled towards the table and sat down, he let his head sink down onto the hard surface. The smell of bacon filled the air within a few minutes as Shion started cooking the most important meal of the day.

"Shion," Nezumi called, his eyes still closed as he rested on the tabletop.

Shion turned his head to look at the man. "Hm?"

"Last night…" Nezumi began, cracking open one eye, "you had a nightmare. What was it?"

The white-haired boy fumbled with the spatula for a second, hesitating before asking, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know how to help you," Nezumi answered immediately.

There was a pause. Shion stared down at the bacon he was frying as if it would solve all of his problems. "It was… It was the guys who did… those things to me. And it was my dad. We were all in this pitch black room, and their voices were echoing. Dad was saying terrible things… I'd rather not repeat him. All of a sudden I couldn't move, like something was holding me still. They were hurting me, and Dad," Shion brought a hand up instinctively to feel the scar on his cheek, "h-he burned me. Then, th-they…"

"That's enough," Nezumi growled, sitting up straight. "You don't have to say it. Come here."

"But the baco-"

"Now," the man commanded.

Shion hastily turned the stovetop off and shuffled nervously over to Nezumi. "What is it?"

The man reached out as soon as Shion was close, latching on to the boy's arm and pulling him down on his lap. He hugged Shion's waist and murmured in his ear softly, "Forget them. I swear to you, I won't let anyone hurt you like that. It kills me to see you suffering in the night like you do, so promise me you'll try to remember nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Shion nodded slowly, staring down at the ground intently. "I promise…"

Nezumi felt a pang in his chest at the tone of Shion's words. He didn't sound sincere at all- as if he was sure it was no use thinking these things. As if he'd given up hope of leading a normal life. As if he'd given up on getting rid of his haunting nightmares. Before Nezumi could say anything, Shion stood up, an obviously fake smile plastered across his face.

"Well… Today can I ask you a favor?" Shion asked.

Nezumi decided not to prod at Shion any longer. "Of course."

The smile on Shion's face grew genuine as he happily requested, "Could you help me out with getting into college? I want to visit a couple campuses, then fill out applications."

"I'd love to," Nezumi responded, standing up and stretching. "I never got to go to college, either, so I think it'll be fun."

"You didn't go to college either?" Shion sounded shocked.

"Nope," Nezumi said, stripping off his shirt and heading to the bedroom to change, "I went straight to the modeling life. My acting career didn't hit off until almost a year later."

Shion leaned against the door frame as he watched a red t-shirt loosely fall around Nezumi's thin frame. He smiled as the man turned and caught his gaze.

"What is it?" Nezumi asked confusedly.

The white-haired boy shook his head and replied as he turned to walk away, "It's nothing."

Shion felt arms slip around him and hold him in place as a voice sounded next to his ear. "Don't give me that. What are you smiling about?"

The younger male couldn't help a slight laugh that bubbled up within him and escaped his lips. "It's just... I'm so glad I get to do all these things with you. When I first thought about how I was going to work towards college, I was so afraid. I was afraid I'd being doing everything on my own- all alone."

Nezumi was taken aback for a second, but then a huge smile spread across his face as he let his forehead fall forward and rest on the back of the boy's head. He could smell the scent of their shampoo and the sweet smell that was Shion. He hugged Shion tighter, feeling the boy's warmth. Nezumi loved all of it. He loved the soft feel of the male's oddly colored hair; he loved the soft red eyes that looked up to him with a kind, warm gaze; he loved the boy's slim frame, fragile and elegant.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man finally muttered, "You're not alone now. We can go through everything together, and you'll never have to be by yourself again."

Neither of them seemed to notice the heavy stomping or gruff curses that sounded from outside their apartment as someone came clumsily up the stairs. Both of them had become accustomed to the noise of their neighbors, but they failed to realize the noise approach apartment 202.

As Nezumi's hold loosened, Shion turned and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. The older male looked down at the boy for just a split second before pressing his lips to Shion's. Shion's lips parted almost instantly, allowing Nezumi to slide his tongue along the other male's heated muscle. Their tongues twined together, rolling over each other as each of them fought for a sort of dominance. At that same moment, a knock sounded, but there was no way their minds registered the noise. Nezumi's hand slid down over the boy's backside, groping at Shion's ass as his other hand held the boy pressed against him. A small moan erupted from the boy's throat, muffled as the two males kissed. Shion's slender fingers intertwined in Nezumi's dark blue hair, feeling the long, silky strands as Nezumi's tongue dominantly scoured the inside of his mouth. More soft moans and whimpers sounded from the boy, and the two were too caught up in each other to notice the door to the apartment slowly open.

Neither male would've probably noticed the visitor if the person who entered hadn't suddenly shouted out in shock, "What the FUCK is this?"

Shion felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled away from Nezumi clumsily, a thin trail of saliva comically attaching them briefly before he whirled around, eyes open wide.

"Wh-wh-" the boy began, stopping as he stared dumbfounded at the person who'd intruded on them.

Blood-shot eyes. Messy clothing. Short, mussed, brown hair that looked like it needed to be washed. A few more wrinkles were there than the last time Shion had seen this person- but it was certainly him.

Shion instantly stumbled backwards, Nezumi's arms catching him. "What? What is it Shion?"

For a moment, Shion was silent. He could feel his heart fighting to keep him conscious and his brain fighting to keep him sane. His breathing was becoming erratic, and suddenly a blood-curdling scream of unbridled terror welled up in his throat and tore out. The older man's eyebrows creased in annoyance and Nezumi embraced the boy tightly.

"Shion! Shion, tell me what's wrong!" Nezumi shouted over Shion's horrified wails.

All common sense had left the boy by then- all he could do was scream, "Get him away! Help! Nezumi!" Shion could feel the scar that curled around his face and neck searing his skin. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Was he going to die? The pain that burned his skin felt unbearable.

Nezumi roughly grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around, staring him in the eyes. "Shion, listen to me! I can't help you unless you tell me what's happening! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

The turmoil in Shion's head began to slow as his gaze locked on those beautiful silver eyes. His shouts of terror died down into a small series of whimpers as a torrent of tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Nezumi gently pressed his hands to the boy's cheeks and kisses his forehead, mumbling soothingly, "It's all right now. Hush- I'm here." The man felt like he was calming a child, but it seemed like the only way to get Shion to stop his hysterics.

Nezumi held Shion's head to his chest with one arm, hiding his view from the strange man standing in their apartment. "Who are you?" Nezumi asked, unable to stop the furious tone that laced his voice.

"I'm the damn brat's father. Who the hell are you, and why are you with Shion?" the elder asked, voice slightly slurred.

"You…" Nezumi paused for a second, taking in his words. "You are his father?"

"Yeah what's it to y-"

Before Shion's father had time to finish his sentence, Nezumi slammed his fist into the man's face in a full-force punch. Rage was beginning to build up inside of him, but he knew killing Shion's dad wasn't in his best interest- or more like it wasn't legal.

The man stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his face as he stared at Nezumi in shock. "The fuck? Why'd you hit me?"

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you, you bastard."

A murderous glint shone in Nezumi's eyes, sending a wave of terror over Shion's father. "Wait, wait! What's wrong with you?"

"What are you doing here?" Nezumi asked, his voice menacingly low.

"I just came to see my son!"

"Bull shit."

"It's the truth! I haven't seen him in years!"

Nezumi snapped angrily, "Don't feed me those lies! I know what you did to him!"

Shion's father began to shake with anger as he gritted his teeth. "That little bitch. I told him if he said anything to-"

Another punch to the older man's jaw sent him crashing to the floor. "What the fuck did you just call Shion?!"

"A little bitch," the boy's father replied angrily, spitting out a mix of saliva and blood while staring defiantly up at Nezumi.

Nezumi crashed his foot down on top of the man's stomach, winding him and causing him to curl up, trying to catch his breath. "Don't you dare call him that, or I'll break every bone in your body, old man."

Another kick to the elder's ribs had him crawling away, cursing as he shouted, "I'll be fucking back! You just wait! Shion is my son and I can do whatever the fuck I want with him!"

"You think that's how family works?" Nezumi growled, clenching his fists. "You sick freak. Get out of here. Now!"

Shion's father scurried up and ran toward the door, frightened. He didn't bother shutting the door- he just kept running, Nezumi's murderous glare following after him.

After a few minutes of silence, a small voice finally sounded from the boy Nezumi held against him in a tight embrace. "N-Nezumi…"

The man could hear quiet sobs sounding from Shion. He loosened his grip on the younger male and murmured in his ear, "Yes?"

"It was him… It was my dad..." Shion babbled softly, still frozen with shock and fear.

"I know. Be quiet now, you're fine. He won't come back. I swear he won't ever come near you again," Nezumi said, running his hand through the boy's white locks.

Shion paused for a moment before he began trembling, sobbing more violently as his senses started to come back to him. Nezumi lead him over to the bed and let the younger male sit with his face buried in the crook of Nezumi's neck, crying profusely.

"Please…" Nezumi began, "Please don't cry. He's gone. He won't be back again."

"Scared," Shion choked out, clinging to the man's crimson shirt.

Nezumi tilted the boy's head upward so he could look into his glistening eyes welling up with tears. "Don't be."

"He- He said he'd be back. He told me that before… And now he showed up. He'll come get me, he-"

"No he won't," Nezumi said firmly. "I will not let him come near you, do you hear me?"

Shion nodded dumbly, staying silent for a moment and staring up at the man with a clouded gaze before whispering, "I love you."

Nezumi smiled sadly and kissed Shion softly before replying, "I love you, too."

Shion suddenly pulled Nezumi down for a kiss, dragging his tongue along the man's lip before pressing it into his mouth. Nezumi's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he responded, his tongue dancing with Shion's as the boy made his way onto Nezumi's lap, straddling the man.

Nezumi pulled away, breath quickened, and questioned, "Shion? What are you doing?"

Shion stared at the man pleadingly, his eyes seemingly fogged. "Love me," he whined pitifully.

"What?" Nezumi choked, "Don't say that. You're not thinking straight."

"I'm fine," Shion objected, kissing the man's neck.

Nezumi gritted his teeth. "Stop."

Shion didn't respond.

The older male let loose a low growl and within seconds he had flipped the boy onto his back, hovering over him. "Don't tempt me, Shion. Snap out of it."

Tears began to appear in the corners of the boy's eyes. "I'm yours. Please, I want proof. I want to know no one else will ever hurt me again."

Nezumi stared at the white-haired boy that was below him in shock for a few moments. He clenched the sheets of the bed and narrowed his gaze slightly, trying to think. All rationality eventually left him, though, as Shion's thin arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, passion-filled kiss. Nezumi's mind went blank as his hand began to slide up Shion's shirt, pulling it up. The two broke their heated connection for a second so the man could remove Shion's bit of clothing. The boy shuddered slightly, the cool air hitting his skin and causing him to shiver. Nezumi lowered his head, dragging his tongue along the boy's collar bone and stopping to nip and kiss at one spot.

"Cold," Shion muttered, sucking in a breath as Nezumi twirled his tongue over one of the boy's nipples.

"You won't be for long," Nezumi mumbled, continuing to explore the boy's upper half as his hand worked to free his lower half.

Soon enough, the man's bumbling fingers were able to free Shion from his dark-colored jeans, and he jerked them off roughly along with the younger male's boxers. Nezumi slid his hands along the soft skin of Shion's inner thighs, spreading the boy's legs gently. Shion blushed darkly, attempting to press them back together, only to have the man hold them in place.

"Why so embarrassed?" Nezumi asked, unable to hide the smirk on his lips that was second nature to him.

Shion looked away and stuttered, "I-I feel kind of… Open."

"Indeed," Nezumi replied simply, suddenly sliding his hand along the boy's erection.

Shion sucked in a breath at the sudden touch, holding back a moan of pleasure as Nezumi moved his hand up and down the boy's shaft. The older male smiled at the sight of Shion, his eyes squeezed shut. Nezumi took a breath, bending over and suddenly taking in almost the whole of Shion's length easily. A small mewl escaped Shion's lips as his eyes opened and he looked down at the man. More moans erupted from his throat as Nezumi's head bobbed up and down. The man's tongue dragged roughly along the underside of Shion's cock, causing Shion to grip the sheets and moan even louder.

"N-Nezumi, ahhnn, stop! If you keep doing th-" Shion's sentence cut off as the man let go of Shion's member and replaced it with three of his own fingers.

Shion's blush darkened even more as he watched Nezumi make his own fingers slick with saliva. As soon as Nezumi stopped coating his fingers, he dipped back down to slide his tongue over the tip of Shion's erection, eliciting a whine for more from Shion. The man pressed a finger to Shion's entrance as he continued to work the boy's cock with his mouth. Shion showed no signs of wanting to slow down, so Nezumi plunged his first finger into the younger male's hole. A whimper escaped Shion's mouth, but it sounded more like a sound of pleasure than of pain. Nezumi thrust his finger in and out of Shion, absentmindedly swirling his tongue over Shion's member in search of the boy's sensitive spot. The man slowly worked in a second finger, picking of the pace of his movements. Shion had dug his nails into the sheets of the bed, panting as his lover pleasured him. Suddenly, Shion jerked and threw his head back, unwillingly letting loose a loud moan. Nezumi smirked and thrust his fingers back into the boy, hitting the bundle of nerves once again.

"Th-There! Oh God, Nezumi, more!" Shion cried, moaning lustfully with his crimson eyes lidded.

Nezumi released Shion's member, licking it harshly one last time before pushing a third finger into Shion. He thrust his fingers roughly into the boy's hole, nailing Shion's sensitive spot. Shion let out a loud cry of pleasure, mumbling Nezumi's name over and over as it brought him over the edge.

"Ah, nnn… N-Nezumi!" Shion whimpered as he came.

Nezumi pulled out of Shion as the boy fell limp. He quickly kissed the younger male before sitting up and beginning to get off the bed. Shion's hand reached out and he grabbed Nezumi by his shirt.

"You… I have to… Help you…" Shion whined, his breathing finally slowing down.

Nezumi pushed away the boy's hand and smiled. "You're exhausted. Take a nap while I wash up. When you wake up we can talk about college, okay?"

Though Shion didn't look happy about it, he rolled over and closed his eyes, feeling a fleece blanket being thrown over him. Nezumi snatched up the sheets and dragged them over to the laundry bin. He then took out some fresh clothing from the dresser and headed towards the bathroom. Shion would probably sleep for a long time, since Nezumi had found that was what the boy did in problematic situations. That was fine with him, so long as Shion wasn't haunted by any terrible nightmares. He'd have to listen for anything so he could wake the boy up should anything happen. Keeping this in mind, Nezumi left the bathroom door open as he showered in cold water.

…

Shion could feel warmth. It didn't feel real… Was he dreaming? But it wasn't hot- it wasn't the searing, scorching pain he usually felt. He could see a golden glow, illuminating the room he was in. He turned, taking in his surroundings when he finally spotted Nezumi sitting in a chair in the corner. The man was smiling at him, but he didn't say a word.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked curiously.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What… What are you doing here?"

"Just sitting. You?"

Shion felt seriously confused. "Uh… Standing? I guess…"

"Why not sit with me?" Nezumi questioned.

"There's only one chair…"

The man wordlessly patted his legs, grinning like a kid. Shion couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes as he walked towards Nezumi and sat on his lap. Nezumi hugged Shion's small waist and buried his nose in the boy's clothing.

"Shion…" the man muttered.

"Hm?" Shion hummed absent-mindedly, running his hands through Nezumi's long, silky hair.

"Shion."

The white-haired boy looked down at the male confusedly. "What is it?"

"Shion."

A bright light blinded Shion momentarily as he regained consciousness. The sun was shining through the bedroom window, making it hard for Shion to open his eyes. When his vision finally adjusted to the lighting, Shion saw Nezumi standing over him with a smile.

"You awake?" Nezumi asked, stroking the boy's cheek gently.

A sleepy smile curled Shion's lips as he nodded. "Yeah…"

The man's eyebrows creased in a worried expression as he asked, "You didn't have another dream, did you? I was listening, but in the shower I couldn't really hear as well and-"

"Yeah," Shion replied softly.

"What?" Nezumi questioned urgently, "Are you okay?"

Shion couldn't help but laugh a little at the man's concern. "It was… A good dream."

"A... Good dream?"

"With you in it," Shion said, pulling the man down so he could kiss him lovingly.

Nezumi sighed in relief, saying, "You scared me."

The boy laughed some more, thinking about his short dream. "Sorry. You're such a child… Even in my dreams."

The older male frowned. "Hey now, that's not nice."

"Who said I was nice?" Shion said, grinning mischievously.

"Good point," Nezumi said, sliding his arms around the boy's middle and easily picking him up. "Now get out of bed. The day is still young, and you have a future to plan!"

"Aww, but I want to sleep!" Shion laughed, struggling against Nezumi's hold as the man slung him over his shoulder.

Nezumi carried the boy out the door and into the living room, dropping him onto the couch. "Got a laptop?"

"Yeah," Shion replied, sitting up straight, "it's pretty old, though."

"Where at?"

"Corner of my room," Shion said, waving his hand back towards the direction they came from.

Nezumi disappeared into the room and came back shortly with a worn-out black laptop case. Sitting down next to Shion, he pulled the laptop out and flipped it open, pressing the power button above the keyboard.

Nezumi watched the computer slowly start up. "This thing looks like a dinosaur."

"Just about," Shion said, digging around in the case for the charger. "Hex gave it to me. It was his old laptop."

"That's awfully nice of him," Nezumi said flatly. "Hey, how about we got laptop shopping?"

Shion shook his head vigorously. "No way! I can't afford it and I'm not letting you pay for something like that."

"Then maybe you'll find a random laptop sitting by the door one day with flowers and rainbows on it," Nezumi said, shrugging as he opened up the internet.

"You wouldn't dare," Shion hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Nezumi smiled as he typed in . "I would. Now, what colleges have you been looking at?"

"Well..." Shion began, "I know Utopia University is No. 6's best choice, but I don't think I can even come close to affording it. Besides, I don't know if I could stand all of the rich kids that would be crowding up the place. West Block doesn't have almost anything, so I know I'll have to go out of town… Which means I might have to move… Oh wow I really need to think things through."

Nezumi waved his hand nonchalantly. "Moving isn't an issue. We'll just look for a different apartment- I'll help. Now, names, Shion. Give me names."

"Hm… There's always East Block, which is way better than here. They have a pretty nice campus there. That's where Hex wants to go, because it's pretty much a town full of college kids. That kind of makes me nervous… So… How about looking up North Forest first?" Shion suggested.

"All right, then. Is that your first choice?" Nezumi asked as he searched the name.

Shion nodded and curled up against the man's side as he watched Nezumi click the university's website. "Yeah… Then I suppose my second would be East Block. North Forest has a good ecology program, though."

"You want to be an ecologist?" Nezumi asked, slightly surprised.

The younger male laughed, forcing a smile as he said, "You wouldn't guess it with my current profession, huh?"

Nezumi tensed at the mention of Shion's job. Rikiga had been angrily calling them for some time, and he was pretty sure Shion would have to go into work the next week. "This one isn't as far, Shion. It'd probably be best to move, though…"

"I suppose," Shion mumbled, playing with a strand of the man's hair.

"Want to go check it out?" Nezumi asked, turning his head and smiling at the boy.

Shion's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

Nezumi kissed the boy briefly and muttered against his lips, "Whatever you wish, Your Majesty."

Shion smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "What if I wished you'd fuck me right now?"

The older male paused for a second before replying, "Sorry, but even though that sounds awfully tempting we have more important business to tend to."

"Aw," Shion whined playfully, "you know you want to."

Nezumi gripped the boy's ass harshly, pulling up onto his lap as he bit lightly on Shion's neck. "Let's go before I lose it."

"I don't mind," Shion purred, curling his back at the man's rough touch.

"Fuck…" Nezumi growled, slipping his hand down the backside of the boy's pants so he could feel the younger male's skin.

"Me," Shion whispered, finishing the man's sentence for him.

A voice suddenly sounded from the doorway, along with a laugh. "Oh dear God, you two. Do you ever stop?"

Nezumi mumbled angrily, "We have to start locking the door…"

Shion's face turned red as he looked over at their visitors. "Mom! At least knock!"

"I did! You two were just too busy to hear me," Karan said politely.

"We did," Valerie repeated next to her, her eyes trained on the ground.

Shion hid his face against Nezumi's shirt. "We just scarred a young girl, Nezumi!"

"Did you like the show?" Nezumi asked Valerie shamelessly.

Karan laughed loudly and patted Valerie on the back. "I told her to look down until I told her the coast was clear. She didn't see anything. Though, I'm sure she heard you…"

If it was possible, Shion's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he recalled what he had said to his boyfriend who was smirking victoriously with his hand still in the boy's clothing.

"You're kind of… a pervert," Valerie said innocently, still looking at the floor as if she was talking to it.

Shion's jaw dropped and Nezumi laughed, pulling his hand out of the boy's pants. "That's priceless! Did you hear that? You dirty boy, you," Nezumi said as he laughed hysterically.

Karan smiled and nudged Valerie. "You can look up now."

Valerie nodded and looked over at the two boys who were bickering comically. She giggled softly, saying, "You guys are funny."

Shion looked over to the dark-skinned girl with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry! I can't believe you heard… th-that… I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Valerie replied, smiling sweetly, "but maybe you really should lock the door."

The white-haired boy looked away shamefully. "I know…"

Nezumi frowned childishly. "But then we can't put on such a great show."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Shion retaliated.

The man suddenly groped at Shion's ass once again, dragging his tongue up the boy's throat and using his other hand to slide up Shion's shirt. Shion couldn't help a small moan that escaped his throat and he instantly pushed Nezumi away, blushing profusely.

"Nezumi!" Shion shouted indignantly.

The older male laughed and leaned back against the couch. "Jeez, Shion, can't you control yourself?"

"I can't help it!" Shion blurted out, crossing his arms.

"Oh so it's like a reflex," Valerie commented as if she was watching a science experiment.

Karan nodded sagely. "Exactly, Valerie."

"Mom!"

"So Shion really can't help it? Wow, you learn something new every day," Valerie said, smiling up at Karan.

"Yep. Lessons in life can come from the strangest places," Karan responded.

"Oh my God I can't believe you two are having this conversation!"

"Why not?" Nezumi asked seriously, as if Shion was the only one not learning something from their topic of discussion. "I think it's very educational."

Shion stared dumbfounded at Nezumi. "I'm so confused…"

Nezumi's lips curled into a smile and he pulled Shion down for a kiss, murmuring into the boy's ear, "Later tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard…"

Karan, ever the expert at reading the atmosphere, quickly turned and dragged Valerie with her. "Okay! We'll be waiting outside the door."

Shion smiled and kissed the man back, rolling his hips onto Nezumi. "Why not right now?"

"You do that with your mom standing right outside the door?" Nezumi questioned, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"She's not inside the door," Shion said simply, trailing kisses down the man's throat.

"Good point," Nezumi muttered, slipping his hand into the boy's pants once more.

Shion moaned lightly against Nezumi's skin. "Mm… I want you so bad…"

Nezumi smirked and squeezed one of the boy's smooth mounds. "Too bad it'll have to wait."

The man withdrew his hand, causing Shion to whimper at their loss of contact. "You tricked me."

"Come on Shion, let's get to the car," Nezumi said, caressing the boy's lower back.

"Fine," Shion admitted sadly, getting off of the man's lap.

Nezumi smiled as he watched the boy retrieve the car keys. Shion seemed to be so much better. Earlier, he had said he had a dream… Not a nightmare, just a dream. Had Shion ever experienced a normal dream before? Nezumi hoped Shion would have more good dreams, since the younger male probably needed them. Shion stood waiting for Nezumi by the door, Karan and Valerie poking their heads in to see if the man was coming. Nezumi stood up and waved them on. He was happy. So much seemed to be going right for once, and now they were going to explore colleges together. Maybe everything was slowly becoming better. Maybe Shion's father wouldn't return. Nezumi's heart sunk at the thought of that disgusting man. Would Shion tell his mother about his visit? Nezumi wasn't sure he wanted him to. He wanted to believe that the boy's father was gone, and it wasn't any use talking about his sudden appearance. However, Nezumi knew that was too good to be true.

_Longest chapter in the fanfic, anyone? Oh yeah! So much going on. Just had to start it all out, you know. Oreo's got the right idea, gettin' on my ass to write a new chapter. You should just PM me every time you feel like I'm being a lazy-ass and tell me to get on it. I just get to doing other stuff and you know how it is… Procrastination. Silv was doing pretty good with keeping me in line for a bit, until I started being a bitch and not talking to her for what seemed like forever (maybe it wasn't that long, but it was really long) I LOVE YOU 'T HATE ME. Without you, who's gonna keep me on track in life D: I'll go off getting drunk and messaging you every night with my friend attempting to pull me off the computer. I'm such a terrible person/3 Anyway, review my pretties! They're my reminders to write c:_


	20. Chapter 20

_Whoa guys so holy cow, I started this chapter right after the last one, but didn't finish it til now. I procrastinate SO BAD. I've been busy though, in my defense. But isn't everyone? I'd like to thank Silv for pushing me to get this done. Darling, I don't know what I'd do without you. It's not only this, but you keep me going and motivated for everything :D Love ya, my sweet little caramel truffle. Oh and Paper! I'm so glad you're doing okay, I won't explain, but everyone send sweet lovin's toward MyPaperSoul. She says she's fine and so is everyone she knows, but she faced my biggest fear and all of the damage that followed with tons of bravery, in my opinion. If I was her I'd be scared shitless. So here's some lovin's from me, Paper-dear *chucks paper hearts at you* There. And extra because you are so fun to talk to. Now, on with the chapter! I can't promise it'll be great, but I can tell you I can barely see right now my eyes are stinging so bad, so you know I tried! I love you all dears, and I hope you review! I LOVE YOU WORDS._

"So what exactly are we doing?" Valerie asked Shion as they piled in the boy's little Honda.

Shion climbed in back with the girl and smiled excitedly. "We're going to the North Forest campus! I'm going to go to college!"

Valerie grinned in equal excitement. "Really? I've always wondered what college will be like! What are you going for?"

"Ecology," Shion answered immediately.

"That sounds amazing!" the girl blurted, taking Shion's hands happily. "I'm so excited for you!"

Shion gripped her small hands, almost bouncing up and down in his seat. "I know right? I hope I get in!"

"I'm sure you will!"

Nezumi smiled, rolling his eyes as he drove down the road towards the highway. "Those two really hit it off, huh?"

Karan laughed softly and glanced back at the two. "Yeah, I'm glad… I think Shion and Valerie are able to understand each other well, even if they don't know it yet."

"Hm?" Nezumi hummed questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Shion's mother sighed and leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes wearily. "That girl has an unkind father. Maybe not like Shion's, but he definitely was a terrible person- leaving her all alone and now he's causing so much trouble all of sudden…"

Nezumi swallowed harshly, his mind suddenly flashing back to the sudden appearance of Shion's father. "Actually…"

"Yes?" Karan asked nonchalantly, looking out the window to watch the colored fall leaves pass by in a blur.

"N-Nothing," Nezumi said hastily, gripping the steering wheel.

Karan looked over at the man curiously. "Now, Nezumi… If you expect me to accept you as the person who's screwing my son, I think you better spill what you want to say," she said politely.

Nezumi's eyes widened and he found it hard not to laugh. "Well that's a new side to you. How about you tell me more about Valerie, if you want to hear what I have to say."

"I don't think Valerie would like-"

"Yes?" a small voice sounded from the backseat.

Karan looked back at the girl and coughed nervously. "I was just telling Nezumi a little bit about your situation… Since maybe Shion and him can understand you some."

Valerie looked down at her feet, a look of distaste on her face. "Fathers are cruel."

Shion felt a pang in his chest at her words. He grabbed Valerie's arm gently and pulled her in for a hug. "Dads are pretty mean, huh?"

The young girl softened at her friend's embrace and she smiled slightly. "I don't know about your dad… But if you want I can beat him up."

"Hey now I already called that right," Nezumi called from the driver's seat.

Shion laughed even as his stomach churned at the thought of his father. He had visited earlier… For awhile, Shion tried to convince himself it was a dream, but he knew that was impossible. "So Valerie, you haven't told me what you want to go to school for?"

As the two started up their enthusiastic conversing again, Nezumi flicked his gaze over at Karan and then back at the road. "Earlier today…"

Karan looked over at the man, waiting for him to finish his statement. What could possibly be bothering him so much?

Nezumi's voice dropped as he leaned slightly towards Karan to say, "Shion's dad paid us a visit."

Shion's mother felt her heart stop. That man… That man was still after Shion? She could've sworn he'd given up. "No… He…"

"But I swear to you Karan," Nezumi said firmly, looking over at her and almost running the car off the road, "I will protect Shion. He won't come near him."

"Nezumi please," Karan began, "don't be reckless. I want to protect Shion as much as you do, but you don't know the lengths that man will go to. Don't try to fight him. Stay on defense and keep Shion with you always. I know Shion's father hasn't changed- he'll kill so easily and go back to abusing Shion all over again." The thought had tears coming to Karan's eyes as she clasped a hand over her mouth. That man… He couldn't… He wouldn't…

Shion spotted the way his mother was reacting. He instantly abandoned whatever he and Valerie were talking about and strained against his seatbelt to look at Karan. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nezumi answered for her.

The white-haired boy shot a slightly angry glance at Nezumi. "Did you say something to her?"

Nezumi gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "No."

Karan forced a smile and patted Shion's head. "I'm fine. It was my fault- I was thinking too hard on something."

Shion took Karan's fragile hand and encased it with both of his. "All right… If you say so."

"I almost forgot how kind my son was," Karan said, smiling as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Shion frowned and squeezed Karan's hands, quickly trying to think of a way to make his mother stop crying. "Please don't cry, Mom! You'll make me cry. Come on, you're okay."

Valerie tugged on Shion's shirt. "She's not sad, Shion! She's crying because she's happy."

Releasing Karan's hands, Shion sighed and sat back in his seat. "I still don't like to see my mom cry."

"How sweet," Nezumi remarked, slowing down as turned along a ramp that lead to the North Block.

Shion glared at the man and crossed his arms, mumbling, "Shut up…"

As the car rolled off the ramp and onto the main road in the North Block, Shion noticed the trees become thicker. Normally, in towns there weren't many trees at all. However, in the North Block they were the town's pride and joy- hence the name of the university there. In accordance with the season, the trees had turned many vibrant colors of red, yellow, and orange. Some trees had yet to lose their green, but it only added to the rainbow of vegetation around them. Valerie stared out the window with wide eyes, her nose almost pressed up against the glass. Shion grinned and turned to look out his own window, mesmerized by the colors. They didn't amaze him as much as most people, since he didn't always live in town. His memories suddenly flashed back and he felt his muscles tense.

_No, don't go back. Don't go back there._

He couldn't help but picture the place- an old one-story house surrounded by trees, colorful leaves fluttering all around the place. It looked so serene to the normal passerby, but inside that house was a nightmare.

The beautiful picture became fuzzy, and more horrible, scarring ones took its place. There were the dark rooms, the many regular household items that could become torture devices easily, and that man.

_Stop. Stop it. You aren't there anymore. Don't think about it._

The burning.

The smell of scorched skin.

The pain of abuse, so much abuse…

Shion's lungs seemed to be dysfunctional. He couldn't breathe. His breathing became ragged and he gripped the car seat, trying to focus his vision that was swaying terribly.

_Not again._

The boy's thoughts swirled within his mind as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Why couldn't he stop it? Why did he lose control of his own body so easily? Shion could hear a voice that was soon joined by another and another. The movement around him halted, but he could hardly tell since his memories kept flying by his vision.

"Shion!"

It was Nezumi's voice. He seemed so far away- Shion couldn't embrace him. The boy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as tears poured down his cheeks. Shion wanted to feel Nezumi's touch. He wanted his voice. Before his thoughts got any further, he heard that sweet voice right next to his ear as arms wrapped around him.

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered as he became more aware of what was happening. He was trembling terribly.

Nezumi brushed a hand through Shion's white locks, knowing that always helped calm the boy. "Sshh, stop crying. You're fine, okay?"

Shion could hardly say anything, so he just nodded his head. He could hear his mother mutter something to Nezumi.

"Would you? Do you know the way?" Nezumi responded.

After a few minutes, Shion found himself sitting in the man's lap, curled up against him. The car had begun to move again.

Shion stared down at his hands, listening to Nezumi's heartbeat beneath his dull, yellow shirt he had worn the day they met. Nezumi buried his nose in the boy's hair and mumbled, "You okay?"

"Mhm," Shion replied, his gaze still locked on his own hands as he curled his fingers and straightened them repeatedly.

Nezumi slid one of his hands over Shion's, intertwining his fingers with the boy's. Shion looked up him for a moment and then felt lips being pressed to his. The younger male felt numb for a second, but then felt emotions come pouring over him. His stomach churned as a fresh torrent of tears cascaded out of his eyes.

After Nezumi separated from the boy, he smiled and said, "Crybaby."

Shion blushed and looked down again, frowning and creasing his eyebrows angrily. "Shut up."

The man leaned down slightly and whispered into Shion's ear, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Shion muttered, "you do so much… You put up with so much. I can't imagine having to deal with a train wreck like me."

"I don't think you're a train wreck," Nezumi said, tightening his arm around Shion's waist.

Shion turned his head to look at the man again and smiled. "I love you."

Nezumi murmured, "I love you, too," before kissing the boy again, this time dragging his tongue across Shion's bottom lip asking for entry. Shion parted his lips eagerly and felt Nezumi's slick muscle press and twirl against his lovingly. Nezumi was about to slip his hand up the boy's thin, button-up blue shirt before a voice from the front seat stopped them.

"Can you not do that in the car, please?" Karan asked nicely.

The two males immediately separated, Shion blushing profusely and attempting to hide against Nezumi's chest. Nezumi simply clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Valerie pointed forward excitedly. "I think we're here!"

It wasn't difficult to see past the now almost bare trees that surrounded the little town-like area that was the beautiful North Forest campus. Each school building looked like the other, and they were all placed strategically block-after-block. Large, brick apartments were scattered here and there, and construction was going on near one of them. The fall colors that swirled around the area made it look like a gorgeous haven. Shion was glad he picked this college first.

"Pull over here," Nezumi called when Karan reached one of the large buildings.

Shion's mother did as she was told and turned the car off as the man stepped out and headed up the sidewalk. He motioned for them to wait in the car once he noticed Shion start to get out.

"Where do you think he's going?" Valerie questioned, watching him as he opened one of the heavy double doors to go inside.

Shion shook his head and sighed, crossing his arms. "I don't know. He just does whatever he feels like doing, I guess."

A few minutes passed before Nezumi finally emerged from the building, a tall, common-looking brown-haired man following after him. Nezumi opened the car door and lowered his head to look in at everyone with a grin.

"Come on out everyone- this is Getsuyaku. He'll be showing us around campus," Nezumi explained as Karan, Valerie, and Shion exited the car.

Getsuyaku greeted them with a kind smile, nodding his head. "Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you all."

Karan was delighted with the man's courtesy and instantly offered a hand for him to shake. "The pleasure is all ours! So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Nezumi?"

"We actually met when I visited the orphanage he was at. We kind of kept in touch, and I would visit him a lot. By chance, I actually ended up assisting my friend in many of his photo shoots. That was before I became a professor here, of course," the older man described.

Nezumi waved a hand and held up a small pamphlet. "Let's save the stories for later, Pops. For now let's scout out the place. Could you show Shion around some?"

"Of course," Getsuyaku said quickly, looking over at the white-haired boy. "I assume you are Shion?"

Shion glanced around quickly before stuttering a quick reply, "Y-yes. Thank you for agreeing to help me."

Getsuyaku chuckled and motioned for everyone to follow him before setting off down the sidewalk. "It's no problem. Let's get started, shall we?"

After they had been walking for a minute or so, Shion fell back next to Nezumi to speak with him. "Why didn't you tell me you knew a professor?"

"You didn't ask, cutie," Nezumi said simply, his winning smirk plastered on his face.

Shion rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He loved Nezumi, even if he was just a sarcastic jerk.

The group of five walked for a longer amount of time than Shion would've expected. Getsuyaku showed them everything, from historic sites, to every school building, to every hall, to every apartment complex, restaurant, and book store. By the time they were done, everyone seemed absolutely exhausted besides Nezumi and Getsuyaku. The professor seemed used to walking, and Nezumi just seemed to generally be in shape. Shion could hardly lift his leg when Gestuyaku finally announced their tour was over.

The young male plopped down on a bench, completely worn out. "Wow, that was tiring."

"Did you write down some of the apartment information?" Nezumi questioned as he sat next to Shion.

Valerie didn't bother to find a chair, she simply sat in the grass, holding up a notebook with a shaky hand. "I wrote it all down."

Shion smiled at the girl, rolling his head to the side so he could thank her. "Sorry I made you do that for me."

"No problem," she said, slightly out of breath. "I was the one who offered."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Nezumi. "Eve? Oh my God!"

"Shit," Nezumi uttered, quickly pulling the hood on his jacket up and grabbing Shion's hand. "Walk with me."

Shion was about to turn him down before his arm was jerked up and he was pulled along behind Nezumi. Shouts sounded behind them and Nezumi quickly picked up the pace.

"Eve! Wait!"

Finally, Nezumi broke into a run as the shouts became louder and closer. A building under construction was within his sights, and he sprinted for it with Shion struggling after him.

The man darted around the corner, the footsteps of his fans thudding behind them. He quickly ducked into a small space that was taped off and placed a hand over Shion's mouth. The girls who'd been chasing him slowed to a stop and glanced around.  
One of them tugged nervously on her friend's shirt. "Uh, I think we shouldn't be here."

After a few minutes, the girl finally gave up and they left the area. Nezumi removed his hand from Shion's mouth and let out a large sigh. "I haven't had to do that too much, since no one recognizes me very much with my hair up and no fancy clothing."

Shion kept quiet, simply getting up from their hiding place as his mind raced. Nezumi stood up as well, following after the boy as they left the construction site. The man left his hood up, in case any other fans were lurking nearby, but was mainly focused on catching up to Shion who walked in long, quick strides.

Nezumi reached out and grabbed the boy's coat, tugging it slightly. "Hey- what's up?"

Shion shook his head absent-mindedly and shrugged off the man's hold. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that," Nezumi said quickly, jumping in front of the boy and grabbing his shoulders to hold him still.

Shion let his head hang, his hair hanging down limply as well as his arms. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, his thoughts whirling with ridiculous ideas. "It's… just…"

"What is it?" Nezumi said more gently, sliding his hands up to his cheeks.

"Your fans… You have so many options."

"Hm?" Nezumi asked, not quite understanding as he tilted the boy's head up to face him.

Shion's eyes gazed to the side, avoiding Nezumi's face. "I didn't realize how famous you are. You've been hiding your identity all this time, so nothing ever really happened. But now… those girls… There are so many other people out there, and it's like you can have any of them. I mean, don't celebrities usually go with celebrities?"

Nezumi narrowed his eyes and pulled Shion into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Who gave you that strange notion? I know I can have anyone I want, but I want you."

It was a strange way to assure Shion, but it worked. Nezumi really could've had anyone- so why would he have done so much for Shion? The boy relaxed and wrapped his arms around Nezumi, just as Valerie, Karan, and Getsuyaku came jogging up to them.

"Where…" Karan panted, "were you?"

Nezumi turned his head to look at them and replied, "Some crazy fans found me, so we ran to the construction site to hide."

Getsuyaku's face curled up in a humorous grin. "You've become quite popular, huh, Eve? Though it seems popularity isn't all that important to you…" Getsuyaku gestured towards the white-haired boy who had his face buried in Nezumi's chest.

"I don't really care for the popularity," Nezumi confirmed, looking down at Shion, "but I love Shion more than anything."

Getsuyaku felt a stab at his chest as memories came flooding back to him. The small, rebellious, anti-social boy that used to live in the orphanage his brother ran had grown up. It didn't seem like it, but years had passed far too quickly and the one child he had thought of as a son had grown up. The saddest part was, Nezumi really didn't need him anymore. Shion was there, and now Nezumi was standing on his own two feet and helping someone else stand. Getsuyaku helped Nezumi up as a child, and now it was the blue-haired male who was helping someone out.

After an excruciating silence, Karan finally piped up, "Why don't we get some food?"

Shion immediately looked up and released Nezumi. "Food?"

"There's a Wendy's down the road," Valerie offered.

"Come now, surely we can find a place better than fast food," Getsuyaku said, raising an eyebrow at Nezumi for his input.

Nezumi looked to Shion, and the boy quickly smiled at Valerie and nodded his head. "I think Wendy's sounds good. It's cheap and delicious."

Nezumi shrugged. "Fine by me. Show us the way, Getsuyaku?"

"Of course," the man replied, turning away from the construction site and heading towards their destination.

Wendy's was a great choice, since everyone liked something on their menu. The five of them sat around a booth table and joked loudly, having plenty of conversations that lead on and on and on. Shion loved talks like that. It seemed like you could talk forever without any bad memories or situations interrupting it. That was before a bulky man wearing sweats, a hoodie, and shades walked in. He looked like he was just your average male exercising by jogging around the campus. However, it was definitely him. Shion's second offender.

_**Shion was vaguely aware of the man behind him unfastening his pants and grabbing the boy's waist before a wave of agony washed over him. He screamed against the gag as tears poured from his eyes. His arms were burning as they were tugged backwards each time Tsugumi would thrust into him. With each brutal movement, Shion thought he would faint. He**____**wished**____**he would faint.**_

_**"Uh, boss," one male finally said nervously, "I think he's bleedin'."**_

_**Tsugumi groaned and replied breathily, "So? You both get a turn after me, so don't be complaining."**_

_**The man smirked and decided not to make any further comments. Shion had never felt so helpless.**_

__Why? Why was he there, of all places? Tsugumi's accomplice… Shion felt the disgusting pain hit him once again, like a semi truck slamming into a deer without stopping. The impact caused the boy to lose his breath momentarily as he stared at the man.

Nezumi noticed the boy go silent and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?"

Shaking. Shion was barely aware of his whole body being overtaken by a violent trembling. All the food he just ate threatened to come back up, but he tried his best to hold it back. If he responded to Nezumi, he was sure he would vomit.

"Shion? Shion, what's wrong?" Nezumi's voice began to sound worried.

Shion couldn't take his eyes off the man at the counter. The _pain_ that person had caused him… How he violated Shion completely until he almost blacked out, then simply passed him on to the next person, even as Shion cried out desperately in pain with tears soaking his face.

"_Cold,_" Shion whispered as his whole world turned black.

In his unconscious state, Shion didn't have peace. It wasn't like most people would think of when blacked out. His mind was reliving that night- the cold pavement, his uncomfortable clothing torn to shreds, his body numb from pain as he was left senseless on the ground.

When Shion awoke, he was staring up at the gray roof of his Honda. He was laid across the backseat, his head resting in Valerie's lap.

"Where's… Nezumi?" Shion managed to say as he brain began to function properly.

Valerie looked down and let out a sigh as if she'd been holding her breath ever since he fainted. "I'm so glad you're okay. Nezumi is outside trying to call the paramedics."

Shion bolted up, dizziness swooping over him momentarily. "Unh… Uh… No! Stop him, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Valerie expressed worriedly.

Shion managed to get out of the car, standing up unsteadily as he looked over to see Nezumi speaking with Karan and dialing a phone near the car. "Nezumi!"

The man looked over and stared at Shion in shock momentarily before quickly shoving his phone in his pocket and running over to the boy. "Shion! You shouldn't be up, I'm calling the hospital."

"No," Shion said, shaking his head, "I'm fine."

Nezumi stood in silence for a moment before reaching a hand up to trace the boy's delicate scar. "What happened back there…?"

Shion swallowed. Hard. Could he tell Nezumi?

"Shion?" Nezumi said gently, tilting the boy's head up to look into his eyes.

"It was him…" Shion mumbled, not continuing his sentence.

Nezumi waited for moment to see if Shion was going to say more before asking, "Who?"

"One of them," Shion started, pausing for a second as if considering if he should say the rest, "…who raped me," he finished quietly.

Quiet. Nezumi was quiet for a minute, his expression completely blank. Finally, he released Shion and began walking back in the direction they came from.

Shion quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I just want to find the one who did that to you," Nezumi said, his voice calm.

"And do what?" Shion questioned nervously.

Nezumi turned around to look at Shion. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were burning fiercely. "To kill him."

_Whoa. Nezumi's intenseee. And paranoid. Who calls the paramedics after someone faints? Damned if I know. I wrote it, so I should know right? Well I don't. Nezumi's just like that. I like to think of my fanfiction as un-creative rabble that comes pouring out of my mind when I think of what the characters would do in strange situations. I guess that's where OOC-ness comes from—People's strange perceptions of characters. Oh look at me, rambling on. Review my dears, if it wasn't for them I would never remember to write! I love you allllll~!_


	21. Chapter 21

_ARGHHHH Okay, I swear, I wanted to update SO MUCH SOONER. AND I TRIED. I wrote the first chapter of my second fanfic (probably super short) because I thought I was ready, but I AM SO BUSY. It was gogogo til 10 last night. I was lucky tonight though! I kicked my own ass to get this done, and it may be super short, but now I have two damn fics to worry about. Not that For Granted has too many lovers, but it's this little voice in me that's like "HEY. YOU JUST SHOWED WYMSU SOME LOVE, SO YOU NEED TO DO THE SAME FOR POOR FOR GRANTED." Yeah I have a strange OCD that makes me imagine inanimate objects have feelings. Like, I can't delete my other drawing programs, because that'd be mean to only have Photoshop. I'm weird, okay, on with the chapter, I'M SO SORRY ITS PROBABLY A LET DOWN, BUT I SWEAR I'LL TRY SO MUCH HARDER SOON, OKAY? I LOVE YOU GUYS_

"Nezumi, wait!" Shion called after the blue-haired male who was storming towards an unsuspecting Wendy's on the corner.

Nezumi whirled around and shouted back at the boy, "What is it? You can't expect me to just ignore this guy!"

Nezumi was _burning_ on the inside. He could feel rage swelling inside of him so intensely that it made him sick. He finally had the chance to get a swing at Shion's assailant, and he wasn't about to let it go.

Shion slowed as he caught up with the man, breathing heavily, "You can't seriously believe he's still there? Anyway, you can't just go busting up in a Wendy's to murder someone! Think about your surroundings!"

There was a moment of silence before Nezumi turned back around and continued walking towards the fast food restaurant. He didn't care. He didn't care if the man was gone, he didn't care if he had to kill someone in a Wendy's, he didn't care. As he reached the establishment, Nezumi yanked open the sturdy glass door and stomped inside, casting an angry gaze around the room. He had no idea who he was looking for. He heard the door open behind him followed by the harsh breathing of the white-haired boy.

Nezumi turned his head. "Shion. Which one of these fuckers is it?"

Every male in the room turned their head at Nezumi's words.

Shion's face flushed. "None of them! I told you he's already gone!"

"Tch," Nezumi clicked his tongue and began to leave the restaurant before someone called out to him.

"You lookin' for someone?" The speaker was a tall, blonde male- not very attractive.

"Yeah," Nezumi responded before Shion could interject.

The blonde smirked, his lips twisting up in an ugly grin. "I can find anyone. Just describe him to me, I bet I'll know him."

Before Shion could make a run for it, Nezumi had grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the stranger. "Now tell the nice man what that bastard looks like," Nezumi said curtly.

Shion stuttered for a moment, attempting to break free of Nezumi's firm grip, "I-I don't know…"

Nezumi tightened his hold on Shion. "Tell him."

"Okay, okay!" Shion said quickly, wincing. "He had short, dark hair, sunglasses, and uh… I guess he had this big mole under his right eye. It was really gross…"

"Getting off topic," Nezumi warned.

"Okay! I was just describing it to him! Jeez… Anyway, he was wearing sweats and a hoodie. I guess he likes to jog or something, but most college kids do, right?" Shion described, shrugging with his last statement.

The grimy looking stranger nodded his head. "Oh yeah I knew who you were talkin' about when you said sunglasses and big, ugly mole. He left here just a minute ago- likes to take his time at fast food restaurants. He's weird like that."

"Where is he?" Nezumi asked immediately, placing a hand over Shion's mouth before he could say anything.

"My information don't come cheap," the blonde said, a frown crossing his face.

Nezumi released Shion and latched onto the stranger's collar, pulling him close. "Unless you want to end up like the guy I'm trying to find, I suggest you tell me what you know."

"F-fine, man! Just let me down!"

Nezumi let go.

The stranger crinkled his nose and dusted off his wrinkled, white shirt. "Two blocks down, heading right after you leave this place. It's on Finks Street. It's an old parkin' garage he usually goes to cool down after jogging out of here. The building is under construction on one side, but if you follow my directions there won't be anything keeping you out."

Nezumi smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, turning around to leave. "Thanks, buddy."

The blue-haired male could hear the blonde muttering something behind his back, but it didn't bother him as he walked determinedly out of the Wendy's. Shion stumbled after him, still slightly out of breath from chasing after Nezumi. Nezumi was already out of the small parking lot and walking down the street when Shion got outside and got a chance to look around. He quickly ran after the man, struggling to catch up to him. Shion could feel sicker the closer they got to the parking garage. It was clearly visible over all the low buildings in the area. All the boy could do was hope the one Nezumi was looking for wasn't there. He could only hope that the man wouldn't be waiting their still, only to be found by Nezumi and all of his rage.

The two males were closing in on the garage with Shion barely keeping up with Nezumi. He could only manage to get within ten feet of the man before he halted at the building and turned his head as if he saw something- or someone.

Shion's stomach churned.

Nezumi began to walk towards the parking garage, vanishing behind a fence.

Shion dashed forward, his legs aching and chest pounding. _No no no. _The white-haired boy stopped at the edge of the feet, afraid to go around it. He slowly peeked around the edge, catching a glimpse of Nezumi. Standing in front of him was the one Shion most dreaded to see. No matter how much Shion willed his body to move forward, to _stop _Nezumi, he couldn't move. He only watched.

"Who are you?" Shion's violator spoke.

Nezumi took a step forward. "Nezumi, better known as Eve."

"Oh, hey! The actor?" the stranger suddenly got excited at having a celebrity approach him.

"Shut up."

The other man looked confused.

"Let me ask you something," Nezumi stated, waiting for the male to respond.

"Uh, yes?"

The blue-haired male cleared his throat and crossed his arms, staring coolly at man in front of him. "Have you ever seen a person with white hair?"

"I don't think so…" he responded, looking thoughtful. Then it hit him. He had seen someone with white hair before.

"I think you're lying to me," Nezumi said.

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have," the man quickly said.

Nezumi took _another_ step closer, causing Shion to flinch. "A white haired boy that works at _The Diamond Stand_, correct?"

Shion's attacker froze.

"Tell me."

"T-Tell you what?" the man asked, backing off slightly.

Nezumi's hand shot out and latched onto the other male's collar, tugging harshly. "Tell me what the fuck you did to him!"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me that bull shit," Nezumi growled. "He made his way back to our apartment a bloody mess. Do you have any fucking idea what you did to him? Do you? Do you know how much you hurt that boy? Do you know that he already couldn't sleep at night, because of a bastard like you? He still wakes up screaming; he's tortured! You… I will fucking show you pain. Nothing can compare to what you did to Shion, but I can show you what happens when you ruthlessly attack a helpless person!"

Nezumi curled his hand into a tight fist, and before the stranger could say anything, Nezumi had slammed his fist into the side of his face as hard as he could. Shion could hear a crack and a groan. He felt sick- so sick. His lover was delivering one blow after another, causing blood to pour from the other man's face. Nezumi kneed the male in the ribs, releasing his shirt collar as he crumpled to the ground.

Shion could no longer watch when Nezumi began kicking the worthless person on the ground, letting all of his wrath loose. He turned around and attempted to walk back down the sidewalk, but his legs wouldn't carry him any farther. The boy simply collapsed and covered his ears as the cries of the one who raped him echoed all around him. He leaned against the fence, feeling hot tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have been crying for the man who hurt and traumatized him, but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't stop. Time passed by slowly, all the exhaustion catching up with Shion. He began to doze off against the fence, his hands still pressed firmly against his ears. The shouts of pain slowly had died down, and Shion was almost asleep when Nezumi rounded the corner, wiping his dirtied hands off on his shirt. He stopped beside Shion, looking down at the boy as he fell asleep.

Nezumi crouched down and nudged Shion with his elbow lightly. "Shion? Come on, cutie. Let's get back to your mom and Valerie."

Shion showed no signs of moving.

The man sighed and stood up, leaning down to gather Shion into his arms. He straightened up and yawned before planting a kiss on the lightly snoozing boy's forehead. Nezumi wasn't sure if he'd left Shion's assailant dead or alive, but either way he was sure the man had learned his lesson.

…

Shion's dream was dark. He knew it was a dream, but nothing was happening. Nothing was showing up. Shion didn't mind- that kind of dream was better than a nightmare.

Finally, light began to shine and Shion could see Nezumi sitting in the same spot as his last dream. Without a word, the boy made his way over to the other male and sat on his lap, curled up against his chest.

Nezumi's arms wrapped around him, and though Shion couldn't feel them, he could feel their warmth. "Hey, cutie."

"Nezumi," Shion said, clinging to the man's green jacket he was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Nezumi asked, softly whispering into the boy's ear.

Shion instantly felt soothed by the man's voice. "I don't care for revenge… Why do people crave it so bad?"

Nezumi's chest shook as he chuckled, slightly startling Shion. "I'm all for revenge. It seems hard to understand for some people… In some ways, it's wrong, but sometimes revenge is quite justified. Imagine someone you love very much, and then think of them getting hurt. Not just slightly hurt, I mean tremendously. You wouldn't want to sit idly by, would you? Wouldn't you feel like your loved one would think you didn't care? Sometimes the only way to show you do care is to teach someone a lesson. Though, I'm a bit violent so I may be a little misleading…"

Shion knew it was only his own mind trying to talk sense into him. Nezumi wasn't really there and speaking to him. There was just a part of him that knew why the man would go to such lengths to get revenge. The boy just felt like talking to Nezumi himself would clear things up better than brooding over his thoughts. Dreams spoke volumes louder than his conscious mind, and Shion knew that. His mind seemed to run wild when he was asleep, and that was when things all made sense. Everything was always limited while he was awake.

Shion kissed the dream-Nezumi's cheek. "Thanks, Nezumi."

Before he had time to respond, consciousness began to return to Shion. He could feel the air moving around him as he moved, but he wasn't the one doing the work. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw the real Nezumi carrying him in his arms. Nezumi looked like he was pushing himself since he was exhausted from beating a man within an inch of his life and walking around all day.

As soon as Shion stirred, Nezumi looked down at the boy with a smile. "Good afternoon."

Shion wiggled slightly; trying to have Nezumi let him down. "Why are you carrying me? Let me down, I can walk now!"

"We're almost to the car, calm down," Nezumi said, nodding his head in the direction of the vehicle.

Shion turned his head to look where Nezumi had directed. No one was standing by the car like when they had left it. Valerie and his mother had left.

"Where are Valerie and Mom?" Shion asked as Nezumi opened the back door and placed him on the seat.

Nezumi took a look around and raised an eyebrow as if just noticing they were gone. "Huh… That's weird. It is pretty late though, so maybe Getsuyaku took them out to eat dinner somewhere."

"Oh…" Shion said simply, going quiet.

Turning his head to look at Shion, Nezumi let out an exaggerated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry that I-"

"No," Shion said quickly, grabbing the man's hand, "it's not your fault. I overreacted… Sometimes nothing else can be done."

Nezumi's eyes widened at the boy's words, but a smile slowly spread across his face. "So his Majesty was wrong?"

Shion shot a glare at the man and tightened his grip on Nezumi's hand. "For once. Don't get used to it."

"Oh I'll be sure not to," Nezumi said, climbing into the back seat and slamming the door shut.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Shion stuttered, looking out the windows for any people. The sky was growing dark, and no one was walking by the car.

Shion fell back in the seat as Nezumi crawled over top of him. "Just thinking about how gorgeous you are," Nezumi mumbled, his gray eyes flitting up and down to take in Shion's body. His white hair was mussed and his clothing was slightly dirty from where he had lain on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Shion scoffed despite a dark blush coloring his cheeks.

"You're always so beautiful," Nezumi purred, leaning down to mumble his words on the boy's sensitive neck skin. "Your windows are tinted…"

Shion nervously tried to push Nezumi away half-heartedly. "N-Nezumi… Someone will still see!"

"Let them," the man growled as he pushed a hand up Shion's shirt. "They'll see you're mine."

The boy was about to protest before Nezumi pinched one of his nipples harshly, eliciting a short cry from him. "Your hands… They're cold," Shion murmured pulling the man's hair down from his usual short ponytail.

Nezumi slid his tongue along the boy's collar bone before saying softly, "You'll make me warm, won't you?"

Shion paused, biting his lip as he contemplated their actions one last time. "I… Yes."

The blue-haired male instantly pulled Shion's shirt up over his head, tossing it into the front seat carelessly as he attacked the boy's chest—kissing and nipping along Shion's pale skin. Shion weaved his fingers into the man's hair as small moans escaped his lips. Nezumi's hand fumbled as he unfastened Shion's pants, jerking them downward along with the boy's boxers. The man stopped momentarily to yank off his own shirt, throwing the bloodied and dirtied garment to the side. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to Shion's forcefully, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. Shion responded lustfully, twirling his tongue with Nezumi's as the man worked Shion's pants off of his body. The boy let out a whimper when Nezumi separated from him for air. The man's lips curled up into a smile as he looked down at his panting lover.

"I can never get enough of you," Nezumi muttered, sliding his hand down towards the boy's erection.

Shion felt his cheeks heat up even more, and he looked away. "Don't say that…"

"Why not?" Nezumi asked, stopping his hand an inch away from Shion's cock.

Shion squirmed and thrust his hips upward, trying to get the friction he so desperately needed. "F-Fu… Nezumi, touch me please," Shion begged.

Nezumi finally grasped the boy's need, stroking it slowly as he mumbled in Shion's ear, "I love you so much…"

Nezumi wanted to say so much more, but his mind was clouded and he couldn't form the words. He wanted to apologize for the shit he put the younger male through. So many incidents ran through Nezumi's mind in a blur. He'd hurt Shion more times than he could count. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right for the boy, so he couldn't understand why Shion loved him back. In fact, Shion had been the first to confess his love—but, why?

The older male's mind was brought back to reality as he heard Shion's moans growing louder. He smirked and stopped his ministrations, bringing his fingers up to the boy's mouth. Without a word, Shion took the three digits into his mouth and slid his hot tongue over them. Nezumi could feel his pants become tighter and he groaned as Shion unbuttoned them, relieving the pressure. The boy pushed Nezumi's pants and boxers down, still coating the other male's fingers in saliva. After Nezumi couldn't take the wait any longer, he removed his fingers from Shion's mouth and pressed them lightly against the boy's entrance. Not bothering to ask if Shion was ready, Nezumi plunged a finger inside of the younger male. Shion spread his legs as wide as he could in the cramped space of the little car, letting out a moan for more. A second finger joined the first easily, but when the third was pushed inside of Shion a look of slight discomfort came across his face.

Nezumi paused for a second, looking worriedly down at Shion before the white-haired male nodded with a small smile. The man pushed his fingers deep into Shion, trying his hardest to ignore his own erection as the boy adjusted. Shion had long forgotten their surroundings, uncaring of the hard car seats and seatbelt buckle that dug into his bare back. All he could feel was heat from his boyfriend and the way he treated Shion so gently. As Nezumi pushed his digits into the boy beneath him, Shion couldn't have felt more elated. No matter what happened, nothing could come between them. Nothing had ever succeeded in tearing them apart, and nothing ever would. Shion was barely aware of Nezumi withdrawing his fingers, positioning his own need outside of Shion's entrance.

"Ready, cutie?" Nezumi whispered as he planted kisses on the boy's forehead.

Shion nodded, unable to speak as Nezumi pressed into him. No matter how many times Nezumi had thrust into him, he always felt like it was the first time. He was brought back to the dark night where he almost ran over a stranger. The stranger turned out to be a celebrity full of sarcasm and rude comments, but he also turned out to be the person who Shion loved most. Nezumi noticed the far-off look in Shion's eyes and smiled, knowing what the boy was thinking about. He was thinking of the same thing. The blue-haired man kissed Shion's lips gently, and then thrust deep within the younger male. Shion's eyes fluttered close and he threw back his head, his moans seeming to echo in the small car. Nezumi continued to thrust more harshly into the boy, loving the sensation like he'd never felt it before. The man knew how lucky he was—to have a love as pure and wonderful as his. Shion was the perfect partner, and he couldn't have asked for anyone better to spend his life with. These thoughts ran through both of the males' minds as they made love, reaching their high together and coming back to reality once again. The world around them still seemed distant, however. They felt alone; like they were the only ones in existence.

"I love you," Shion said breathlessly as he ran his hands shakily through Nezumi's ruffled hair.

Nezumi trailed weak kisses over Shion's neck. "Forever?"

"Duh," Shion replied, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his features.

_Awh so fuckin' cute. No I don't know I'm half asleep right now. I hurt my leg somehow doing some crazy-ass tricks. It feels like an inferno tearing throughout the upper part of my left leg. Awpogijawpoigj it sucks. Hey babybear Silv, guess what. Iloveyou. LOL I bet you get tired of me constantly chucking love at you. I mean, if I was getting nailed with hearts every fucking moment of the day I'd shoot a baby polar bear. NO I'M JUST KIDDING I'D NEVER SHOOT A BABY ANIMAL. Wow guys I'm just really out of it today. But if you review I'm sure I'll get back in shape ;D (that's a hint right there. That you should gimme feedback, mhmmmm) I know I'm a poor desperate beggar. But… spare change?_


	22. Chapter 22

_HEY. I'm so sorry I've taken ages to update, but of course, I have my other fic For Granted that needed some love since I updated beforehand. Argh! I know you guys are just so loving and deserve better than me. I'M SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU. And Silv. Oh dat Silly Sil. Ahaha. I'M SO FUNNY. I don't even know. She got me through this. Forreal. And I know she's been dying for this nonsense, so I humbly comply to her wishes. I hope you all still love me, even though I made you wait for so longggg. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH._

A nudge to Shion's side had him jolting awake from the light sleep he had just fallen into. He sighed and grumbled a few curses before glaring at his assailant.

Nezumi smiled as he was slipping his shirt on, his hair still down and slightly mussed from their love-making in Shion's small Honda just minutes before. "Sorry, cutie. You can't fall asleep yet. We have to find your mom and Valerie."

The white-haired boy stuck out his lip in protest as he grabbed his own articles of clothing up and slid them back onto his pale frame. "But we don't have any idea where they are!"

"I'm sure we'll find them. It's almost 8 now, so they'll probably be back in a minute," Nezumi said, trying to calm the boy.

Just as Nezumi spoke, a knocked sounded against the car door. Both males turned their heads towards the window, and both of their faces flushed. Getsuyaku waved happily, a smile plastered on his face.

Nezumi hastily pulled his pants on all the way and opened the door, trying to compose himself while buttoning his pants. "H-Hey, Getsuyaku! Where were you?"

Shion's eyes were huge as he froze, staring at the professor, dumbfounded. Nezumi glanced over his shoulder and turned red when he realized the only thing covering Shion was his lengthy shirt that barely draped over his hips. The blue-haired male turned and smiled at Getsuyaku nervously, leaning back and stretching his arms out in attempt to hide Shion inconspicuously.

"Well Karan, Valerie and I went out to eat since you ran off. It looks like you guys didn't miss us very much though…" Getsuyaku said, raising an eyebrow as Shion finally began struggling to fully clothe himself.

Nezumi sighed and pulled his hair back, putting it in his usual ponytail. "Yeah, yeah. So, where's Karan and Valerie?"

"Right here!" a voice called from behind Getsuyaku.

The professor stepped out of the way and Valerie waved, her hand covered by the sleeve of a large hoodie with "NORTH FOREST" printed across the front. "Hey guys!"

Shion got to his knees and looked over Nezumi's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. "Hey Valerie! Nice jacket. It looks a little big, though…"

"The only size left was a large that was more like an extra large. They were on sale so we got you one, too," Karan explained, holding up a shopping bag.

"I hoped that you'd like North Forest and decide to come here, so I paid for them," Getsuyaku said, smiling hopefully at Shion.

The white-haired boy looked thoughtful. It was hard not to think about Nezumi's murder attempt as he ran over the events of that day in his mind, but he finally returned a smile to Getsuyaku, saying, "I really love it here, and it already feels like I know the place thanks to you, Getsuyaku. This is definitely my first pick."

"I hope to see you as a student here, then," the professor replied, stepping back a bit so he could address the whole group. "It was a really fun day," he began, "and I wish you could all stay longer. I know you can't though, so I'll let you get going. You'll visit again, sometime, right?"

Karan nodded and held her hand out for the man to shake. "Thank you so much, Getsuyaku. We would've been completely lost without you and probably gone hungry," Karan stated, glancing over at Shion and Nezumi. The two boys looked down sheepishly, keeping quiet.

Getsuyaku shook Karan's hand and said a few more good-byes as Nezumi got into the driver's seat and Karan into the passenger's side. Shion and Valerie piled in back and waved at Getsuyaku as Nezumi pulled onto the street and began driving away.

"Well that was fun," Valerie said happily, tucking her knees up against her chest.

"Yes it was," Karan agreed, looking back at her son and patient through the mirror, "though I wish I knew what Shion and Nezumi were doing sitting in the car for so long."

Nezumi snorted and put on a winning grin. "Like you don't know."

"Hush, Nezumi," Shion hissed, hitting the back of the man's seat.

"Ooh, feisty," the male purred, speeding up as they reached the highway.

Valerie tightened her lips and sternly reprimanded the man. "Don't provoke Shion. It's rude."

Nezumi's eyes got wide. "That's just about the first time you've spoken to me and it was to scold me? I feel loved."

"You're kind of scary," Valerie mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

Shion burst out laughing and hugged the girl. "You're the best."

"I don't know…" she replied, unsure about the boy's statement.

"That's not fair," Nezumi whined, his face sinking into a frown. "You're supposed to think that _I'm_ the best."

"But I don't," Shion stated flatly.

The two males began to argue, Nezumi struggling to keep his eyes on the road. Karan let out a deep sigh and glanced in the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"What is that guy doing?" she said aloud, mostly to herself. It caused both Shion and Nezumi to shut up.

The man looked in the mirror and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… He's coming up fast. Hold on I'll pull over so he can pass."

Nezumi turned his right signal on, moving over a lane as the headlights behind him got closer. To his surprise they began to move over as well.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" the man said angrily, moving back over into the other lane. They followed.

"What the fuck… He's gonna hit us!" Shion shouted nervously, looking over his shoulder as the car behind them came within a foot of them.

Nezumi jerked the wheel to the right, trying to get over at the last second. The mystery car veered to the right as well, slamming into the side of Shion's Honda and sending them spiraling off the edge of the road. Karan barely had time to let out a scream before the car crashed into the ditch, throwing all of them to the right. Karan's head got bashed into the window, knocking her out cold. Valerie's eyes were barely open as she sat dazed in her seat, unaware of her right arm that had been twisted at a strange angle against the door and the shattered window pieces that were scattered around her. Blood dripped down the side of her head, causing her to close one eye as it ran down her face. Nezumi was slightly in shock, his body pressed up against the steering wheel. As he turned to look around the car, he couldn't help a cry of agony as pain shot through his ribs. Nevertheless, he still forced his head around, looking back at Valerie. Seeing that she was at least awake, he shifted his gaze to Shion and instantly felt his heart drop. The boy's door was smashed completely inward, metal twisted over top of Shion as if he had gotten trapped in a sculpture. Blood covered the male's shirt and he was hunched over, his left leg jutting off to the side under a huge chunk of plastic that used to be the inside panel of the door.

Nezumi swallowed his emotions, feeling his heart burn. He couldn't think straight. What was he going to do? Valerie's head wouldn't stop bleeding, Karan was unconscious, and Shion… The man could feel tears threatening to pour from his eyes. He was clueless. What did you do in a situation like that? _Of course,_ he thought, scrabbling for Shion's cell phone that he had left in the compartment in the front of the car. He flipped it open and dialed a number.

The phone was dead.

The man fell back in his seat, letting out a groan. His chest was aching, not only because of his situation but because of his ribs that were undoubtedly cracked in several places. Light flashed in the cracked mirror on the right side of the car. A vehicle had pulled over behind them and two people exited it, running up to Nezumi's side of the car.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" a man asked, carefully sticking his head in the space where Nezumi's window used to be.

Nezumi gritted his teeth and forced words from his throat. "I'm fine… call an ambulance. Please, hurry."

"My wife is," the stranger assured Nezumi. "I'm going to try to open the door."

The man gripped the door handle and pulled, hearing it click but still unable to pry it open. Nezumi, despite his injuries, began to shove on his side of the door. Little by little, it opened enough for Nezumi's rescuer to help him out of the car. The blue-haired male stumbled out onto the ground, collapsing to his knees. Nezumi forced his mind to calm, trying to think of what to do next. He whipped his head around and stared at the car, then struggled to his feet.

"Help me get my friends out, please," Nezumi begged the man who was directing his wife on what to say now that he had gotten Nezumi out of the car.

The stranger rushed over and tried to get Nezumi to sit again. "Don't stand up, you're hurt."

"I don't care!" Nezumi snapped, walking painfully towards Karan's door.

The woman had slowly regained consciousness. She was dazed and swaying slightly when Nezumi forced her door open. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, easing her way down to the ground.

"What happened?" Karan asked, looking at the wrecked car with confusion filling her gaze.

"We got hit," Nezumi grunted, holding his side as he pulled at Valerie's door with his other hand. It took more force to get it open, but after he pulled with both hands Nezumi was able to wrench the door open. Valerie began to slip out of the car, unable to hold herself up. Blood was dripping down the side of her face, soaking her new North Forest hoodie. Nezumi wrapped his arms around the girl's middle and gently pulled her from the car, grimacing when he noticed her arm that dangled pitifully at her side.

As he set Valerie down next to Shion's mother, the girl tilted her head up and her eyes got wide. "Nezumi… what about Shion? Did you see him?"

Nezumi winced. He had only glanced at the boy in the car, but had no idea what condition he was in. If he was only as bad as Karan or him, he could live with that. Even if he was broken and bleeding like Valerie, he would be okay. He just didn't want any worse. _Please be okay, Shion. _ Nezumi climbed into the car on Valerie's side, careful to avoid the glass to the best of his ability. The man observed Shion who was slumped over and bleeding from somewhere along his middle. It just looked like he had gotten a gash of some sort. Nezumi looked around and saw the boy's shirt torn on the left side. His leg looked twisted around, but not to the extent would be broken terribly. It may have been fractured or just sprained. How did the boy black out, then? He was out cold, hardly even breathing.

Nezumi crawled a little closer to the boy and reached out, thinking that maybe he'd be able to drag him through Valerie's side. Then he saw it.

Metal shrapnel protruding from Shion's left side. It had torn his shirt and pierced his delicate flesh. Blood was oozing from around the wound and probably would come gushing out the moment the shrapnel was removed. Nezumi wanted to scream. He did.

Valerie looked terrified.

Karan snapped out of her trance and stumbled forward to the open door where Nezumi had climbed in.

The unknown man and wife came running around the vehicle and looked in nervously.

"What's wrong?" the wife asked, her hand gripping her husband's shirt tightly.

Nezumi had his hands on either side of Shion's face, lifting it so he could stare at the boy's closed eyes. "Shion! Shion, please, listen to me. Wake up, I'm begging you. The paramedics are coming, just open your eyes for me. Just once, Shion, just open your eyes!" The man shouted desperately at the white-haired boy, his heart beating so hard that it hurt.

The woman covered her mouth, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. Karan pushed her way in front of her and gripped at her chest like she had been pierced in the heart by a knife.

"Shion, my baby!" Karan choked, staring at her blood-soaked son with wide eyes.

Nezumi looked back at Shion's mother and bit his lip, swallowing hard. The man looked like he was about to say something to comfort her, but then tears began pouring from his eyes. Valerie struggled to her feet and peeked in between Karan and the man and wife, gritting her teeth against the pain that shot up her mangled arm. Her head was pulsing and one eye seemed glued shut, but it seemed like everything went numb when she saw Nezumi sobbing uncontrollably with his arms around the white-haired boy. She could hear sirens in the distance that grew louder as they approached. Lights began flashing all around her as time flew by quicker than usual. She was light headed. Paramedics forced Nezumi out of the car, dragging him away from Shion. The man lashed out at the strangers in blind fury, grief shadowing all of his features. Two of the team held him back while another two worked on freeing Shion from the Honda's death grip. Another ambulance arrived, pulling around next to the other. Nezumi was pulled into one, paramedics struggling to soothe him as they lead Karan in after him. Valerie stood wordlessly to the side. One of the paramedics tapped her shoulder and spoke a few words to her, gently leading her to the ambulance with Nezumi and Karan.

As she stepped into the vehicle, Nezumi's shouts filled her ears. "Don't fuck with me! I'm riding with Shion! Let me out!"

"Please try to calm down," a worker tried, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Nezumi shook the arm off and began to make his way out of the ambulance before a large man grabbed both of his arms and pulled him back in. "Stay calm. We're taking care of your friend."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Nezumi shrieked, jerking at his arms even though it caused excruciating pain in his ribs.

A voice loudly called from outside, "We're ready to go!"

The doors to the ambulance began closing. Nezumi kicked backwards and struggled desperately to free himself. His heart felt ready to explode from his chest, and his ribs felt like they were shattered. Suddenly, he felt a prick and he could feel everything slow down. The pain began to subdue some and he felt dizzy. Nezumi's eyes became lidded and he could feel his own weight drag him down as everything around him became black.

…

Everything seemed lifeless. Stale smells and sterile air surrounded Nezumi. His own harsh rasps were grating against his ears. He tried moving his arm, but it was like his own muscles weren't listening to him. The male opened his eyes, little slivers of silver peeking out from beneath his eyelids. The light stung, but he forced his eyes open. Everything was fuzzy at first, but Nezumi's eyes adjusted within a few seconds. Everything around him seemed colorless and dull. With immense effort, Nezumi turned his head to the side, taking in his surroundings. To his right was a hospital bed where a dark-skinned girl was resting, her arm covered thickly in a cast.

"Valerie?" Nezumi called hoarsely.

She flinched slightly before opening her eyes and attempting to turn her head towards Nezumi. She gave up though, since it made her head ache. "Nezumi? Where is everyone?"

"I… I don't know," Nezumi began, trying to think of what happened before he blacked out.

The man sucked in a breathe, making a painful noise in his throat. He instantly began rising, trying to ignore the intense pain that radiated from his chest. All he could think of was Shion. Visions of the nightmare that had happened only hours ago began flooding his mind. The blood that soaked Shion's shirt. The protrusion from the boy's side. The way the car seemed to be like a vice, holding onto Shion, taking him further in its grasp until the boy was dragged into the horrors of death. At that moment, the door to the room opened, and a nurse stepped in holding a clipboard with a pen tucked behind her ear.

"Okay so-" she had only began her sentence when she saw Nezumi fighting to get up from his bed. She hurriedly ran to his side, pushing him back down onto the uncomfortable hospital furniture. "You can't be up! What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to see Shion," Nezumi said, still trying to get up, but to no avail.

The nurse shook her head. "Your friends are next door. One of them is still fighting in the emergency room though. Just be patient and have hope."

"What the hell do you mean have hope?" Nezumi shouted, emotion welling up inside of him and burning its way from the inside out.

"Well he-"

Valerie interrupted the nurse, keeping her face emotionless as she sat up some and gripped the stiff hospital sheets, "Is he going to die?"

The nurse hesitated for a second, looking at the man that seemed to be willing her desperately to say _no._ "He… Our doctors are the finest in the area and are working their hardest to-"

"How are they the finest if you can't guarantee Shion won't be dead?" Nezumi almost screamed, his voice wavering as he felt on the verge of sanity.

"Sometimes there's nothing we can do," the nurse argued, forgetting about consoling the patient.

Nezumi balled his hand up into a fist, trembling with rage and sorrow. "Don't tell me that…"

The woman pressed her hands to Nezumi's shoulders, trying to get him to lie back down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Please, Sir, lay down. Our doctors are very skilled here and your friend will be fine." The nurse swallowed as she said this, as if she was struggling to tell a lie. "Anyway, we're letting the woman come visit you. She's not too badly hurt, so she should be over in a minute."

And with that, the nurse left, leaving Nezumi in grief and Valerie in emotionless silence.

"I've never seen you cry before," Valerie remarked. Even though she hadn't spent too much time with Nezumi, she figured crying wasn't part of his daily schedule.

Nezumi glanced at her and Valerie winced, expecting his gaze to be angry and harsh. However, it was simply tired and lifeless. "Yeah. Would it be bad if I did it again?"

Valerie shook her head, about to voice a reply but Nezumi's eyes began to glisten and he let out a choked sob. As he began to break down for the first time in front of anyone, Karan walked into the room silently and frowned, tightening her lips and holding back her own tears. Nezumi fell back onto his bed, tears streaming down his face and soaking his sheets. Karan quietly walked towards him, sitting down on the edge of his bed and leaning over to cradle his head gently in her arms.

"It'll be okay," Karan soothed, brushing the man's hair back as she remembered doing countless times to her son. Even as tears began to flow from her own eyes, she still spoke softly to Nezumi. "He'll be fine, you'll see. You love him don't you?"

Nezumi felt silly for being so childish and letting Shion's own mother comfort him, but he couldn't help but let all of his sorrow poor from him. "So much," he said, his words slurred by the sobs that escaped his throat.

"Then believe in him. Shion is strong," Karan said, struggling to believe her own words.

The blue-haired male nodded, covering his eyes with his arm. He felt disgusting covered in tears and whatever else was streaming from his face, but Karan's words had calmed him. Nezumi hoped she was right. He wished so much that Shion would walk into the room just as Karan had and sit on the edge of the bed where Nezumi could hold him and kiss him just like normal. How had everything happened so quickly? They were touring Shion's favorite college, they were having a fun time with the professor there and even made love right before _that_ happened. Now Shion was…

Nezumi clenched his teeth as another round of tears overwhelmed him. No more. He couldn't think of it any more. It hurt. It was so painful Nezumi wasn't able to function properly. His chest felt tight and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. The man let out a deep sigh, reveling in the feeling as he seemed to exhale some of his nerves.

"Sleep," Karan said softly, noticing how exhausted the man was.

"I don't know if I can…" he muttered, his voice sounding like a child's whine.

Karan captured the man's hand in hers, saying, "Of course you can."

And with that, Nezumi fell into slumber within a few minutes despite his uncertainty. Karan let out a shaky sigh and stood up, stretching her aching limbs. Valerie had been watching them the entire time, keeping to herself. Karan sat down next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Valerie looked up at Karan and opened her mouth as if to assure her she was fine, but then she began crying herself, letting her head fall forward on the woman's chest despite the pulsing pain it caused.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I was trying to stay calm for you and Nezumi, but I couldn't…"

Karan smiled sadly as if she had expected such a reaction and hugged the girl. "I figured. You should let your emotions out, too, though. You're in so much pain and you've stayed so strong. You're forgetting that we've spent a lot of time together- I can tell when you're holding back."

"I'm sorry," Valerie mumbled through her tears, letting her eyes droop. "Do you think Shion's going to be okay?"

Karan bit her lip and stroked the back of Valerie's head. "I don't know."

_OH GOD I'M TERRIBLE I'M SO TERRIBLE I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THIS HAPPEN. Don't hate me kay? I mean come on, you know me, if everything is going TOO RIGHT then there's obviously a problem. I just… I'm a cruel person. But anyway, REVIEW. If you review, Shion comes skipping in with rainbows and ponies. BUT IF YOU DON'T, THEN EVERYONE DIES. Okay I'm not that drastic, but yeah. Lemme hear from you my little trufflemuffins3 And I'd like to give a shoutout to yullenai. She's like, so nice. They've been leaving me review-lovin' on every chapter. It's like, wow. _That gurl. Mhmmmm.


	23. Chapter 23

_Oh my lordy, I know my apologies are getting old. But seriously. I can't believe myself. I got terrible writers block OVER AND OVER AND OVER and this chapter proceeded so slow. I forced myself to get this done for you guys, because I just love you all so muchhhh. AND HOLY SHIT I JUST LOOKED AT MY REVIEWS SO I COULD LOVE ON YOU GUYS SOME MORE. I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD EVER REACH 200. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU ALL ARE JUST THE MOST LOVELY CREATURES ON THIS EARTH. I would have finished this chapter dayssss ago, but I actually had a convention to go to xDDDD And I made so many friends thereeeee. It was a great time, and I got a signature from Greg Ayres. Did you know there's a No.6 dub now? I sure didn't for awhile there. Greg voices Shion! Anywho, PLEASE DO READ THIS CHAPTER AND ENJOY, BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT. ALL OF YOU. ANYONE READING THIS DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD._

A deep, dark pit of slumber had a grasp on Nezumi. He felt like, even though he was sleeping, he wasn't gaining any rest at all. His body was aching and he felt terrible overall. Maybe he was never going to wake up- that's what it felt like. However, in what seemed to be a dreamless void, Nezumi heard knocking. The noise grabbed hold of him and dragged him out of his sleep. Once his eyes fluttered open, the light stung immensely. Finally, he adjusted and was able to gaze about the room. Something in the back of Nezumi's mind was screaming at him to stay calm, so he stayed still. It took all of his willpower not to bolt up and start screaming for his lover, his everything- Shion. It was hard to lay there, doing nothing. However, the voice of reason in his head told him it would do no good upsetting Valerie and Karan, who were asleep in the same hospital bed. Even from his own resting spot, the man could tell Valerie had been crying for a good while once he had fallen asleep. Karan's eyebrows were furrowed- a worried look plastered on her face even while asleep. A sigh escaped Nezumi's lips, as well as a whisper of Shion's name. His own voice sounded pathetic to him. It was grief-stricken, on the verge of tears, traced with a whine, and weak. He tried to clear his mind, laying completely still. The more he tried to not think, the more his ribs ached and his heart raced like he was reliving the sight of Shion pierced by metal. Before he knew it, he was shaking. His whole body was wracked with shivers, and he felt sick to his stomach.

He barely even noticed a nurse enter the room.

As soon as she looked up from the papers in her hand, he quickened her pace to Nezumi's side. "Oh my- Sir, are you okay? Can you speak?"

Nezumi clenched his hands into fists, trying to fight back tears. He couldn't remember crying so much ever in his life. "I'm fine," he managed.

"What's wrong?" the nurse said soothingly, fumbling with a container that contained some sort of medicine.

"Where's Shion?" Nezumi asked, looking to the nurse hopefully.

"He's two rooms over. Doctors are still working on getting him settled, and he's still asleep. You can see him later," she said with a smile, relieved to finally tell Nezumi some good news.

Nezumi's shaking subsided, but he began crying nonetheless. He couldn't help it. He wasn't sure if it was out of happiness and relief or shock. A sigh sounded from the other side of the room as Karan came to, which stirred Valerie awake. They both looked around sleepily and then stared at Nezumi.

Karan's eyes snapped open and she gripped the sheets, forcing herself to speak, "Shion… How is he?"

"He's alive," Nezumi answered in place of the nurse, wanting to hear the words for himself.

"My God…" Karan choked, her own eyes watering up.

Valerie couldn't help but throw her arms around Karan, hiding her own emotions behind the woman. Karan smiled, trembling as she wiped at her eyes. Nezumi took a shaky breath, running a hand through his tangled hair. It was just like when he first met Shion. Shion was the one to brush the knots out of his hair that had gone un-groomed for so long before he met the boy. What was Nezumi doing before he had Shion? Miserably going about his job- posing lifelessly for photos and acting without any emotion flowing through him? Ever since he had been with Shion, everything seemed to change. It hurt to think about Shion's side though. All Nezumi had done was caused him pain. Shion went through physical pain, was forced to switch jobs, was pulled into Nezumi's own issues- he was even _raped_. Shion had been teetering between life and death, and it had all happened when Nezumi came around.

"Karan," Nezumi called after the nurse had left. She had given him some sort of pain killers and it was starting to numb his senses.

"Yes?" she responded from her spot perched on the side of Valerie's bed. Valerie was on the verge of sleep due to the pain killers, and was hardly aware of the other two conversing.

Nezumi tried to fight off sleep, but he could feel himself getting drowsier. "Do you regret Shion meeting me? I know you weren't there, but if you could've changed anything, would you?"

"Why do you ask that?" the woman asked curiously, wondering why Nezumi would be thinking back on such a thing.

"I've caused him nothing but pain," Nezumi replied, his voice slurred a bit.

Karan pursed her lips and got up from beside Valerie, making her way over to Nezumi. After sitting down on the side of his bed, she released a sigh. "What a ridiculous thought. I have never seen my son so happy in his life. Shion has had a terrible past, so it seems like he's always hurting. Sometimes it might seem like he's never happy, but think hard. You've seen him smiling, right? You've heard him say I love you more times than he's probably said to me. He tells you things and shows you emotions that he's never expressed before. Bad things happen to everyone, Nezumi. Don't think that you caused him pain, because you've given Shion so much joy…" the woman's eyes began tearing up, and her voice began to crack. "You've done so much for my son, and I couldn't be happier."

Consciousness began slipping from Nezumi. His eyes finally closed, but a smile still pulled at his lips. He slowly reached out and grasped Karan's hand. The man's hold was weak, but Karan gripped his hand back. "Thank you," he mumbled before sleep overtook him.

…

Events flashed through Shion's mind. His thoughts repeated themselves over and over ever since they had been hit by another car. At first, he thought he was okay. He had felt the collision and vividly remembered the crunching of metal and breaking of plastic. He remembered his mother screaming and everyone panicking. It all happened to quick for Shion to scream, though. He just felt a hot-cold sensation radiating from his side. It felt numb but painful at the same time. It felt like he was being crushed. Everyone was shaken up and unaware when Shion looked around the car. He was relieved to see his mother relatively unharmed as well as Nezumi. When he turned his head to look at Valerie, though, he felt sick. However, when he tried to move closer and help her… he couldn't. Finally, he felt it- a horrible pain pulsing around his middle. Shion had bit his lip and let out low groans of agony, unable to find enough vocals to scream like he so wanted to. His senses began to fade and his voice left him around the time he saw Nezumi stir. Shion wanted to call out to his lover, to tell him he was okay- but all he could do was slump over whatever was pinning him in place and lay still. Shion could still remember the feeling of warm blood oozing from his side, as well as the terror that coursed through him when he heard the sirens, and the pain that he felt when Nezumi's desperate cries and sobbing filled his ears. After that, everything was a blur. Shion could only remember a few words from the doctors. Nothing he heard was good. He remembered thinking he was going to die… Had he died? Shion wasn't sure. Maybe that was what death was- the black void that he was stuck in. He longed to see Nezumi- to feel his touch, hear his voice, and be told that it was all right…

"Nezumi," Shion tried to call, but his voice only echoed in his mind.

"Nezumi, Nezumi!" Shion tried harder, feeling his heart beat quickly. He must not be dead.

"Nezumi," Shion repeated, over and over again, growing louder each time until he was screaming for his lover, his friend, his protector, his _everything._

Shion could still feel Nezumi's loving embrace- those warm arms that wrapped around him tightly. It felt as if Nezumi was there, stroking his cheek with a gentle thumb and murmuring words to soothe him.

"Shion, I'm here. Can you hear me? I'm here, and I am so sorry." Nezumi's voice reached Shion's mind. He sounded so weak, and it scared Shion.

Shion tried to reply, knowing his words weren't reaching anyone but himself. "I hear you, please don't feel sorry. Don't talk with such a sad voice, you're worrying me."

The boy could hear sobs now, muffled but still there. Shion could feel his chest tighten at the sound of the strong-willed man crying helplessly. He wondered if he was crying, too. It was hard to tell what reality and his thoughts were. If he was awake, he knew he'd be crying right along with Nezumi.

The voice of a stranger reached Shion- it was a woman. "You should go back to your room now, Sir. When he wakes up we'll inform you, but it won't help being in here and suffering while he's asleep."

Shion started to panic. Was Nezumi going to leave? "No!" Shion tried to yell.

The black haze that filled Shion's vision began to clear. He could feel his own body again, along with the pain that pulsed from his side. He felt chained down, unable to move.

"No!" Shion tried again. His voice still didn't reach his ears. "No, no, no!"

Finally, as he could hear Nezumi's footsteps carrying him away, his own voice came out. "No," he mumbled, and was elated when he heard the man's footsteps stop.

"Shion?" Nezumi said warily.

Shion's mind wasn't functioning properly since he had finally returned to reality. All he could manage to say was, "No."

Nezumi was by the boy's side in a second, and Shion could feel him grasping his hand painfully. "Shion! Are you awake? Say something else!"

Shion furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes still glued shut as he struggled to think of something to say. "Ne… zumi."

"You… fucking.. I love you," Nezumi responded, pressing the back of Shion's hand against his tear-covered cheek.

Shion wanted to laugh and pull the man down to kiss him, but he was in too much pain to do either of those things. Instead he struggled to open his eyes, which seemed extremely hard to do. Eventually, as Nezumi kept planting kisses along his hand, Shion forced his eyes open slightly. The light stung horribly, but he adjusted little by little. Shion stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. Nezumi looked up at the boy and almost burst into tears once again, seeing those crimson orbs peeking out from under Shion's thick eyelashes.

"Shion!" Nezumi exclaimed, reaching up to cup the boy's cheek with one hand.

Shion shifted his gaze to Nezumi's face, taking in his tired eyes that glistened with tears. "You're sad…"

"You made me sad," Nezumi murmured, pressing his nose into Shion's messy, white hair.

"Sorry," Shion said hoarsely, feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes.

Nezumi pressed his lips against the boy's forehead with all the gentleness in the world. "No need to be sorry. I'm not sad anymore."

Shion blinked, sending the tears that had formed rolling down his cheeks. "You're not?"

"I'm not, so stop crying," Nezumi cooed, brushing away the boy's tears.

"I hate to interrupt," the woman whom Shion had heard in his sleep commented, "but now that you're awake, how do you feel, Shion?"

Shion gazed into Nezumi's silver eyes as if in a trance, but still managed a reply, "My side hurts. My everything hurts."

The nurse shook her head and smiled. "I should think so. You're lucky to be awake and talking."

"I don't feel lucky…" Shion grumbled, pursing his lips.

Nezumi laughed and leaned in to kiss the other male. "You're alive. You have no idea how happy that makes me. We're both lucky."

Shion smiled, but it quickly faded when his mind began whirring again. "Yeah but… Someone hit us. Did they wreck, too?"

"No other vehicles were found at the scene," the nurse answered promptly, whipping out a pen and paper to write down any information Shion could give. "Were you purposely hit?"

The white-haired boy looked to Nezumi, who was gritting his teeth and fuming. "Yes," the man answered.

"Could you see what kind of car they were driving?"

"It was dark."

"And you're sure it wasn't an accident?"

"That bastard chased us into the other lane! He hit us on purpose!" Nezumi snapped, shooting a glare at the woman.

She paused for a moment, shocked at Nezumi's angry words. "I see… Well, someone will be by later to ask more questions and check up on Shion."

With that, the nurse turned and exited the room, the door clicking into place as she closed it. Shion tried his best to squeeze Nezumi's hand, but it was a weak attempt. "Do you really think they meant to?"

"I know they did. I wish I would've tried harder to avoid them…" Nezumi trailed off, his mind whirring almost painfully.

A frown crossed Shion's face, and he wished so much that he could wrap his arms around the man's neck like he always would. "You tried the best you could. We're lucky he didn't hit us head on."

Nezumi let out an irritated sigh and entertained himself by tracing Shion's digits. "Who would've hit us though? Just some maniac?"

"No…" Shion murmured. Truth be told, he had an idea who it was.

Nezumi furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips into a frown. "Well, then who do you think it was?"

"Not sure," Shion lied.

"Your hand."

Shion raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Your hand twitches when you lie," Nezumi pointed out, giving the boy's pale hand a small squeeze.

"How do you know that?" Shion asked, shocked by Nezumi's observation.

Nezumi smiled winningly. "I didn't. I just noticed it did when you said that. So, just to see your reaction I said you were lying. I guess you really were. So, tell me, who do you think it was?"

Shion's expression changed into one of exhaustion. Nezumi could also see fear glinting in the boy's eyes. "I don't know who did it. I'm just saying it might be… could be… Dad."

Nezumi tightened his hold on Shion's hand, unaware of his vice-like grip. "You're right… There's no one else it could be! That bastard, I'll kill him. I'll… I'll…"

"Do nothing," Shion said, wincing in pain. "Please let go. You're hurting me."

The man instantly released his lover's hand, backing off slightly. "I'm sorry…"

Shion reached out to caress the other male's cheek, ignoring the pain it caused to move so much. "It's fine."

"Shion," Nezumi sighed, holding the boy's hand against his face, "why don't you let me help you? I can't do anything. I can't protect you, obviously, and you don't want me to get rid of the lowlife who did this to you. I'm not helping at all, and I can't stand it!" Nezumi's voice had slowly risen to a yell and he began to tremble from rage and helplessness.

Shion felt a pain in his chest as Nezumi squeezed his eyes shut, no doubt holding back the emotions that have mercilessly berated him over the past 24 hours. "Nezumi… You do help me. You're always here for me and-"

"But you still get hurt don't you?" Nezumi mumbled, cutting off Shion. His mind was scrambled. He wasn't sure what he was saying- or thinking.

A knock sounded on the door and immediately after, it opened to reveal a nurse that was different from before. "Hello, Shion. I'm here with some medicine that'll help with the pain and help you get to sleep."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Shion asked, pouting.

The nurse kept a straight face, apparently having no sense of humor. "Sleep will help you recover." The woman then switched her gaze to Nezumi. "Please be careful. We don't want Shion to be in pain or re-opening any wounds."

"Bitch," Nezumi muttered under his breath, backing off so that the nurse could give Shion the medicine he needed.

After she had left, Nezumi sat back down on the side of Shion's bed. The white-haired boy looked even more exhausted than before. "Shion?" the man murmured, running his fingers through Shion's white locks. "You okay?"

"Mhm," the boy hummed in response. "Hey, Nezumi…"

"What is it?" Nezumi said smoothly.

Shion smiled weakly, wanting to laugh as he placed his hand over Nezumi's. "I wish we could have sex and sit at home and even fight. I wish we were back in our bed, and I was walking up from a nightmare so that you could tell me it's all right… I wish this was all a nightmare. I wish I could have more dreams about you. I wish it didn't hurt," Shion's voice became hoarse as he held back the tears he had been wanting to cry ever since that car sent them spiraling off the road. "I wish we could kiss right now. I wish you climb on top of me like always and kiss me like you always do and-"

Nezumi had tilted the boy's chin up slightly as he spoke, and finally he meshed his lips with Shion's. Finally, Shion let himself go. The pain, the shock, the anger, the sadness… He didn't want to acknowledge them, but they finally spilled over. He cried. His sobs broke through his lip lock with Nezumi, and he clung to the older male's hand as they separated. Shion felt like a child crying to its mother.

"You're all right. Just tell me... Don't ever hide anything from me," Nezumi whispered in the boy's ear, stroking Shion's scar with his thumb as tears soaked both of them.

"It hurts," Shion cried, his breathing shaky as he trembled against his love.

Nezumi shuddered as he thought of the pain Shion must've went through with something piercing his body. The younger male was so fragile to begin with, but somehow he was strong enough to act normal for awhile. Why did so many cruel things have to happen to someone already so broken? Why couldn't Nezumi protect him? It seemed like no matter how much he wanted to help Shion, he couldn't. It made no difference if Nezumi was there or not. If he hadn't met Shion, would the boy's life be better or worse? Wasn't it his fault Shion had to change jobs and got raped? Didn't he hurt Shion, multiple times? If Nezumi hadn't met Shion, then would the boy have been carried to the hospital on the brink of death?

Shion's whimpers had died down as his body became numb. He was no longer able to grip Nezumi's hand. The man still held on to Shion's, though, pressing his forehead against the boy's and humming soothingly in attempt to send Shion off to sleep.

"When we get home, I will kiss you all you want, I will wake you from any nightmares, I'll sing to you and comfort you, I can't say I want us to fight, but we can do whatever you want. Don't worry, the pain will go away and we'll be together at the apartment like when we first met- worry free and nothing in the world but us," Nezumi promised, reassuring the boy quietly as he ran his free hand over Shion's white hair.

"Really?" Shion whispered, his tired, crimson eyes looking hopefully into Nezumi's silver ones.

Nezumi kissed Shion sweetly over and over, muttering between kisses, "I swear to you…"

And with that, slumber took Shion.

_So I had promised my new pal sex in the A/N, but that'd be weird so once I have some good rest I'll write a oneshot of just sex for his lovely self. AND DARLING SILV this is all for you, now gimme lovings3 And for my darling readers, REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH_


	24. Chapter 24

_Ahh so, my apologies are kind of useless by now, I mean look at this… literally two months later an update. D: I'm so sorry guys. I mean, It would've been earlier but there's just been a lot going on. And I'm not just saying that e.e But I know excuses are bad blah blah awjegpoaiwjergpoarkgairg but for reals. I tried to update earlier but my mind couldn't focus. And I wanna say, my writing can't portray the real tragedy and horror of a real car wreck. I realize that now, and I WANT TO TELL ALL OF YOU LITTLE FUCKERS THAT I LOVE SO MUCH, VEHICLES ARE LIKE SATAN. DON'T RACE, DON'T TRUST, DON'T TEXT, DON'T TALK WHATEVS. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND OTHER PEOPLE DO TOO. SO YEAH. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND THEN READ THIS FIC AS A REWARD FOR TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF. And I just made cookies. You can have one of those too. I'm gonna have a love fest for my lovely reviewers at the bottom of this chapter so you should read that –wink- why'd I wink I don't know just read._

"I can't wait to get home and listen to all the messages Rikiga undoubtedly left on the phone," Shion groaned, shutting his eyes as he contemplated falling asleep in the roomy vehicle he was seated in.

"I can't wait to get home, period," Nezumi grumbled, shooting a glare towards the person in the driver's seat diagonal from him. The male there had bright pink hair and a silver ring piercing his nose. Hex had decided pink was his color of the month.

Hex, who had so graciously agreed to pick up Nezumi, Shion, Karan, and Valerie, simply grinned back at Nezumi through the rearview mirror. "Why the long face, pal?"

"Don't call me that," Nezumi snapped, "or I'll hurt you."

Shion frowned and crossed his arms. "Nezumi, don't be rude. Hex, focus on driving."

"Ouch," Hex laughed paying attention to the road.

Nezumi grumbled some curses under his breath and sat back, turning his eyes towards the window. Valerie smiled slightly and Karan let out a small laugh then glanced at her son, who had his eyes shut. His soft white locks were draping over the dark-circles that lined his eyes and his breathing seemed shallow and painful.

"Shion, what are you doing when you get home?" she questioned, worried for her only living child.

"What do you mean?" Shion said lazily.

Karan bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Well… I don't know… Work I guess. You're not going back anytime soon, right?"

"I haven't worked in awhile," Shion responded thoughtfully as his eyes slowly opened. "I doubt Rikiga will find something for a crippled show-boy to do, anyway."

"Sh… show boy?" Karan repeated.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow at Karan. "Did he not tell you the full extent of his job?"

"His job…" Karan thought for a moment. "He didn't tell me much at all, if anything."

Shion's eyes widened and he turned his head to look back at his mother. "Oh.. Wow, sorry about that Mom."

The blue-haired male dug his fingers into his jeans and gritted his teeth. "So are you going to tell her or do you want me to? I could say a lot of shit about that dirty, fucking job."

"I'll tell her," Shion replied quickly, shooting down Nezumi's offer. "Uhm… Basically I guess.. I'm exactly that- a show boy. Sort of a host, too, I guess…"

"Your son's a stripper," Nezumi snapped, glaring at nothing in particular.

"What?!" Karan exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Shion reached around his seat to slap Nezumi's shoulder. "Nezumi! Don't listen to him, Mom. I most certainly do not strip."

"You might as well," Nezumi argued, feeling his anger rise.

"Are we seriously starting this right now, Nezumi?" Shion questioned, his face showing his annoyance.

"I don't see why not."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You seemed pretty serious at your 'job'."

Shion grinded his teeth together as he felt frustration welling up inside of him. He couldn't think of what to say so he simply slouched in his seat and held his tongue. Hex pursed his lips and glanced in the mirror at Nezumi.

The flamboyant male butted into the conversation, saying, "Maybe you need to back off, Nez."

"Don't come up with nicknames you faggot."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Nezzers, watch your mouth! I've only been fucked by my guy twice! How many times have you had sex with Shion and you're calling _me _that?"

Nezumi could feel his face heat up. "Would you stop calling me shit and informing me about your sex life?"

"I figured you wanted to know, Nez-Pez, since we're such good pals."

"What the fuck, Hex? Where do you even come up with this nonsense?"

"I read Dove chocolate wrappers- they tell me everything," Hex responded, straight-faced.

"That's freaky," Valerie commented quietly, more to herself than to the two arguing males.

Nezumi let out a frustrated sigh and said, "You're telling me."

"Maybe you should try reading them sometime, Nezzy. They might help you say the right stuff to Shion," Hex commented, looking over at the angered boy who was trying to keep out of the conversation.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, pull over," Nezumi growled, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Shion finally cut into the argument. "Nezumi, stop! Are you trying to pick a fight with everyone?"

"No! This guy," Nezumi pointed to Hex, "is just frustrating the HELL out of me!"

"What am I doing?" Hex retorted indignantly.

Nezumi ran his fingers through his bangs that hung loosely out of his ponytail and groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me? Really?"

"Nezumi, we'll leave you here," Shion threatened.

"Fine! Leave me here!" Nezumi snapped, shouting back at the white-haired boy.

Shion raised an eyebrow. "Hex, pull over."

"But-"

"Pull over."

Hex stepped on the brakes, easing to a stop as he pulled over on the side of the highway. Shion flung his door open and Nezumi stared in shock. "Shion do you need your crutches?" Hex asked hastily, pushing them towards the boy.

Shion grabbed one and hoisted himself out of the seat, hobbling to the back door and yanking it open. Nezumi quickly tried getting up to help the boy, but Shion collapsed into the man's lap. The younger male pulled his legs in and slammed the door shut.

"Shi-"

Shion's lips cut the man off. The rest of Nezumi's speech was muffled as he felt himself unwind at the touch of his lover. Shion's hand brushed softly over Nezumi's cheek, causing the man to melt inside.

Once they separated Shion whispered softly into the dazed male's ear. "Shut up until we get home, okay?"

Nezumi nodded in silence and Shion smiled, leaning in to lock lips with his man again. Valerie glanced over at the two and sighed before unbuckling and climbing her way over the console and into the front seat.

"What, you didn't enjoy the show back there?" Hex joked, putting the car in drive and taking off down the road once more.

Valerie slid down in her seat and rolled her eyes. "The show was a little too close for comfort."

The two males ignored the conversation between the two up front and quickly lost themselves at the touch of one another. Nezumi gently slid his hand up Shion's bandaged side as their tongues intertwined and Shion shuddered when he felt the man's cool hand come into contact with the skin on his back. The boy let out a small moan into their kiss and Nezumi took the chance to press his slick muscle farther into Shion's mouth. Karan crossed her arms and eyed the couple locked in their heated exchange. The woman snatched up the atlas that was shoved in the back of Hex's seat and rolled it up, muttering under her breath. She quickly delivered a blow to Nezumi's head causing him to withdraw from Shion and hiss in pain.

"What was that for?" Nezumi growled, rubbing the top of his head.

"Please refrain from doing such indecencies in front of a child," Karan said calmly, shooting a vicious, motherly glare at Shion.

The boy smiled sheepishly, resting his forehead on Nezumi's. "Woops."

"It's okay, Shion. We'll be home soon," Nezumi said, glancing at Karan pointedly.

…

"Surprise!"

"Oh fuck."

Nezumi let out a groan and collapsed to his knees on the hardwood floors of his and Shion's apartment. An array of people was collected before him and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

Shion clapped his hands from where he sat in his wheelchair and squealed happily. "Wow! What are you all doing here?"

Rikiga stepped forward, letting out a hearty laugh. "Word of your accident spread fast since it made an appearance on the news!"

"The news?" Shion questioned, "Really?"

Shyly, a girl poked her head out from behind the large assistant manager. "Yeah. It was really brief, but you know how things like that travel."

"Oh, Kathryn!" the white-haired boy exclaimed, extending his arms and wiggling his fingers. "Hug! We never got to see each other, did we?"

Kathryn smiled and slid a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down and hugging Shion gently. "Nope. I made you guys a cake, since you helped me make the last one."

"Oh my God, really?" Nezumi said hopefully, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen," she replied, pointing towards the treat resting on the counter.

Nezumi bolted towards the delicious baked good and Shion laughed, a sharp pain spreading from his middle when he did. The boy winced and Kathryn looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you know- just some injuries," Shion replied with a grin.

The clatter of claws against the wood floors announced the arrival of Light and her smaller friend, Paper. The Corgi circled Shion's wheelchair, sniffing at the contraption while Light buried her head in her owner's leg. The large shepherd's rump wiggled back in forth in place of her missing tail as she released little snorts of glee.

"Light!" Shion shouted, scrunching up the dog's ears with his hands.

As she turned circles in front of the boy, rubbing her fur all over his legs, Shion looked up to see an unexpected face.

"Good evening," his manager greeted with a nod.

"Uhm, hi," Shion said simply, unsure of what to say to her, since her face seemed to never show much emotion.

Safu held out her hand and waited until the boy clasped it before giving it a firm shake. "I'm sorry this happened, but I'm glad you're back. You'll be paid while absent due to injury, by the way. We can't have our most important employee suffering even more than he has, can we?"

"I guess not," Shion responded with a half-hearted laugh.

By this time Nezumi had returned with a hunk of cake in his hand and icing coating his lips. "You gotta try this," the man said in a muffled voice as he shoved the cake into his mouth.

"Jeez, Nezumi, you're like a kid! At least use a plate!" Shion said, unable to hold back a smile as his boyfriend licked his mouth clean.

Nezumi frowned, sticking out his lower lip. "But that would create unnecessary work. Who wants to wash the plate?"

"I'd wash it, so just use a plate, okay?" Shion scolded.

"Hey hey hey, you know I didn't come here for cake and greetings, yeah?" Rikiga blurted, raising an eyebrow at Shion. "We all brought some alcohol, so I hope you have extra blankets.

Shion breathed out a laugh, holding his middle as he ignored the pain it caused. "You guys came here to get drunk? I thought this was my welcome back party!"

"We can do both," Hex offered, scampering up to his boyfriend who was standing like a log at the back of the group.

"Well, I suppose that's okay…" Shion trailed off, trying to remember how many extra blankets and pillows he had.

Nezumi grunted in approval. "I could use something to get my mind off things."

"Great!" Rikiga yelled, crashing towards the bottles that that littered the corner in the kitchen.

Shion's eyes widened. "Wow, you guys sure came prepared."

"It's not often we get to come see friends and just hang out," Safu offered in a monotone voice, glancing at Shion then back at the people now raiding the alcohol.

"Shion, you got a blender?" Hex shouted, gesturing towards what Shion could only infer was his favorite margarita mix.

The boy nodded and began wheeling himself towards the kitchen. It was a lot harder to use a wheelchair than he had imagined. He always figured wheeling yourself around didn't take too much effort, but he could hardly go at a snail's pace. Nezumi smiled and began pushing Shion forward.

"Let me help you, Your Highness," Nezumi said in a low, rich tone.

Shion leaned his head back and folded his arms in his lap, his lips curled up in a genuine smile. "Thank you, Nezumi."

The man leaned over the back of the chair and kissed the top of Shion's head. "You're welcome, cutie."

Shion tilted his head back farther to look up at Nezumi and was about to say something before he heard a loud buzz. He jerked his head forward and saw Hex struggling to keep the lid on the blender that was a little too full.

Shion held back his laughter and called, "Need some help, Hex?"

The pink-haired male swatted his hand in the air, saying, "No, I got this!"

Hex's lover walked up behind him and leaned over the shorter male, holding the lid on the device. "I got it, just blend."

"I could've did it myself, Yamase," Hex said, furrowing his eyebrows and puffing out his cheeks.

The man smiled and snaked his free hand up Hex's multi-colored neon T-shirt. "Oh?"

Hex pressed his hips back so that his ass pressed up against Yamase's crotch and purred, "The night hasn't even started yet, and you're so eager?"

Nezumi almost choked when he saw the display going on front of him. "You two! Knock it off! If you're in heat go outside or in the bathroom or something."

Yamase raised an eyebrow at the fuming man and pinched his boyfriend's nipple, eliciting a moan from the small male. "We just might take you up on that offer."

Shion turned his head away, feeling his face heat up slightly. "Uhm, that's… that's fine I guess."

"Fine? Are you serious? They'll dirty up the yard or the bathroom!" Nezumi complained, turning his head to see the couple now kissing sloppily, tongues slipping over one another. Yamase's teeth clamped gently on Hex's lower lip and the boy purred in response, his back being forced up against the counter. "Fuck… You guys seriously just go somewhere else!"

Karan approached the exasperated man with a bottle in hand. "Oh, come on Nezumi, it's not like you and Shion don't do the exact same thing in front of others…"

Nezumi's mouth opened like he had some sort of comeback, but he quickly closed it and scowled. Shion's mother laughed and grabbed Nezumi's wrist, pulling his hand up and slipping the bottle in it.

"Have a drink," she said cheerfully, patting the man's back.

"What about me?" Shion whined.

Karan turned and sighed. "You can have a little bit, but keep in mind you have pain medication you have to take, and you're in worse shape than most of us!"

Shion pouted, slouching in his wheelchair. "No fair. Of course I got the short end of the stick."

"Hey, at least she's letting you have some," Nezumi said, smiling at the boy. "Besides, I know some is enough…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shion questioned, his pride injured.

Nezumi shrugged and put the bottle to his lips, taking a few gulps before bringing it back down and replying, "Just… some of us can't hold our liquor so well."

Shion was about to retaliate before Hex shoved a glass in his lap, full of his beloved frozen margarita. The pink of the beverage almost matched Hex's hair.

"Drink and be happy!" Hex said, grinning as he leaned down to hug his high-school friend.

The white-haired male returned his friend's smile and tasted his icy drink. "Will do."

As Hex returned to his lover, Valerie came skipping up to Shion's side holding the fluff ball of a dog that belonged to Kathryn. "I call the couch, okay?"

"Clever, claiming a spot before all these drunkards think of it," Shion said, reaching out to pet Paper. "I'm sure no one will mind if you drink some, too."

"I will if I feel like it," Valerie said with a shrug before turning and taking off towards Light, who was practically jumping with excitement at having so many people around her.

Nezumi leaned on the Shion's wheelchair, glancing down at the boy. "How's it feel to be home?"

"A bit hectic," Shion admitted with a chuckle, "but I'm glad to be back."

"I am, too," Nezumi said, ruffling the boy's white locks with his hand.

…

_SLAM_

Two disoriented males stumbled out of the bathroom in the corner of Shion's apartment. Hex's pink hair was mussed and his clothing haphazardly hanging off his frame. Yamase was lacking a shirt completely. Both of them looked extremely satisfied.

"Ohhh fuck," Nezumi groaned, letting the back of his head knock down on the cool, hard floor that he was sprawled out on. "They fucked in our bathroommm…"

Shion was leaning over lazily to his left, hardly able to keep his eyes open. "Nezumi stop being such a drama queen."

Valerie was curled up asleep on the couch with Light resting at her feet and Paper sleeping soundly in her arms. Kathryn was sprawled out on a quilt in front of the couch with Karan laying next to her, both of them also in a deep slumber. Rikiga was grumbling some incoherent things under his breath as he rolled around attempting to get comfortable on the floor with no blanket or pillow. Safu sat daintily against the wall, a neat nest of old blankets laid out underneath her and a pillow resting next to her. Her gaze wandered around the room, her mind seemingly in a different place. Hex and Yamase collapsed on their pile of blankets that they had strewn out on the floor before making their way into the bathroom for a love-making session. The smaller male curled up against his boyfriend's chest. Yamase's arms wrapped around Hex and the two's breath began to even out as sleep started to overpower them as well. Nezumi had sat watching the party die out with blurry eyes for the past hour from his spot on the floor, and now he couldn't help a yawn as he watched all of the party people get taken by sleep. Shion's eyes had drifted shut and he hardly noticed when Nezumi got to his feet and began wheeling him to their bedroom, careful to avoid all the bodies that littered the floor. The younger male struggled to open one eye as he felt his chair stop rolling. Nezumi slid his arms behind Shion's knees and back, lifting him out of the wheelchair. Shion hugged the man's neck, breathing in his scent mixed with the smell of alcohol. The boy wrinkled his nose and felt his back come into contact with the soft sheets of his bed. After he was placed on the heavenly furniture, Shion let his eyes shut and a content sigh escape his lips. He felt the mattress sink slightly as Nezumi crawled into bed next to him, naked save for his boxers.

The man's bare arms snaked around Shion, hugging him gently. "Quite the night, yeah?" he whispered.

Shion turned his body slightly so that he could bury his nose in the crook of Nezumi's neck. "Mhmm…"

As Shion drifted off to sleep, he heard a mumble from his lover. "What's that?" Shion questioned weakly, hardly awake.

"I love you," Nezumi repeated, slipping his fingers through the boy's soft strands of hair.

"Love you too," Shion muttered, his words hardly audible as he finally fell asleep.

_"Don't get too comfortable."_

_ "It's not over."_

_ "I'll be back to finish what I started."_

_OKAY SO LETS START THIS LOVE SHOWER –throws sparkles and confetti everywhere- and someone will have to clean that up. First of all, Hasashi-san, you are so kind and your review makes me smile. Like big smile, like uhm, SUPER FUCKING CREEPY SMILE whatever, but…. –sniff- you say you don't love me "like that"… But… my love for you is like that of a thousand suns. It burns my heart and I yearn for you every minute of the day. Let me scoop you into my arms, just once, please, and I'll be gentle… Okay before I creep you out, on to Shizaki and P-Kim I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CRY D: But thanks for the enthusiastic review ;D I'm sure your consoling helped Nezumi somewhat. Gothpandaotaku, WAS IT SHION'S DAD?! STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER WHO-THE-FUCK-KNOWS HOW LONG AND FIND OUT! Kirito-rin, Addie-lala and guest, thanks for the love my dears ;D I'll see you two after I'm done writing this A/N –wink- sorry. . pinksamurai, YES THERE IS A DUB I HAVENT WATCHED IT STILL BUT WHATEVER… endlesssea and and puruku, you must know by now… Shion is never okay. NEVER. –evil laugh- And Erstine… Can't wait for more what? Me? ;D or the fic… I mean, that's cool if it's the fic. But what about me? LOVE ME. LOVE MEEEE. –cough- . uh. Aelan013, the oneshot is Teddy Bear and isn't part of the story. I see you reviewed it :'D WHOEVER HASN'T CHECK IT OUT SHOULD,you know if you have spare time or something… But anyway, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Even if you just leave like two words you make me so happy. I want to hear from you AGAINNNNN. So review3_


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay wow you guys you are all so wonderful. I get so happy when I see feedback to this fic. I have more work to do recently and I hardly find time to get this done and I'm already a horrible procrastinator, but be rest assured I would never quit on it! You are all so patient and wonderful and lovely. This has taken me many late nights and I need to get up super early tomorrow, UGH, but anyway here :D Oh and forewarning I guess there is a TIME SKIP. This is kind of essential so I don't bore you guys to death so stay with me now. Also, I'm not sure how long any updating will take, but I WILL BE UPDATING FOR GRANTED NEXT. Just so you know c:_

The smell of fabric burning flooded the man's nostrils as he put out his cigarette on the old, torn armchair he rested on. He liked to imagine it as the skin of another. The skin of a precise someone. He liked to imagine that someone's screams as he twisted the smoldering end into that someone's pale flesh. He liked to imagine those tears streaming down that someone's face, and he really liked to imagine singeing those tears with his cigarette. That would teach someone to cry. Then he would remember that someone is gone now. There was nothing but his own, worn out furniture to put out his cigarettes on. He guessed maybe the pain was too much, but he had been enjoying himself. There was such an adrenaline rush when it came to breaking down another person, _especially _that someone. After the man had realized the great joy he was now missing, he decided it was about time to bring someone back. Unfortunately, it was proving to be more of a hassle than expected. Not impossible by any means- a few other people just might have had to be taken care of. Then again, getting rid of such obstacles was proving to be an annoyance as well.

…

"Hey. Hey, Shion. Shion!"

Shion's body jerked, sending a jolt of pain throughout his middle and causing him to wince. "What?!"

Nezumi frowned and apologized quickly, "Sorry! You kept mumbling in your sleep and I just wanted to check on you."

The boy's expression softened. "It's fine. I wasn't having a nightmare."

"I was worried," Nezumi murmured as he buried his nose in Shion's hair. "You haven't had one in awhile."

"Thanks to you," Shion replied, hugging Nezumi.

"Awwwwhh. How sweet!"

A growl slipped from Nezumi's throat and Shion rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Nezumi asked, shooting a glare at the intruder.

Hex was standing in the doorway with a hand resting on his hip. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair that was suffering intensely from bed-head. "Just coming to see what's for breakfast. Everyone's waking up and I'm hungry!"

Shion whimpered and pressed closer to Nezumi, hiding his face. "Make the mean man go away, Nezumi. He wants me to work!"

Nezumi almost choked and he felt his face heat up. "So cute…" he murmured, completely ignoring Shion's comment.

Shion pouted and took it upon himself to bite down on Nezumi's shoulder. "Stop fantasizing and help the cripple out of bed!"

"Ow!" Nezumi gritted his teeth and hissed. "You're so cruel!"

Hex started banging on the door frame and shouted, "Helloooo, I'm still here! Breakfast?"

"I thought you guys would be nice and make it for us…" Shion said, looking crestfallen.

Nezumi grunted as he rolled out of bed and lazily slunk around to Shion's side to lift the boy up. Shion flinched slightly and Nezumi apologized under his breath as he sat him down in the wheelchair beside the bed.

"What'd the doc say about your leg, anyway, Shion? They didn't really do much to it except… wrap it," Nezumi said incredulously, gazing down at the boy as he wheeled him out of the room.

Shion lifted his leg slightly and replied, "It was only twisted really bad in the crash. I guess maybe it's more bruised and sore? I don't know. It's not too bad. They said I was just lucky to have been stabbed by that metal closer to my side around all this.. fatty tissue."

Nezumi guffawed and asked, "What fatty tissue?"

"I don't know! It's what they said!"

"So they called you fat."

"I'm not fat am I?" Shion asked, sounding genuinely worried.

The older male let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Really, Shion? No you're not fat at all. That's why the idea of your "fatty tissue" was so ridiculous."

"Well I guess I have some."

"Maybe they meant your love handles," Nezumi said in his most seductive yet sarcastic voice ever.

Shion looked up and glared at the man, who simply wiggled his eyebrows back down at him. "Shut up, Nezumi."

"What!" Nezumi replied indignantly, "What else do you think I grab when we're having sex? I love those hips of yours…"

Shion's face turned bright red and he squeaked, "Shut up, shut up!"

"What about Shion's hips?" Valerie called from the couch.

"Just that they're so mesmerizing and-"

"Nezumi shut your mouth!" Shion cut the man off, trying to hide his blush by looking down.

Karan came shuffling over from the kitchen holding a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. "Are we talking about my son's hips?"

Nezumi nodded wisely and ruffled the boy's hair, who was mortified that his mother was joining into the conversation. "Yes, yes. They're so.. lovely."

"He's always had his mother's hips," Karan said nonchalantly, sipping her coffee.

Kathryn approached them holding Paper in her arms, looking confused. "Does Shion have big hips?"

Nezumi quickly replied, "No, no, no! He has the perfect balance. They're shapely, but they meld in perfectly. Like to where your hands just kind of rest there like a piece of the puzzle, you know? So that when we're doing it, it's like so much more convenient."

Shion suddenly shouted, "Why are you all discussing my hips?! And Nezumi, why are you telling my mom and all my friends about my sex life?!"

The man "tsk"-ed and said, "_Our _sex life, Shion."

"Oh my god, please just stop!" Shion said desperately, his face unable to get any redder.

Karan laughed good-naturedly and headed back over to the kitchen. "We're just conversing, Shion!"

Hex joined in, "Yeah! I mean I'm sure a lot of people are curious about how your relationship with Nezumi works."

Shion's mother nodded and began helping Hex pull bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator. "He's right, Shion. How does a gay relationship work?"

"Mom!" Shion shouted, "Why would you even ask that?"

Karan broke into a smile and laughed once more. "I'm just messing with you, dear."

Nezumi pulled Shion over by the couch and sat down on the old, dirty cushions. "Just calm down, Shion. We haven't been able to converse like this in awhile, it feels like, huh?"

Shion nodded and closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. "I missed it."

The boy felt Nezumi's hand slip under his own, intertwining their fingers and lifting it to a pair of lips. "I missed it, too."

…

Work was strange to return to. Life was strange to return to. It was more normal than Nezumi or Shion were used to. Still, Shion would suffer from more nightmares than before, so he would visit his mother for therapy once a week. It wasn't helping, which was tiring for both males, but they didn't care. Shion's physical wounds were healing great, even if his mental wounds had yet to heal at all. The boy would wake up screaming a few nights every week, but would always have Nezumi there to calm him back down. After a month of nightmares and work, Shion and Nezumi were utterly exhausted.

"No, I told you this weekend, not tomorrow! We've been organizing this for weeks now!" Nezumi shouted angrily into the phone.

"Nezumi, I can't change when the company wants the shoot done. We'll come down, have two days of your time, and be done. You're lucky we've waited so long," Yoming said calmly.

Shion was curled up on the couch, still in his work outfit- a yellow maid outfit, complete with pure white lace and stockings. He had just got home and collapsed while Nezumi was arguing with his manager.

Finally, the man roared an enraged, "FINE!" and slammed the phone down.

Nezumi ran a shaky hand through his hair, releasing a frustrated sigh. His hair had been trimmed a few days before by some professionals that came out from his agency, though they kept it the same length. It looked cleaner than before and fell perfectly into place. Shion thought it was beautiful. Nezumi half-heartedly made his way to the couch and sat down next to Shion, slouching down.

"You okay?" Shion muttered in question, locking his eyes on the older male.

Nezumi ran a hand over the boy's leg and hooked a finger under the stocking, pulling it then letting it snap back. He then looked down at Shion and smiled. "Today was maids? How original."

"Colorful maids, apparently," Shion corrected him.

"Yellow suits you," Nezumi grunted, patting his lap. "Come here."

Shion pouted and crawled into the man's lap, straddling him. "I missed you…" Shion murmured, pressing his hand to the side of Nezumi's face and caressing the man's lips with his thumb.

The dark-haired male stared into Shion's crimson eyes, his mind going blank for a moment before he finally replied, "I missed you more."

The younger male pressed his lips against Nezumi's, their mouths instantly loosening as their tongues intertwined. Shion loved how the man dominated his mouth every time they kissed. He loved that they could do that- lock lips so passionately as Nezumi lifted the clothes off his body. They broke their kiss so the man could pull Shion's ridiculous dress over the boy's head. Nezumi then proceeded to trail kisses down the other male's neck, stopping to bite near Shion's collar bone. Shion whined and slid his fingers through the man's hair, tilting his head back so Nezumi could work. Nezumi dragged his tongue roughly over the fresh mark he just made and continued his kisses and licks down the boy's chest. He gently brushed his hand over the scar marring Shion's perfect skin near his middle as he went, hugging the other male gently before continuing.

"Nezumi…" Shion breathed, slipping his hand between them and rubbing the man's groin.

The older male growled into Shion's pale skin and braced himself with one hand as he grinded upwards against Shion. The younger moaned and gripped Nezumi's hair as he fumbled with the zipper on Nezumi's pants with his other hand. Shion eventually was able to start tugging on Nezumi's jeans, so Nezumi shimmied out of them along with his boxers, letting them drop to the floor. The man smirked as he glanced down at Shion's underwear.

"Those are part of the outfit too? I hope no one else saw them…" Nezumi growled as he slipped his hand under the slim waistband of the lacey white panties.

Shion grabbed Nezumi's hand and stopped him as he slid off the couch to the floor. Gripping the couch, Shion leaned forward on his knees and licked Nezumi's dick timidly.

"God, Shion…" Nezumi groaned leaning his head back, encouraging the boy.

Shion slipped his mouth over the tip, slipping his tongue along the underside of the man's cock. Nezumi twined his fingers through Shion's hair as he tried to resist thrusting into the white-haired boy's mouth. With encouraging sounds and words from his man, Shion slid Nezumi's member as far as he could down his throat and bobbed his head up and down. Nezumi bit his lip and pulled on Shion's hair to stop him. The boy leaned back, a thin trail of saliva still connecting him to the man's cock. Shion panted for a few moments and started to say something, but Nezumi leaned down and kissed him, cutting him off. Nezumi pulled the boy up by his arm and pushed him down gently onto the couch, climbing in between his legs. He then hooked his fingers on Shion's costume underwear and pulled them down, discarding them to the ground. Leaning down, Nezumi trailed kisses along Shion's inner thigh, biting down gently every so often. Shion blushed and looked to the side, little whimpers escaping his lips when Nezumi would bite a little harder than expected.

The man wrapped his hand around Shion's cock, pumping it slowly a few times as he mumbled against Shion's soft skin, "Look at me, Shion."

The younger male shook his head and covered his eyes with his arm. "N-no…"

Nezumi bit down a little harder than usual, eliciting a mixture of a moan and a whine from Shion as he licked and sucked at the spot.

"God, Nezumi!" Shion almost squeaked, his back arching and his hands immediately grabbing hold of the man's blue hair.

Nezumi smirked and trailed his tongue downward to the boy's entrance, licking roughly at it. Shion gasped and gripped Nezumi's hair a little rougher. The man pressed his tongue harder into Shion's hole, causing Shion to squirm.

"N-Nezumi, please…" Shion pleaded quietly.

A growl released from Nezumi's throat as he sat up and stuck three fingers in his mouth. He slid his tongue in between the three digits and coated them in saliva while Shion watched, blushing from the show Nezumi put on in front of him. The dark-haired male smirked as his pulled the fingers from his mouth and began to push one inside of Shion. The other male moaned lustfully and dug his fingernails into the couch cushions.

"Not enough?" Nezumi asked, twisting his finger in search of Shion's prostate.

Shion shook his head slightly, not voicing a response to Nezumi. Instead he let loose an uncontrollable mewl as Nezumi plunged a second finger inside of him. The boy pressed downwards onto Nezumi's digits as the man thrust them in and out of Shion. Soon after Nezumi added a third finger, a loud moan slipped past Shion's lips as his back arched and his knuckles turned white from gripping the cushion. Nezumi grinned and removed his fingers, positioning his cock outside of Shion's entrance.

"Ready?" Nezumi purred, slipping his member over Shion's hole.

Shion nodded and bit his lip, preparing himself.

Nezumi put a hand to his ear. "What's that? Say something."

"U-uhm… I'm ready…?" Shion stuttered, his blush darkening.

"Beg."

"Huh?"

"Beg for it," Nezumi said, winking at the boy.

Shion's jaw dropped and he didn't know what to say at first. Finally, after Nezumi stroked him a few times, the boy moaned, "P-please. Fuck me, Nezumi!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Nezumi shoved his dick inside of the boy. Shion's head jerked backwards and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Nezumi grabbed the boy's leg with one hand and his hip with the other as he pulled out and thrust back into Shion. The younger male found his voice and a scream bubbled out of this throat. Nezumi kept slamming into Shion, targeting his sweet spot once more. It didn't take long before Shion was babbling Nezumi's name continuously. The slap of skin on skin resounded throughout the room along with both of the males' harsh panting. Shion locked his legs around his man, feeling his fingernails dig into the threads of the couch cushion. Moans rang out from him shamelessly and he trembled as Nezumi grinded up against him.

"Fuck… fuck… Shion…" Nezumi groaned, raggedly thrusting and grinding into the boy.

"God, yes! Harder!" Shion wailed, tightening his legs around Nezumi.

Nezumi complied, shaking the old sofa as he pounded into Shion. The white-haired boy moaned Nezumi's name again, his walls tightening around Nezumi's dick. Nezumi gripped the boy's legs, slamming into him one last time as he came along with Shion.

…

"Fuck… fuck… Shion…"

"God, yes! Harder!"

It was easy to hear the muffled moans of the two males inside of the apartment if one were to listen. The man outside grinned and stood up to stretch. He had listened the entire time. He had listened for weeks, now. Sitting outside of his son's apartment every night, listening to either quiet or the sound of love-making.

Just as the man was turning around, he felt tap on his shoulder. He jerked his head around, feeling his heart stop as he was confronted by two strange looking males with even stranger hair.

The one with longer, pink hair stood with his hands on his hips and the other, with curly, rainbow hair pursed his lips, saying, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Uh, I dropped a couple coins on my way out and was trying to pick them up. Have a good day," the man replied, hurrying away with a nod of his head.

"Freak," Hex muttered before knocking loudly on Shion's apartment door.

Hex could hear some hasty murmuring and it took a couple minutes before the door finally opened, revealing a red-faced Shion wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. The boy's white hair was messy and sticking up in several spots. Nezumi stood behind him, also in only his boxers, running his fingers through his tangled hair.

Hex's eyes widened and he crossed his arms. "Do I have to guess what you two were doing?"

"We-"

"We were having sex, yeah," Nezumi interrupted Shion, rolling his eyes.

As Hex stepped into the apartment, Shion gasped. "Alex!"

"Shion! Hey!" the man with the multi-colored hair responded, a grin lighting up his features.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow in question. "You know him, Shion?"

"He's from work. Though he actually likes working there…" Shion responded, stepping back so Alex could follow Hex inside.

After shutting the door, Nezumi asked, "So, what are you doing with Hex?"

Hex threw his arms around Alex, pressing his cheek against the other male's. "We're boyfriends!"

"Oh God."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Shion squealed, hugging his friends.

Nezumi groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe your friends, Shion. I hated Hex already, and now you're bringing this guy in that actually likes where you work."

Alex frowned and broke out of Shion's arms. "Work isn't that bad. We get to dress up all the time! How many people can say they get to dress up at work every day?"

"If you call wearing short skirts and shorts and whatever the hell else 'dressing up' then you have issues. I can't stand it. Don't you realize all of the freaks that walk into that place are staring at you constantly?" Nezumi growled.

"I guess it's hard for some people to understand…" Alex trailed off.

Hex hugged his new boyfriend, glaring at Nezumi. "Stop being such a bitch, Nezumi. You're being a douche to Alex, already."

Shion punched Nezumi's shoulder lightly and frowned. "He's right. Why are you always mean to my friends?"

"Your friends aren't normal!" Nezumi snapped, glaring right back at Hex.

"Shion doesn't care that much about his job," Alex retorted, looking at Shion for more backup.

"Uh."

Nezumi gritted his teeth, growling, "What? Are you trying to say Shion _likes _to impress all of those… those…" The man didn't finish his sentence. Everyone at that place to him… They were all after Shion. He knew that already.

Shion latched onto his lover's hand, tugging on it. "Hey. Let's just stop. Hex, why'd you come here?"

"To prove to Alex you were my best friend back in high school!" Hex replied with a grin.

"And he was right!" Alex said happily, "Now we can hang out even more!"

"I really hope you don't have a bunch of creepy guys like the dude we saw a couple minutes ago in this apartment building, though. I like to hang out with you, but if all these weird dudes are listening in on our party times I'm a little creeped out," Hex explained, wondering what all Shion's neighbors could hear. He smirked.

"Creepy guys?" Shion asked, thinking for a moment. "There's no guys on this floor. There's a kind of weird guy on the first floor, though. He's kind of young, blonde hair…"

"No no," Hex cut the boy off, "this guy was older."

Nezumi lowered his eyes. "And what was he doing?"

"He said he was picking up some coins he dropped outside your door," Alex replied, hugging Hex and burying his face in the other male's collarbone.

Hex hugged his lover's waist. "Yeah, that's what he said, at least."

"Well, he was probably visiting someone. There's an older lady next door that has family visit pretty often," Shion suggested.

"That's probably it, then," Hex agreed, making his way over to the sofa. "Hey can we crash here tonight?"

"Sure!"

"No."

Shion glared at Nezumi and said sternly, "They can stay."

The man grumbled a few curses before stomping back to the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked, looking upset. "I hope we didn't offend him…"

"Nah, he just has a really bad temper," Shion said with a smile. "Why don't you guys make yourselves at home? It's late. I think I'm headed to bed, so I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Shion scurried off to the bedroom after Nezumi, waving at the couple seated on his couch before shutting the door behind him.

Alex turned his head to Hex, saying, "Wow, that was weird. Are you-"

He was cut off by Hex's lips, and his eyes widened. Hex leaned back and smirked. "Think they'd hear us if we were quiet?"

"Hex, no…" Alex said with a frown.

"Come on," Hex purred, pushing the other male backwards.

…

"Nezumi?" Shion asked quietly.

"What is it?" the man grumbled in response from where he was curled up in bed.

Shion crawled into bed next to his lover and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

Nezumi instantly felt his heart soften at the boy's concerned tone. He turned around and hugged Shion's head to his chest. "I'm fine, cutie. Sorry for being a jerk."

Shion smiled and intertwined his legs with Nezumi's. "It's fine. It's who you are."

"I love you, Shion."

"Love you too."

…

Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs. The man returned to his stakeout outside of his child's apartment door, a light crinkling sounding as he slipped a paper under the door. A twisted grin alighting his face, the man quickly retreated from the building.

_Whoas crazy I dunno I'm so tired right now it's crazy everything's crazy. Oh, has anyone heard of Sukoshicon? I'm going to the one in Louisville, KY. All you lovelies should go if you can cause its gonna be a blast and you could come see me! :D or avoid me and have fun by yourself . it'll be fun nonetheless! REVIEW MY DARLINGS3_


End file.
